Growing Up
by YaoiPhox
Summary: An AU story with the Akatsuki from their childhood to adulthood. YAOI in late chapters. Pairings: KakuHida, SasoDei, KisaIta, and various popular pairings! Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Language/Hidan. 'Light' Sexual Themes/Hints?.
1. Prologue: Akatsuki Daycare

Excuse OOC for the following reasons: They're still kids and this is alternate universe. I also apologize in advance if it is not realistic enough. I barely remember my own childhood.

* * *

Sasori kicked his legs out, trying to get higher on the swing. Besides him swung another boy with copper skin and long, dark brown hair. They were trying to see who would land farther from the swing set. Soon they began their countdown and flung themselves from the swings. Sasori landed a few inches ahead of the older boy. He stood and brushed himself off looking smug.

"Beat that, Kakuzu." He sneered.

"How about I beat you..." The other grumbled in response, also brushing himself off.

"Ha-ha. Funny." The redhead bit back sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He followed Kakuzu into the Akatsuki Daycare. Sasori was eight years old while his friend was nine and they had been attending the daycare for a few years now; they knew the place rather well. Konan and Pain, the pair that ran the place, were more like parents than their actual guardians. Kakuzu had only a father and Sasori a grandmother to care for them. They would stay from after school to eight thirty at night when Sasori's grandmother comes to collect them.

Today, however, was supposed to be a special day for the Akatsuki. Some new kids were moving in and would be attending their daycare. It took on a lot of kids with talents that would often get them in trouble at other places. Sasori and Kakuzu were soon waved over by another boy with blue, you read it, i_blue_/i skin. His hair was spiky, dark blue, and stood up at an angle and showed his face which was also quite intriguing with small, beady, pale eyes. He smiled revealing a row of sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Hey, Kisame, do you see the newbies?" Kakuzu asked, pulling down the sleeve that had rode up along the way. He would new clothes soon; oh the horror of wasted money...

Kisame was not the only one with an odd appearance. Kakuzu wore long clothes to hide numerous cuts and scars that were carelessly sewn shut. Whenever Konan or Pain asked about them Kakuzu would say he was just clumsy or that it was an accident. He told everyone this and they eventually stopped questioning him. That tended to save him from getting another the next day. Sasori also had some injuries, but they were old and permanent from an accident that killed his parents and left him limbless in quite a few areas.

Konan and Pain soon joined them by the main entrance, peering out the door for the arrival of their latest 'bundles of joy.' They didn't have long to wait as a little blonde girl was led from a limousine to their porch. The daycare run by Pain and Konan was their very own two-story house with three bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom on each floor, basement included. Their backyard would be any kid's dream with the in-ground pool, swing set, seesaw, slide, sandbox, and much more. However it was still pretty simple and therefore a shock to the three kids that a limousine would drop off one of their new victims-er... friends.

"Good afternoon; this wouldn't happen to be Deidara, would it?" Konan cooed when the child and its driver arrived.

"Yes... excuse the clothes... Mrs. Aoi wanted a daughter quite badly and her husband is away." The man mumbled in apology.

"That's quite alright. I'm sure these three will be nice." She smiled sweetly while Pain turned to the three with a warning glare.

"Then I will be back to collect him at nine." He tipped his hat then left without another word.

"Sasori, why don't you show Deidara around?" Konan asked, motioning towards the redhead.

Sasori nodded, smirking when he had turned away. Kakuzu and Kisame snickered in silence, watching them head out back. Sasori showed the blonde the 'clubhouse' and then followed inside.

"Hey blondie, you look pretty cute." He slid over to her side.

"Um... thanks, un?" Deidara blinked her blue eyes but then frowned, "I'm sorry to say I'm a guy though, un."

"What?" Sasori's jaw dropped and he reached for his skirt.

"Hey, un! Don't do that!" Deidara slapped the hand away with one of his own while he used the other to hold his skirt down and close to him.

"I was just curious." Sasori scoffed, grabbing the wrist of the offending hand. "Why are you wearing gloves?"

"B-because, un! Now release me before I call my daddy." He sniffed, tugging his hand free before shoving past the other.

Sasori scowled at not having been able to control the child. He was even more upset with the fact he had hit on a guy. He stuck up his nose and followed Deidara back to the house. He noticed another car in the driveway which meant a new kid had arrived. He hurried past the crossdresser, eager to meet the newcomer.

The new kid was pretty pale and thin with white, somewhat silver, hair that went to his chin. It was unstyled but also neat. As he got closer he was able to see his eyes were pink and he snorted. This drew attention from Konan and the boy. Nobody expected the child to stick up his hand, giving Sasori the finger. His guardian seemed to notice this and jumped, grabbing the finger and forcing it back down.

"Hidan! How many times do I have to tell you; 'That isn't nice!'" She cried in exasperation.

"But that stinky jackass does it all the time!" Hidan whined back.

"... It's okay... Miss, we'll try and get him to break that habit." Konan smiled her sweet smile.

"I'd be happy to break something, that's for sure." Kakuzu whispered darkly so only Kisame and Sasori could hear. Deidara had already went to greet the new boy that looked younger than Sasori.

"Hiya, my name's Deidara, un." The blonde held out his hand shyly.

"Tch. Whatever." Hidan crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.

"Hidan, play nice." The girl, Sara, sighed. "Well, I'll try to pick him up as early as I can. Hopefully by eight thirty."

Konan stared at her curiously. She looked too young to have a child, younger than herself and Konan was twenty-four. However she showed respect and did not pry, instead motioning for Kakuzu to show Hidan around once the woman had left. He rolled his odd-colored eyes but obeyed, marching off to the backyard. Hidan soon trailed after when Pain nudged him. Kakuzu stopped him at the pool and turned to face him.

"Listen up, punk. My name's Kakuzu and if you want to survive I advise you leave me alone unless instructed to do otherwise."

"Who the hell do you think you are, anyways?" Hidan scoffed, glaring at the older boy.

"I believe I am who I told you I am." Kakuzu growled, temper already beginning to show.

"Ooo. Someone's touchy." Hidan smirked.

Kakuzu clenched his fist but before he could lash out, Sasori arrived. Deidara was somewhere close behind, an eyebrow raised in Kakuzu's direction. Sasori approached Kakuzu and gave his shoulder a squeeze, shaking his head slightly. Kakuzu took a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fist. He shot one last glare in Hidan's direction before storming back inside. Hidan stayed behind with Sasori and Deidara.

"What's that kid's problem?" Hidan asked the redhead.

"It's nothing, go ahead and play on the equipment. You though, Deidara, have to follow me." he answered, smirking as he dragged the blonde off.

"Hey, un, stop pulling! It hurts." Hidan listened to Deidara's protests until they died away as he was pulled back inside.

Hidan showed no expression as he followed them in. He spotted Kakuzu in a corner, facing the wall. His shoulders moved in a way that showed he was doing something. He looked over to where the kitchen was, directly across from the main door, and found Konan chopping up a carrot. He brightened up at this then hurried to her side, tugging on her pant leg.

"Whatchya cookin', lady?" He pointed at the boiling pot of water.

"Please, call me Konan. I am making stew."

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Um... I suppose you could set the table." She didn't want him to hurt himself in her kitchen. He was far too young to cook.

"... Okay, I guess. But y'know, I can cook some damn good soup!" He exclaimed, marching off to the nearby dining room.

Kisame came up from the basement's playroom where Sasori was busy bossing the rich kid around moments later. He snickered when he saw Hidan setting the table. There were no more new kids coming for now and tomorrow the new school year would start. He decided to go outside with Kakuzu so they could play for the remainder of time before dinner. He tapped his friend on the shoulder and jerked his head to the back door.

"Let's go play outside, Kakuzu." He grinned lopsidedly, showing off the sharp chompers once again.

"Don't want to, can't you see I'm counting? Besides, the new kid's out there." Kakuzu pocketed his fake money; he had no real money on him for his father would be quick to steal it. He had learned his lesson the hard way.

"He's actually setting the table. As for the counting... give it a rest and be a kid for a change." He saw Kakuzu brighten up then added, "And I didn't mean I would give you change for it."

"Can't we just go downstairs?" Kakuzu gave a slight, hardly noticeable pout.

"I just got back up here but okay... not like Konan would let me go swimming so close to dinner anyways."

–

Hidan helped Konan dish out the beef stew while Pain went downstairs to fetch the other kids for dinner. He reached the bottom of the stairs only to find Deidara backed against the wall by Sasori and Kakuzu while Kisame was picking up various play things. A majority of those were costumes and puppets. He waved at Pain as though their newest kid wasn't being threatened.

"Sasori, Kakuzu, how many times have I told you to be nice to the others?" He groaned.

"Once because Kisame is the only kid that came after us until this brat." Sasori replied smartly.

"Well, step away from him and let's go eat. Konan made stew." The children groaned save Deidara whom hadn't been subjected to Konan's pitiful attempt at cooking.

"It's better than starving." Pain leered, pointing to the stairs.

He watched the two boys trump up the stairs and Deidara scurry after them. He looked over at Kisame whom was still putting things away. Once he put the last toy away he retreated after them, giving a slight bow in Pain's direction. He was the politest kid in the bunch when he wanted to be; something he was grateful for.

The kitchen table they had was big enough to seat a party of ten. A lot of the seats required some form of booster seat though when it came to the children. Sasori was the shortest of the bunch and required two phone books while the other two used one. He frowned when his gray eyes fell upon Hidan and Deidara. They were sitting on their knees. He would need to find some more phone books for the eight year-olds. He took his seat across from Konan. Hidan was sitting next to Deidara and across from Kakuzu whom was sitting with Sasori facing Deidara and Kisame at Sasori's side.

Hidan looked down at his food and stuck a thumb in his mouth. Kakuzu watched in mild curiosity and then confusion when Hidan withdrew the slightly bloody finger and his lips moved in wordless, foreign prayer before he dug in. Kakuzu scoffed; he was sitting across from a weirdo – just what he needed. Konan kept her eyes trained on Pain while he looked at the new kids to see their reaction to his wife's cooking. Deidara looked disgusted but had the manners to finish it all while Hidan scarfed it down, trying to ignore the taste or lack thereof. Kisame ate as he usually did, not really caring while Sasori only took his usual two spoonfuls before excusing himself from the table. Kakuzu ate it with an indifferent expression; after all, the food costs valuable money and... he had eaten far worse.

Soon the table was abandoned save Hidan, Konan, and Pain. They decided not to question why he took the liberty of clearing the table and was about to do the dishes when Konan stopped him. She told him to go play and he gave a hesitant nod before joining the others in the yard. He looked around to find Sasori in the sandbox with a clearly reluctant Deidara and Kakuzu sitting on top of the clubhouse. He spotted Kisame alone with his feet in the pool and decided to join.

"Hey Fish-sticks, why so blue?" He snickered, plopping down nearby.

"..." He answered with a glare and Hidan merely shrugged it off.

"Why you by yourself?" He poked the nine year old.

"Why not?" Kisame replied.

"Isn't the big guy your bud?" He pointed at Kakuzu.

"He's not my enemy." Kisame shrugged.

"The redhead then?" He looked over to see Deidara sitting besides him.

"Hey Deidara." Kisame suddenly grinned, "So did Sasori hit on ya?"

"I'm a guy, un." He huffed in obvious offense.

"Really? Damn..." Hidan shook his head with a light laugh.

"What's so funny, un!" Deidara hopped to his feet to jab a finger in Hidan's face.

"You don't sound like one with all those, 'un's." Hidan scoffed, snapping playfully at the finger.

"I can't help it, un!" Deidara fumed.

"Heh, you're funny. Let's be friends." Hidan offered his hand with a smirk.

"... Tch, whatever, un." Deidara repeated Hidan's earlier refusal and stuck up his nose with a smug look on his face.

Kisame burst out laughing and Hidan soon joined. Unfortunately, Kisame fell into the pool due to the laughs. This earned more laughter from all the kids save Kakuzu whom only forced a smile. He slid off the roof to the clubhouse and joined his friend on the ground. Pain's call alerted them to come back in once Kisame had dragged himself from the pool.

–

It was eight at night when a car pulled into the driveway. Sasori exchanged a look with Kisame; it wasn't his mother's car. Konan answered the door to reveal a tall man with black hair and green eyes. They locked onto Kakuzu and the latter kept his own green eyes trained to the floor as he made his way over. He waved a brief good-bye then followed his father back to the car.

"That's a first." Sasori mumbled.

"How so? He got picked up just like the rest of us will be." Deidara exchanged a look with Hidan.

"Usually Sasori's granny has to drop him off at his place. Kakuzu's pop never picks him up except maybe once or twice." Kisame explained as another car pulled up. It was his ride. "Well, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow, Sasori."

"See ya later, Fish-sticks!" Hidan cackled until Sasori whacked him on the head then added, "Jackass."

Around eight thirty, another car brought forth Sasori's grandmother. Sasori smirked his goodbye and met her at the door. Deidara stuck his tongue out and then followed behind when he saw his transportation pull up behind. Hidan rolled his eyes when his new friend got into the limousine. He had befriended a rich brat.

An hour passed and there was no sign of Sara. He yawned, looking around. Pain had sent Konan up to bed and stayed to watch him. Finally a car pulled up but a man stepped out. Hidan growled his goodbye to Pain before running to the car. The 'jackass' had picked him up. To make it worse, school would be starting tomorrow.

* * *

This is the reworked prologue. Hope you like it!


	2. Shinobi Elementary: One

Itachi glared up at the school looming before him. He had finally managed to talk his father into sending him to a public school. Although he would still have the tutor come over after school. He readjusted his backpack. For once, he was unsure of something. It would be his first time at a school with kids his age with a lower IQ.

He took a deep breath then approached the school yard. He waited by a tree for the bell to ring, watching the other students pour in. One in particular caught his attention. It was a blue skinned boy walking up to a redhead and brunette. He watched as the trio made their way over to him or, more precisely, their tree.

"Hey kid, that's our tree." The redhead drawled.

"I do not see anything that would lead me to believe this tree belongs to you. In fact, I believe it belongs to the school." Itachi replied indifferently.

"You talk funny... but, this is our tree. Our proof is the fact that it's three to one." he snapped.

"Tch. You jackasses are unbelievable." A familiar voice made the trio turn around, the brunette with a scowl.

"Heya Hidan!" the blue boy greeted, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Fish-sticks." Hidan returned.

"What do you want, kid?" Kakuzu growled.

"I don't want nothin', mister grumpy ass." the albino shot back.

The two glared each other down while Sasori watched on, expectant. Kisame, on the other hand, was looking at Itachi. He poked the smaller boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Don't touch me." Itachi flinched.

"Sorry... I was just going to apologize for my friends' behavior. Sasori can be a bit... well... as Hidan put it, a 'jackass'." Kisame laughed, offering a hand, "Name is Kisame, you?"

"Itachi... Uchiha." He replied, staring at the hand in wonder.

"Nice to meet you." He gave his lopsided grin and turned his attention back to Kakuzu and Hidan.

The two of them were still glaring at each other in silence. He heard gasps of awe go throughout the yard and the five boys looked around to find the source. Sasori groaned when he spied a limousine in the road. Out stepped Deidara only now he was dressed accordingly. Not wearing a dress but instead pants and a plain white shirt. Kakuzu scoffed at that; it was not cheap ridding a stain from white cloth.

"Hey brat, over here!" Sasori shouted, waving the blonde over before the other kids could swarm the boy.

He frowned but maneuvered his way through the crowd to reach Sasori's side. Once Deidara had arrived, Sasori smirked, patting his butt. Deidara gasped, whirling around to glare.

"What the hell, un!" He snapped.

"I didn't recognize you without the skirt and bow, brat." He drawled.

"I can say the same, Bakuha." Itachi added, stepping out of the shadows.

"Uchiha." Deidara hissed, forgetting everyone else to glare at the other.

"... You know each other, blondie?" Hidan jabbed his thumb at the raven.

"My father owns the weaponry company that his father's police force buys from, un." Deidara explained.

"For some reason you don't seem to like me very much. Might I inquire why?" Itachi directed to the blonde.

"For that exact reason, un!" Deidara crossed his arms, flicking his high ponytail on his way to the school entrance.

Other students filed in after the bell rang moments after. Kakuzu and Kisame went to their fourth grade class while Hidan found Deidara at their second grade class. Itachi and Sasori both made it to their third grade class, a little surprised to find they were in the same class. Sasori rose a brow but said nothing as he waited for the teacher to assign seats.

Their teacher sent Itachi to a seat in front with Sasori close behind. In the second grade class, Hidan was already in the corner for cursing and word of Deidara's wealth had spread, earning him fans. In fourth grade, Kakuzu and Kisame were given seats at either end of the room. All teachers knew of the two's reputation nowadays...

Lunch time rolled in and all grades were sent to the cafeteria. Shinobi Elementary was a small school that taught Kindergarten through fourth grade. Sasori immediately branched off from his class to sit at the table he claimed for Kakuzu, Kisame, and himself. Each table could seat six but no one approached their table simply because they were uninteresting and antisocial to anyone outside their group. This is why most of the older kids (third and fourth graders) watched in wonder as two second graders sat at their table.

"Where's your food, Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara inquired, digging through his lunch box.

"Not hungry..." He trailed then asked, "Why do you keep saying 'danna'?"

"You're bossy and it's Japanese for master, un." He shrugged.

"It's also Japanese for hus–"

"SHOVE IT, UCHIHA, UN!" Deidara cut off the third grader as he arrived at the table with a tray of food. Kisame followed close behind.

"Hn." Itachi rolled his eyes, taking the seat next to Hidan and across from Kisame.

"What are the babies doing at the table?" Kisame asked around his burger.

"We're not babies, you dumbass!" Hidan snapped, smashing his cheese sandwich with his fist.

"To us, you are." Kakuzu mumbled. His own cheese sandwich already digesting in his stomach.

"Tch. Asshole..." Hidan pouted, playing with his food, "Stupid cheese sandwich... stupid Jack."

"Jack?" Sasori stopped watching Deidara eat his soup from the thermos. Itachi had to help him open it, much to the second grader's horror and disdain.

"Sara's b-f." He explained, "Wouldn't wake me up early enough to make lunch."

"Who is Sara?" Itachi asked, studying his burger in wonder.

"His mom." The others all said together.

"How did all of you boys become friends?" He asked, finally taking a careful bite.

"Better yet, why are you eating like that?" Kakuzu's stomach grumbled at the thought of it never being finished.

"I've never had one of these. It is quite delicious."

"Where's the lunch your father packed, un?"

"... I threw it away." Itachi shrugged.

BANG.

One by one everyone turned their attention to Kakuzu. His face was kissing the table. Hidan started to laugh and Deidara joined in a moment later. Sasori sighed sympathetically with Kisame.

"Do you want me to get lunch, Kakuzu?" Sasori asked.

"Nph... washte foney." He shrugged.

"It will be my money wasted though." Sasori got up and headed for the lunch line.

"You can have my fries." Kisame offered him the three remaining fries.

"Guh. It's fine I just can't believe someone would throw away a perfectly good meal!" Kakuzu cried, banging his head on the table again.

"Ha. It's a perfectly trashed meal now." Hidan joked, shoving his tray over to the other. "You can have what ya want from here. I can make lunch when I get home."

"...You smashed it..." Kakuzu leered, shoving it back.

"Suit yourself, ass." He hurried to throw the remains away before joining other kids outside.

"I don't like him." Kakuzu growled, getting up to follow.

"Sit down and eat. Then you can teach him a lesson." Sasori sighed, giving him the new tray.

Kakuzu watched him head after Hidan. A moment later Deidara guzzled his soup and followed. Kisame remained at the table while Kakuzu scarfed the food and Itachi picked at his. The bell had rang just as Itachi finished and Kakuzu frowned. He had just found Hidan on the swings with Deidara and now they had to go in. Sasori jogged over to him from where he had been watching the second graders by a tree.

"Don't forget, he goes to our daycare after school." He soothed, patting his back but then pulling away when Kakuzu flinched. "Kakuzu?"

"It's nothing... I just fell again last night."

"Oh. Okay." Sasori shrugged and hurried to his class.

–

"Alright class is dismissed. Don't forget tomorrow we start the teaching."

The students filed outside to the front yard. Kakuzu waited with Kisame for Sasori to show up. He was walking alongside the Uchiha boy and led him over to the tree. Kisame gave a friendly wave and Itachi returned it with hesitation.

"Hey, Itachi, you seem pretty shy. A new school can be scary but it's better if you get friends." Kisame shifted his weight to rest against the tree.

"I'm not scared and this isn't a new school. It's my first." Itachi shrugged.

"Uchiha, your mom's here, un." Deidara came over to the group and indicated to a nice looking car.

"You going to head home too?" Itachi asked.

"Nah. Akatsuki DayCare has a shuttle that picks us up from school, un." he replied.

"Oh..." He looked to the others and was about to ask the same.

"We'll be catching the shuttle too. See ya later, Itachi." Kisame waved when the smaller was called away.

"Do you know what he meant by 'this is my first school'?" Sasori interrogated his rich 'slave'.

"Itachi has been home schooled up until now, un."

"Home schooled? Lucky asshole." Hidan panted from his run to the van. The teacher had kept him after to discuss his behavior and cursing.

"It's only in that sense I pity him though, un." Deidara looked at his feet as Hidan sat besides him, "I'm glad my parents let me have a social life, un."

–

Konan waited for Pain to arrive with the kids. When the black van with the daycare's cloud symbol drove up, she smiled and gave a wave. The first ones out were the youngest with Kakuzu last just before Pain. Kisame ran past Konan like he usually did, heading straight for the guest room with his bathing suit stashed for his daily swims.

"Where's he headed?" Hidan asked.

"He likes to swim as soon as he gets off school." Kakuzu answered, heading for the back yard.

Hidan blinked, gave a shrug, and then followed. Deidara trailed close behind his friend while Sasori went to the basement to play with his puppets. Konan smiled then went to the kitchen. She would be able to watch them from there as she made snacks. She looked to the window again as Kisame ran out and leaped into the pool, drenching Deidara and Hidan as he did. Kakuzu learned a long time ago to keep his distance from the pool after school. She smiled sympathetically when Deidara began to pout while Hidan looked shocked.

Kakuzu looked up from the book he had brought outside to find the new kids had fallen victim to Kisame's cannonball. He sighed and shut the book, striding over to them while Sasori burst out of the house to join the others and laugh at the drowned brats. When he noticed Deidara sobbing though he hesitated then offered him a towel. Kakuzu was the only one laughing which infuriated Hidan. Kisame watched from the edge of the pool as the eight year old lunged at the nine year old.

"You stupid prick!" Hidan snarled, sending a punch for Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu was caught off guard, expecting it to land anywhere but the face. Sasori and Kisame gaped when it landed, letting Kakuzu's head snap on the pavement. They flinched at the cracking sound and Hidan pulled back another fist. Kakuzu flinched, covering his face with his hands while he tried to kick the boy off. He gasped when the weight was finally pulled off and he sat up, his body aching.

"Hidan. Corner. Now." Pain set Hidan back on his feet and pointed inside. Once he was in, he turned to Kakuzu, "Are you okay, Kakuzu?" He shook his head. "Should we take you to the doctors?" His head shook vigorously now.

"Can I jus' go home?" He mumbled, rubbing the knot on his head.

"Is your father there?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kakuzu winced when Pain helped him to his feet.

"I'll take you home then." He led Kakuzu to the van, paused, and then turned to shout, "Konan, grab an ice pack."

Hidan watched Kakuzu clamber into the vehicle and heard Pain's command. He looked at Konan whom was wiping her hands on a towel. He hesitated for a moment before darting to the freezer and pulling out the ice pack. Konan looked at him but he had ran outside before she could stop him. He offered the ice pack to Pain since Kakuzu was looking out the opposite window.

"I'm sorry. I didn't thing the pussy would let me..." Hidan mumbled before hurrying back inside to the corner.

Once he was back at the corner he slumped. Kakuzu's face flashed through his head and he frowned. As soon as Kakuzu had been touched he had flinched as though he was already injured. He had even waited before punching him, giving plenty of warning. He scowled at the wall, a sick feeling churning in his stomach. He would have to apologize tomorrow. He just hoped he would be forgiven. Kakuzu was in pain and he vowed he would discover the cause if it killed him...

–

Kakuzu stumbled inside, hoping his father was asleep. As he passed the man's bedroom he released a relieved sigh. His hope was answered and he crept to his room, softly closing the door. His father should be awake in the morning and at that time, Kakuzu would be on his way to school. He set looked down at his ice pack and, oddly enough, smiled. Hidan had held back...

–

The next morning at school, Hidan begged Sara to drop him off before she left for work and after they made two sack lunches. Luckily she had gotten off work early and therefore was awake early in the morning. He held the bags close, scanning the school yard. His eyes lit up when he spotted a dark brown mop of hair approaching the near-empty school yard. Kakuzu limped over to the tree Hidan was hiding behind.

"Hey, 'Kuzu?"

"Don't call me that..."

Hidan smirked, revealing himself to Kakuzu. Kakuzu glowered at him but his jaw dropped when the other held out a brown sack. He eyed it suspiciously until Hidan grew impatient, shoving the sack into his hands.

"Look, asshole, I don't care if you want to be friends or not. We'll be rivals. Just promise you'll return what I dish out tenfold and stay happy." Hidan averted his eyes and ran off before Kakuzu could say something.

The tan boy scoffed, knowing this was as friendly they were going to be. For now...

–

The next four days passed and Kakuzu and Hidan continued to bicker but knew their boundaries. They never fought with the intent to hurt the other, just to show who's right. Sasori continued to boss Deidara around and Deidara was sure to annoy the hell out of his 'danna'. Itachi remained cold and distant while Kisame continued to watch over him, trying to get him out of his shell. As he did this, Deidara ridiculed them, saying he would never get the Uchiha down from his pedestal.

On the fifteenth of August, Hidan had come to school with a plastic bag of gourmet-quality homemade food. His own sack lunch was made after this and he sneered when he saw Kakuzu arrive at the school yard. The smile faltered when he noticed Kakuzu limping again. Yesterday, after Sasori's grandmother picked Kakuzu and her grandson up, Hidan had noticed the daycare calendar with a 'Ka' written on the fifteenth. Usually that meant birthday and Kakuzu was the only one he knew with a name starting with those two letters.

Really, he was not a moron, even for a second grader. In fact, he was probably smarter than most his age. It was easy for him to put two and two together. He begged Sara to help him with making a meal but wouldn't let her do it for him. She was working in a restaurant after all. Kakuzu spotted his 'rival', as Hidan called them, and limped over. Hidan instantly put a smile back on his face, hiding the plastic bag behind his back.

"Hey, Kuzu." Apparently Hidan had not learned his lesson from the four past fights brought by this nickname.

"Quit calling me that." Kakuzu's snap didn't hold as much 'snap' as usual. "What did you bring today?"

You see, after making that lunch the one day Hidan had made a lunch for Kakuzu every morning. He had said it was because he needed to work on his cooking and Kakuzu was the perfect 'lab rat'. Kakuzu had absolutely no objection to receiving free food that wasn't a cheese sandwich... or worse. In fact, he loved Hidan's meals.

"Tch. You'll have to wait until lunch this time, ass." Hidan smirked, turning on his heel to head for the stairs of the school.

Hidan and Deidara often sat there with Itachi since the older kids grew annoyed with the bickering. Itachi would hang out at the tree once Deidara grew too angry with the Uchiha's presence though. Kakuzu frowned and plopped down at the base of the tree. He immediately regretted it when the bark rubbed his fresh cuts causing him to hiss in pain. Hidan noticed this from where he sat on the stairs but asking about it was crossing a boundary.

–

Lunch finally came, much to Hidan's excitement. He practically ran out the door when his class was dismissed and Deidara protested but hurried after, slumping over the table when Hidan finally stopped. He watched with mild curiosity as Hidan set a plastic bag on the table. His blue eyes widened when he spotted the name printed on it; it was a restaurant he knew quite well and one that Itachi also knew. The latter quirked a brow when he arrived but said nothing about the bag from one of the most expensive restaurants in the area.

"Hey guys. What's with the plastic bag, Hidan?" Kisame questioned, sitting down across from Itachi and Sasori across from Deidara.

This left Kakuzu to sit across from Hidan as he usually did. He eyed the bag then looked around for his lunch. Hidan smirked as he noticed this and he pushed the bag over to him. Kakuzu's eyes widened and he gaped up at Hidan.

"What's this, Hidan?"

"Your lunch, dumbass." Hidan rolled his eyes, pulling out his simple bologna sandwich. Preparing Kakuzu's lunch came before his own today.

"This is from Yugakure Restaurant though, Hidan." Kakuzu knew the money-wasting restaurant well.

"The bag is, yeah. I made it for you... though... if you don't want it..." He trailed with a slight frown.

"Ah, no... I'll accept it... Thank you... Hidan." Kakuzu mumbled, pulling out the box within.

Everyone at the table strained to see what was inside. There was fried rice with eggs and beef, a delicious-looking slice of cake, and a thermos of a sweet liquid. Kakuzu stared in awe at it and glanced up at Hidan, only to find the boy was gone. He had left the table while their attention was on the meal to play outside. He ate his lunch already.

"He must have found out about your birthday..." Kisame murmured, his burger lying forgotten.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sasori asked while Itachi and Deidara exchanged a questioning glance.

"I'm going to eat it, of course." Kakuzu scoffed, taking another swig from the thermos.

Kakuzu had never accepted gifts on his birthday. Sasori and Kisame knew this and that is why they were caught off guard. Kakuzu would always say that they had wasted money and time when they presented their own gifts to him. They let it slide though and watched Kakuzu finish every last grain of rice. He even ate the cake, much to the younger kids' disappointment. Kakuzu rushed outside once he had finished to give Hidan his thermos and lunch box.

He found Hidan on the swing, sitting still. He held out the bundle and Hidan merely stared at it. Kakuzu frowned when he didn't take it and was about to speak when Hidan beat him to it.

"You can keep it. My sis can always steal more from work."

"I can't keep it, Hidan." He growled.

"Then toss it." He shrugged.

"... You... aggravate me." Kakuzu grumbled, eye twitching.

"I know." Hidan laughed.

"... Thank you."

* * *

Here is the long (or not so long awaited) chapter for Growing Up. This (Shinobi Elementary) is Part One and a new chapter will be put up daily.

I'd like to thank _Konohamaru, Ditkata, Blood Drenched Scorpion, _and _kittycatFAI77 _for adding this to their story alerts so early on. Please let me know if I missed anyone else. I also want to thank those that reviewed.


	3. Shinobi Elementary: Two

It was September nineteenth by now and the Akatsuki Daycare was preparing for a special event. Kakuzu stood up at the top of the stairs, surveying their expenses. Hidan was in the kitchen with Sara, making dinner and cake. Sasori and Deidara were bickering over who made the best decorations that Kisame was hanging. Konan had taken Pain out since all the work they were doing was for him. It was his birthday.

Kakuzu decided they were staying in budget and trounced down to look at the gifts which had been wrapped before being brought. Again, they had learned how Kakuzu was with birthdays. He refused to celebrate his own in any way for reasons he told no one. If another person's birthday arrived, he would insist on overseeing the cost 'wasted' on the decorations and for the first few times, gifts. Sasori and Kisame filled the second graders in on this so Deidara was sure to wrap his gift before coming. In truth, Kisame and Sasori were looking forward to the look on the money lover's face when Pain unwrapped the rich kid's gift.

Hidan didn't have the money to buy a gift nor the ability to make one but he did have an amazing cook. He looked at the oven to check on the cake he and his 'mother' had made. Granted, Sara was unable to actually cook in the restaurant she worked in because she hadn't finished high school. They had decided to make the dinner and cake in place of Konan failing to cook or having to buy a cake. This is something Kakuzu was exceedingly grateful for.

"How much longer for the food?" Kakuzu called.

"We're workin' on it, we're workin' on it. So piss off! " Hidan shouted back.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes then pulled Deidara off of Sasori. Their bickering had led to a fist fight. He dropped the blonde in the corner before turning to the redhead. Kisame stepped down from the ladder; the decorations were up and rather pleasing for the eye.

"Can't even tell whose decorations are whose." Kakuzu scoffed, "You two are so childish with your fighting."

"Hypocrite!" Hidan and Deidara screeched.

"Back in the kitchen!" Kakuzu growled at Hidan who, in turn, stuck his tongue out.

He ducked back into the kitchen just as a nearby fork was thrown at him. Kakuzu had pretty good aim; it was in the wall just centimeters from where Hidan's head had been. He growled under his breath once more then snatched the fork back, setting it on the table. Sasori headed for the basement, a smug look on his face. Kisame laughed, gently patting Kakuzu's back in an effort to soothe.

"Remind me again why I tolerate him..." He growled.

"He makes you those lunches every day." Kisame gave him a lopsided grin.

"Hm."

There was a ding heard from the kitchen, signaling the food was ready. As if on cue, the van pulled into the driveway. Kakuzu gave a shout and Sasori ran from the basement to join the others. Sara began to pack to leave as did Hidan. They were going home once they wished Pain a happy birthday. Konan smiled, leading Pain in by the arm.

"Happy birthday, Pain!"

"Thank you." The pierced man grinned, going to sit at the table Hidan had set.

"Will you be leaving now, Hidan?" Konan asked as Sara headed for the door.

"Yeah, we hardly get to spend time together so I thought we'd hang out at home for the night." She apologized, pulling Hidan with her.

"Bye."

Kakuzu watched them drive off before joining the others at the table. Hidan had made rice again and he couldn't help but wonder, 'Why rice for birthdays?' Once they finished they opened presents. Kisame had bought a book on how to deal with stress, Konan had bought him a new piercing, and Kakuzu had made him a simple card saying that he had paid money for the paper and ink used on said card. Sasori's present was obviously another one of his handmade puppets; he would present them to everyone and they would often leave them in the play-place with the others. As Deidara was the last one left, all eyes turned to him and his fancily made present.

"You'll have to be careful not to jostle it, un."

Pain quirked a brow but began to unwrap it. He opened the box and pulled out a delicately wrapped object. Kakuzu scowled, thinking of what could be so valuable and this earned snickers from his old friends. Pain unwrapped it and all was quiet. In his hands was an abstract sculpture of a man.

"I thought I'd give you one of my art works because... art is a blast, un." Deidara's smirk went unquestioned.

"It's amazing, Deidara!" Konan squealed.

"You'll have to take it outside before it becomes art though, un."

"What are you blabbering about now, brat?" Sasori scowled.

He only grinned as Pain stood to obey the blonde. Everyone followed him outside where he placed the figure. Deidara motioned for him to step back and when he did he grinned. There was a small bang and the figurine exploded with a puff of colorful smoke. They all gaped.

"Art is an explosion, un." Deidara said smugly.

"That wasn't art, brat!" Sasori snapped, "Art is meant to be eternal."

"No, un, it is fleeting."

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

Pain slumped then went back to the table, immediately going for Kisame's present. The others filed in a while later, Sasori and Deidara each with a few bruises. Konan went to the kitchen to return with the cake and twenty-five candles. She placed it in front of her husband and sung 'Happy Birthday' as the children looked on in silence, save Deidara. They dug into the chocolate cake moments after Pain had first bite.

After cake, Sasori's grandmother arrived to pick up Kakuzu and Sasori. Soon after, Deidara's limousine arrived behind Kisame's parents. They said their good byes and left the couple to pick up after the party.

–

The month October arrived and the group met up at their tree. Although Hidan and Deidara were no longer sitting on the steps, Hidan was not at the tree when Kakuzu arrived. He watched as the others soon arrived but not Hidan or even Itachi. The Uchiha often stood nearby the group, deciding to observe them before he opened up. The bell rang and the pair were still a no show. Kakuzu was upset that Hidan hadn't shown and even worried. It was only when the lunch bell rang that he recalled he would be eating a cheese sandwich instead of Hidan's homemade lunch.

He slumped down at the table, for once skipping out on the food to join Sasori. The latter frowned when he noticed his friend skipping out on lunch.

"Want me to get you lunch?"

"No." Kakuzu would usually give the reason it was a waste of money, but today was an exception.

Sasori joined Kakuzu in placing his head on his arms as they waited for their friends. Deidara sat down and pulled out his thermos of soup as he usually did. He would have felt giddy about the Uchiha's absence but Hidan was also gone. Kisame joined his gloomy friends, nibbling on his fries while his eyes scanned the cafeteria.

"Hey Kisame." they jumped as Itachi sat across from the addressed, "I was at the hospital with my dad. Deidara knows how he is."

"Another crime then, un?" Deidara asked with disinterest.

"You could say that. A woman and her brother got into an accident." Itachi shrugged, pulling out a familiar plastic bag.

"What's with the Yugakure Restaurant bag?" Kakuzu was suddenly a bit more alert.

"They had it on them when they were sideswiped by a drunk driver." Itachi pushed it over to him, "The only reason my dad let me take it was because..." Itachi trailed as Kakuzu looked inside, eyes wide and then spoke again, "Hidan is unconscious but he's on the quick road to recovery. The woman is unidentifiable but we're pretty sure it's his sister."

The entire cafeteria seemed to grow quiet for the group of friends. Kakuzu's heart gave a sickening jolt and he looked up at Itachi, expecting more. When he received nothing from the stoic raven, he opened his mouth.

"Is Hidan going to be alright?" Kakuzu couldn't speak so Sasori asked in his place.

"His sister took the full force, he only got a concussion." Itachi paused, "It's hard to say if he'll really be 'alright' in the end. Father was left to look for any relatives to take him in when... if... his sister doesn't pull through."

"What about their parents?" Kisame asked, his food lay forgotten once more.

"They have no parents. It was only Sara left to look after her little brother. Records show both their mom and dad died in separate car crashes." Itachi shrugged when the bell rang, "I can take you to him after school."

–

"Can you take us to the hospital, Pain?" Deidara asked as they boarded the van.

"Where's Hidan and what's with Kakuzu?" Kisame and Sasori were pulling the stunned boy to a seat in the back.

"Hidan's in the hospital." Deidara whispered, taking his seat behind Pain.

Pain's eyes widened but he gave a nod. In front of them, Itachi got into his father's police cruiser and they were off to the hospital. When they arrived, Itachi said he could only take one of them and Kakuzu was pushed out of the van. They watched him follow the Uchihas in an obvious daze. Hidan annoyed him, sure, but he was still a friend/rival. The fact Kakuzu was not allowed in the hospital never crossed his failing mind.

Kakuzu entered Hidan's room close behind Itachi. The younger boy was awake and propped up, but he looked worried.

"Hey Hidan, I brought Kakuzu here." Itachi stepped aside to let the elder approach the bed.

"... I see." Hidan put on a fake smile.

"... How are you?" Kakuzu finally managed.

"Tch. Fine considering I'm in a stupid hospital." Hidan's voice laced with sarcasm.

"Asshole."

"Jackass."

"Good to see you're back to normal." Itachi drawled, moving Kakuzu aside, "Can you tell me if you have any relatives that would take you in while your sister... recovers?"

"No, I don't have any. They're all dead." Hidan scoffed.

"Okay. In that case..." He turned to Kakuzu, "We should get going before my father comes in."

"But..." Kakuzu frowned then the fact he was in a hospital hit him and he rushed from the room.

"What's his problem?" Hidan scowled.

Itachi shrugged, "Get well soon..."

–

Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara waited impatiently for Kakuzu to return. In the meantime they all decided to work on homework together. Kisame would help Sasori while Sasori helped Deidara. He would work with Kakuzu later since their assignment was the same. Sasori finished his homework easily since it was only to practice cursive followed by three multiplication problems. Kisame got bored easily and returned to the front seat to watch for Kakuzu.

"Hey danna..." Deidara set his pencil down, stretching his fingers during the break.

"Yes, brat?" Sasori mumbled, checking over the math problems.

"Do you think Hidan is gonna be okay, un?" Deidara was worrying his fingers now, staring at the tan gloves that were over them.

"... Yeah he should be just fine. You've seen him fight Kakuzu." Sasori pat the blonde's head.

"I hope so, un..." Deidara's shoulders hitched and Sasori pulled back, startled.

"Don't cry, Deidara." He fretted, "I'm sure he's already up and cursing out Kakuzu."

"I-I'm gonna make him somethin', un. A get well gift." Deidara suddenly beamed with determination and Sasori couldn't help but smile at the display. How long had it been since he had last smiled, anyway?

"I see Kakuzu!" Kisame exclaimed suddenly, pointing out the window as a blur of brown ran from the hospital.

"Why's he running, un?" Deidara bit his lip.

"Oh, it's alright. He just doesn't like hospitals. He's terrified of them." Sasori explained, soothing his friend.

"Why?" Deidara's eyes widened.

"Don't know. Whenever we try and take him to one or even mention it he starts to panic." Kisame answered.

"How's Hidan, Kakuzu?" Sasori shifted the subject once the ten year old boarded.

"F-Fine... he's awake." Kakuzu panted, plopping down next to Kisame.

"Alright then, let's go before Konan worries herself sick." Pain sighed to himself in relief, starting the vehicle.

–

The following day was a Saturday which meant no school which meant early hours for the Daycare. Before Deidara headed for the house though, he demanded his driver take him to the hospital. The man obliged and watched him run inside the building. He kept his present tucked under his arm and requested Hidan's room number. He hurried up the stairs and barged into the room, instantly waking Hidan.

"Ugh. What the hell, blondie?" He grumbled, sitting up slowly.

"I made you a present, un." Deidara giggled a bit, shoving the box into Hidan's bandaged hands.

"It won't explode, will it? We're in a hospital after all." Hidan eyed the gift warily.

"Nah, un. We can blow it up when you get out." Deidara was beaming as Hidan easily unwrapped the gift. It was almost as though he weren't even injured.

"... Thanks..." He studied the sculpture of an abstract crane for a moment before placing it on his bedside table, "... Did anyone else come?" He looked around, hopeful.

"Um, no, un. Why?" Deidara cocked his head to the side.

"Kakuzu left before I could apologize for not bringing his lunch." Hidan started, staring guiltily down at the covers, "Jack woke me up too late for me to make it in time so I walked to Sara's work." Hidan took a deep breath, "It was early, empty... and she let me make Kakuzu's lunch there. Then she..." Hidan's brows furrowed, "She said she'd drive me so I wasn't late. I tried to warn her about the car but..." Hidan broke off with a dry sob.

"It's not your fault then, un." Deidara crossed his arms, "It's Kakuzu's. The greedy git, un."

"Don't call him that... It's all my fault." Hidan snarled, "I could have gone to bed early but I wanted to watch another movie with Sara... I didn't have to ask her to make his lunch. I could have given him mine."

Deidara opened his mouth to protest but he heard footsteps approaching. He looked at Hidan to find him staring at the wall in a daze. Deidara sighed and turned away, only to bump into his arch nemesis, Itachi. Just as he was about to insult him, two adults appeared in the doorway behind him. One was Itachi's father and the other was a doctor with large breasts.

"Are you sure, Dr. Tsunade?" Mr. Uchiha eyed Hidan with interest.

"Yes, just take a look for yourself." She approached the bandaged boy, the other children going unnoticed.

"Good lord, you're right." The man gasped.

Deidara stood on tiptoes to see what was so interesting. Tsunade had unwound a bandage on Hidan's arm to reveal it was perfectly fine. She pulled down the covers, much to Hidan's discomfort, to show more bandaged areas, already healed. Itachi yanked Deidara down just as the adults turned away from the patient.

"Will he be able to leave?"

"Yes although none of his relatives have come to claim him."

"That's 'cause they're dead." Itachi and Hidan said together.

"I see," Uchiha glanced down at his son, "would we be able to take him into our care until his sister recovers?"

"His sister has a boyfriend, un." Deidara offered.

"Ah, if it isn't the Bakuha kid... boy or girl?"

"Boy, un!" Deidara flushed with anger.

"I will go speak with his sister, I was informed she is awake. You can come with if you're up to it, Hidan." Tsunade helped him down when he gave a nod. "You three can wait in the waiting room in the meantime."

They did as instructed and waited. Deidara had stepped outside to inform his driver of the recent events and the man gave a nod in understanding. He hurried back inside and was pleased to see Hidan was there. Hidan rubbed an eye when Deidara approached and he wrote it off of him being tired still.

"Well, it appears as though she wants him to go to an 'Akatsuki Daycare'?" She looked at Hidan whom nodded and she proceeded, "They said they would take care of him until she picks him up."

"I can take him there, ma'am." The Uchihas stood but Deidara held his hand out to Hidan.

"Wanna come with me, un? My limo is awesome." Deidara flashed a smile and Hidan gave a nod.

"But!" Mr. Uchiha was about to protest when Itachi tugged on his pants leg and explained, "Deidara and him go to that place after school and on weekends."

"Alright then, I'll leave him with you, young man."

* * *

New 'followers' whom I thank; _mMadKittYy_ and _SuigetsuPhwoar. _As well as new reviewers. Next update tomorrow for whenever I wake up... sometime in the afternoon, perhaps.

Poor Hidan... :'(... xD


	4. Shinobi Elementary: Three

Hm... Let me know if you are having any trouble with the updates... They seem to be vanishing. : /

* * *

Kakuzu woke up, glancing at his clock; he would be an hour late. He hurried out of bed, wincing when something fell to the floor, making a noise. He hurried to get dressed, eager to see the others. He stopped suddenly, remembering yesterday's events, Hidan's accident, the trip to the hospital. He shook his head but now got ready at a slower pace. Once he was done, he left his room to look for his father.

The man was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Kakuzu sighed in relief and went to sit at the kitchen table. His house was very tidy despite the fact his father drank a lot. Kakuzu would often be left to clean up the cans, bottles, and cups. He yawned, catching his father's attention.

"You hungry, Kakuzu?" He got a plate from the cabinet, "I made pancakes and bacon."

"Thank you, dad." Kakuzu's mouth watered as the food was placed in front of him.

He finished his breakfast in silence then cleaned up while his father took a shower. That was good considering he smelled quite vile. Kakuzu waited by the door for his father to leave for his first job of the day. Hopefully he could get a ride.

–

"Good luck at work today, dad." Kakuzu gave his father a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to need it." He replied gruffly before driving off.

He managed to get a ride to his daycare and now headed inside to greet his friends. Kisame and Sasori were sitting across from each other in what seemed to be one of their staring contests. However, Kisame looked away when Kakuzu came in. Sasori was lucky he had been sitting in a place he could see the door.

"You have to walk?" Sasori asked while Kisame pouted.  
"Nah, my father gave me a ride." Kakuzu kept his long coat on but left his boots with the others'.

"Wow."

"Where's that rich kid?" Kakuzu suddenly noticed two absences.

"Hasn't arrived yet and he's usually here before Kisame." Sasori answered.

"Maybe he isn't coming today?" Kisame offered.

Just then, a familiar limousine pulled up. Sasori jumped to his feet and ran out with the other kids. The driver got out and went to open the back door for Deidara. Kakuzu pondered how much he got paid and let his attention wander from the vehicle. He didn't even notice Deidara had brought a friend until said friend slammed into him.

"Hey asshole!" Kakuzu's eyes widened and he turned his head to find Hidan perched on his back, glaring at him.

"What the heck was that for?" Kakuzu grumbled, trying to roll the kid off.

"That's all I get after you left me alone in that room?" Hidan snapped, sending a punch at the larger boy's side.

"I don't like hospitals, you should be grateful I even bothered." Kakuzu growled, finally managing to knock him off and pin him to the ground under him.

"Jackass." Hidan muttered, trying to free himself.

"Kakuzu! He just got out of the hospital and you're already planning on sending him back!"

The boys both sent glares up at Konan but Kakuzu got up, dusting himself off. Hidan took longer, but only by a little. Deidara was glaring at Kakuzu and Sasori at Hidan. Kisame was already heading inside, bored now that the fight had ended. Konan shooed them inside while she talked to Deidara's driver.

"Stupid Kakuzu, attacking an injured kid three years younger, un." Deidara accused, snatching Hidan into a neck-hug.

"He attacked Kakuzu first, brat. It was self defense, right Kisame?" Sasori scoffed then turned to Kisame with Deidara, both expectant.

"I'm staying out of this..." The blue boy laughed carefree, already heading for the guest room. Only he would think of swimming in autumn.

"Let me go, Dei!"

Hidan tried to pry Deidara's arms off his neck. Kakuzu looked on in amusement until Sasori stepped in. The redhead pulled Deidara off Hidan and started to drag him to the basement.

"I don' wanna play with your stupid dolls, un!"

"They're not dolls, brat." Sasori replied in a dangerous monotone then added with an evil smirk, "You're going to join them."

"Let me go, Danna! Un..."

Once the two were in the basement, Kakuzu headed outside. After a moment's hesitation, Hidan followed. They went to the swings and sat down in silence. When Kisame came outside for the pool, Hidan was the first to break it.

"My sister's still in the hospital."

"Then who's watching you?"

"Konan and Pain." Hidan shrugged.

"I mean who's picking you up tonight?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"No one. Sister and Konan spoke over the phone." Hidan started to swing, ignoring Kakuzu's stare.

Kakuzu grunted then joined Hidan in the air. Meanwhile, in the basement, Sasori was tying strings to Deidara's limbs.

"Danna, I don't want to play puppet, un." Deidara pouted, trying to untie a string from his arm.

"You, being a puppet, have no choice. Brat." Sasori smirked, tugging a string to keep the younger from untying the other string.

"Let me go, un!" Deidara cried, trying to fight against Sasori's control.

"Say the magic words." Sasori sang with a laugh.

"Ugh... Please let me go oh-so-talented Danna, un." Deidara recited.

"Did I hear some sarcasm, brat?" Sasori glowered.

Deidara sighed and shook his head. Ever since he had found out about Sasori's obsession with puppets, he had been dragged to the basement anytime he got on the boy's nerves. Then he would be made into a human puppet. This was starting to get tiresome for the blonde by this point.

"Just let me go, un. I wanna go play with Hidan!"

"Why should I?" Sasori smirked, "You're mine."

"... Piss off, un." Deidara spun around, landing a fist to the redhead's gut.

"Fine, brat. I'll let you go."

He released the strings and then pounced. He sent Deidara to the ground and hovered over him. Blue eyes were glaring at him under the mop of blonde hair. After awhile of glaring, Sasori finally gave in and rolled off. Deidara stood up then stormed out the door, leaving Sasori in the basement alone. Deidara hurried outside to join Hidan whom had moved over to the clubhouse. Kakuzu was over by the pool, watching Kisame swim laps. Once Hidan saw Deidara he climbed down to join his friend.

"What do you wanna play, un?"

"Hide-and-Seek?"

–

At dinner time, the kids gathered around the table save Hidan whom had taken over cooking duty. Kakuzu talked with Kisame and Sasori while Deidara's eyes wandered around the room. Finally the food was done and Hidan arrived, Konan close behind, with a tray of soup. He sat down across from Kakuzu and ate slowly.

"How'd you get out so fast?" Kisame asked around his spoon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Konan sighed.

"He heals very fast, un." Deidara answered.

"I'll say... Is that your dad, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu followed Pain's gaze to the window. Sure enough, his father was in his car out front. He heaved a sigh and excused himself to the table. Hidan watched him make his way to the car while the others returned to eating. His father hardly ever picked Kakuzu up. He watched Kakuzu get yanked into the car and could hear the door slam shut. It sent a feel of foreboding down Hidan's spine and he found he was no longer hungry.

"May I be excused?" Pain and Konan had made all the kids say this before leaving the table, Hidan was no exception.

"You can stay in the room across from ours." Konan replied and he gave a nod before trudging up the stairs.

–

Hidan woke up the next morning, confused. He was in a larger, fluffier bed than the one at his place. He sat up, rubbing his eyes so he could see clearer. He was in one of the guest rooms at Konan and Pain's house. He rolled out of the bed and went over to the dresser. The couple had plenty of clothes for kids and they let Hidan use them while he lived there. He finished changing when Konan knocked on his door.

"Do you want to visit the hospital before the others get here?"

Hidan thought about it for a minute then answered, "Sure."

He rushed brushing his teeth then hurried to the van. Konan smiled when he climbed on and they were off. Konan led him to his sister's room; she had slipped back into unconsciousness. Hidan had only made it in the door when he stopped cold. He refused to go further and instead turned around, heading back to the parking lot. Konan gave a sad, understanding look before following.

–

Kakuzu groaned, picking himself up off the floor. His father had lost another job which resulted in getting smashed. It was a miracle he even made it home alive. He looked at the time on the microwave and noticed it was too early to leave now. A groan from a bedroom soon changed his mind and he hurried outside. He was still sore but managed to make it to the daycare. The van was gone; it was four in the morning. He knocked on the door anyways, thinking Hidan would be there either way.

"What are you doing here, Kakuzu?" Pain answered the door and let him in.

"Is Hidan here?" He asked, ignoring the question.

"No, Konan took him to the hospital."

"What happened?" Kakuzu started.

"Nothing. He's fine but... what are you doing here?"

"My dad had to go to his new job early." He lied.

"Oh... Okay then, they should be back soon." Pain headed for the kitchen then asked, "Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

After breakfast, Hidan and Konan returned. Neither one noticed Kakuzu at the table as Hidan ran up to his room. Curious, Kakuzu followed him upstairs. Konan noticed and went over to speak with Pain. Kakuzu knocked on Hidan's door and waited to be let in.

"Go away, Konan."

"It's Kakuzu, dumbass." He didn't like the sound of Hidan's voice.

"... What do you want?"

"To come in and sleep."

"Find your own room."

"Don't wanna."

"I said piss off."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes when something thumped against the door. He reached for the knob and turned, surprised that it was unlocked. At first Hidan was no where to be seen but then Kakuzu saw the covers move. He walked over then roughly pulled back the covers.

"Move over." He growled, pulling himself on the bed.

Hidan curled into a tighter ball but obliged, scooting over with his back facing the other. Kakuzu pulled the covers back up but paused, hearing a sob. He looked at Hidan then poked him.

"Are you crying?" He asked, incredulous.

"It's h-happened a-again."

"What happened again?" Kakuzu decided to humor him and listen.

"W-Why do you care?" He scoffed, sitting up now.

"... I do... Now tell me." Kakuzu was startled at seeing Hidan's tears.

"F-Fine, Jackass!" Hidan snapped, sniffling then rubbing his eyes, "My dad died in a car accident, rushing my mom to the hospital when I was in her. My mom committed suicide when I was four by crashing her car into the river, myself in the back seat. In first grade, last year, my school bus lost control and I was one of the few survivors."

He appeared to be finished and Kakuzu sat there, stunned into silence. Hidan returned to hunching over, fingering the sheets in silence. After a moment, Kakuzu snapped out of his trance and looked at Hidan. Without thinking, he pulled the boy to him in a hug. He ignored the pain this caused and lay back down, bringing Hidan with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hidan struggled at first.

"What does it look like?" Kakuzu scoffed, finally letting go, but only slightly. "Men shouldn't cry."

"I'm not a man... we're both boys. So we should be able to cry all we want to." Hidan scoffed as well, readjusting himself once he realized Kakuzu was not going to release him anytime soon.

"... There are worse things to cry over..."

"What the hell are you talking abou—did you seriously just fall asleep on me, asshole?"

"Zzz."

"... Asshole..." Hidan sighed, studying his friend before joining him.

–

By seven, Sasori arrived, dropped off by his grandmother before she headed back to their family owned store. After his parents died, she was forced to leave retirement as shop owner and as mother figure. He found Konan and Pain both at the table, making breakfast. They waved when they saw him and he smiled slightly, sitting at the table.

"Where's Hidan? He spent the night, right?"

"Sleeping still." Konan smiled, setting a plate in front of him.

"I can't say I blame him." Sasori shrugged.

Fifteen minutes later, Deidara pulled up. He asked the same and was told the same. Kisame as well when he arrived at eight.

"When's Kakuzu coming?" Kisame usually arrived minutes before or after Kakuzu.

"He's already here." Pain answered as though it were obvious.

"When? Sasori-danna is usually first, un."

"Real early. He's sleeping upstairs."

"That's boring." Sasori drawled, starting upstairs.

"Don't wake them up." Konan scolded.

Sasori ignored her and Deidara soon followed. Kisame gave a shrug then decided he might as well fetch his trunks while they were up there. They checked Kisame's room first but the bed was left unoccupied. That would mean Kakuzu was in the main bedroom or with Hidan. They went straight for Konan and Pain's bedroom. Empty.

"... They must be in the same room..." Sasori exchanged a glance with an equally confused Kisame.

Sure enough, Kisame opens the last door to find two figures in the bed. Hidan had rolled over in his sleep so he was facing away from Kakuzu. The elder kids snickered then surrounded the bed.

"Oi, wake up!" Each of them shouted near the sleeping boys' ears.

Kakuzu shot up, bonking heads with Kisame while Hidan rolled off, landing at Sasori's feet. Deidara was 'laughing his ass off'. Hidan glared at him, picking himself off the floor. Kakuzu was too busy nursing his head to be angry. The others took that time to run outside leaving the other two to wonder 'why?'.

"Remind me to kill them." Hidan grumbled.

"Not if I kill them first." Kakuzu growled, still rubbing his head.

"Let me see."

Hidan climbed back into the bed and poked the brunette's head. He winced and Hidan 'tch'd before getting back off the bed and pulling Kakuzu with him. Hidan pulled a baffled Kakuzu into the kitchen and used a step-stool to dig through the freezer. He reappeared with an ice pack and then pulled Kakuzu to sit at the stairs.

"Thanks..." Kakuzu mumbled as Hidan pressed the pack to his head.

"Don't mention it." Hidan returned, sitting on the step behind and above him.

"Ow."

"What? Did I press too hard or something, wuss?" Hidan scoffed.

"No, my back hurts and you just kicked it." Kakuzu growled.

"Lemme see it the-"

"No!" Kakuzu yanked his shirt down as Hidan made to lift it.

"What the hell? I'm just trying to be nice, you ass." Hidan huffed before storming outside to join the others.

"... He's such a drama queen..."

–

Outside, Sasori was pushing Deidara at the swings. Kisame was out of the pool for a change and sitting in the wooden clubhouse, watching the house. He could see into the house from here, even the stairs where Kakuzu sat with Hidan. He sat up straighter when Hidan suddenly stormed off and he jumped down as the pale boy arrived outside.

"What's wrong, Hidan?"

"Stupid ass wouldn't let me check his back after the asshole complained about it hurting." Hidan pouted angrily.

"I can't say I blame." Sasori had joined them after spotting Hidan.

"What do you mean?" Hidan cocked his head to the side.

"Sasori, keep your trap shut." Kakuzu growled, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you trying to hide?" Hidan snapped, shoving Kakuzu back.

There was a hush in the crowd then Kakuzu snarled, slamming into Hidan. Deidara stopped swinging and hurried after to watch the pair roll on the ground. Kakuzu spent a majority on top, sending a nice punch to Hidan's ribcage. However Hidan soon gained the upper hand when he managed to jab some fingers at the older boy's own ribs. Kakuzu winced and earned a kick to shove him off.

"Ha! Now you gonna talk, asshole?" Hidan spat, pinning Kakuzu on his back, straddling his legs.

"Get off!" Kakuzu snarled.

Before Kisame or Sasori could intervene, Hidan was already pulling up Kakuzu's shirt. He stared at the stitches and bruises then blinked once, twice, thrice. During his pause, Kakuzu managed to throw him off and scampered to the clubhouse. Hidan looked after him.

"What the hell's his problem?"

"Didn't you see his scars, un?" Deidara's eyes were wide with shock.

"I saw them. So what's the big deal? He's just a klutz then." Hidan shrugged.

"How can you say that, un?"

"Easily. I open my mouth, and then I-"

"Jerk, un." Deidara puffed, crossing his arms before heading inside.

"Hidan..." Kisame began; Sasori had run after the blonde.

"Save it. If he wants us to think they're accidental then they're accidental." Hidan shrugged.

'… _Someone sounds grown-up.._.'

* * *

New followers: _Trueheart93, tsuchikin901_, and _Jade07Fun_. Also thanks to my reviewers.

If you are still having problems with updates, I have a dA account in which this story is posted. Just catbleu .deviantart .c0m.


	5. Shinobi Elementary: Four

November eighth, a Friday; Sasori lay on the ground by their tree at the elementary, waiting for the others. He did not like to wait nor keep others waiting but he did not mind waiting for a little bit until Kakuzu arrived. It was always usually Kakuzu, Sasori, or Hidan whom arrived at school first. Sure enough, Hidan rode up, still using the Akatsuki shuttle van. His sister Sara had been released awhile ago but she was not yet up to looking after her brother. Therefore, he was still left with Konan and Pain. Come December he would be returning home.

"Hey, asshole number two!" Hidan laughed, running up to the redhead.

"Stop calling me that." He sighed, sitting up.

"Stop abusing DeiDei then."

Over time Hidan had also decided to create nicknames for everyone. Kakuzu was Asshole Number One, Sasori was Asshole Number Two, Deidara was DeiDei, and Kisame was Fishsticks or Blue depending on the fourth grader's mood. Itachi had not yet received a nickname mainly due to the fact he had been distancing himself from them rather nicely. Even Kisame had been unable to get as close as he had before Hidan's leaving the hospital.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hidan." Sasori droned.

"Tch. Poor DeiDei's always hiding behind me the second he sees you, asshole." Hidan plopped on the ground nearby.

"Well I don't know why." Sasori scoffed.

"He hides behind us too."

The two looked up to find Kisame and Kakuzu standing before them. Kisame had been on his way when he saw Kakuzu walking to school and made his parent pull over. Kakuzu had eagerly accepted the ride. He lived about five minutes away on foot. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but he was exhausted from doing his homework after he had helped Kisame with his.

"You're joking." Sasori gaped.

"Seriously man, what did you do?" Kisame chuckled, joining them on the ground.

"Aside from the puppet thing." Kakuzu added, still standing.

"Nothing!" Sasori exclaimed in exasperation.

"Bakuha usually gets like that when someone's asking too many questions. One question in particular." The monotone startled the group; it had been awhile since they had heard it.

"What do you mean, Itachi?" Kisame got over his shock and smiled up at the smaller.

"He's a freak." Itachi shrugged.

"Say that again." Sasori jumped to his feet, clenching the boy's shirt in his fist.

"My father says he's a freak although I don't know why." Itachi shrugged again, oblivious to the dangerous position he was in.

"Don't call him a freak again." Sasori spat before rejoining the others in a huff.

"Hn." Itachi turned around without a word then headed for the school's steps.

"I'm surprised he would call someone like DeiDei a freak. I mean, look at Fishsticks!" Hidan's words were met by a punch from said 'Fishsticks.'

"Easy Kisame, he's i_my_/i punching bag." Kakuzu smirked mischievously.

"I ain't no one's punching bag, Asshole!" Hidan coughed, rubbing his stomach.

"That's okay, Hidan." Sasori drawled, looking at the few remaining leaves in the tree, "In four months, Kakuzu will be out of our hands."

"Oh yeah, we're going to Shinobi Middle School next August..." Kisame trailed thoughtfully.

"W-what?" Hidan's eyes widened in obvious shock, "But you're only fourth graders!"

"Yeah, Shinobi Middle teaches fifth through eighth." Kakuzu rolled his eyes as though it were obvious.

"T-That's just... bull crap!" Hidan sputtered.

"What is, un?" Deidara had arrived.

"Kakuzu and Kisame are leaving us in March and in a year so will Sasori!" Hidan cried, for once forgetting nicknames.

"... Oh, un." Deidara blinked then turned for the school.

"Where you going, brat?" Sasori stood and grabbed his wrist.

"L-Let go, un." Deidara panicked, yanking his hand free and pulling it close to him.

"What's up with you lately?" Sasori snapped.

"Nothing." Deidara huffed, dropping his 'un'.

Sasori was not given the chance to ask again when the bell rang. Hidan hurried to his side then pulled him inside. Kakuzu walked up to Sasori with Kisame and they watched the second graders leave. Kakuzu was empty handed since Hidan neglected to give him a lunch. The boys all exchanged a look before heading to their classrooms. Sasori entered his room to find the kids had gone crazy save the stoic Uchiha.

He made his way over to the boy. He was surprised when Itachi shoved a card into his hands. Sasori blinked and looked down at it. Oh right... it was his birthday. He looked back at the Uchiha to ask when he made the card but Itachi answered before he could.

"I made it last night after reading the classroom birthday calendar." Itachi shrugged.

"Huh... thanks..." Sasori smiled, sitting in his seat behind the boy.

"I'll give you your present at lunch." Itachi said, writing in a notebook like he usually did.

"Oh... really?" Sasori gaped.

Itachi had been ignoring them up to now. What the hell had changed his mind to such an extent that he would give a present?

–

When lunch arrived, Sasori and Itachi were the first at their table. Sasori still had not gotten a tray and Itachi had packed his own lunch for a change so saw no reason to get the cafeteria's lunch. After he had pulled out his food, he reached back into the lunch box and pulled out a box. He slid the wrapped box across the table to Sasori. However, before he could open it, the others arrived.

Hidan sat first and quickly shoved a brown bag into Kakuzu's hands. Kakuzu was beaming now that he had his lunch. Kisame, on the other hand, placed his tray in front of Sasori. He noticed Itachi looking at Sasori and then the gift Sasori was holding. He rose a brow but took the seat across from Deidara. Itachi had taken Deidara's usual seat across from Sasori leaving the blond with no other option. He noticed Kisame staring and followed his line of sight to the box.

"What's with the gift, un?" Deidara gawked.

"It's his birthday." Kakuzu answered bluntly before returning to the tuna sandwich Hidan had made.

"Your what, un?" Deidara exclaimed.

"It's Sasori's birthday, Bakuha." Itachi repeated dully.

"I didn't..."

"Who cares? It's no big deal if you forget." Sasori shrugged, finally unwrapping his gift.

Deidara pouted but kept his silence. Soon the others' attention was drawn to the gift as the paper fell off. Sasori's brown eyes widened. It was a book all about puppets and a note saying Itachi had another gift that he couldn't give at school.

"What's the other gift, Itachi?" Sasori asked, still admiring the book.

"You'll see after school." Itachi answered, drinking through his straw.

–

After school, Deidara went straight for the van, completely ignoring Sasori. Itachi walked with Sasori to the parking lot and gave him another, slightly larger box. Sasori grinned, thanked him, and then hurried after the others as they went to the van. Pain eyed the gift and smiled.

"Happy Ninth Birthday, Sasori."

They arrived at the house and he received the same greeting from Konan. Sasori went to the table and started unwrapping his second gift from the Uchiha. While he unwrapped a brand new carving kit, Deidara snuck away to the basement. It was unfair. He had not known his friend's birthday yet that weasel did. He scowled, ripping his gloves off to glare at his hands. They smiled up at him as though mocking.

"Stupid weasel, un. Stupid hands." Deidara spat, restraining his tears, "It's your fault I have no friends, un." He sniffled, "But you can speed up my art and I-I need a gift now, un."

He pulled his school bag off his shoulder and dug through it. He pulled out a block of dry clay. He hurried to the bathroom and got water to wet it. He clawed away some of the moistened clay then shoved some into his hand mouths. They could knead and soften the clay easily. After a short while, they spat out a lump. He used both hands and an occasional lap of a tongue would help smooth the clay. He inhaled sharply when he finished forming a scorpion, setting it on a plate he also pulled from his bag.

Under the plate he lit a fire with a lighter he had stolen from his father. He had made this clay by hand and, for once, he forgot to include gunpowder in the mixture. Minutes passed and the sculpture was dry again. He took out a smooth stick with a dull point at the end. He carved some last minute details then placed it on the plate once more. After it was done, he blew out the fire and waited for the plate and sculpture to cool. He stuffed the tools back into his bag then carefully carried the scorpion back upstairs.

"Hey DeiDei." Hidan was in a corner opposite Kakuzu but unlike the other, he was not facing it.

"Uh, hi, un. Where's Sasori-danna?" Deidara hurried to hide the clay behind his back.

"Back to calling him danna, huh? Previously named asshole is outside. Now I need to think of a new nickname..."

Deidara hurried outside and found him in the sandbox. Like Kisame was obsessed with playing in water, Sasori was obsessed with playing in sand. Although he didn't spend as much time in the box as Kisame did in the pool. His back was towards Deidara and he was able to creep up on the redhead.

"Happy Birthday, Danna. Un..." Deidara offered the scorpion just as Sasori turned around.

"Oh. Is that for me?" He nodded. "Is it going to explode too?" He shook his head. "Why not? Finally agree art is meant to last."

"Never, un! I just forgot the gunpowder." Deidara snapped.

"And your gloves..." Sasori noticed, taking the sculpture just as Deidara pulled his hands back to hide them behind his back.

"B-Bye, un!" Deidara just barely escaped Sasori as he reached out.

He ran inside and hid in the corner in front of Kakuzu. The latter rose a brow and stepped back, cradling his play money. The door bell rang before anything could be said though and Konan answered it. Deidara's driver stood there, much to everyone's surprise.

"Mrs. Aoi requested I pick Mr. Deidara up early for tea with the Uchihas."

"Ugh. The Uchihas. I don't see why mommy likes them." Deidara scoffed but hurried to the door, bumping Kakuzu on the way, making him drop his money.

–

The limousine came to a stop in the driveway of the two story house. It wasn't necessarily a mansion (that was back in Japan), it was their vacation home but Deidara's mother, Aoi Bakuha, wanted to return to her home country, America. His father was often away in Japan but sent someone to check on them when he could not. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Deidara's mother as she arrived.

"Where are your gloves, son?" She asked once she arrived.

She was beautiful but kind and quite young. She had long blonde hair she kept in a low ponytail since she arrived in America. Her looks were very similar to her son's with blue eyes matching his. She loved her son but made sure he wore his gloves in public to save him from the cruelty of the outsiders.

"I forgot them at Akatsuki, un..." He mumbled.

"That's alright... I'll have Jack get a new pair from the house." She turned to a servant that was passing by. "Jack, fetch my son a pair of his gloves."

"Yes ma'am."

The new servant had started working here around mid October. He claimed he had to provide for his girlfriend and a child. He was a personal servant to Aoi but would often serve Deidara when he was home and Aoi was out. She was out often and even when she was home she allowed Deidara to stay at the daycare so he could have a childhood more normal than the Uchihas' boy which wasn't hard at all. Jack returned with a pair of white gloves. Deidara usually wore gloves that matched his skin tone but those would have to do.

He gave a bow and the driver returned to his front seat. The Uchiha's own second home wasn't too far and it looked much like their own only without sculptures in the yard. They headed for the backyard where Mrs. Uchiha sat with a three year old in her arms. Itachi was sitting at the lawn table as well. Deidara reluctantly went to join him at the table as his mother went to sit next to Itachi's mom.

"This wouldn't happen to be Sasuke, would it?" She cooed to the preschooler.

"Yes. Deidara has gotten bigger, I see."

"Oh yes, as has Itachi."

"It's amazing my husband let him go to school with Deidara."

"He's going to Shinobi Elementary?" She turned to her son, "What's it like having him in class?"

"I dunno. He's in Sasori's class."

"Sasori?" The women inquired together.

"A very nice third grader. His birthday was today. He goes to the daycare with Deidara and Hidan." Itachi explained.

"Hidan?" Now it was only Aoi asking.

"He's a second grader that survived October's car accident." the other woman informed her.

"He's in my class and he's my best friend... maybe second to Sasori though, un."

"You like Sasowi." Sasuke giggled.

"He is a nice boy." Itachi shrugged, earning a glare from Deidara.

"He calls me brat and says art is eternal, un."

"So are sculptures." Mrs Uchiha poured tea into the cups.

"Not my sculptures, un." Deidara smirked.

"He likes to blow them up when my husband brings his work home." Aoi sighed before sipping her tea.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Playing with fire's dangerous yet your son is a pyromaniac."

"Yes... They have so much in common. I can tell they'll remain business partners long after our husbands retire."

–

Sasori and Kisame came into the kitchen for dinner half an hour after Deidara had left. Although Sasori did not know this and was confused when everyone save the blonde was seated at the table, eating.

"Where's Deidara?"

"He got picked up for a tea party with Itachi." Pain answered, placing another slice of beef on the plate.

"I can't picture that..." Sasori knew of the pair's feud.

"I can." Hidan chuckled darkly, "I wonder if it will be on tv!"

"Not funny, Hidan."

* * *

Damn... no new followers... Thanks to any/all reviewers.

xD Can't you all just picture the news headline of a dinner involving Deidara and Itachi? WHAT A **BLAST**! :D


	6. Shinobi Elementary: Five

November passes soon, bringing December and with it, Christmas. Sara had fully recovered and Hidan returned to living with her although she now worked at a fast food restaurant. School was out for the holidays but the Akatsuki Daycare remained open for business until the twentieth which is when the Akatsuki had their Christmas party.

"Hidan, are you going to help cook or just keep staring at Kakuzu?" Konan snapped, impatiently mashing potatoes.

"I wasn't staring at that asshole." Hidan snapped, running back into the kitchen.

"Bull crap, Hidan." Kakuzu called back from where he was helping arrange presents under the tree in the living room.

"Shut up, dumbass!"

"Make me." Kakuzu retorted, dodging a spoon that Hidan hurled at his head. (Konan learned to keep all knives and forks far out of Hidan's reach.)

Kisame and Sasori watched the two bickering while they set the table. Deidara had gone back to Japan with his mom for the holidays with Itachi, Sasuke, and their mom. This left Sasori with no one to pick on since his other friends were older, bigger, and stronger. As for Hidan... he had been 'claimed' by Kakuzu as someone only Kakuzu could pick on. So Sasori resorted to lying around reading or playing with his puppets when Kisame was swimming or Kakuzu was fighting with Hidan.

Once Kakuzu finished arranging the room, he sat down at the table with the other two. Eventually Pain returned (wearing a Santa hat which kept falling in his face) from the grocery store with cider for everyone. As he sat down, Konan appeared, setting various bowls and platters on the table. Hidan took his usual seat across from Kakuzu as the bowl of potatoes was placed between them and the roast in front of Pain and a platter of deviled eggs between Kisame and Sasori.

Kakuzu had eaten two servings of everything and finished off everything Sasori didn't finish, Hidan ate slowly, and Kisame ate ravenously. All of this ended their dinner rather quickly the boys hopped down from their seats then rushed outside to play in the snow. Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan started a snowball fight while Sasori doodled in the snow before deciding to make a snowman. Soon he realized he would need help and called Kisame over. The bluer-than-usual boy was eager to leave the vicious snowball fight Kakuzu and Hidan were having. They finished the snowman but it was bare and plain but before they could fancy it up, Hidan barreled into it in an attempt to escape Kakuzu.

Then they were all called inside, letting Hidan escape unharmed. Konan and Pain had gone out of their way to get presents for all of the kids to keep there. Even Deidara, whom had gotten play-doh before he left in attempt to lessen the explosions around the house. They gathered around the tree and were given a few gifts. Hidan got some recipe books and cooking stuff from everybody, save Kakuzu whom gave him nothing. Hidan glared at the boy as he opened his gift from Konan and Pain. It was a few play things for business pretending. Sasori got him a puppet and Kisame got him a calculator as well as extra play money.

Hidan had given the money lover nothing which unsettled Kakuzu a bit. He shrugged it off though, as the others opened their presents. Kisame and Sasori got a few things for their hobbies such as a new pair of swim trunks and a new workshop table for the basement. Hidan and Kakuzu each made them a card wishing them luck since neither were able to afford gifts. Soon they were done and Sasori's grandmother pulled up alongside Kisame's parents.

Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan piled in with Ms. Akasuna after saying their goodbyes. Hidan's sister was always working too late and kept the car which left him without transport. Chiyo, being the kind old lady she was (HA!), soon took on the responsibility of driving him to his house which was two houses down from Kakuzu's and across from Sasori's which was next door to Kisame's. She pulled into the driveway and the boys hopped out. Kakuzu and Hidan waved good bye after thanking the Akasunas and headed across the street together. Kisame would be traveling with his folks to Hawaii for the remainder of the school break.

"Hey Hidan..." Kakuzu pulled Hidan to the side as the other was about to go in.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"To give you your present." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "But if you don't want it..."

"No, I wan'it! Where is it though?" Hidan latched on to Kakuzu's arm as he made a move to leave.

"At my place." Kakuzu smirked.

"Really?" Hidan gaped; Kakuzu had never taken anyone to his house.

Kakuzu gave a nod then headed down the road for his place. Hidan trailed behind in a daze, eager and curious to see his friend's house. The parking lot was empty and this made Kakuzu sigh in relief. He lead Hidan to the porch and told him to wait and close his eyes. Hidan rolled his eyes at that but obeyed, crossing his arms as he heard Kakuzu retreat inside. Minutes later he came pelting outside, hiding something behind his back.

"Now, before I show you, I want you to know that it was risky to keep the money I used to buy it."

"You actually bought something?" Hidan's eyes fluttered open with shock, "For _me_?"

"I'd be happy to give it to someone else." Kakuzu growled impatiently, holding out a beaded necklace made of steel, "I just thought you'd like something in return for all those lunches."

"No, no." Hidan laughed, "You misunderstand, asshole. I love it..."

"I'm glad then..." Kakuzu's cheeks turned a bit pink but it went unnoticed by Hidan as he fingered the shiny metal.

"Can you put it on me, Kuzu?" Hidan pleaded, slicking his hair from his eyes.

"Uh, sure..." Kakuzu mumbled, ignoring the pet-name as he fastened it behind Hidan's neck. "Y'know... you don't look half bad with your hair slicked back."

"Really? Tch. It'd be too much work to keep it in place though." Hidan scoffed, crossing his arms.

Kakuzu still had not pulled away from where he had his arms around Hidan's neck. Hidan shifted a bit, discomforted by the limited distance between their faces. Kakuzu pulled away when he noticed that and headlights approaching.

"Well, see you after break. My father's home for work and I suggest you run home before he sees ya." Kakuzu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, see ya later, Kuzu." Hidan smirked before darting off in the snow.

Sure enough, Kakuzu's father arrived, hardly managing to park without hitting the mailbox. Kakuzu gulped as his father stumbled out. He couldn't wait until January... Christmas would be pure hell for him...

–

Hidan returned to his house and found Jack lounging on the couch. His employer gave him time off for Christmas and spent as much time with Sara as possible. This left Hidan little time alone with his sister. She would be home in another hour or so. Jack looked over when he heard the front door close.

"Hey bastard, how was the party?" Jack sat up so Hidan could join him.

"I got a bunch of cooking stuff." Hidan answered, pulling off his backpack with his presents.

"Did you get anything from that one fucker?" Jack asked, flipping through one of the cookbooks.

"He got me a necklace..." Hidan started to pet the necklace.

"Did you give him your gift?"

"Crap!" Hidan facepalmed, "I completely forgot. That asshole dragged me off before I could get it."

Jack watched in amusement as Hidan scrambled off the couch, running to his room. He darted to his closet and dug through the large pile of clothes. Jack stood in the doorway, smirking as he stared straight ahead at the wall above Hidan's mattress.

"Where the hell is it?" Hidan grumbled.

"I hung them up on the fucking wall so they wouldn't ruin." Jack pointed at the four masks hanging on the wall. "Which one will you give 'im?"

"I was thinking the cow."

Hidan jumped onto his mattress and was about to take down one of the masks when he remembered Kakuzu's father. He plopped down on his bed and sighed. Jack was gone and his door was closed. He would have to wait to give Kakuzu his gift tomorrow.

–

Kakuzu woke up late in the morning and rolled out of his bed. His father had collapsed on the floor just in front of the door last night. This left Kakuzu free to sleep without harm. He scratched his head, heading into the living room to find his father was gone. His was about to go to the kitchen but a knock at the door stopped him. He looked out the window first and then hurried to open the door when he saw silver.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kakuzu hissed.

"Giving you your Christmas present from me." Hidan rolled his eyes, stepping inside as he shoved a mask into Kakuzu's hands.

"What is this?" Kakuzu studied the ox-looking face then glanced up to see Hidan in his kitchen.

"It's a priceless mask passed down from father to son in my family." Hidan shrugged, looking in the fridge then wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Why give this to me then?" Kakuzu pulled Hidan back to the door.

"You can sell it if you don't want it. Like I said, it's priceless." Hidan scoffed.

"That's why I am asking... 'Why?'" Kakuzu held the mask a bit more carefully.

"You're a good friend and I'd rather not have reminders of a father I never really knew." Hidan shrugged.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, really."

–

January seventh arrived and Shinobi Elementary had resumed. Sasori arrived with Kisame and were surprised to find Kakuzu and Hidan were not at school yet. Kisame kept an eye out for Itachi while Sasori kept his out for Deidara. The two were supposed to be returning from Japan around the first day of school. However it seemed that they would not be making it to school on time as Hidan and Kakuzu arrived moments before the bell rang.

Once Kakuzu and Kisame made it to the classroom, they went to 'their' corner. It had been claimed as theirs since they met here mostly every morning. Especially on Mondays or after breaks.

"How was your Christmas, Kisame?" Kakuzu asked.

"Decent..." Kisame shrugged then smirked at his friend, "Care to explain why you and Hidan were walking to school together?"

"We all live in the same neighborhood." Kakuzu scoffed.

"I saw you and Hidan walking to and from your guys' houses when your dad was away." Kisame still wore the smirk.

"I don't see the problem..." Kakuzu averted Kisame's odd, pale eyes.

"You say he's your punching bag, your rival, and not a friend yet you two are always hanging out. Even your fighting seems a bit lacking." Kisame accused.

"So what? It doesn't matter." Kakuzu snorted.

"Yeah... you're right." Kisame grinned, "So long as you're happy mate."

Lunch rolled around and Hidan was left to walk to the cafeteria alone. Or so he thought. A fourth grader with long black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes blocked his path in a hallway. He could not pass and catch up with his classmates whom left him behind. He turned to head back and get the teacher but now a third grader with silver hair pulled back and round glasses blocked that way off.

"Outta my way, assholes." Hidan huffed, crossing his arms.

"I think not." The third grader smirked.

"You are quite interesting for a second grader." The other smiled a queer smile.

"What the hell?" Hidan rose a brow at the fourth grader.

"Why don't you come eat with us?" He offered.

"Give me one good reason why." Hidan scoffed.

"That's a pretty necklace..." the dark haired boy took a step towards him, as did his friend.

"Oi, back up!" Hidan was pinned.

"Would you like a necklace, Kabuto?" The fourth grader grabbed Hidan's necklace.

"N-No! That's a gift from a friend!" Hidan cried as it was pulled off of him.

"And now you're giving it to us? How sweet." The boy laughed with the one called Kabuto.

"Give it back!" Hidan snapped as they took off for the cafeteria.

Hidan ran after them but soon they were lost in the crowd. He felt a sudden heat inside and before he knew it, he was struggling to hold back tears. His heart clenched when he imagined Kakuzu's reaction if he were to find out Hidan had lost his gift. He sniffed and furiously rubbed at his eyes. His head snapped up when he saw a speck of silver. Kabuto! He hurried over to the boy as he was sitting down with the fourth grader. Hidan felt more heat as he noticed four-eyes was wearing _his_ necklace.

"Give me back my necklace, asshole!" He growled.

"See? I told you you'd come to eat with us." The fourth grader smiled that smile again. It sent shivers down Hidan's spine.

"I'm not gonna eat with you guys." He snapped.

"You've got two lunches... is one for us?"

"Hell no!" Hidan held his and Kakuzu's lunch closer to his body.

In a flash, Kabuto had pushed Hidan, snatching one of the lunches. The force of the push made Hidan fall on his rear and cry out. He shot them an incredibly deadly glare yet they only laughed, pulling out the lunch's contents. Hidan felt like he was choking, watching them eat the lunch. He scrambled to his feet and took the remaining bag of lunch. He saw Kakuzu sitting at the table, resting his head on his hand as though waiting; waiting for Hidan to bring him lunch. Hidan was about to join them until he heard Kisame speak.

"Y'know... when we're at the middle school, you won't have Hidan to give you lunch."

"I know that." Kakuzu scoffed, ignoring a growl from his stomach. "I was planning on making this lunch the last or something. After today I'm going back to cheese sandwiches."

Hidan's eyes widened. He did not want to stop feeding Kakuzu. It made him feel needed and wanted. If Kakuzu was not going to eat his food... he felt water run down his cheeks as a sob racked his body. He dropped his lunch and ran out of the cafeteria for the bathroom. He felt sick all of a sudden. He slid to the floor once he arrived at the bathroom and took deep breaths. He was acting ridiculous. He did not even know what exactly had him so upset. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms. Crying can be so tiring...

Kakuzu yawned, still waiting for Hidan. Kisame and Itachi had already gone outside, their 'relationship' back to how it used to be. Kisame trailing after the third grader and Itachi allowing the fourth grader to follow. Sasori sat at the table with him, keeping an eye out for blonde. Deidara had come straight to lunch with the Uchiha after they had been dropped off and had just left for the bathroom. Hidan still had not shown at all. Kakuzu was beginning to worry for his meal ticket.

"C'mon, Kakuzu. Let's go to the bathroom." Sasori sighed; he always was impatient. "Something tells me Hidan's not comin'."

"Why wouldn't he though?" Kakuzu did not want to leave but Sasori was right.

"Dunno." Sasori shrugged.

They saw Deidara heading for a bathroom and followed him. He smiled when Sasori walked besides him. Kakuzu trudged behind, deep in thought. All thoughts vanished when they arrived at the bathroom. Hidan was curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

"Moron." Kakuzu sighed, hiding his relief that Hidan was okay.

Sasori and Deidara seemed to know though and headed back out. They would use another bathroom. Kakuzu approached Hidan, pulling back his leg. He kicked his friend in the ribs causing him to shoot up.

"Don't hurt me!" His sob startled Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry!" he knelt down so he could look at Hidan better. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing... asshole." Hidan sniffed, hurrying to hide any evidence of his earlier distress.

"You haven't called me that in ages..." Kakuzu's smirk vanished when he saw that Hidan's necklace was gone, "Where's your necklace?"

He did not intend for his eyes to show anything negative but they must have because Hidan started to cry again. Kakuzu panicked and tried to soothe him like he had that one morning when they shared a bed. Hidan moved away from him though, flinching. This aggravated Kakuzu and he soon lost his temper.

"Tell me, Hidan!" he snapped.

"I-I-I l-l-lost it!" Hidan cried, holding his hands over his head.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu still sounded angry.

"I'm s-sorry." Hidan hiccuped now, hugging his knees.

"You're so..." Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go, the others are worried."

Hidan wiped his face once Kakuzu turned away. He waited a bit before following him through the cafeteria. Hidan stopped though when he saw his sack of lunch was still on the ground. His stomach grumbled in sync with Kakuzu's. Kakuzu heard and stopped to look at Hidan. He followed the younger boy's gaze to the bag and headed over to it. He returned it to Hidan.

"Only one lunch?" Kakuzu had to admit, he was unsettled by this.

"Y-Yeah... Since you'll be leaving for a new school... I thought I'd stop making lunches now so you can get used to the idea." Hidan lied.

"I see." Kakuzu looked crestfallen but he turned around before Hidan could say more.

Hidan followed Kakuzu to the playground, throwing his lunch in a bin on the way. He had lost his appetite. Kakuzu showed no sign that he had noticed this and continued to the swings where Kisame was pushing a nervous Itachi. Deidara seemed amused by his nemesis' expression and was laughing as he swung between him and Sasori. Kakuzu hurried over, leaving Hidan behind quite a ways. This left him open for attack as Kabuto and the fourth grader caught up with him.

"Heya kid!" Kabuto smirked, drooping his arm around Hidan's neck.

His loud call made the others look in his direction. Immediately the older boys had left their eight year old friends on the swings to confront the boy with black hair.

"Hello Sasori~" he greeted innocently.

"Orochimaru." The friendly tone was not returned. "What do you two want now?"

"Just saying hello to our new buddy." Kabuto grinned, unintentionally exposing the stolen necklace.

"That's Hidan's necklace." Kakuzu growled to Kabuto.

"Yes, he gave it to us. Right, Hidan?" Orochimaru spoke in that innocent tone again.

Hidan looked like he was about to protest but did not have time to. Kisame had acted, yanking Hidan to his side. Kakuzu took a step in front and Kisame passed Hidan to Sasori in order to join him. They were like body guards.

"I gave that to Hidan as a gift." Kakuzu glowered, "Gifts aren't meant to be given away."

"What about the mask...?" Hidan asked, confusing the others.

"Gifts aren't meant to be given away." He repeated, pulling Kabuto to him in order to retrieve the necklace.

"You're not gonna do anything while we're at school." Kabuto said smugly.

Kakuzu responded with a quick knee to the gut. He let him fall to his knees then snatched back the necklace. Orochimaru ran off and moments later, Kabuto scrambling after. Sasori smiled in triumph then returned to the swing set. Kisame, Kakuzu, and then Hidan followed. Kisame returned to pushing the third grader as though nothing had happened while Kakuzu turned to Hidan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He scowled, handing the necklace to Hidan.

"You might've made fun of me like the asshole you are." Hidan scowled back.

"Dumbass." Kakuzu sighed, gently taking back the necklace, only to fasten it back around Hidan's neck. "You're _my_ punching bag."

* * *

A new follower: _.Dance _and someone that favorited this: _AnimeCheetah11._ Thanks to you all, and any reviewers.


	7. Shinobi Elementary: Six

We are nearing the end! D: XD Of Part One. One more chapter after this.  


* * *

School ended and the group of friends said good-bye to Itachi as they boarded the van. Kisame took a seat behind Pain while Sasori sat on the other side with Deidara. Kakuzu and Hidan took the seat in the far back, still not looking the other in the eye. Once they arrived at the daycare, Hidan was the first to dart from the van, straight upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Kakuzu followed Deidara and Sasori out with Kisame close behind.

"Who were those two bullies at recess, Danna?" Deidara asked the redhead.

"Orochimaru, the black-haired kid, was a friend of Sasori's when he was in first grade." Kisame answered.

"Kabuto was supposed to be my best friend then Orochimaru made Kabuto his best friend after I told Orochimaru I didn't want to play with a snake anymore." Sasori explained with a shrug. Kakuzu and Kisame snickered at the last bit.

"Oh, un." Deidara looked at his feet, blindly following the others to the backyard, "Wonder if Hidan-chan's okay."

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked, plopping down on the seesaw opposite Kisame whom was not planning on swimming for once.

"He looked really upset, un." Deidara replied.

"Hm. I'm sure the ass will be fine." Kakuzu sighed, crossing his arms.

"Can you go check on him, Danna, un?" The blonde pouted at the puppet-lover which always got him what he wanted...

"No, you do it if you're so worried." from anyone _but_ Sasori.

Deidara huffed, heading to the house after sticking his tongue out at his fellow artist. He saw Konan heating up some soup and scampered up the stairs when he caught a whiff. He found his friend fast asleep on the bed that he had claimed since the accident. Carefully the bomber sat down next to him, stroking his hair before giving him a small shove.

"You wanna play a game, un?"

"No, piss off." He groaned, glaring up at him with a single eye.

"Then do you wanna tell me what's wrong, un?" He prodded.

"..." Hidan sat up slowly, crossing his legs, "Kakuzu is going to another school soon."

"Go on... un." Deidara urged after Hidan took a deep breath.

"He won't need me anymore." He whispered.

"You think Kakuzu only likes your lunch, un." He stated, earning a nod from the other. "I don't know if that's true, un." Hidan looked up, hopeful but Deidara continued, "Although he might forget all about you when he enters the new school and finds new friends."

Hidan sniffed, wiping his damp eyes. Deidara had made things worse and he gave a jolt when he heard a sob. He was shoved off the bed and got a pillow thrown at him during his retreat. Once he slammed the door behind him, Hidan curled up under the covers and Deidara returned to the playground. He looked around for Sasori but only Kisame and Kakuzu were outside, still on the seesaw. They stopped when he approached them, worry on his face.

"Sasori had to go home early, his great uncle Enzo is moving in with them." Kisame explained.

"Where's Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, eying the second grader.

"Um... c-crying in his old room, un." He answered nervously.

"I thought you were going to cheer him up." Kisame blinked.

"I uh... made things worse, I think, un." He blushed.

"Way to go." Kakuzu sighed, hopping off his seat, sending Kisame tumbling off the other end.

He went to the house, rushing up the stairs when no one else was looking. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door hiding Hidan. His heart clenched when he heard no response and pushed it open. Only a bump on the bed showed Hidan was still there and Kakuzu ripped the blankets from his companion, face showing no emotion.

"Go away, Deidara!" Hidan coughed into the pillow he held to his face.

"... It's Kakuzu, dumbass." (Déjà vu) He drawled, yanking the pillow from the smaller.

"Oh... what do you want?" He sniffed.

"What the hell are you crying for?" The older boy scoffed, sitting next to him.

"I dunno, damnit." He pouted. This made Kakuzu's face heat but he did not know why.

"Then stop crying." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Only if you promise to come to my house every morning until I die." Hidan mumbled incoherently yet Kakuzu heard.

"Only if you have a bagged lunch with my name on it."

"Deal!"

Hidan was beaming while Kakuzu gave a small smile, face heating until their names were called. They hopped off the bed and raced downstairs to find Sara was at the door. Hidan grinned and ran into her open arms, letting himself be picked up. After she set him back down he asked what she was doing here. She rarely ever came to pick him up since the accident.

"Jack and I have something important to tell you." She replied, leading him outside by the hand.

"Okay, Sara. Bye 'Kuzu!" Hidan waved a smile on his face. Kakuzu just snorted, looking away to hide his blush.

–

Hidan sat on the floor in front of the couch where his sister and her boyfriend sat. His mind was blank with shock for a moment after hearing the news his sister had delivered. Then his eyes teared up and his throat got painfully tight. Sara knelt besides him and calmed him down. He gave a small nod then ran to his room, throwing himself on his bed. He fell asleep after studying the masks on his wall.

–

The next morning, Hidan was woken up when Kakuzu knocked on his door. He shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen to throw together a quick meal. Once he threw it in a bag and his own food in another, he stepped outside. Kakuzu blinked when Hidan joined him on the sidewalk, eying the paper bags. They headed for school and where picked up by Kisame on the way. Sasori was in the car with them as well. They pulled up to the school and thanked Kisame's parents on their way out of the minivan. The older boys headed straight to their tree and were confused when Hidan headed for the steps instead.

Kakuzu frowned a bit, sensing something was wrong. Before he could question it though, Deidara's limo pulled up. He hopped out of it and ran to the tree, skidding to a halt when he noticed Hidan was not among the friends. He said nothing as he ran to the steps, hugging Hidan. The boys watched in complete surprise when the second grader landed a punch to the blonde's gut, storming into the school just as Itachi arrived and the bell rang.

"Are you alright, Deidara?" Sasori asked, helping him off the ground before he could be trampled.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine, un. L-Later..." Deidara mumbled, hurrying away from the others.

"What was that all about?" Kisame voiced his friends' thoughts.

"You said Hidan's sister was dating a man named Jack, right?" Itachi questioned before they parted ways.

"Yeah." Kakuzu answered.

"Hn." Itachi gave a small, understanding nod then headed for class.

Sasori followed a moment later. The eldest boys exchanged a worried look on their way into the classroom. Lunch arrived and the fourth graders rushed to the cafeteria. Hidan still had Kakuzu's lunch after all. Sasori and Itachi sat at the table, three different lunches on the surface.

"Hidan said this one was yours." Sasori pushed the bag to Kakuzu and then rested his head on his arms, glaring at his own tray.

"Where'd he go?" Kakuzu asked, voice barely hiding his worry.

"He and Deidara are outside. They need some time alone is all." Itachi replied calmly as Kisame pulled Sasori's tray to rest before himself.

Kakuzu started to unwrap his food and started when he noticed it was just two pieces of bread and a container of some kind of meat. He made his sandwich himself; Hidan must not have had time to make it for him. Deidara returned half way through lunch but only to drag Sasori to the boy's restroom.

"What's up, brat?" He scowled once they arrived.

"I'm... um... m-moving back to Japan, un..." Deidara stammered, "Hidan... is coming with me, un."

"What!" Sasori's eyes became impossibly wide, "Why!"

"Daddy and mommy are getting a divorce, un." Deidara explained, "We all have to do that in Japan though and see who will keep me, un. Sara's boyfriend is one of my mom's favorite servants and she wants to use him in court, un."

"I'm not sure I fully understand... All I know is... you're leaving and taking Hidan's family with you? How long?" Sasori struggled to keep his emotionless mask on.

"Ye-yeah and Hidan is blaming me, un!" He sniffed, wiping tears that leaked out of his eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm sure he's just a bit ruffled an doesn't really blame you, DeiDei." Sasori sighed, placing a hand on the blonde locks.

"U-Un... I hope so..." Deidara paused then added, "Please don't tell the others, un."

"... I won't..."

–

"What the hell is your problem, Hidan?" Kakuzu hissed in the younger boy's face, digging his nails into the pale flesh of his friend.

About a month had passed and it was the twenty-sixth of February. They were in Hidan's back yard after daycare. Kakuzu had been worried when Hidan did not show up at the house. Hidan had avoided direct contact with Kakuzu and ignored him ever since he fought with Deidara in January. It worried the fourth grader enough for him to sneak out of his house and into Hidan's backyard to find the little boy sleeping under a tree.

"What the hell do you mean, 'What's your problem?'?" Hidan exclaimed defiantly, struggling to free himself, "I kept my part of the bargain and gave you your damn food, asshole!"

"This isn't about the food, it's about how you've been acting!" Kakuzu snarled.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Hidan snapped back.

"You've been avoiding or ignoring me for a whole week!"

"Get used to it!" Hidan's outburst surprised Kakuzu and the older boy recoiled as though he had been slapped.

"W-What do you mean?" He bottled up his inner turmoil, expecting more information but Hidan ran inside, locking the door behind him and shutting the blinds. "Hidan...?" he whimpered a bit, staring after him. After what felt like forever, he trudged back out front, letting his feet carry him to Sasori's house.

"Hello Kakuzu. Are you here to see my grandson?" His grandmother greeted after he knocked. "He's upstairs in his room." She smiled, pointing it out after Kakuzu gave a nod.

He barged into the puppeteer's room to find him hunched over a workbench, carving some wood. Kakuzu's entrance went unacknowledged by the occupied redhead.

"... That looks like Deidara..." Kakuzu murmured when he saw the face Sasori was carving for a new puppet.

"Deidara... is going home..." was all Sasori would say.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu pulled up a chair, resting his head on his hand.

"To Japan... divorce..." Sasori choked, grip tightening around the block of wood.

"How long?"

"...Too long."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too, Kakuzu..."

"What do you mean, Sasori?"

"Nothing I am allowed to tell." Sasori mumbled recalling his promise. He turned when Kakuzu did not reply. "Are you crying?" He gasped in utter disbelief.

"N-NO!" Kakuzu snapped, rubbing his eyes viciously to rid the evidence, "Do you think Hidan has been acting differently?"

"... Very. I am so sorry, Kakuzu..." Sasori diverted his eyes.

"What do you mean? You're acting like the little ass is dying." Kakuzu attempted a laugh that ended up weaker than intended.

"... I'm sorry man." Sasori sighed, returning to his puppet.

"No... no way." Kakuzu's heart clenched and he backed out of the room.

* * *

xD Kakuzu thinks Hidan is dying. TToTT But he's still moving to Japan until Part Two of Growing Up...

New Followers: None but there was a mistype in the last chapter:_ DanceGrimmjowDance_. Thanks to _ditkata_ for the support and thanks to reviewers and those that faved: _MaDInSaniTy. _

One more chapter before we end part one. There will be a break while I work on Part two and then upload the chapters. Growing Up is intended to have Three Parts and a Sequel.


	8. Shinobi Elementary: Seven

Kakuzu ran back to Hidan's house, wanting answers. He knocked on the door until Jack answered it. He glanced at the clock, wondering if he had slept through the night again but noticed Kakuzu was not wearing his backpack. He let the boy in and said Hidan was in his room. Once Kakuzu disappeared he went back to bed, mumbling something along the lines of 'damned kids'. Hidan was curled up on his bed, under the covers when Kakuzu entered the near empty room with two or three boxes packed of his stuff. The only things left were his mattress and three masks hanging on the wall.

Kakuzu knelt down by the bed, hoping Hidan was okay. Perhaps the accident had caused more damage than initially thought... He poked the lump and sighed in relief when it edged away. He yanked to covers from Hidan then laid on top of him so he could not escape. Hidan protested until he realized who interrupted his nap.

"What the hell, Kakuzu?" He exclaimed, trying to free his wrists from the older boy's grasp.

"Please don't leave me." Kakuzu growled, hiding his distress with an aggressive attitude.

"Wha? H-How did you find out?" Hidan's eyes went wide and he stopped struggling.

"Sasori." He answered gruffly.

"Tch. Told blondie not to tell him." He pouted.

"How can you be so calm about this?" The elder snapped.

"Because it's not the end of the world!" Hidan snapped back, "I'm only moving to Japan until the stupid trial's over!"

"Japan? Trial?" Kakuzu relaxed his grip in confusion, "You mean you're not going to die?"

"What? No! Who the hell told you that load of crap?" Hidan scoffed.

"I—You know what? Never mind!" Kakuzu huffed, jumping to his feet. "Forget I even came over." He slammed the door behind him and went home, leaving Hidan dazed and somewhat hurt.

–

Monday morning, Hidan waited in the kitchen for Kakuzu to arrive and grab his lunch. He refrained from making one in case Kakuzu no longer wanted to be his friend. After all, Hidan might not come back for a long time... Tears began to drip from his eyes when he thought of Kakuzu hating him for something he had no control over. They ceased when he heard a knock and he ran to the door. His smile vanished when he saw Deidara standing on his front step waiting. Hidan scowled and tried to slam the door in his face.

"Please, Hidan! I'm sorry, un!" Deidara pleaded.

"I don't care! Thanks to you, Kakuzu hates me!" Hidan shouted.

"Stop blaming me, un! It's not my fault you can't make friends." Deidara snapped back.

"Screw you!" Hidan shouted, storming to his room. No way was he going to school now.

He heard Deidara's limousine drive away and glared into his pillow. After a moment his glare shifted to the masks remaining on the wall. His mind wandered to the past and he slowly started to drift to sleep.

–

At the school Kisame and Sasori waited impatiently for Kakuzu to arrive. They were the only two that showed up at the daycare yesterday and it worried them. Sasori sighed in relief when he saw a familiar limo pull up. Kisame quirked a brow but kept silent when Sasori's face returned to being emotionless. Deidara stomped up to them and promptly slapped Sasori. Kisame's eyes widened while Sasori fell back in surprise.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Deidara shouted.

"I didn't!" Sasori protested from the ground. The fall had broken one of his false limbs.

"Then how come Kakuzu didn't come to Hidan's house this morning for lunch, un." Deidara huffed, sticking his nose in the air before going to the stairs.

"... What was that about?" Kisame asked, looking at Sasori whom was trying to move his leg.

"Crap. I think I broke my leg..." Sasori scowled, pulling up his right pant leg.

"Oo. Ouch. Need me to grab your kit? I won't be long if I run." Kisame offered as Sasori fiddled with the knee.

"Yeah, go. And tell Kakuzu to hurry his ass up. I need to talk to him." Sasori's frown deepened.

Kisame gave a nod then ran to the parking lot. He crashed into a man and stopped short. He muttered an apology then looked up. It was Itachi's father and at his side was the little Uchiha.

"What's the hurry, Kisame?" Itachi inquired.

"You better not be skipping school." His father grumbled.

"No, I'm not. I just need to get my friend's repair kit from home. His leg gave out on him again."

"Someone broke a leg? You should take him to the hospital." Itachi blinked.

"No, no. That would just waste time. He has a prosthetic leg and it just has something loose." Kisame protested.

"We will take you there then..." Itachi's dad opened the rear door and Kisame clambered in, murmuring his thanks as Itachi crawled back up front.

They headed for his neighborhood and stopped outside of Sasori's house. Kisame ran to the door and knocked urgently. Chiyo's brother opened the door and Kisame informed him of what happened. The man gave a nod then let Kisame inside. Moments later the Uchihas saw Kisame return with a box tucked under his arm. He clambered back in and they drove off. Since they were still in the neighborhood, Kisame could see Kakuzu's father was gone and kept an eye out for his classmate walking on the way back to school.

They arrived at the school and Kisame began to worry. He had not seen any sign of Kakuzu and hurried back to Sasori, Itachi at his heels. Sasori was acting normally but Deidara had come over to him since the redhead had not moved since he slapped him. He also wondered why Kisame had hurried and decided to investigate.

"I got the kit, Sasori." Kisame tossed the box to him, ignoring Deidara.

"Thank you... Any sign of Kakuzu or Hidan while you were in the neighborhood?" He made conversation as he pulled out a tool then went to pull his pant leg back up.

"What happened to you, un?" Deidara gasped when he saw the leg.

"You are quite rude, Deidara. Obviously he had a severe accident awhile ago." Itachi drawled.

"Did you just call me by my first name...?" Deidara blinked.

"No. You must have imagined things." Itachi murmured as he retreated.

"Jerk."

"Well, did you see them or not?" Sasori demanded of Kisame.

"No. Kakuzu's dad was gone though." Kisame shrugged just as the bell rang.

"That is quite worrisome..." Sasori sighed, getting to his feet with Deidara and Kisame's help.

"I'm sure he's fine..."

–

At lunch time, neither Kakuzu nor Hidan made an appearance. They ate in an eerie silence until the bell rang. The moment school let out, Kisame and Sasori headed for the van and asked Pain to drop them off at home. They told him that they wanted to check on their friends and he allowed it. As they pulled up to Kakuzu's house, Kisame asked Pain to accompany him while Sasori went to Hidan's. Pain knocked on the door and was greeted with silence. Kisame slunk away and peeked through the window.

"Kakuzu said that he always keep a key in the bushes..." Kisame murmured to himself, ducking into one of them to look for said key.

"You can't just walk in there." Pain frowned but allowed him to step up to the door, key in hand.

"They'll never know we were here." Kisame assured, unlocking the door.

He opened the door but froze when it bumped into someone. A pained groan was heard and Kisame tried to see what was blocking the door. A tan hand flashed out and tried to close the door. Kisame held his ground though.

"What happened, Kakuzu?" Kisame asked.

"Go away, Kisame!" Kakuzu hissed out, clearly in pain but he was still hiding behind the door.

"But Kakuzu!"

"Kisame, Hidan said that he isn't home. Let's get back to the... why are you trying to force your way into Kakuzu's house?" Sasori's face was one of boredom and disinterest.

"He won't let me in!" Kisame whined and stomped his foot in frustration. This gave Kakuzu the chance he needed in order to close the door and lock it again, this time with the chain.

"Just piss off and leave me alone!" His snarl was muffled.

"Fine then! Be that way. We were only trying to help." Kisame huffed, losing his temper on the way to the van, pocketing the key.

Before the van left, however, they saw Hidan running towards them. Kisame exchanged a glance with Sasori then got out of the car. Hidan was holding a bagged lunch with Kakuzu's name on it. He was panting and looked up at Kisame.

"Is Kakuzu inside?" He panted.

"Yeah... Here's the key." He handed him the key, "Are you coming to the daycare?"

"Not for awhile... I'm going to be busy everyday until the summer." Hidan murmured, heading for the door.

Kisame retreated for the shuttle and looked out the window, watching Hidan. He saw him knock first and must not have received an answer since he used the key. He shoved against the door and scowled, not only was something in the way but the boy had used the chain.

"Oi, open up, asshole. It's me." Hidan shouted.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu lifted himself from the ground and opened the door.

"Thought you might... be... hungry..." He trailed, looking at Kakuzu's beaten form in awe and mild anger.

Kakuzu nodded and pulled him inside, slamming and locking the door again. Hidan went into the kitchen and set the food on the counter before he returned to Kakuzu's side, helping him stand.

"I need you to grab something from my room. It's a first aid kit hidden in a hole in my closet." Kakuzu took deep breaths.

Hidan nodded and set him at the table before heading for a room with a knob-less door. He pushed it open and stepped into the near-empty room. Kakuzu had a ragged mattress in worse of a state than he did. He noticed a closet and headed over to it, pushing clothes away from the walls, searching for a hole. He found it behind a bloodied rag and had a gut feeling that it was Kakuzu's blood. Inside he was surprised to find a little bit of money and the mask he had given Kakuzu. He smiled at this then took out a rather small first aid kit. He hurried back to Kakuzu whom was ravenously scarfing down the food Hidan brought.

"... I'll pack you extra food tomorrow." Hidan whispered, opening the kit.

"You don't have to..."

Kakuzu frowned and reached into the kit. Hidan watched him pull out a threaded needle then lift his dark red shirt. There was a rather large gash reaching diagonally from his armpit to his navel. Hidan averted his eyes for a moment then started to look through the kit. Kakuzu saw this but started to sew himself up, for once taking his time. Inside the kit were two boxes of a variety of band-aids and some peroxide and rubbing alcohol. He did not see any medication or pills but shrugged the thought off. His sister had raised him to mind his own business and that is what he was going to do.

"Does this happen often?" Well... try to do...

"Not really. He usually just ignores me." Kakuzu winced as he pulled a little too hard.

"You're really good at that..." Hidan murmured, watching him tend to his own wounds, "Are you sure it doesn't happen often?"

"... It doesn't..." The older boy blushed and looked away from Hidan. He refused to tell him why he was so good at sewing and stitching.

"Tch. Whatever you say, asshole." He scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"You should probably head home..." Kakuzu spoke quietly, tying off the ends.

"If you insist. See you whenever." He hopped to his feet and placed the key on the counter.

"Keep it." Kakuzu pushed the key back to Hidan, "For emergencies only though..."

"Thanks, Kuzu." Hidan smiled, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Kakuzu stood in a daze as Hidan ran back to his house with a final wave. His cheeks were burning and he brushed his cheek. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway, however, made him wake up, hurrying to his room with the bag and first aid kit in hand. He shoved them in the hiding place, put on a new shirt, and then ran back downstairs, sitting on the couch to wait for his father.

–

The next morning he went over to Hidan's house and their old routine started up again. Hidan had a large lunch for him every morning. March tenth was fast approaching and the pair nearly forgot that they were parting ways for an unknown period of time...

* * *

Thanks everyone for the support. There is going to be a break until Part Two is added.


	9. Shinobi Middle: One

"Damn! Can't believe how long it's been, Deidara-chan!" A preteen with slicked back gray hair exclaimed, stretching himself after stepping out of the car.

"I'm just glad it's over now, hmm." A blonde with half of his long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and bangs hiding his blue eye followed, looking up at the mansion-sized house.

"It's been... what? Four fucking years now since we lived in this shithole called America." The loudmouthed boy grinned, closing his magenta eyes with a sigh of utter content.

"Alright now boys, in the house. We'll have time to reminisce after you've packed for your first day in sixth grade." A petite woman with looks very similar to the blonde smiled slightly.

A man with blue-died hair followed them inside, carrying luggage. They stepped inside the dusty house and the two boys ran straight to the stairs to settle their rooming arrangements. The blue eyed male took the third largest room while his friend was stuck with the smallest at the far back. He stuck his tongue out at the blond after cursing him out then ducked inside his new room. He immediately noticed a hole in the floor; a slide led from his room to the backyard and he grinned at this hidden feature. He looked around for something to hide it with and settled on using the lightweight dresser.

"Hidan-chan!" He heard his name called and rushed out to take two large boxes from the blue haired man. "You got them?"

"Yeah, I got them, bastard." Hidan snapped, heading back to his room.

He set the boxes on the floor without much care. He slid the top one off and began to dig through the bottom one for something important. He saw a mask staring up at him and grinned, gently lifting it out and setting it on a cloth that had fallen out of the first box. He dove back into the box and pulled out three more. He carried the masks to the large, soft bed laying against his wall near the hole and then continued to unpack the rest of his room.

The blonde began to do the same in his own room, placing various clay figures around the room. He also stashed a few boxes of explosives under his bed with extra care. He pulled his gloves off his hands and looked down at the mouths. A memory flashed through his head. He was showing them to a redhead back at a daycare before he received a peck on the cheek as a parting gift. That... and a puppet sitting on his bed, looking exactly like that redhead. He sighed, a blissful smile on his face as he admired the puppet.

"Oi! Dei-chan, dinner is ready, bitch." Hidan pounded on Deidara's door.

"Okay, okay, hmm! I'll be down there in a moment, hm!" He shouted, leaping to his feet.

He was looking forward to tomorrow... so why did he feel so ill?

–

Three middle-schoolers sat on a playground behind a fairly large house. On the front of the house, 'Akatsuki Daycare' was printed inside of a red cloud outline in white. The largest boy had blue skin and navy blue hair, feet dangling in the pool water. The second largest, a boy with long, stringy, dark brown hair was counting fake money at a table. Next to him sat a very short boy with messy red hair and murky brown eyes whom was fiddling with a chunk of wood. Over the past four or so years, they had maintained their friendship although it was much different than when they were in elementary.

"Hey Sasori, how's your latest girlfriend? I heard she was some skank that's been going around kissing other guys." The blue boy struck up conversation.

"She would not be the first..." The redhead replied dully.

"I don't see why you bother." The brunette grumbled, setting his play money down. It always calmed his nerves.

"It helps build rep." Sasori shrugged, "It keeps kids from picking on you two when you're hangin' with me."

"Hm." They hummed in unison.

"I wonder when Itachi'll get here..." The blue boy mused.

"You do not have long to wonder, Kisame." Another boy around Sasori's height arrived, his long, silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Also, you'll never guess who I saw in the park on my way here."

He stood next to Kisame and watched him stand, stretching his large, muscular body. He was very athletic; the only one in the group. Sasori placed the wood in a satchel and followed them to the gate. The last one hurried after, pocketing his fake money. They bid farewell to the couple that had raised them, Konan and Pain, and started for the park.

"So, who did you see?" Sasori asked, being the most impatient of their group.

"The wait will be worth the surprise." He answered coolly.

"Hmph." The second tallest huffed just as the park bridge leading over the creek came into view.

They watched Itachi halt, glancing around for something. He seemed to find it soon for he hurried off to the bridge. He instructed the others to stay quiet as two boys his age came into view. One had short, slicked back gray hair and the other had long blonde hair in a peculiar style. They came closer and saw the blonde was watching his friend torture whatever flower or bug he could reach.

"You are so weird, hm." The blonde yawned.

"You shut your trap, bitch! Jashin says he needs sacrifice so sacrifice I give!" The gray hair retorted, pulling the other wing off a butterfly.

"I thought he wanted an actual sacrifice, hmm. Bugs and flowers don't seem all that important."

The four friends exchanged a similar look portraying 'WTF?'. The brunette cleared his throat and stepped into the pair's line of sight. When he failed to draw their attention he tossed a rock at the gray haired boy as he plucked a flower.

"Ow! What the hell, Dei-chan?" He pouted, accusing his friend, the stranger still escaping their notice.

"I didn't do anything, hm!" The blonde defended himself.

"Of course you didn't. I did. Are you two both blonde or something? How stupid can you get?" The older boy scoffed.

"What? You? What the hell is you problem, jackass?" The hothead exclaimed, "And I am not blonde! This is my natural color and I can prove it!"

"N-NO! That's really not necessary!" Both him and the blonde exclaimed as he started to undo his pants.

"So what the hell do you want, bastard? I was busy with my sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" His magenta eyes flashed and caught the attention of the taller whom hid his odd eyes behind sunglasses.

"... You have pink eyes..." He uttered bluntly.

"THEY ARE NOT PINK, DAMNIT!" The boy exploded, letting his fist catch him in the chest.

The larger visibly flinched then collapsed to the ground on his knees. His friends saw this and rushed over. Deidara let out a gasp when that redhead came into view. He hurried to Hidan's side and tugged harshly at his arm, earning a glare. It softened when he saw panic and ran after Deidara as he ran home. He would be asking Deidara them moment they reached the living room.

"I wonder if that asshole was already injured. He took the fall too easy." Hidan grinned.

"Hidan-chan, hm! Sasori-danna was there!" Diedara panted, collapsing on the sofa.

"Wait... Sasori as in that puppet asshole from Akatsuki daycare?" Hidan gaped.

"Yeah, and I saw another one had blue skin, hm!" He gasped.

"Kisame?" Hidan exclaimed, earning a nod from Deidara.

"Uchiha was there too, hm." Deidara spat the name.

"Itachi isn't that bad." Hidan rolled his eyes then added, "Who was the other big guy then?"

"I think you know..." He murmured carefully.

"THAT MOTHER–"

"Language, Hidan." The bluehaired man passed the living room randomly.

"Urgh... That asshole completely forgot about me!" Hidan huffed.

"... It has been four years, hmm. Danna seems to have forgotten me as well..." Deidara looked down at his hands, a frown on his face.

"... Dei..." Hidan sighed and rested his head on Deidara's, "He just didn't get a good enough look at you, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right, hmm."

–

Kisame helped Kakuzu to his feet after Itachi checked his wounds. Sasori turned to where the boys had been standing and cursed to realize they were gone. They all sat or stood around one of the benches, expecting an explanation from Itachi.

"Tell us what the surprise was. The only surprise was that Kakuzu has a new injury." Sasori scowled.

"You mean you did not recognize them?" His dark eyes were wide with surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu growled.

"... We'll tell you tomorrow." Kisame sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets when his parents pulled up, Itachi on his heels.

"Wait!" The other two shouted, hurrying after him.

"Sorry, gotta go, see you at school tomorrow." Kisame smirked, sliding in besides Itachi.

"... Jerk..."

–

Kakuzu poked his head in the living room to find his father fast asleep on their ragged sofa. He sighed quietly then slipped into his room. He stripped off his shirt and pants to reveal a tan body riddled with scars, bruises and one cut still carelessly sewn shut from a few nights ago. He noticed that it had reopened thanks to that gray-haired boy. He dodged into his closet and moved aside his old, bloodstained rag to see a yellow and white ox staring back. He completely forgot about the kit and instead grabbed the mask.

He shuffled back to his bed and ran his fingers over the strange material it was made from. It had to be some type of clay but he was no expert like Deidara. His soft smile vanished when he remembered the second graders... well... sixth graders after tomorrow. He sighed and shifted his green, bloodshot eyes to the ceiling, reliving the last day of school...

–Flashback–

Kakuzu knocked on Hidan's door, eager to see the boy for some reason. He blamed his good mood on the fact it was his last day of elementary. He raised a brow when Hidan finally answered, but his face was one of sadness. He brightened when Kakuzu smiled down at him and he gripped his bag a little tighter. Inside that bag where their lunch. They walked to the school, Hidan was quiet for a change yet Kakuzu saw nothing odd with it back then. They saw Deidara and Sasori already under the tree, the redhead admiring the blonde's hands, both their faces a bit pink.

"Hey Deidara..." Hidan mumbled from Kakuzu's side.

"Hidan!" Deidara grinned, squeezing him around the middle with a hug.

"Let... go... ass... wipe... can't breath!" He struggled while Kakuzu laughed at the scene.

"Hey guys!" Kisame arrived, grinning sharply with Itachi on his heel as usual.

"Hey Uchiha." Deidara finally released Hidan which caused the taller boy to crash into Kakuzu's side.

"Bakuha, Fukyuu." Itachi smirked at Hidan with the last word.

"Did you just curse?" Kisame's jaw dropped.

"No, it's my last name, dumbass fish stick." Hidan scoffed, pulling himself free of Kakuzu's reflex embrace.

The bell rang then and they all headed for their classes. At lunchtime they met up at the table but their seating had been changed. Sasori and Deidara sat next to each other and Hidan and Kakuzu across from them. Kisame and Itachi took the end, facing each other. Kakuzu took a box from Hidan and his eyes widened once he had opened it. There was quite a large lunch, larger than the ones that had doubled. The note was what caught his attention though.

"What's this?" He frowned, glancing at Hidan, note in hand.

"... Read it later. You need all the time you can get to finish that, Kakuzu." Hidan replied, averting his gaze to poke at his much smaller lunch.

"Yeah, thanks. It's a lot more than usual." Kakuzu grinned, making Hidan smile another sad smile before he hurriedly excusing himself. "Wha'd I say?" He blinked, looking to Sasori and Deidara for answers as they were looking awfully hard at the table.

"Nothing. I got to go, lunch is almost up." Deidara stood up and Sasori looked a little upset as he too stood. "Good-bye, Sasori-danna, un." He said, giving him a long hug.

"Good-bye... brat. Remember that art last eternity and I hope you can remember me as long as my art." Sasori pulled away, ruffling his hair despite the audience.

"Pf. Yeah right, danna, everyone know true art is fleeting, un!" He laughed, skipping off.

"What the hell was that about?" Kakuzu scoffed, mouth still fill of food.

"Read the note." Itachi said, leaving the table with his tray. Kisame followed a moment later, sending Sasori and Kakuzu a piteous look.

"See ya, Kakuzu." Sasori mumbled, following them to the playground.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. He opened up the note and let his eyes scan the piece of paper. The handwriting was rushed and smeared but Kakuzu could read it. He wished he could not as his throat tightened.

'Kuzu,

You know I have to go. I'm sorry I can't keep giving you food. Maybe Itachi or Sasori can take over... or Kisame since he'll be with you in Middle school. I'll be with Dei in Japan for a custody battle. Not sure how long... I just hope you'll never forget me. PROMISE, YOU ASS! If you need anything, know you always have Akatsuki daycare.

Love, Hidan.'

–End Flashback–

"Hidan... I hate you so much..." Kakuzu laughed, lying the mask on his face until he fell asleep, a piece of paper gripped in his hand. A note with many signs of ware and repair..

* * *

Updates will come when they come. :3


	10. Shinobi Middle: Two

"Holy shit this place is small!" Hidan exclaimed, looking at the building in front of him.

"Pipe down Hidan, hmm." Deidara snapped, elbowing his ribs.

"Why should I, blondie?" He smirked.

"Let's just go get our schedule, hmm." Deidara sighed, dragging Hidan by the arm.

Hidan huffed but followed him to the office to ask where their first class would be. They had to report to a homeroom class where they would get the schedules. Shinobi Middle School only had one floor and the pair had the same classroom since there were only one or two classes per grade. They sat down outside their class, waiting for the bell to ring. Soon more students arrived and also took their seats in the hall. All the core classes were in the same hallway while the other hallway had classes like art, workshop, gym, and more.

"Hey, you two." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by heavy eye makeup approached Hidan and Deidara, "You and your girlfriend," She pointed at Deidara, earning a glare from both, "better move. That's a reserved spot." She crossed her arms.

"There are no names written there, Heather." A familiar, cool voice spoke up.

Hidan and Deidara looked up to see Itachi standing there, his face emotionless. The girl immediately relaxed, giggling at the handsome boy he had become. His black hair had grown longer but lines were forming around his eyes. He smirked down at Deidara.

"Been awhile, Bakuha, Fukyuu." Itachi greeted smoothly.

"Uchiha." They hissed together.

"Seems you have been telling Hidan unpleasant things about me, Bakuha." Itachi frowned a little.

"Nah, just thought it would be fun to chime in." Hidan laughed, shifting his backpack.

"I see. It is good to see you two again, nonetheless. I hope to see you at lunch." He turned and then paused, "And Heather?"

"Yes, Itachi?" She seemed absolutely amazed that he had spoken to her again.

"Sasori says it's over. He's found another girl with a much nicer physique." He smirked when she ran off, probably to cry and then strode farther down the hall to rest outside a classroom.

"Damn, Itachi's become... popular." Hidan rose a brow when he saw Deidara's crestfallen expression.

"He said Sasori-danna...hmm."

"Oh shit Dei... I'm sorry. I'm sure it's nothing." Hidan soothed awkwardly.

"... Thanks, boyfriend, hm." Deidara smirked.

"Real funny, i_girlfriend_/i." He growled playfully.

"Hm... mommy might buy me a new skirt." He laughed and a moment later Hidan joined.

They continued to laugh until another girl came up to them. They blinked and looked at the fifth grader, expectant.

"Hi. Um... do you wanna go out with me?" She asked Hidan.

"Nope. Sorry. I only have room in my heart for one." He sighed, draping an arm over Deidara's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Oh..." She looked a bit crestfallen and walked away.

"Dude, quit it, hm!" Deidara huffed, breaking away.

"Fine, bitch." He smirked as the bell rang.

They hurried into their classroom as Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu passed. Both parties went unnoticed by the other. In the middle of the hour, Hidan was sent to the office for cursing and obnoxious behavior. Deidara joined a moment later after someone mistook him for a girl and... yeah... They returned to class after receiving a warning and went to the same math class with the rest of their homeroom. Then it was literature, and finally lunch. They entered the crowded lunchroom and headed for an empty table. Hidan pulled out two lunches while Deidara pulled out a snack.

"Hey you two. Why are you all alone?" A voice considered deep for a middle schooler asked from nearby.

"Because we feel like it, dumbass." Hidan scoffed.

"Itachi did invite you to sit with us, Hidan, Deidara." Kisame was the speaker which brought the boys to their feet.

"Oh hey Kisame. Glad to see someone recognizes us, hm." Deidara smirked, watching Hidan snatch both bags when Kisame offered to take one.

"What's with the extra lunch, Hidan?" Kisame laughed good-naturedly, leading them to a table where Sasori sat with Itachi.

Kakuzu sat there as well, sleeping. Kisame sat down at the circular table between Sasori and Itachi while Hidan sat next to Kakuzu. Deidara hesitated before sitting between him and Kisame. Sasori glanced up from the book he was reading and looked at Deidara a moment before shaking his head and returning to his book.

"What are these brats doing here, Kisame?" He asked, tone indifferent.

"Eating." Itachi scoffed, sipping a thermos of tea.

"Yeah, wooden asshole." Hidan laughed.

"What did you call me?" His eyes flashed and he glared at him.

"I called you a wooden asshole, puppet boy." Hidan smirked, ignoring the warning tug Deidara gave him.

"Hidan-chan." He warned in barely a whisper.

"Tch. What now, bitch?" He huffed, dropping his glare.

"Mommy said you aren't allowed to get sent to the office more than once a day, hmm." He answered.

"She didn't mind all my detentions in Japan." Hidan pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's because your sister was still alive, hm."

Deidara slapped a hand over his mouth when Hidan gave him a withering glare. He stood up and then stormed off, taking one of the lunches with him. Deidara watched him go, silently cursing his careless remark. Itachi, Kisame, and even Sasori watched the boy storm off as well, out to the playground.

"What's his problem?" Sasori scoffed.

"... I gotta go. Nice to see you again, Kisame. You too, Uchiha, hm." Deidara frowned excusing himself to follow Hidan.

"You know them?" Kakuzu had woken up around the time Hidan stormed off but kept his silence.

"Yeah. They're old... friends." Kisame sighed, now looking at the lunch Hidan had abandoned.

"They mentioned Japan..." Sasori murmured, setting his book down.

"Kakuzu, you can have that sacked lunch. Something tells me he will not be coming back to claim it." Itachi motioned to the bag.

"That was that bastard from the park." Kakuzu growled, digging into the brown bag.

"Yep. They've lived together since they moved to Japan." Kisame said aroudn the food he had shoved in his mouth.

"They look familiar..." Sasori blinked, looking in the direction the pair had left.

"Sa-so-ri~." A girl's voice caused his face to pale and a moment later a blonde smacked into him, hugging him tight.

"... The sacrifice of maintaining a reputation." Kisame sighed, shaking his head. He looked at Kakuzu when his classmate did not join the insult.

"This... rice looks familiar..." The tan boy murmured, looking in the bento box.

"All rice looks the same, Kakaza." The girl giggled, rubbing her cheek on Sasori whom was keeping an agitated face.

"It's Kakuzu you bimbo." He snapped, finally shoveling the rice into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Deidara had followed Hidan outside to find him in the grass, under a tree. He saw that he was torturing a few insects, murmuring prayers to his god. Deidara sat near him, silently observing. He noticed Hidan was fingering the rosary attached to a metallic bead necklace. Once he had finished his 'sacrifice' he let his had drop and he looked over at his blonde friend.

"You think she's happy up there?" He whispered, glancing at the sky.

"I thought your religion didn't believe in heaven, hm." Deidara blinked.

"We believe in death." He replied with a slight scoff.

"Hmm... Deidara closed his eyes then noticed Hidan's lunches were gone. "Where's your lunches, hm?"

"What's the point? Bastard can't remember me so why the hell should I try and remember him?" Hidan shrugged.

Hidan, after he had left America and Kakuzu, always packed enough lunch for two people. He never ate the second lunch and usually just threw it away, wasting the lunch. Deidara suspected the reason behind this but kept silent. One day a girl questioned his reasoning; he had been popular with the ladies and so had Deidara. He had answered her that she did this for a friend but told her nothing more.

"You two were closer than Danna and myself, hm." Deidara smiled, getting back to his feet.

"Why do you keep calling him that? He isn't your master anymore and he certainly isn't your damned husband." Hidan rolled his eyes, also jumping to his feet.

"... I will stop calling him that when you stop packing an extra lunch, hm." Deidara smirked.

"Tch. Whatever."

–

Hidan managed, much to Deidara's surprise and relief, not to get sent back to the office. They headed for the parking lot and sat on one of the many benches to watch for their ride. They saw a familiar van pull up and jumped to their feet. Deidara pulled out a cell phone and sent a text to Jack's cell phone, informing him they would be at Akatsuki daycare. Hidan beat Deidara to the vehicle and tapped on the window.

"Been awhile, huh, Pain?" He smirked, holding up an old cook book he brought with him for reading in class.

"Hidan?" Pain immediately recognized the worn book and his signature just inside.

"And Deidara, hm." Deidara pulled out a clay figure, "Can we go to the old daycare with you? Jack said he'd be late picking us up and I think it would be nice to catch up, hm."

"You don't say 'un' anymore..." Pain smiled, opening the door for them.

"Nah, Hidan made me stop after I was mistaken for a girl one time too many, hm." Deidara laughed with Hidan.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen it. Damn, the bitch even cross-dressed." Hidan was laughing until Deidara punched his shoulder. The weak hit only made the laughter worse though.

"Shut up, hm! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp, hmm!" He straddled Hidan, starting to punch his chest repetitively.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Itachi's drawl made the boys pause.

"Nah, something tells me this is routine..." The adult replied as Kisame climbed in behind Itachi.

"You go to Akatsuki daycare now too, Uchiha?" Deidara blinked, still straddling Hidan only now his hands rested on the gray haired boy's stomach.

"Only until my dad picks me up." Itachi shrugged. "I usually only stay after school for an hour at most."

"Oh." The two murmured as Kakuzu climbed in, sitting in the front seat without looking in back. His attention was solely on a bento box in his hands.

"Why can't I come with you, Sasori?" A girl whined just outside the van. Hidan felt Deidara tense and rested his hands on his hips in an attempt to relax the blonde.

"Just because we are dating does not mean I want to spend every minute with you." They heard him drawl before getting inside to sit besides Hidan and Deidara, disregarding them at first. "What are two fags doing in here?" He shot a glare at the two and Deidara gulped, burying his face in Hidan's shirt.

"The only fag I see is you, bastard." Hidan snapped back, removing his hands in order to point at the redhead while the other pet the blonde hair.

"We're brothers, hmm." Deidara regained his composure quickly and sat between Hidan and the window.

"You're what?" Itachi, Kisame, and Pain exclaimed together.

"My mommy adopted him, hm." Deidara explained, glaring at Sasori.

"Your voice annoys me, brat." Sasori replied coolly.

"Sasori, stop picking on them." Kisame sighed, tapping the other boy's head.

"You've become such an ass." Hidan scoffed, more to himself as Pain started to drive.

"That's an understatement." Itachi sighed, looking out the window.

The rest of the trip was short and silent. Hidan and Deidara lit up when they stopped at the old elementary. They became confused when Itachi climbed out and watched him head to a familiar tree. He returned with a little boy that looked a lot like him only with short, duck-butt hair.

"Hey Sasuke, hm." Deidara grinned when he recognized Itachi's little brother from the tea party.

"Hello, Bakuha." He returned the greeting then sat between Kisame and his brother in front of them.

"Bakuha?" Sasori blinked, the name striking familiarity.

"Actually, it's Katsu now." Deidara smiled slightly.

"Oh right..." Itachi mused.

"Ha, at least I kept my last family name!" Hidan smirked.

"You're just saying that because it sounds like a curse-word." Deidara huffed.

"... Maybe." Hidan laughed.

"We're here." Pain sighed, stopping in the driveway.

"Damn this place hasn't changed a bit." Hidan stretched when he hopped out behind Deidara.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come back." Konan stood in the doorway, immediately recognizing her old kitchen helper.

"Hey i_mom_/i." Hidan smirked, returning her hug.

"Hey Hidan." She smiled, holding him away at arms length. "You sure have grown."

"Yep! My hair and eyes got real dark in Japan." He grinned.

"Hidan?" Sasori and Kakuzu gasped.

"And Deidara! Glad to see your mom won custody!" She smiled, turning her attention to Deidara.

"Yeah. I got Hidan as a brother too, hm." Deidara returned her hug.

"Oh? What happened to..." She trailed when she saw Deidara's warning look.

"Deidara?" Sasori blinked, closing his mouth. Kakuzu kept his open though, staring at Hidan as though he was seeing a ghost.

* * *

Bout time they were recognized, eh?

Thanks to: _kakuhidangirl, Heart Shattered, AnimeFreak10347, QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner, FullMetalBec, cookiefur, MissyRog, RedTori90, MoonsHarvest, Misaki Sauze, _and _CreCre._

**Love ya all~**_  
_


	11. Shinobi Middle: Three

"So... you two are back..." Kakuzu managed to say.

They had all gone inside and sat at the dining room table except for Kisame and the Uchiha brothers. Kisame was swimming like he usually did while the Uchihas read books near the pool. After discovering their old friends had returned, Kakuzu and Sasori went into a bit of a shock.

"Yeah we're back, bastard. We've been back." Hidan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You dumbasses didn't recognize us though, hm." Deidara added with a huff.

"Of course we didn't!" Kakuzu growled, "You've changed in the past four years. Hidan, you have gray hair!"

"Tends to happen in my family." He shrugged.

"Yeah, hmm."

"Deidara... you don't look like a girl anymore either." Sasori frowned, barely grasping the fact that his old human puppet had returned.

"Of course not, hm! I'm a boy!" Deidara huffed indignantly.

"Yeah so piss off, man!" Hidan snapped, standing in his chair which soon sent him crashing to the floor.

"Klutzy dumbass." He heard Kakuzu grumbled before he pounced on him, landing a blow to his chest.

"What'd you call me, bastard?" He glared down at Kakuzu until the older boy jumped up, returning the punch.

In moments they started an all out fight and Sasori escaped outside with Deidara. He headed for the sandbox, expecting Deidara to follow. However the blonde headed straight for the pool. He stood by the box debating whether he should follow or not. He had been trying so long to forget about his friend but it was difficult. Now the brat was back and completely ignoring that they had ever been close. He saw Deidara plop down besides Itachi and Sasuke, eyes glued to Kisame as he swam laps.

Sasori growled then stomped over. He grabbed Deidara's ponytail earning a squeak. He ignored it and started to drag him to the basement. His pained protests stopped when Sasori let go. He watched the redhead pace inside the basement. In a flash though he pulled off the tan glove Deidara was wearing. A mouth smiled back, tongue lolling. Deidara's eyes widened and he tried to pull away.

"Just had to double check..." Sasori murmured, tracing the lips briefly with a finger before releasing his hold. "I knew it was you..." He was frowning, "I just didn't know how you'd react or if I was mistaken..."

"I knew right away it was you, hmm." Deidara averted the brown gaze, "I just thought you were an ass for ignoring me, hm."

"So do you forgive me?" Sasori smirked.

"... No." Deidara turned away and trudged upstairs where Hidan was struggling to free himself from under Kakuzu.

"I hate you!" Hidan spat as Deidara tiptoed over to the stairs to watch them.

"I hate you too." Kakuzu growled, baring his teeth.

"Then it's settled! Get off, bastard!" Hidan immediately brought his knee up to ram Kakuzu's gut.

"Damnit you jackass!" Kakuzu snarled, clutching his stomach as Hidan escaped outside.

Deidara followed him a moment later, watching Kakuzu take deep breaths. He saw Hidan get into their car and joined a moment later. Jack looked back at them, blue hair hidden under a driver cap. Once he was assured Hidan was not in need of a hospital visit he drove off. They hurried out of the car when they got home and Hidan rushed to his room, locking it behind him. Deidara sighed sadly at this and waited outside of it. He had to come out sometime...

–

Back at Akatsuki, Sasori helped Kakuzu to his feet. They sat back down at the table and released a sigh together.

"What happened?" Sasori said miserably.

"I kicked his ass." Kakuzu replied.

"No, I mean; What happened to them... after they left? What happened to us?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You became a pompous ass and I became indifferent." Kakuzu shrugged, "Who cares what happened to them. They left. They don't matter."

"... Yeah..." Sasori closed his eyes in sadness then opened them with renewed strength. "They're the ones that need to apologize."

"... Yeah?" Kakuzu laughed a bit, halfhearted.

–

Around dinner time Deidara heard Hidan's door open. He jumped up from where he sat just outside and stepped inside. Hidan was already back on his bed, running his fingers over his necklace of Jashin. Deidara smiled and let down his messy hair before joining him. He waited for only a moment before Hidan finally spoke.

"I asked him to forgive me but I think he misunderstood."

"I just demanded Sasori apologize to me then denied his apology, hm." Deidara said smugly.

"Heh, not the master anymore, is he?" Hidan laughed but did not smile, "I apologized for not being there to feed him and that's when he pinned me and gave me this." Hidan pointed to a nasty bruise on his shirtless body.

"Damn, he's gotten strong, hm." Deidara smirked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Hidan plopped down on his back.

"Probably because of that _bastard_." Hidan spat.

"What are you talking about, hmm?" Deidara plopped down besides him.

"It's nothing. Forget it." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"I take it you're skipping dinner again, hm." Deidara whispered, knowing Hidan had already drifted off.

–

The next morning they went to school a little earlier. Jack had already found a job to help support all four of them. Deidara's mom was still looking and said they would go to Akatsuki again when she finds one. Until then they would both avoid the daycare. Once they entered the building they saw a girl looking at the two in awe. It was someone hanging out with the Heather girl. Hidan winked at her and she giggled, blushing as Hidan carried on, ignoring her. Deidara rolled his eyes and followed him to their hallway.

They sat down and Hidan unzipped his backpack. Deidara rose a brow and watched Hidan pull out a single lunch. Nothing else was in it save his notebooks and textbooks. They were assigned lockers yesterday but Hidan did not bother to put his stuff in it like Deidara had. The blonde smiled at his friend; he knew he should be glad that Hidan had broken his little habit but instead it worried him now that Kakuzu sees he has returned.

"No more calling Sasori your danna, Deidara-chan." Hidan grinned.

"Haha. You didn't have to. You skipped dinner last night, after all, hm." Deidara laughed, resting his head on his shoulder for a brief moment.

"... I did?" Hidan blinked then shook his head, "Never mind, doesn't matter anyways."

"Hey guys!" Kisame suddenly jumped in front of them, making them jump as well.

"Don't do that, fish-stick!" Hidan snapped, getting to his feet after he shoved his food back in his bag.

"Come sit with us in the gym." Kisame ignored the nickname then started to lead them to the gym near the back of school.

He brought them to the bleachers and they saw a lot of the students waited here for school to start. There was a section of empty bleachers though and that is where Kisame took them. They all sat down and a moment later, Itachi entered. Hidan saw a few girls eye him and rolled his eyes. Sure the guy was handsome but his attitude was annoying. Kisame waved him over and Deidara swore he saw the prodigy smile as he sat besides him.

"Fukyuu, Katsu, Kisame." He greeted with a slight respectful bow of the head.

"Hey Itachi, does student council have any plans?" Kisame asked.

"Not yet, why do you ask?" Itachi blinked in curiosity.

"Just curious."

"Oh. We have a meeting after school today though..." He trailed.

"You're in student council?" Hidan asked.

"He's the president." Kisame answered for his small friend.

"Heh. Figures Uchiha would go for student council president, hm." Deidara scoffed.

"They have an art club, you know." Kisame mentioned.

"Where?" He immediately sat up.

"Art room, where else?" Itachi rolled his eyes, earning a low growl from the blonde.

"Hey."

A small voice sounded from under the bleachers. Kisame looked over since they were at the end and saw Kakuzu sitting against the wall. He had a paper towel pressed to his arm and Kisame grinned down at him. This earned a roll of the eyes from the brunette but it got him to attempt to stand. He remained pressed against the wall though, too tired to walk yet.

"Just wake up?" Kisame asked.

"Didn't sleep." He mumbled back.

"Why the hell not, bastard?" By now Hidan had gotten curious and was looking over Kisame's shoulder.

"Why should I tell you, dumbass?" Kakuzu sneered back.

"Because I own your ass." Hidan smirked.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?" Kakuzu growled back.

He was surprised when Hidan jumped down. He glared at the other boy as he made his way closer. He placed his hand on Kakuzu's, ignoring the loathsome look he received. He pried it off and frowned at the cut underneath the paper towel. He set the hand back on the wound and smirked at Kakuzu, all signs of sadness gone.

"Still a klutz, huh?" He laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"... Little bastard." Kakuzu felt his face heat but he did not blush.

He allowed Hidan to somewhat help him to walk. After a few steps Hidan left him and sat back down next to Deidara. The eighth grader joined his blue classmate, directly in front of Hidan. He said nothing as the blonde struck up a conversation with Kisame and Hidan just watched his friend talk, a smile on his face. Deidara was no doubt dying to talk with old friends after it had been so long. Sure he had Hidan but thanks to the gray-haired boy Deidara picked up a few foul words and behavior patterns. Deidara only stopped talking when he saw Sasori approach, the blonde girl from lunch hanging on his arm.

"I take it they don't plan on leaving us anytime soon?" He sighed when he noticed the two sixth graders.

"If they do, I'll kill them." Kakuzu smirked back at Hidan.

"Like you could pull it off!" Hidan laughed back, giving him a shove that was not as careful or playful as the others would have done to the injured eighth grader.

"Hmph." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain in order to punch Hidan.

"Ow! 'The hell was that for, bastard?" Hidan whined, glaring at the back of his head.

"I see you two are back to normal." Itachi drawled.

"Yeah, Kakuzu hasn't changed much, hmm." Deidara laughed.

"Move over, brat." Sasori sighed, climbing up to sit next to the blonde.

"No, piss off and find your own seat, hmm." The blonde boy huffed as the girl joined Sasori in the bleachers.

"Move or else I'll tell everyone your secret." Sasori hissed.

Deidara's visible blue eye widened and he climbed into Hidan's lap to allow Sasori as much space as he needed. He would die if Sasori told anyone about his hands. Only his family (Hidan and Jack included) and the puppet lover knew about them. Hidan glared at Sasori as he leaned down to talk to Kisame. Kakuzu felt someone kick his back and whirled around to shout at Hidan. He was surprised to find Deidara's face buried in the other boy's shirt. Hidan was still glaring at the redhead, or particularly the hand he was holding as he pet Deidara's hair. The brunette's stare went unnoticed and he turned away from him, his heart clenching with some unknown feeling.

Only Itachi noticed the emotions swirling around his friends. He made a mental note to inform Kisame the next time they were alone. He also noticed an occasional glance from Sasori to Deidara. He decided to mention that to Kisame as well. The bell rang and he watched Sasori stand and then wince when his 'girlfriend' blew a kiss. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde male and he watched Deidara storm off, his grip cutting off circulation in Hidan's hand. Sasori watched them hurry to class before joining Itachi on the gym floor.

"See ya in workshop, Itachi, Sasori." Kisame grinned, waving as he and Kakuzu headed for their own class.

"See you soon, Kisame." Itachi returned, forcing his face to remain neutral.

He had been smiling a lot in the shark-like boy's company and it irked him since he had a reputation of being as strong as his father, if not better. Happiness, joy, and all other emotions were signs of weakness as his father had told him while preparing him to join the police force. Sasori's nudge brought him back to reality and they ran out of the empty gym to get to class on time.

Third period arrived and Itachi was pretty much dragged from the room by an eager Sasori. Workshop was his all time favorite class and the only time he looked like he was enjoying himself. Especially since Deidara had left. They walked into the classroom to find an odd sight. Hidan, for one, was not supposed to be in this class, especially not while holding a saw against some kid's throat. Sasori and Itachi gaped, looking around for the teacher. He was in the workshop next door to the classroom. Deidara was obviously distracting him from Hidan while sending his adopted brother warning glares.

Sasori scoffed and sat down normally while Itachi followed after, his eyes trained on Hidan as he whispered in his classmates ear. Obviously it was a threat of some sort. Sasori's own eyes were watching Deidara, his hand waving excitedly about something or another. Itachi's gaze snapped up when he saw someone enter. Luckily it was just Kisame and Kakuzu. The latter was the first to notice Hidan and hurried over, ripping the saw from his hand, careful not to cut anyone. The kid let out a squeak and ducked away.

"Get back here you son of a bitch! I didn't hear your apology to Deidara-chan, damnit!" Hidan tried to follow but was stopped by Kakuzu grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL, HIDAN!" He hissed as quietly yet ferociously as possible.

"That little bastard touched my Deidara-chan!" Hidan snapped back, struggling to free himself while Deidara reentered the class.

"Down boy, hm." Deidara sighed, "It's not his fault and besides, I'm sure he's scared shitless now, hm. We're going to be late for class."

Kakuzu remained in the same position after Deidara pulled Hidan out of the room and on to their next class before lunch. Kisame and Itachi noticed Kakuzu had not budged and they pulled him to sit next to them. Itachi took the saw from him and set it on the far table where other rusted tools lay for repair. He returned to the table just as their teacher did and sat next to Kisame.

"Wonder what all that was about..." Kisame laughed nervously. Obviously Hidan's new found violent behavior had startled and unnerved him. Honestly, Itachi felt the same.

"I do not know..."

"Heh, that little asshole." Kakuzu chuckled a bit, the first time in awhile.

Workshop passed with numerous girls asking for Sasori's 'help' on their project. Their flirtatious attempts were quite agitating for him though he did it anyways. His project was finished before the halfway mark of class. After Sasori had assisted all the girls he helped Itachi. One thing the Uchiha was not perfect in was woodworking. The four friends were glad when they heard the lunch bell. In the cafeteria they sat at the same table they had been at yesterday.

"Jashin-damnit, Deidara. You should have seen that bitch!" They groaned when they heard Hidan's loud mouth approaching.

"I did, hm. He touched my shoulder, remember?" Deidara sighed, sitting at the table next to Kisame while Hidan took the seat between him and Kakuzu.

"No, no. That blonde chick that tried to get my number." Hidan said, pulling out his sack lunch.

"Oh. She was annoying, hm. Just because you two share the same kitchen doesn't make you friends, hm."

"What are you two talking about?" Kisame asked, swallowing the large bite he had taken.

"In FACs this bitch tried to get my attention while I was taking notes. She wrote her number on it with big handwriting and wasted my page." Hidan huffed, picking at the sandwich he had made himself, not very hungry.

"You actually took notes?" Kakuzu scoffed.

"Yeah. Here, you can have my sandwich. I'm not hungry anymore." He sighed, about to leave the table when Deidara dragged him back down.

"Hidan!" He snapped, earning their friends' curiosity. "You have to eat something, hm."

"I did." He protested moodily.

"A granola bar isn't enough, hm." He would have said more but then he noticed a blonde approach Sasori.

"Whatever, I'm going outside. You better eat that sandwich, bastard." Hidan scowled, breaking free of Deidara's grasp.

"What's his problem?" Kakuzu growled, munching on his sandwich, relishing the taste of Hidan's food. Oh how he missed it.

Deidara did not answer and watched the blonde sit next to Sasori, stealing food from his tray in a playful manor. It only took him a moment to stand and follow after Hidan with a single sentence.

"I need to talk to Hidan. See you later."

Deidara found Hidan sitting against a tree on the playground, napping. He sighed and sat next to him, glaring at the ground. He did not know why he felt this way but he needed to cool off before Hidan wakes up. Every time Deidara is in a bad mood, it rubs off on Hidan and his actions become unpredictable. He closed his own eyes and leaned back, enjoying the sun rays. He opened them a moment later when something blocked the rays.

"What's wrong with Hidan?" Sasori frowned, crouching down in front of them.

"None of your business, hm." Deidara huffed. So much for cooling off for Hidan's sake.

"So there is something wrong." Sasori smirked when Deidara's eyes widened.

"S-So what if there is? Nothing I can't handle, hm." He crossed his arms and glared at the puppet-lover.

"Deidara..." The soft tone made his heart skip a beat and his face heat, "Please tell me."

"W-Well... Hidan didn't eat at all yesterday and now he's skipped two more meals, hm." Deidara averted the muddy brown gaze.

"Why not?" He frowned, worried for the somewhat pale boy.

"Dunno. It happens from time to time, hm." Deidara also looked at his brother, "Ever since Sara died in that accident, hm."

"My parents died in a bus accident that left me crippled." Sasori murmured absentmindedly.

"Jack said that Hidan was in a bus accident too but the only one to walk away uninjured, hm." Deidara sighed, getting to his feet. "The bell should ring soon, hm."

* * *

Sorry... deviantArt uploads are farther than fanfiction uploads. I'll try to catch up.

Thank: All the reviewers. Yahoo isn't loading so I'll add names in the next chapter. Hopefully I can upload it soon... Stupid slow-ass internet...

School starts tomorrow for me...


	12. Shinobi Middle: Four

The next morning Hidan did not wake up. Aoi drove Deidara to school while Jack took Hidan to the hospital. The blonde headed straight to the gym, his adopted brother's backpack in hand. He would have to take home their assignments after all and turn yesterday's in. He sat on the bleachers molding some clay until Itachi and Kisame arrived. He gave them a wave but returned to his work. A moment later Sasori showed up with Kakuzu and noticed something as off with his fellow young artist.

"Where's Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, sitting diagonally in front of Deidara while Sasori sat next to him.

"Hospital, hm." He mumbled.

"What? Why?" The other four gaped. "Another accident?"

"No, hm. Just sick, hm." Deidara's clay began to take form.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, wanting answers.

"Is it because of his skipping meals?" Sasori rested his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, hm..." He crushed the bird in his hand then placed it in his bag. "He'll be better soon. Not the first time, hm."

"Can I visit him?" Kakuzu asked, his face and voice blank.

–

After school Kakuzu informed Pain he would be going to the hospital with Deidara. Jack picked them up a moment later and went straight to the hospital. Aoi was waiting for them, sitting next to Hidan as he munched on a snack. He lit up when he saw Kakuzu and shoved the rest of the nutrient bar in his mouth.

"You are an idiot." Kakuzu growled.

"Tch. Wow thanks. Good to see you too, asshole." Hidan drawled sarcastically.

"I'm mad." Kakuzu said simply after Aoi and Deidara left the room to give them space. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Hidan shrugged.

"Why do you?" He returned, holding up a lunch with his name on it.

"Touche, Kuzu-chan, touche."

–

Days pass and Hidan has gone back to bringing two lunches and has been eating at least two meals a day. Sasori returned to being single but still ignored Deidara and he did the same. Then, Aoi found a job which meant Hidan and Deidara would once more get to attend Akatsuki Daycare. On their first day back, Kisame did not head straight for the pool. Itachi took that time to talk to him about their friends.

"Why don't you go play with Katsu, Sasuke?" He smiled at his little brother, ruffling his hair. "I gotta talk to Kisame-san."

"Okay nii-san!" He piped before running over to the swings where Deidara sat alone.

He smiled for a moment then noticed Kisame approach, Kakuzu and Hidan starting a fight close behind. He waved Kisame over to one of the picnic tables under a tree at the edge of the yard. Once Kisame sat down across from him he began.

"Have you noticed everyone has been acting differently?" Itachi inquired.

"Well Deidara and Hidan are back." He grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth. "Sasori became a bit of an ass... well, more than usual. Kakuzu just became distant. Hidan was the only one Kakuzu would actually talk to about everything."

"Yes, but I was referring to their current behaviors." Itachi rested his chin in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Kisame tilted his head now.

"Sasori stopped dating after Deidara returned. Not to mention every girl he has agreed to was blonde." Itachi pulled out a notebook and flipped to a page with Sasori's name on it.

"... You literally keep tabs on everyone, don't you?" Kisame laughed.

"I'd rather be a writer than an officer but I do not have a choice." Itachi shrugged and showed Kisame his notes. "The whole time he was with his last girlfriend he was always looking at Deidara."

"What does it mean?" Kisame blinked.

"I do not know... I think we should ask Konan." Itachi closed his book with a snap than placed it back in his bag.

They headed inside and found Kakuzu and Hidan in the corner, just like old times. Sasori had not left the basement since he had arrived and Deidara was pushing Sasuke on the swing. Konan was in the kitchen heating up tv dinners. Since Itachi's brother had told her that her cooking was disgusting, easy meals were all she prepared. Itachi pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" She asked, turning away from the stove.

"Can we ask you something in private?" He asked.

"Sure." She headed out of the kitchen then looked at Hidan, "Can you take care of dinner, Hidan?"

"Ha! Enjoy the rest of timeout, Kakuzu!" He smirked, running into the kitchen.

"Asshole." Kisame heard him growl from his corner.

They went upstairs and into one of the spare, empty bedrooms. She sat down on the bed and waited for one of the boys to say something.

"Is it possible for a guy to love another guy?" Itachi proposed his first idea.

"Wha-? W-Why do you ask?" Konan flushed, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Every time Sasori's blonde girlfriend does anything, Sasori looks at Deidara and Deidara gets all moody. Like he is jealous or something." The Uchiha was looking at his notes again.

"Er... It is possible for a guy to love another guy. It's usually called being gay..." Konan wondered, somewhere in the back of her mind, whether she should be telling them about sexuality at such an age.

"So that's what gay means..." Kisame mused.

"You aren't planning on 'hooking them up' are you?" She asked.

"Maybe. They at least need to stop avoiding each other." Itachi crossed his arms.

"Well... just..." She sighed heavily, "You should just leave it be. If they are gay for each other, I'm sure things will work out."

"OI ASSHOLES! DINNER'S READY!" They heard Hidan shout from downstairs.

"Four years and he hasn't matured a bit..." Konan sighed, ushering the pair downstairs.

–

During dinner Kisame and Itachi kept an eye on their artistic friends. Anytime one would look up, the other would look away. Hidan and Kakuzu ended up starting a food fight and only then did Sasori and Deidara look the other in the eye. Of course, both had food in their hair so that made both laugh quite a bit. Itachi stopped observation when Sasuke tried to join the fight. If either of them ended up messy it was bye-bye Akatsuki Daycare.

"Itachi, Sasuke, your father is here." Pain voice was heard from the attic.

"Do you want a ride, Kisame?" Itachi asked the eighth grader, sliding off of his seat.

"Yeah, sure. Mom and dad won't be home til ten tonight." Kisame grinned, sliding off as well.

"Oi, Kisame!" Sasori also got up from the table, "I thought you were gonna spend the night."

"Oh right. I forgot about that..." Kisame laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Itachi."

"... That's... okay." Itachi managed, a little disappointed though he could not place the reason why.

"Bye-bye, Kisa-san!" Sasuke giggled.

"Bye-bye, Sasuke-kun." Kisame waved.

Itachi opened the door for his brother and then climbed in next to his father. He waved a bit to Kisame whom was still in the doorway.

"Father..." he thought over his next words, "Do you think I could invite someone over for a night?"

"We'll see, Itachi. Keep your grades up and perhaps."

Half an hour later, Sasori's granny pulled up. Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu piled into the car, only the eighth graders saying good bye to the sixth graders. Kakuzu was dropped off at an empty house and then Kisame was sent to his house to grab his stuff for the night. Once they arrived at Sasori's house they went straight to his room.

"Hey... Isn't that Deidara?" Kisame stopped at a dresser where a blonde doll sat, incomplete.

"... No." Sasori snatched the puppet from where it sat, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The long blonde hair, flat chest, and bright blue eyes?" Kisame snickered, "But I don't see his hands..."

"I ran out of parts..." Sasori mumbled, still holding the Deidara puppet close to his chest.

"Huh... Why don't you just use one of those?" Kisame noticed more puppets in a pile against the wall.

"Deidara's hands are special. If I give him hands they have to be made specially." Sasori rolled his eyes as though it were obvious.

"His hands look perfectly normal to me..." He laughed.

"... Yeah... to you..." Sasori mumbled, sitting down on his bed after pushing some puppets off and to the floor.

"You sleep with it too?" Kisame laughed, referring to the puppet.

"Tell anyone else and I'll tell everyone your biggest secret." He threatened.

"Not as big as your secret crush on Deidara." He smirked, shutting off the lights before Sasori could decipher the meaning.

"What did you say, fish-boy!"

"Zzz."

"Don't pretend to sleep, damnit."

–

"Hey Hidan, isn't today Kakuzu's birthday, hm?"

Deidara was sitting on Hidan's bed in his night gown, watching his brother dig through his closet. Hidan only gave a nod and threw a white polo shirt on the bed. When he turned around he had jeans draped over an arm and a white and blue eagle mask in his hands. Deidara rose a brow as Hidan carefully set the mask down before changing.

"You're giving him your family heirloom, hm?"

"Yeah. Also gotta hurry and make him a big ass lunch." Hidan huffed, combing back his greasy gray hair.

"Good luck with that. I'll be in the shower if you need me, hm."

By the time Hidan finished making a lunch it was time to go and Deidara was just now coming down the stairs. He arranged the food in the bento box then carefully set it in his bag next to the mask. He turned to Deidara and nearly dropped his bag. The blonde was wearing a jean skirt and skin tight shirt and all his long blonde hair was in a normal ponytail

"Save it, hm. Looks like my mom hid all my clothes again, hm." He huffed.

"... You could have borrowed my clothes or at least fix your hair differently..." Hidan sighed, heading out the door.

"Not enough time, hm."

–

Sasori and Kisame were the first ones of the group that arrived at the gym. Itachi arrived shortly after and sat down between the two. He wanted to know if Kisame had found anything out since yesterday. Kisame noticed his expression and got up from the bleachers to head for an abandoned corner. Itachi hurried over once Sasori became preoccupied with homework.

"Did you know Sasori made a Deidara puppet and sleeps with it every night?" Kisame grinned, unable to keep quiet.

"Hn." Itachi shared his friend's grin now.

A few minutes later, Kakuzu arrived, slowly making his way to the gym. Right behind him were Hidan and Deidara. Hidan noticed Kakuzu's slight limp and hurried to catch up. Kakuzu blinked down at him when his sleeve was pulled and gave a somewhat false grin. Hidan returned it, knowing better than to question Kakuzu. Deidara, on the other hand, watched from the distance, smiling when the pair laughed at something Hidan had said.

Once they arrived at the bleachers, a boy wolf whistled in Deidara's direction. This brought Sasori's attention from his homework long enough to gawk at the blonde artist. He set down his stuff and hopped down to come face-to-face with him.  
"Deidara?" He inquired, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes, hm." He shrugged past him to sit by Hidan whom sat behind Kakuzu.

"Obviously." Sasori replied tersely, "I meant what's up with the skirt?"

"Aoi did the laundry which means the bitch swapped Deidara-chan's clothes with girls'." Hidan answered, "She always wanted a daughter, y'know."

"Back to your original gender so soon, Katsu?" Itachi smirked, returning from the corner with Kisame.

"I am not a girl, hm!" He shouted back.

"Prove it." Kakuzu mumbled earning a smack in the back of the head.

"... You don't look that bad..." Sasori said absentmindedly.

"Thanks... un..." Deidara felt his cheeks burn and looked to his hands in his lap.

"Did you just say 'un'?" Sasori smirked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"No... hm." Deidara snapped quietly.

"If you say so... brat." He grinned, pulling out a round block of wood to sand.

After a moment an announcement was made over the intercom. There was going to be a school assembly for first hour. Kakuzu groaned, sitting on the bleachers were a pain on your back, especially if said back is sore. Hidan was bored, Itachi was tired, and the artists were occupied. Once the bell rang students filed into the gym and took their seats. Kakuzu leaned back against Hidan's legs while Itachi leaned on Kisame's shoulder.

It was just an introduction type of assembly which went over rules. Rules that Hidan knew and blatantly ignored. To pass the time he played with Kakuzu's hair. It had grown a little since fifth grade but still unkempt. He pulled his fingers through the brown locks, gently untangling it while Kakuzu closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment. The two artists had given up on their masterpieces and took to staring at the other. Finally the assembly ended and Kisame nudged Itachi, waking the younger boy from his nap.

They branched off with the other kids and returned to second period. For Kakuzu and Kisame this was FACs. Kisame groaned with the other few boys when their teacher held up a cloth and informed them they would be sewing. Kakuzu, on the other hand, held his silence and showed no reaction as the materials were passed around. He easily finished all of the practice work assigned then turned to help Kisame.

"Damnit," He complained, "My fingers are too big for this crap. How'd you finish so quick, Kakuzu?"

"... I just followed directions." He lied with a shrug, re-threading the needle for him.

"But-!"

"Look, just drop it, Kisame." Kakuzu frowned, handing the needle and thread back to Kisame.

"Fine..." He sighed, trying the second pattern after his friend had undone the mess up.

"And if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." He scowled, taking his project up to the teacher; the first one to finish it correctly.

He ignored the teacher's compliment and practically ran to his next destination. When lunch time arrived he followed Kisame to the cafeteria. Deidara and Hidan were already at the table, eager to give Kakuzu his birthday meal. He had made a Japanese style meal with a slice of cake to go with. He thanked his friend then scarfed it down as Sasori and Itachi arrived.

"Hey brat, wanna play 'Puppet Master' after school?" Sasori asked, taking an apple from the blonde's tray.

"Hell no. I'm not some doll to control, hm." Deidara huffed, sipping his milk.

"What ever happened to my sweet, adorable little Dei-Dei?" Sasori sighed with a mock pout.

"Hidan blew him up, hm." He growled, stabbing his salad.

"Kakuzu, may I borrow your punching bag after school?" The redhead smirked in Hidan's direction.

"Go punch one of your dolls, bastard." He snapped in response, finishing his small lunch.

"They're not dolls!" He shouted defensively then added, "And they don't squeal when I hit them."

"I do not squeal, damnit!" He turned to Kakuzu, "Right, Kakuzu?"

"... He hits back." He shrugged, staring at the cake.

"Is something wrong?" Kisame asked, eyeballing the plain cake.

"It isn't too sweet this time, asshole." Hidan murmured, taking a piece of the vanilla cake slice to hold up to Kakuzu's mouth. "Now eat the damn thing."

He rolled his eyes but opened his mouth ever so slightly. Itachi and Kisame smirked while Hidan continued to feed Kakuzu the cake. After it was gone, Hidan was looking triumphant and Kakuzu was annoyed. No doubt this would cause a fight the moment they arrived at Akatsuki Daycare. No one was surprised when they ended up in their corners upon arrival. Itachi removed his hands from his brother's ears once Hidan's cursing stopped and then headed out back with Kisame.

Sasori dragged Deidara down to the basement, after snickering at Hidan, to play 'Puppet Master'. Sasuke sighed and plopped down at the table, abandoned. The only sound was the rustling of Kakuzu's old play money and Hidan's quiet murmuring to his god. Sasuke soon grew bored enough to approach one of them. He chose Kakuzu to annoy first.

"Can I play?" He asked, reaching for the money.

"No, piss off." He growled, holding the paper close.

"What're you doing?" He went over to Hidan now.

"Praying." He replied, eyes closed as he loosely held his rosary.

In a flash Sasuke had snatched the precious necklace and escaped outside. Hidan gave a start then cursed loudly before running after. The amused eighth grader followed them over to the pool. Sasuke had run to hide behind his brother across the pool from Hidan. As he went to step closer the first grader dangled the necklace over the deep end. Kakuzu stopped at Hidan's side, raising a brow when his friend froze.

"Please, don't." He plead slightly, "You have no idea how important that is."

"What is it?" Sasori and Deidara had just come up from the basement after hearing Hidan's first exclamation.

"Holy crap!" The blonde's eyes widened once he recognized Hidan's necklace, "Uchiha, tell your brother to give that back, hm!"

"Why?" Itachi blinked, curious.

"I got that on my first Christmas here." Hidan answered, eyes only leaving the item to glance at Kakuzu, "I've only used it to pray with ever since I found Jashin in Japan after my sister..." He trailed now, lips quivering.

"You actually kept it?" Kakuzu smiled down at him.

"Of course, bastard." Hidan huffed, his cheeks heating up.

Itachi looked between the two for a moment before snatching the rosary from his little brother. He handed it to Kisame whom swam it over to Hidan. They watched him press it to his lips a few times before slipping it back around his neck. A moment later he headed back inside, Kakuzu on his heels. Kisame climbed out of the pool and began to towel off.

"Did you two have fun alone in the basement?" He smirked at the artists as they made their way over to the trio.

"Sasori-danna couldn't find strings strong enough to hold me. Seems I've outgrown them, hm." He smirked at the redhead, easily letting the nickname slip from his lips.

"Brat." Sasori rolled his eyes but Itachi noticed his smile and wondered what they were not telling.

–

"Kakuzu..." Hidan murmured, digging through his backpack once they were alone in the dining room, "I wanted to give you something for your birthday."

"You know you really don't have to do this stuff for me, right?" Kakuzu frowned a bit but walked over to him.

"Just shut up and accept it, bastard." He huffed, shoving a new mask in the older boy's face.

"Another priceless mask?" His hands brushed Hidan's when he went to take it and they both blushed inside.

"Yeah... It's all I have." He gave a small smile then gave Kakuzu a hug before heading outside; Jack had arrived.

"... Thank you Hidan..." Kakuzu grinned although no one good see or hear him.

He made a note to do make something special in return for all of Hidan's rare generosity. Perhaps he would sew him something...

* * *

Thank you: _Sakuya Izayoi, Harushina Neko,_ and_ Sabaku no Katana._

To _Triva:_

Thank you so much. :3 I'm glad you like it._  
_


	13. Shinobi Middle: Five

September and Pain's birthday passed by uneventful for the Akatsuki kids. Three days before Halloween finds the gang eating lunch and enjoying normal conversation. Only one thing was abnormal...

"Deidara, do you want to spend the night at my place this weekend?" Sasori asked the blonde earning a spit take from Kisame and Hidan.

"Sure!" He paused then looked at his adopted brother whose mouth was still open. He had been oblivious to Deidara's forgiving Sasori. "But what about Hidan, hm. He'll be bored home alone."

"He can spend the night with Itachi and myself." Kisame suggested, getting over the shock.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"Your place or his?" Hidan asked, hoping it would be Kisame's so he could possibly visit Kakuzu.

"Probably mine." Kisame shrugged, "If you weren't coming I'd go to Itachi's."

Sometime in September Itachi's father had allowed Itachi to have a sleep over though they never found an appropriate time to get Kisame over. Now his mother was finally allowing him to go over to Kisame's so there was no problem once his parents agreed.

"Sweet." Hidan grinned, balling up his paper bag. "See you bitches after school then."

–

The Akatsuki van pulled to a stop at Shinobi Elementary and for once Sasuke was already waiting. He clambered over Kisame's lap and took his seat between the blue boy and his brother. Almost immediately he turned around to shove a picture in Hidan's face. He blinked a few times, trying to actually see the image. It was a drawing of a bunch of stick figures. He opened his mouth, prepared to tell him off but an elbow to the ribs from Deidara and glare from Itachi immediately closed it.

"That's a nice picture, Sasuke." Kisame took the paper from the seven year old, "Is this Itachi?"

"Yeah! You're over there in the pool." Sasuke grinned, pointing at something near 'Itachi'.

They finally arrived at the daycare and Kakuzu was the first out since he sat up front. He waited for Hidan to get out then dragged him to the basement. Sasori and Deidara exchanged a questioning look. They were the only ones that actually played down there anymore. They shrugged after a moment then followed the Uchihas to the back yard. They left them at the pool and headed for the club house. Sasori, acting like a gentleman, let Deidara enter first then crawled in after.

"This place used to be bigger, hm." The blonde reminisced, looking around the 'house'.

"Things change when you leave for four years." Sasori shrugged, gently grabbing one of Deidara's hands. "Aside from your masculinity act, you haven't really changed." He smirked when the other boy hit his shoulder.

"Jerk, un." He pouted.

Sasori only smiled in response, pulling off the tan glove he was wearing. Deidara looked away, embarrassed, as his hand's tongue lolled out. The puppet master did not hesitate to run his finger over the slit, not minding when the tongue lapped him. The sculptor merely watched the handsome redhead play with his hands, studying them. After awhile his eyes closed and he started to doze off. Sasori noticed and let out a small laugh.

"So cute..."

–

In the basement, Kakuzu threw Hidan against a corner. He let out a yelp when he hit his head but Kakuzu ignored it and started to bustle around the basement, searching. Hidan stayed put, rubbing the bump that had formed on his head until his 'friend' returned with a small kit. He tilted his head to the side, questioning.

"Can I ask you a favor?" The older boy inquired then pulled off his shirt when the other nodded.

"W-What're you doing?" He blinked, sitting up straighter as he got a good look at Kakuzu's reddened back.

"I need you to put some of this," He handed him a cream of some sort, "On the marks I can't reach. I couldn't ask anyone else because they would ask too many questions." He explained, kneeling in front of Hidan, his back facing him.

"Yeah... sure, Kuzu-chan."

He squeezed the cream from the little container then started to rub it in. He paused when he heard a hiss but resumed after Kakuzu took a deep breath. Naturally, questions were swimming around his head but he did not give them a voice. If he did not want to be questioned, Hidan respected him enough not to ask. Kakuzu closed his eyes, relishing the massage until he heard footsteps above them, near the stairs. He pulled away then pulled on his dark green sweater. He took the salve from the younger, stuffing it back in the kit which was hidden amongst the paper money.

"Kakuzu, your father is here." Konan called down.

"Okay!" He shouted back, eyes a bit wide at the knowledge.

He got to his feet and went to the stairs. Before he went too far up, Hidan gave him a hug from behind. Kakuzu winced a bit but not as much as if he had not put on the medicine.

"Be safe. I'll be just across the street if you need me." He murmured into his back before pulling away and rushing past him.

–

Chiyo picked up the rest of the boys after Itachi's father picked Sasuke up, dropping his older son's stuff off in the process. They stopped at Kisame's and Hidan paused, hugging Deidara before following the other two inside. Kisame's house was pretty plain and ordinary. He had three surfboards hanging on the living room wall though as well as other tropical decorum. His room was, surprisingly, neat and organized though small. Itachi dropped his sleeping bag on the floor while Kisame plopped down on his bed.

"Someone's gonna hafta share the bed with me." Kisame noted.

"Hidan can have my sleeping bag." Itachi said, standing up to sit by his blue friend.

"Tch. What's the matter, never slept on the floor before?" Hidan scoffed but took the floor regardless.

"As a matter of fact... no." He smirked.

"Damn..." Hidan muttered, head buried in his bag, "I forgot to give Dei his doll. Bitch can't sleep without it."

"Doll?" Kisame's snickers stopped when he pulled out a puppet that looked a lot like Sasori. "I think Deidara will be fine without it." He burst into laughter now earning a smile from the usually emotionless Uchiha.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, bastard?" He huffed; he wanted to know what was so funny.

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't you just go ahead and take it over?"

"I will." He stood up and stretched, "Be back soon, assholes."

–

Deidara followed Sasori upstairs past various marionettes and dolls whose eyes seemed to move. He was not surprised in the least to find more puppets scattered on the redhead's bedroom floor. Aoi and Jack knew Hidan and Deidara were sleeping elsewhere but did not get the chance to drop off sleeping bags. The blonde always carried around the Sasori puppet though. He exhaled sharply before plopping down on Sasori's bed, various body parts tumbling off the surface. He would not need the toy since the real Sasori was right next to him.

"Sasori-danna... Why did you go out with all those girls, hm?" He glanced over at his crush.

"They thought I was attractive and I had nothing better to do." He gulped when Deidara glared then added, "Kisame and Kakuzu were getting ignored so I thought by becoming popular they would have an easier time, ya know?"

"... I guess that makes sense... hm." Deidara frowned then sat up. "What did you want to tell me in the basement that one time, hm?" He was referring to the time Sasuke had taken Hidan's necklace.

"It's not... all that... um..." Sasori started to turn red like his hair and snatched a puppet, fiddling with it to distract himself, "I'll just tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara grinned, "Can we go for a walk outside before it get too dark though, hm?"

"Sure Dei." Sasori smiled, offering his hand.

–

Kakuzu ran as fast and silently as possible for the best bush to hide in. He heard his father's shouts behind and ran faster. He skid to a halt at Hidan's old house and dashed for the large and unkempt hedge. He hissed when the branches scraped his fresh wounds but bit his tongue when he heard someone approach. He quieted his labored breathing and was able to hear two separate sets of steps and then a grunt.

"Watch where you're going, stupid little bitch." He heard his father growl.

"You ran into me, shitfaced bastard!" He recognized that voice!

"What did you call me?" Kakuzu's father snarled and Kakuzu heard someone get thrown against the wall and then land near where he was crouching. He held his breath until the man walked on, mumbling to himself.

He heard a groan and crawled over to the boy. His guess had been right; it was Hidan. He cursed under his breath and began checking him over for injuries. He ran his hand along his skull, wincing when he felt a large bump. He swore again and pulled his unconscious form into his lap to get a better look. He sighed; it was just a bump, nothing too serious. Another pair of footsteps were heard and he tensed, pulling Hidan closer to his chest.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sasori-danna, un?"

"... Yeah but you're much more beautiful." Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the corny line and debated on whether he should alert them or not. Curiosity got the better of him and so he listened in.

"Danna..." He could hear the embarrassment in Deidara's voice, "Do you remember the first day we met, un?"

"Of course." Sasori was clearly smiling, "How could I forget that pretty little girl I complimented?"

"Sasori!" Deidara sounded annoyed now and Kakuzu heard a light slap.

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughed, "I just couldn't resist."

"You're such a pervert, un."

"But you love me anyways."

"Yeah..." A blissful sound and then a gasp, "I mean uh..."

"I love you too, Dei." Sasori's laughter increased now and Kakuzu could picture him doubled over.

"Jerk, un!" Deidara huffed.

"Seriously, Dei." Sasori sounded serious now, "Will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, un!" He squealed and Kakuzu rolled his eyes, gagging at the fluffy air.

"What was that?" Sasori tensed.

"Ugh... What...?" He looked in his lap and saw Hidan had come to.

"Shh. It's me, Kakuzu." He whispered.

"Kakuzu!" So much for 'shh'.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara ran to the bush and parted the branches. "What happened, hm?"

"Were you two sucking faces or something?" Sasori snickered earning a glare from his new boyfriend and Kakuzu.

"What? How could you take advantage of me like that, bastard!" Hidan shouted, scrambling away from him.

"Shh! Shut up, please! Be quiet!" Kakuzu pleaded when he saw a figure in the distance. "Go away or you'll get hurt again."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Deidara and Hidan asked simultaneously.

"Just go! I'll tell you tomorrow, damnit." He hissed, ducking back into the hedge as a voice called out.

"Kakuzu! Where the fuck did you run off to little shit?" That got the three friends to run pretty fast.

Only Hidan glanced back on the way to Sasori's. Once they were safely inside he slid to the floor, his head pounding and body shaking. His brother looked at the redhead, silently asking to be left alone. He gave a nod and headed for the kitchen. Deidara knelt down in front of Hidan and tilted his face up to get eye contact. His eyes were watery but he refused to cry now.

"Kakuzu will be just fine, hm." He soothed, "He's hiding and you saw his father move on, hm."

"I-I know..." He breathed in deeply, "But that bastard... he..." Hidan shook his head, regretting it when it throbbed, "He might seriously be the death of K-Ka-K... Kuzu-chan."

"..." Deidara frowned having no idea of what to say, "What happened, hm?"

"I was gonna give you that puppet but Granny Chiyo said you guys went for a walk so I decided to do the same. I was just checking out my old place when this man—Kakuzu's you-know—bumped into me. I was being an ass and cursed him out after he called me a bitch. The next thing I know is I go flying, black out, and then wake up in Kakuzu's lap."

"He threw you, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go on back to Kisame's now. They'll give me some ice. See you tomorrow, bro." Hidan got to his feet, stumbling a bit before walking out.

"Hidan..."

–

Instead of heading straight for Kisame's he headed back to his old house. He softly called for Kakuzu, worrying when he did not get a response. He started to search the hedge and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Kakuzu curled up against the wall, sleeping. He crawled in and carefully nudged his shoulder. He shot up, bonking heads with Hidan but definitely awake now.

"C'mon, you can't sleep out here, dumbass." He murmured, "You'll get sick or worse."

Kakuzu said nothing and took the offered hand, allowing Hidan to lead them to Kisame's, traveling in the shadows. They headed to the room to find Kisame and Itachi playing a video game. They did not look away from the screen when they heard the door close, thinking it was just Hidan. Then Kisame groaned and Itachi blinked, smirking at the larger boy.

"I win so I get the blankets."

"No way! I want a rematch!" Kisame pouted.

"Hey Kisame, do you have any band-aids?" Hidan asked, making Kakuzu sit near the sleeping bag.

"Er yeah. Why?" He looked over and nearly fell off the bed, "What happened to you two?" Itachi looked as well then let out a slight gasp when he saw both of them scratched up.

"Look, do you have the band-aids or not? Just go get the shit." Hidan scowled, pulling a twig out of his messed up hair.

"Um... okay..."

Kisame frowned but ran to the bathroom returning with the entire first aid kit. He handed it to Hidan whom set it on the floor before pulling off Kakuzu's shirt. The eighth grader was too tired to protest and inhaled when his scars and wounds were revealed. Itachi clenched the dark blue comforter on Kisame's bed, used to seeing injuries but still enraged by his friends'. Kisame had to look away and sat on the bed, looking to Itachi instead.

"Ow! Gentle, Hidan!" Kakuzu snapped while Hidan cleaned the scratches.

"Oh shut up you big baby." He rolled his eyes and clapped his back, enjoying the pained reaction he received from his friend.

"You're going to pay for this when I get to your scratches, bitch." He seethed.

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan smirked, "Kisame, can you and Itachi go get us something to eat and drink?"

"Er... sure..."

The duo hurried downstairs as Hidan was finishing. When they came back they waited just outside when they heard...

"Ah! Harder you ass!" A hiss of pain followed, "Ah~ Yes!"

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Kisame whispered while Itachi reached for the knob.

"Shit that feels good." Hidan sighed when the door opened.

"So much for payback..." Kakuzu frowned, slapping another band aid on his friend.

"We heard... um... we got some soda..." Kisame mumbled, holding up four cans of soda.

"About time." Hidan scoffed, taking two of them from him. "What the hell are we gonna eat?" He handed a can to Kakuzu.

"Mom's making us instant ramen. We'll have to share though since she doesn't know Kakuzu's here." He sighed, going back to his video game.

"Can I play?" Kakuzu asked as Itachi joined him.

"Yeah, all four of us can play." Kisame grinned, showing two more controllers.

The tan friend observed how they held it and copied them. He never played a video game so he was asking questions often. A knock at the door sent Kisame scrambling to his feet. He opened the door a crack and asked Itachi for help with the three bowls of ramen. Hidan paused the battle he was having against Kakuzu and joined them on the floor. Only Itachi noticed him leave the majority in their bowl for Kakuzu to scarf down. Kisame took their empty bowls and cans downstairs while his guests prepared to sleep.

Since the oldest had stopped bleeding Itachi gave him the option of sharing his sleeping bag with Hidan. Kisame returned to find Hidan squeezing in the bag, pressing himself against Kakuzu in the process. He snickered earning two sets of glares on his way to the bed. Itachi rolled over to let Kisame join him before a blue hand shut off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Good night you two. Good night, Itachi." Kisame yawned, falling asleep on his side, facing the Uchiha.

–

The next morning, when Deidara came to pick Hidan up, he found Kisame holding Itachi to his chest and Hidan sprawled on top of Kakuzu. He snickered when he saw the pale boy's leg pulled up on his friend's tan stomach. He crouched down then tapped Hidan's forehead a couple times. This made the sleeper bury his face in Kakuzu's brown hair and whine. He rolled his blue eyes then kicked Hidan, making him yelp, jump up, and wake Kakuzu. They shot up and glared at the blonde until a snore came from the bed.

"Time to go, Hidan." Deidara whispered.

"What time is it?" Kakuzu dared to ask.

"Around six in the morning." He answered.

"Shit. I gotta go before dad wakes up." He stretched for a brief moment and then pulled on his abandoned shirt.

"Kakuzu... are you going to be at the Akatsuki today?" Hidan asked, quietly doing the same.

"Sometime in the afternoon, yeah. I gotta help some friends with this Halloween thing." He shrugged.

"Okay... see you then, asshole." Hidan smirked with Kakuzu before the trio left Kisame and Itachi.

"Mnnn..." They mumbled, still too deep in their sleep to know they were cuddling their best friend.

They woke up later, facing away from each other after rolling over in their sleep, and then left for Akatsuki Daycare, eager to see how Deidara and Sasori were after the sleepover. Kisame's mom dropped Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi off at the daycare around noon. Hidan and Deidara were already there, tossing a clay ball back and forth. It exploded in the air as they approached the sixth graders.

"Another of your 'artworks', brat?" Sasori grumbled.

"Of course, Sasori-danna, un." Deidara grinned as Hidan headed inside, "Last time we played catch, it blew up in Hidan's face, hm." He laughed.

"I would have loved to see that." Sasori smiled back. _Smiled._

"So I take it the sleepover went well?" Itachi drawled with a hint of a smirk.

"What do you mean, Uchiha, hm?" Deidara blinked.

"You two seem pretty chummy today." Kisame grinned.

"If you must know..." Sasori rolled his eyes, "The sleepover was great. Dei found out about my puppet and we went for a walk. I officially made him mine and then we found Kakuzu and Hidan hiding. When we got back home we fell asleep together. Nothing perverted what-so-ever." He droned.

"Yeah, un. Sasori-danna and I didn't even kiss!" The younger boy blushed and added, "Can you... uh... keep it a secret from Hidan though, hm?"

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"I wanna tell him myself, hm." He answered.

"Also, keep it secret from everyone else. I still have an image to keep." Sasori added.

Kisame frowned at this, exchanging a look with the stoic Uchiha. The artistic duo retreated inside, leaving Itachi and him alone. Once they left the pair headed to the backyard and sat at one of the tables.

"... Do you think they'll last?" Kisame voiced the worry.

"When they're older... I'm sure Deidara will change Sasori's mind about their publicity." Itachi replied calmly.

"I hope so..."

"For now, let them be happy."

"You're so wise, Itachi-san."

"...I know."

* * *

... Itachi and Kisame are so... -shakes head- Same to Kakuzu and Hidan. :(

Lol... Sasori finally asked Deidara out... Deidara still acts a little feminine but I'm hoping to change that over time. He is still pretty young... I think...

Anyways: Thank you everyone. When school starts I hope I can still bring you chapters frequently. I have finished the first half of Part Two so I'll be uploading up to the eighth chapter of Shinobi Middle before braking on the updates. I'm not going to put up chapters all at once though.


	14. Shinobi Middle: Six

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up." Hidan held up his hands, "You actually agreed to date that bastard?"

It was the morning of Halloween and Deidara had told his closest friend about his new relationship. They were both sitting on the sofa, both of their guardians out shopping or working. Pain had agreed to pick them up so Deidara decided to tell Hidan as they waited.

"Yeah, un!" He nodded enthusiastically then added, "And he isn't a bastard, hm. He's really nice to me!"

"But Dei-chan~" Hidan protested, "You saw all those girlfriends he had. Why would he date you after all those hot bitches?"

"Are you saying they were more attractive than me, hm?" Deidara seethed.

"Wha-? N-No! I was just saying that-"

"Save it, hm." He snapped just as Pain pulled up.

Deidara sat in the middle seats while Hidan took their usual seat in the back. He frowned, eyes trained on the back of his friend's head. Pain stopped at the daycare but told them to stay. A moment later Konan sat in the passenger seat and they headed for the old neighborhood. They stopped at Sasori's and Hidan was sure to glare at him as he went to sit by Deidara. The boy was bold enough to have his shoulder touch Deidara's. Hidan's fuming only stopped when they drove off and he realized Kakuzu had not joined them.

They drove past the elementary school, middle school, and now they stopped at the high school. Konan and Pain got out of the van first and then Sasori helped Deidara out. Kakuzu's absence was ignored and Hidan returned to glaring at the redhead. Shinobi High School was hosting a Halloween fair to help raise money. Konan and Pain had decided to treat the kids to a day of fun. Unfortunately, Itachi and Sasuke were at a small family reunion and Kisame was sick. They did not say anything of Kakuzu's whereabouts as they purchased tickets for the rides and games.

The adults took the trio to a picnic area where they would be staying at all times. They would take care of their spending money and food while they were playing. Sasori and Deidara immediately took off, Hidan close behind, for a nearby ride. It was a simple roller coaster and nothing impressive but the line still was quite long.

"Hey Sasori-danna, where's Kakuzu, hm?" Deidara asked, glancing at Hidan.

"Dunno." He shrugged, unconcerned.

"Heartless asshole." Hidan muttered moodily as their turn to ride came.

After the ride he continued to be in his bad mood. Deidara was completely oblivious to it though, talking to Sasori about art in general. He did notice when Hidan stopped though and turned to find him gazing longingly at a haunted house. He pulled Sasori to the entrance and they waited in line. It was set up in a trailer by some of the high schoolers.

"Hidan?" They gave a start as they reached the door and found Kakuzu there, holding a can of soda. "What are you three doing here?"

"Field trip. What the hell are you doing here, asshole?" Hidan instantly cheered up but it was not too noticeable.

"I'm helping out. I will be a Freshman next year, after all." He shrugged. "That and I'm helping out some friends with the haunted house. I bring them refreshments since it's stuffy in there."

"Oh... Do you want to go in with us, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Might as well." He shrugged again then went to walk next to Hidan, taking the lead.

They headed inside the dark 'house' which was decorated quite well although some of the decorations were poor. The scary part was when a teenager jumped out at them, blood surrounding his mouth. Kakuzu remained calm whilst Deidara clung to a wide-eyed Sasori. Hidan only gave a little jump and stepped a bit closer to Kakuzu.

"Hey Zetsu, you wanted the cherry flavored pop, right?" He said, offering the boy a can.

"Yeah, thanks Kakuzu. Hey, we'll be taking a break soon. **Why don't you go through Tobi's area next?**" The teenager's skin was black and white, right down the middle. He also had green hair, yellow eyes, and spoke in two separate voices. "You haven't seen it yet, right?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't think it would be worth it." He frowned.

"**Oh trust us, it is.** Oh hey Sasori, new girlfriend?" The boy added, smirking at Deidara whom had his face buried in his boyfriend's shirt.

"Deidara's a dude." Sasori replied calmly while Kakuzu laughed which made Hidan growl and Deidara blush.

"Oh? Didn't think you swung that way." Zetsu smirked.

"... I will be talking to you later. For now we have a 'haunted house' to explore." Sasori's expression was still somewhat cold and it made Hidan fume once more.

Kakuzu sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, nudging him on. Suddenly, they were surrounded by colors and candy and...

"WILL YOU BE TOBI'S FRIEND!"

A masked teenager leaped out at Kakuzu, giving him a hug. He gave a shout and Hidan screamed, jumping back into Sasori and Deidara. The latter was giggling while his date's eye twitched.

"Hi Kakuzu-zu-zu~san Did you come to bring Tobi Tobi's sugar?" The boy (?) shouted in Kakuzu's ear, still clinging to the eighth grader.

"Tobi... off. Now. Or no soda." He growled at the attacker.

"But Zetsu-san said Tobi had to hug whoever doesn't scream for him." Tobi pouted.

"Yes, and you did but now you have to. Let. Go." He struggled.

"Let go or I'll tell Zetsu Tobi's been a bad boy." Sasori spoke up now.

"You wouldn't, Sasori-san!" Tobi gasped, immediately releasing Kakuzu, "Tobi's a good boy?"

"No! Tobi's a-" Kakuzu's exclamation was silenced when a hand appeared out of nowhere, clamping over his mouth.

"Yes, Tobi's a good boy." Zetsu cooed, smiling.

"Did Tobi do a good job, Zetsu-san?" The hyper kid asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes. **By the way, which one of you let out that girly scream?**"

One by one they all turned to Hidan whom was sitting against the wall, hugging his knees as he rocked back and forth. Deidara was the only one that reacted, laughing hard at the display. A moment later Sasori joined in, both of them having to lean on the other to stay up. Zetsu raised a brow and watched Kakuzu crouch down by the smaller.

"... Are you... okay?" He was clearly biting back some laughs of his own.

"DAMN THAT WAS SCARY! What the HELL was up with that? I came here in hopes to see blood and gore then BAM! A happy scene! Jashin kill me now!" He twitched, "I did not mean to sin!"

"... Oh get over it Hidan, hm." Deidara had caught his breath now, "Jashin won't kill you for entering a happy room, hm."

The others exchanged many looks save Tobi whom simply danced around Zetsu, ignoring everything. After a moment Hidan stood and went straight for the exit. They followed him after Kakuzu.

"Jeez. I would prefer the blood and guts!" Hidan exclaimed when they all gathered around.

"**We told you it was scary.**" Zetsu smirked.

"I admit it was startling but Hidan... aren't you overreacting?" Kakuzu scoffed.

"... Maybe a little." He shrugged, laughing now.

"Do you want a hug from Tobi?" Tobi held his arms open and already embraced him before he could answer. "Tobi likes hugs because Tobi is a good boy."

"... Is he okay, un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"... He was born this way as far as I'm concerned." He shrugged, pulling Deidara to the picnic area with the others after Kakuzu freed Hidan from the 'hug-of-doom'.

They all sat at the table after Konan and Pain asked what they wanted to eat. Sasori sat across from Deidara and next to Hidan whom sat next to Kakuzu. Zetsu sat across from him and Tobi sat between Zetsu and Deidara.

"So how do you two know these bastards?" Hidan asked.

"They were our friends in middle school while you two were in Japan." Sasori answered, returning the glare he sent.

"Oh so this is the **infamous** Hidan and **adorable** Deidara?" Zetsu smirked.

"Adorable, un?" The latter mentioned blushed.

"You are adorable, brat." Sasori turned a bit pink as well but managed to keep eye contact.

"Ugh, please. I heard enough of you lovebirds in the bushes. Made me wish my dad had found me before you two did." Kakuzu grumbled.

"O-Oh, that's right... you heard me ask Dei out..." Now he was averting Kakuzu's gaze.

"Yeah..." He smirked then, "and 'you're much more beautiful_._'? You've got to be kidding. That is so freaking gay man."

"Pff. He seriously said that?" Hidan and Zetsu cackled together.

"S-Shut up, un! You two are just jealous, hm." Deidara retorted.

"Yeah right. I can easily get a babe anytime any place." Hidan scoffed. Kakuzu tensed but it went unnoticed by all except Tobi.

"And I already have someone, thank you very much." Zetsu huffed.

"Like your precious cactuses?" Sasori snorted.

"It's 'cacti' not 'cactuses', **moron**." He snapped.

"Sorry... didn't mean to offend." He snickered.

"Tch... Asshole." Hidan grumbled.

–

After they all ate, Zetsu and Tobi returned to their Haunted House. Sasori and Deidara managed to sneak away from Hidan and Kakuzu stayed by him, going to distract him with games. He had never been to a fair before...

"Hey Sasori-danna, why do you like blondes so much, un?" Since Hidan was not around Deidara was able to go back to his 'un's.

"What do you mean, brat?" He asked, offering him the ice cream he had just bought them.

"All your... girlfriends... were blonde and really pretty with blue eyes, un." He explained, licking some of the vanilla treat.

"... I only like the blonde hair and blue eyes because you had blonde hair and blue eyes." He shrugged, a bit reluctant to reveal his obsession.

"Really, danna, un?" Deidara lit up.

"Yeah." Sasori smiled.

There was a silent pause and Deidara returned to eating the ice cream. Sasori watched him, still smiling softly. As the treat began to vanish he leaned in and placed a light kiss on Deidara's cheek. This earned a new blush and a return kiss only shier.

"You're so cute."

"You are too, un."

"Most guys can take that as an insult you know." Sasori faked a pout.

"Do you?" Deidara fell for it.

"Not when you say it." He laughed, petting the blonde.

When Hidan finally escaped Kakuzu he saw them holding hands on the bench, smiling. Kakuzu huffed, catching up to him and followed where he was gazing. He blinked at the scene then glanced at Hidan to see an unidentified expression on his face. His first guess was sadness or perhaps a sad understanding.

"Hidan?" He nudged him.

"He looks so happy..." His voice was quiet.

"Deidara?"

"... Both of them."

"... You okay?"

"Of course..."

"Can I spend the night at your place tonight?" Kakuzu asked out of the blue.

"Uh... sure but what about..." Hidan trailed, turning to look up at him.

"My dad is on a business trip and said I could spend the night at a friend's until he comes back." he shrugged.

"Okay... Then yeah... I'd like that."

"... You would?"

"... I mean, Aoi would like to meet one of our friends." He covered, looking away to hide the sudden and unexplained blush.

"Oh..."

–

"Damnit! I can't believe Aoi let him stay too!"

"Now, now, Hidan, don't be melodramatic." Kakuzu drawled, rolling his eyes as Hidan paced his room.

"Melo-what now?" Hidan paused, turning to his bed where his friend sat.

"... Never mind, dumbass." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Don't call me a dumbass, bastard! Jashin will-"

"Language, Hidan!" Jack said, randomly passing his door.

"Piss off, damnit and stop popping up outta no where!" Hidan snapped but the man was already gone.

"... Let's go and make sure Sasori and Deidara aren't doing anything at least." Kakuzu smirked, heading for the blonde's room.

"Tch, screw them and screw you. I'm stayin' right here." He huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Hidan... I think I can hear moaning." Kakuzu lied only to earn a laugh, "... You can torture Sasori by keeping Deidara to yourself."

"... Fine." Hidan sighed and leaped to his feet, leading Kakuzu to his brother's room.

Sasori was standing behind Deidara's bed, putting on a puppet show with their look-a-likes. They sat down on the floor on either side of the blonde and watched Sasori's skill. He was even capable of convincing ventriloquism. The show ended, when there was a call for dinner, with the redhead puppet kissing the blonde puppet. Kakuzu had to drag Hidan down to the kitchen while Sasori sneered close behind, placing his arm around Deidara's neck just to tease him.

"Thanks for the meal, Ms. Katsu." Kakuzu and Sasori chimed once they had finished the slightly burnt meatloaf.

"Jack helped." Aoi smiled, placing their plates in the sink. "Oh, and he wants to see you in his room, Hidan."

"... Why?" Kakuzu rose a brow at the somewhat reluctant tone.

"I don't know." She shrugged and he sighed, heading to the small room on the first floor.

Kakuzu followed Deidara and Sasori back upstairs, glancing at Hidan. They returned to the blonde's room and sat down in a triangle.

"Why is Jack still around if Sara's not? What happened to her anyways?" Questions spewed from his mouth.

"I'll leave Hidan to tell you about Sara, hm." Deidara answered, "She made Jack promise to look after him, hm."

"He didn't look so happy to be going to Jack's room..." Sasori voiced Kakuzu's observation.

"... Yeah, he'll probably be sleeping with Jack tonight, hm." Deidara shrugged, "But you can still play with us, Kakuzu."

"No, I think I'll go ahead and turn in for the night..." He mumbled, heading up to Hidan's room.

A few minutes pass and he started to pull off his clothes. Hidan had left him a large shirt to wear instead and he pulled the odd-smelling cloth over his head. He wrinkled his nose and then began to explore the boy's room. There were a lot of Jashinist symbols etched around the room with kanji written nearby. He was wondering what they meant when the door opened and a shaky Hidan returned. Kakuzu turned to ask him about the writing but he sensed something was wrong. He went over to him and gently placed his hand on the pale, heated forehead, earning a flinch.

"Don't touch me." Hidan demanded in a quiet voice, immediately sending Kakuzu's hand back to his side.

"Are you okay?" He frowned while Hidan crawled under the covers, still completely dressed.

"I'm fine, Kakuzu." He replied tersely.

The elder blinked but made his way over to the bed, joining him under the covers. A long, silent moment passed and Kakuzu began to feel uneasy. Hidan clearly was not asleep, glaring down at the mattress. Finally the boy spoke up and requested an odd thing from Kakuzu.

"... Can you hold me, Kuzu-chan?"

Kakuzu started, wondering if he had misheard but Hidan said nothing more, inching his back against his chest. He gave a nod, although he could not see it, and then hesitantly wrapped his arm around his friend. Soon after he heard snoring and smiled down at him before also falling asleep. Like Kakuzu, Hidan had secrets he wished not to be voiced, questions not to be asked and they respected one another enough not to and just lay here, content. However all things had to come to light at some point whether they want it or not...

* * *

Yay! Zetsu and Tobi!

The last bit is odd and I apologize. It was a last-minute kind of decision. :D I wanted Kakuzu and Hidan to have more in common.

Thanks to: _Iwa-chan, Luving Randomness, _and_ -723_

Okay, so school started today and I'll try and update by Friday at the latest.


	15. Shinobi Middle: Seven

November seventh was the day before Sasori's thirteenth birthday. Deidara was putting the finishing touches on his gift when Hidan burst into his room. The blonde glared at the other but returned to his present after he ducked inside his closet. Probably just running from Jack so he would not have to go shop for new clothes. He was always 'losing' his winter wear which constantly ticked his caretaker off.

"Hidan, get your ass out here now! Deidara, you too!" Jack shouted.

"In a minute, hm!" Deidara shouted, glaring at Hidan now that he had been involved.

He placed a damp paper towel over his clay then dragged Hidan from his room. Jack was waiting in their car and Deidara shoved his brother in the back before jumping up front. He made sure the child lock was on and then they drove off to the mall. Both of them grabbed one of Hidan's hands and pulled him into the large building. They headed for a cheap clothing store, passing a craft store on the way. Jack let go of Hidan to search for some mittens, scarves, and other such winter clothes. This made it easy for him to escape, tearing his hand free of Deidara's after digging his fingers into the hand mouth under his gloves.

He laughed as Deidara winced, rubbing his hand and then ran out of the store. He was so intent on escaping that he did not look at where he was headed. He let out a gasp when he collided with someone's chest and fell back on his rear. He winced then looked up, about to tell the man off. If only that tan man did not have green eyes and familiar brown hair.

"Uh, uh, uh..." He stuttered, mouth open in shock.

"Careful kid, you can get seriously hurt if you don't look where you're going." Kakuzu's father smiled, confusing Hidan as he helped him back to his feet.

"Uh... thanks..." He blinked then looked around, "Aren't you Kakuzu's... dad?"

"Oh, are you my son's classmate? I wonder which one you are... He rarely talks to me but 'Hidan' has been mentioned often." The man eyed him

"Uh, yeah... I'm Hidan." He mumbled.

"Well, my son's just in there." He pointed to the craft store they were in front of. "I was just going to pick him up. Would you like to come with?"

Hidan nodded and he followed him into the store. There was a lot of fabrics, strings, and yarn that they passed. They spotted Kakuzu leaving the counter, a bag in hand and a smile on his face. It vanished when he saw his father and Hidan and he hurried to hide the bag behind his back. He rose a brow at Hidan and the younger could not help but smirk back.

"Hey asshole, what're you doing in a place like this?" He poked.

"... Shopping... for... a friend... yeah... Sasori sent me here to pick up some things!" He was clearly struggling to find a believable excuse.

"Uh-huh, sure." Hidan snickered. Kakuzu's father was watching the pair with interest as they left the store.

"Hidan, you little prick!"

"Uh-oh..." Hidan laughed nervously, turning to face Jack's wrath.

"Why the hell must you be so difficult, huh?" He ranted, "I leave you alone with Deidara only long enough for me to pick out some simple clothes and you already cause trouble." He finally seemed to notice Kakuzu and his father standing there and then added, "I'm sorry if Hidan bugged you, sir." He did not seem to recognize Kakuzu.

"No, it's fine. It's so nice to meet a friend of my son." He smiled back, placing a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder in a simple gesture.

"Hidan isn't a friend, he's a headache." Kakuzu grumbled in response.

"What did you just call me, bastard?" Hidan snapped, lunging for him only to be pulled back by Jack.

"Enough, Hidan. Looks like we'll have to forget about the gloves and scarf but I refuse to pay for when you get sick." He pulled Hidan to his side, hand on the boy's hip.

For some reason, this angered Kakuzu. Yet he could not understand why as they parted ways. Jack was not Hidan's blood relative yet that was a peculiar touch... Kakuzu shook his head and climbed into the front seat, looking at his bag of yarn. Knitting and sewing were both pretty simple for him and Hidan seemed to need a scarf. He smiled again, thinking of Christmas. No doubt Hidan would be happy to get something other than a card.

–

The next morning, Sasori walked through the deserted hallway of school, impatient to reach the gym before his fan girls pour in. He sat under the bleachers and waited for his friends to arrive. Itachi arrived first, sitting above where he was crouching. A moment later Kisame joined him, pulling out his homework as soon as he saw Kakuzu. The last ones to arrive where Deidara and Hidan, each looking tired.

"Where's Sasori-danna, hm?" The blonde asked Itachi since the other two were working on their homework.

"Hiding." He replied.

"From what, hm?" Deidara was answered a moment later.

"Hey guys, where's Sasori?" A group of girls crowded around the friends, each holding a prettily wrapped box.

"He's sick, go away." Kakuzu growled.

"Oh. Well can you give him our gifts? We made him sweets." The leader of the group held out her present and one by one they all left the boxes on the bleachers.

"I still say we tell them I hate sweets." Sasori's voice startled Deidara as it came from directly under him.

"Then Kakuzu would be sad." Kisame smirked.

"I hate sweets too, you'd be the only sad one." Kakuzu retorted with a snort.

"I like sweets." Itachi and Deidara mumbled together.

"I don't really care if the shit is well made." Hidan shrugged.

"Are you going to come out of hiding, hm, danna?" Deidara asked, looking down at him between his legs.

"... No." He huffed.

"Oh. Okay then. See you at lunch, hm?"

The bell rang and the friends left after the others, shielding Sasori from view. He sighed and plopped down at his desk next to Itachi. In no time girls where surrounding his desk, giggling and wishing him a happy birthday. Since he had asked Deidara out, he had been saying he was no longer looking to date middle school brats. This still did not keep his fans from him though. Itachi also had fans but he had never agreed to go out with any like Sasori had so they were much calmer.

Sasori groaned as the lunch bell rang and was swarmed by some more girls. Itachi smirked and easily made his way past them to the table, watching bemusedly as Sasori declined each gift. Deidara came to the table a moment later and was clearly upset by the display. Hidan scowled at it and then nudged him on, glaring daggers at his brother's secret boyfriend. Kakuzu and Kisame eventually managed to pull Sasori to the table, the eighth graders growling at the group of girls.

"Damn Sasori..." Hidan shook his head as though disappointed, "I can't believe you're such a player. My poor, poor Dei-chan."

"Drop it, Hidan, hm." 'Dei-chan' snarled quietly.

"Here's your lunch, asshole." Hidan shrugged off the dark response and tossed Kakuzu a brown bag.

"Thank you, dumbass." He huffed.

"Sasori-danna, do you think we could-"

"Hey Sasori!" A girl interrupted whatever Deidara was about to ask, drooping her arms over Sasori's shoulders. "Do you have any birthday plans this year?"

"No." He replied dully, pulling apart his bread-stick.

"Oh, then how about we go out somewhere and celebrate it, just the two of us?" She giggled.

Deidara tensed, his face hidden by his bangs. Hidan sensed his unease and inched closer to him on the bench, glaring at Sasori. Kakuzu noticed his behavior but did not react, sipping the soup Hidan had given him. Kisame and Itachi were watching the others, clearly interested in what was going on.

"No thank you. I see no reason to go anywhere with a complete stranger." His expression was one of boredom and a slight hint of annoyance.

"But, we had such a fun time the other day." She pouted and now Sasori froze and Hidan started to growl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine then! Be that way!" She snapped, storming off.

"Annoying girls." Sasori muttered, finally looking at Deidara, "Are you alright, Dei?"

"Y-Yeah, un." He jumped up, "I just got to go to the bathroom, hm."

"I'll come with you." Hidan said, following him to the restroom.

"Kakuzu, could you inform Deidara that this is a misunderstanding and I will talk to him after school?" Sasori sighed, getting up from the table to go outside. "Something tells me Hidan won't let me anywhere near Deidara."

"... You owe me for this." He huffed, going to the bathroom. He stopped short when he heard the two talking though.

"See what I meant, Deidara-chan?" Hidan was saying.

"Shut up, Hidan-chan. You just don't understand, hm. Danna loves me, he just has a bunch of fan girls is all." Deidara puffed.

"And what will you do if he suddenly decides one of them is more attractive, huh?"

"Danna doesn't care about looks, hm." Deidara sounded unsure though.

"Yeah right." Hidan scoffed, "Then why is it all his girlfriends _look_ like you?"

"Because he missed me, un."

"Bullshit. He just missed your body!" Hidan snapped.

"Not true, Hidan! Danna and I get along just fine, hm. I'm perfectly happy being with him so why can't you be happy that I'm happy, hm?"

"Because I don't want you to go through what I'm going thro—Never mind..." Hidan immediately silenced himself, catching Kakuzu's interest.

"What, un?"

"I just... I don't want him to use you... or take advantage of your innocence." Hidan sounded sad and exhausted now.

"He isn't using me, hm and I don't recall being... as you say... innocent." Deidara laughed.

"... If you insist Dei-chan." He sighed then added, "But if he makes you cry so much as a single tear I'll rip the bastard to shreds and sacrifice his ass to Jashin!"

"Okay, hm." He was laughing a lot now, "Thank you, brother."

"Yeah, yeah..." He muttered.

"Hey, Deidara, Sasori said he wants to talk to you after school." Kakuzu finally made his presence known, causing Hidan to jump.

"Alright, thanks Kakuzu." The blonde smiled before brushing past, leaving the pair alone in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you staring at, bastard?" Hidan snapped moodily.

"... Nothing. See you later."

"Tch. Whatever."

–

Deidara and Sasori went to the basement while Kakuzu and Hidan wrestled upstairs. They were at Akatsuki daycare and everyone had given Sasori a few of their own gifts save Deidara whom was going to give his gift once they had talked. Sasori sat down on the floor by his puppets and beckoned him to sit next to him. Deidara blushed when he was pulled to Sasori's chest in a hug.

"I love you, DeiDei." He murmured, stroking the long blonde hair.

"I love you too, danna, un." Deidara grinned, enjoying the feel.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me... for today. I seriously don't know that bitch." Sasori frowned.

"S'okay, danna." He laughed, "I understand, hm. Although it still makes me a bit jealous seeing all of them put their hands on _my_ man, hm."

"How cute." He smirked, picturing a jealous Deidara.

"Although Hidan doesn't trust you, hm."

"... Hidan doesn't seem the trusting type..."

"You can tell, hm?" Deidara tensed.

"No, I was just saying..." Sasori pondered Deidara's response then blinked, "You mean he doesn't trust you or Kakuzu?"

"No, un. I can when something bugs him but he never talks to me about it, hm." He frowned now, "As for Kakuzu... I don't know... un. He's usually very good at hiding his trust issues and it actually worries me a bit. Like when he was in the hospital for not eating... He didn't tell anyone why, un."

"... So... do you have a present for me?" Sasori changed subjects, sensing the blonde's unease.

"Oh, yeah un! I made it myself, hm." Deidara pulled out a clay scorpion, "Your name is Japanese for scorpion so..." He placed the figure in Sasori's hands. "This blows up so be careful."

"Hmph. Ruining art by blowing it up. Such a waste of talent. Art is eternal, brat."

"Wha-? No, art is fleeting, hm!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting, hm!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting, mn!"

Deidara's eyes went wide as Sasori pressed their lips together for a brief moment. He smirked at the blonde's embarrassment and pulled him close once more. He would make sure Deidara would find something to last eternity. Just like how his relationships were fleeting and the kiss brief. Deidara ran his fingers over his mouth, still shocked that he had been kissed so suddenly. He wondered if, given time, their kisses would start to last longer.

–

Just outside, peering through the basement window, Itachi and Hidan watched the artists have their first kiss. Hidan was biting his tongue to keep himself from overreacting while Itachi was smiling. Kisame and him were right to think those two would make a good couple.

* * *

I want to thank all my reviewers and: _Sasuke . Fan-723, Nova-San, _and_ merasha_

Nothing much to report. First three days of school were easy but it won't be that way for long. Two advanced classes I am taking: English II and Chemistry.

I also want to know what you want to see more of. Also know that I have already written up to chapter eleven and Part Two is still far from over.


	16. Shinobi Middle: Eight

Finally Christmas time rolled in and the Akatsuki were gathered at the daycare's tree. Itachi and Sasuke were in Japan visiting family and Deidara would be leaving after the Christmas party to stay with his father there for the remainder of vacation. Now he sat by Sasori, unwrapping his present from the redhead. It was a beautiful doll-like puppet and everyone jumped when its head popped off with a crack. Hidan laughed manically.

"Oh, Sasori-danna!" the blonde squeezed his boyfriend with a hug, "I love it, un!"

"Hmph, brat." Sasori scoffed, hiding his embarrassment. "I still say art is eternal."

"... Must you ruin the mood, hm?" Deidara pouted.

"Open my gift!" Kisame grinned, interrupting the argument before it could begin.

Deidara released his hold on Sasori in order to take the blue box. Inside was a bunch of cheap figurines. Deidara blinked in confusion then read the card. After he had he grinned up at Kisame.

"Thanks! It'll be so much fun to blow these up when I see my dad, hm."

"Hidan and Itachi helped." He shrugged.

"Now we open our gifts from Dei." Hidan said, handing out little boxes. "I already got mine last night."

"These only blow up if you pull the string, hm." Deidara added.

All of the figures were identical, detailed, small centipedes. A string ran through it and Hidan had been thoughtful enough to tape it to the clay so it would not accidentally explode. A horn was heard outside and Deidara got to his feet with his adopted brother. They exchanged a long hug and then Sasori walked him to the door and also gave the blonde a hug. Then Kisame laughed, telling them to look up at the mistletoe he had attached on Itachi's orders. They both blushed but followed through with the tradition.

"Oh and Hidan... I'll tell Eiji-chan you said hi, hm." Deidara smirked at Hidan's reaction.

"Don't you dare." He flushed, earning questioning glances from everyone.

"But she'll be so sad if you just ignored her after all the fun you two had, hm." He was clearly enjoying himself.

"I told you it wasn't fun, damnit! That bitch just wouldn't stop touching me." He pouted.

"You could have just told her you hated her guts then, hm."

"... And have her big sis sacrifice me to my own god? No thanks." Hidan huffed.

Deidara grinned then left at another impatient honk from his mother. Kakuzu watched his friend plop back down on the floor next to him and tried to reign in his questions.

"Who's Eiji?"

"My number one fan bitch back in Japan." Hidan shrugged, "Bitch was crazy and just didn't take the hint that I **don't. Like. Being. Touched.**" Sasori and Kisame exchanged a look at that.

"You don't?" Kakuzu frowned, thinking back to the time he had held the Jashinist at his request.

"No, I don't." He huffed.

"I see..."

They returned to opening the remaining gifts to break up the awkward silence. Kakuzu, once again, gave everyone a card except Hidan. He just gave everyone some homemade snacks that were not sweet since none of them liked sweets (save Kisame whom got the cookies). After presents Kakuzu asked Hidan to play with him in the basement. He rose a brow at the request but followed him down despite his doubt.

"Why do you say you don't like being touched? Deidara and I have touched you..." He trailed, realizing how perverted that sounded.

"You two... are... I dunno. Just tell me what you want, bastard." He huffed, desperately wanting the subject dropped.

"Well, I didn't give you anything up there because... well..." Kakuzu suddenly looked embarrassed.

"You got me something?" Hidan lit up when the other nodded, hurrying to a corner of the playroom to grab a poorly wrapped package.

"You'd better be grateful and if anyone asks, I didn't get this for you."

Hidan's eyes widened as he pulled up the blood red and black scarf. It was soft, warm, and it had his name on it. The scarf even had his Jashinist symbol all over it in gray. He looked back up at Kakuzu, his blush clearly visible now. The eighth grader averted his gaze, embarrassed.

"So this is why you were so good at sewing!" He laughed, placing the scarf over his shoulders.

"I knitted that, dumbass." He scoffed, "But yeah, my sister taught me how to sew before she vanished."

"... You have a sister?" Hidan stopped smelling the scarf, looking to Kakuzu in shock.

"No. Who told you that?" Kakuzu lied turning around to escape up the stairs.

"Oi, wait bastard!" He grabbed his arm and forced him back down. "Don't run away."

"I'm not running away... I have to go to the bathroom." He lied.

"You... are a horrible liar, dumbass." He deadpanned, "So, you lost your sister. Guess what; I did too."

"... Sara?" Kakuzu sighed in defeat and sat down with Hidan.

"I'm cursed." He muttered, "She was driving me home from a friends' and..." Hidan's expression was one of pain and Kakuzu had an urge to pull him close. "I was trying to tell her... something important. It ended up as an argument because she didn't believe me." He broke off with a sob, "I-I said I h-hated her..."

"... Hidan... I'm sure she knows..." Kakuzu stopped when Hidan suddenly leaned against him, using the scarf to wipe his face.

"She didn't see the-the light turn. She wasn't used to driving in Japan." He sniffed. "Thanks to her old accident... her death was quick and painless."

"My sister... I don't remember her much. She vanished around the same time as my mom. I was only three. I only remember her sewing and knitting me things. I decided I wanted to learn. I lied about her teaching me. She only inspired me." Kakuzu shrugged, speaking quietly.

"... You're very good." He murmured absentmindedly, admiring the scarf now that he had calmed down.

"... Thanks... Hidan, can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what you're asking." Hidan smirked cockily.

"Hidan." He warned.

"Okay, okay. Fine, asshole. I promise."

"Don't blame yourself for any of those accidents. Especially not your sister's. I'm sure there's a good reason she didn't believe you." He felt Hidan tense then hesitantly wrapped his arm around him.

"... It was my word against _his_." He whispered, watching warily as Kakuzu's hand rubbed his arm.

"... I won't ask since you never ask..." Kakuzu murmured, removing his arm once he noticed Hidan's unease. "I can wait for you to trust me." He said before heading back to the party upstairs.

"... He knows me... so well..." Hidan put on a confused, frowning face before getting to his feet, using the scarf to hide his blush and the tears.

Tears...

He had promised himself he would not cry after Sara's death... He would be a i_man_/i... like Kakuzu...

–

Jack came by to pick Hidan up at the same time as Kakuzu's father. They paused outside for a breif conversation and in that time, Kakuzu and Hidan got caught under the mistletoe. Kisame smirked with Sasori while the two glared at them.

"Kissy-kissy boys." Kisame snickered.

"Shame no girls are at the daycare." Sasori added absentmindedly.

Kakuzu flushed, bent down, and quickly placed his lips on Hidan's forehead. Before he figured out what had happened, Kakuzu left him, climbing into his dad's old car. Hidan blinked a couple of times, then cursed the entire way to his own ride. Kisame turned to Sasori, frowning.

"Your kiss was so much better."

"They aren't dating." Sasori shrugged.

"Yet..." Kisame grinned and went back to the Christmas tree.

Outside Kakuzu's father laughed, clapping Jack on the back. Hidan and Kakuzu watched their guardians return to their cars. Their eyes met but each turned their head as soon as they did, their cheeks red. It was not their first peck on skin, but it had felt different...

"That's a nice scarf, Hidan-chan." Jack noted, glancing down at him.

"Yeah... Kuzu got it for me..." Hidan was in a daze, thinking about that kiss.

"'Kuzu'?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Er... no... I mean." Kakuzu had told him not to tell... "I got it from Konan."

"Oh. I see." He smiled now, looking to the road, "I was starting to think you like that boy more than me."

–

On Christmas day, Deidara sat alone on his father's porch. He had accidentally locked himself out again and the servants were away for the holidays. Next door, Itachi left his house, holding Sasuke's hand as he talked on his cell phone. Deidara waved and Sasuke started to pull his brother over to the blonde.

"So the mistletoe worked, Kisame?" Itachi was smiling, oblivious to the fact he was now near his rival, "Aw. I wish I had been there." Deidara's mouth hung open; he never took the Uchiha to be the talkative type. "Kakuzu and Hidan too? So you noticed... Yeah. Haha, they were?"

"What're you talking about, Uchiha, hm?" He grinned when the other jumped, surprised to find he was listening.

"Oh, Katsu... it's only you." He put on his emotionless mask once more, "Kisame, I got to go. We'll talk about them later."

"Ohayo, Katsu-san." Sasuke waved.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Ogenki desu ka?(How are you?)" Deidara returned.

Sasuke shrugged then hid behind his brother's leg. Deidara rolled his eyes and then directed his attention to Itachi. The boy was staring down at his baby brother, bored.

"So you were the one that put up the mistletoe, hm?" Deidara accused.

"Technically, it was Kisame."

"Did Kakuzu trap Hidan under it, hm?" He crossed his arms.

"Kisame said they just got caught under it. Ask him." Itachi shrugged and made to leave.

"Wait, I was talking to you Uchiha, hm!" He jumped to his feet.

"I don't like talking." The other boy replied, pulling his brother back to their place.

"Sayonara!" Sasuke called.

Deidara sighed and lay on his back, staring at the clouds. He wondered what Sasori was doing at that moment then sat up quickly. He jumped to his feet and ran to the Uchiha mansion, knocking for Itachi. His servant opened the door and let him in, leading him into the living room. Itachi was reading to Sasuke, smiling down at his brother every now and then.

"Hey Uchiha, can I use your phone, hm?" Deidara asked once the servant had left.

"Why?" He did not look up from his page.

"I wanna talk to Sasori-danna, hm."

"... Very well, make it quick, Katsu." He sighed, tossing the blonde his cell. "I only have Kisame's number though."

"I memorized his number, un." Deidara blushed a bit and started to dial.

"Hello, could you call back in a minute, I'm busy." a man's voice answered.

"Ow! You got soap in my eyes, jackass!" A younger boy's voice sounded.

"Sorry Hidan-chan, I'll kiss it better." Deidara frowned when Jack hung up.

"Sick bastard, hm." He scoffed, this time dialing Sasori, ignoring Itachi's questioning gaze.

"What do you want, calling me on Christmas?" Sasori's annoyed voice answered.

"Just wishing you a Merry Christmas, danna, un." Deidara replied with a shrug, managing to keep his cool.

"Oh! Hey you! I miss you." Sasori's tone immediately changed now, "How's Japan?"

"Boring, un." He groaned, "I can't wait to get back. Can you do me a favor, hm?"

"Uh sure babe." Deidara rolled his eyes at the pet name.

"Tell Kakuzu to call Hidan, hm." He huffed, "Jack will probably answer. If he does, demand to talk to Hidan and say it's an emergency, hm. If Kakuzu doesn't do it, you do it, hm."

"May I ask why?"

"No. Merry Christmas. Love you."

"Uh... okay. Merry Christmas. Love you too."

–

Hidan rubbed his eyes ferociously. He had finished his forced bath but his eyes still burned. He was beginning to think purposefully putting soap in his eyes was a bad thing. Jack was in the kitchen, preparing lunch and Hidan wiped his cheek where the man had kissed him at the thought. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed up to his room to dress. He smiled when he spotted the scarf Kakuzu had made still hanging on the wall with his masks. It made the memories of his bath vanish as he nuzzled it.

It was still so soft and warm. He gave a pleasant sigh and took off his towel. Just as he reached his underwear drawer, the phone rang. He ignored it when Jack picked up and started to pull up his boxers. He tripped when his door opened, Jack poking his head in, phone in hand.

"It's for you." He said.

"Really?" Hidan asked, snatching an old shirt to cover himself, "Who?"

"Wouldn't say." Jack frowned, handing the phone to the naked boy.

"Hello?" Hidan began to feel uncomfortable as his guardian had not left, eyes staring.

"Hey shithead." A gruff voice greeted.

"K-Kakuzu?" He lit up a bit, ignoring Jack's reaction, "What the hell do you think you're doing, calling me Christmas day?"

"Honestly?" He laughed quietly, "I don't know. Sasori told me to call you. I was hoping you would have an idea."

"Nope. Not a damned one." Hidan scoffed, "I suppose we can say Merry Christmas."

"Okay then, Merry Christmas."

"Kakuzu! Where the fuck're you hiding now, eh!" Hidan jumped when he heard Kakuzu's father.

"I gotta go. See you at school."

"Ah, wait, asshole!" He shouted just as he hung up.

"Lunch is ready."

–

When school finally resumed, Hidan ran to the gym. Kakuzu and Kisame were already there, arguing about something with Sasori adding an occasional remark. He sat down next to Kakuzu, clapping a hand to his back. He grinned when the older boy flinched.

"Hey shithead." He yelled right in his ear.

"Ow, shut up. You're too damn loud." Kakuzu growled but his angered expression turned to one of surprise when he saw the Jashinist wearing his scarf.

"I agree with Kakuzu." Sasori huffed, using his pinky to clear his ear, "Where's my DeiDei?"

"Still in Japan." Hidan shrugged, "His father is showing him the ropes to the company."

"Itachi said that Deidara's dad is really ill now. He is sixty-eight." Kisame stretched.

"Seriously?" Kakuzu and Sasori gaped.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Hidan blinked, "My dad was seventy-two."

"My dad is thirty." Kakuzu blinked and then Kisame added, "Mine is thirty-five."

"Really?" Hidan trailed when the bell rang.

* * *

Thanks to: _Battydog, -shadownin1010-, _and_ SadisticxxQueenxx _and all my reviewers. Love you all.


	17. Shinobi Middle: Nine

A week after school resumed, Itachi and Deidara returned to America. Itachi's father dropped them off at Akatsuki daycare the day they arrived to wait for the others to arrive. Sasuke was sitting between them on the couch, munching on leftover cookies Hidan had made yesterday. The door opened but they were not expecting what they heard.

"Get back here, damnit!" Kakuzu growled as Hidan darted into the living room.

"I said don't touch me, asshole!" He snapped. Itachi covered his brother's ears as Kakuzu stormed in.

"It was an accident, Hidan." He trapped Hidan in a corner as Kisame and Sasori entered, hiding behind Pain.

"No! Go away!"

"Hidan-"

"I hate you!"

"I said I was-"

"Leave me alone!"

Before Kakuzu could say anything, Hidan kneed him in the groin. Deidara gasped and watched him run into the basement, slamming the door behind. He leaped to his feet and crouched down with Kakuzu as he rolled on the floor in pain. He glanced back at Sasori whom joined a moment later.

"What happened, hm?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I didn't know you were coming back today..." Sasori winced when another groan came from his friend.

"Er, yeah, un. I'll be right back, I gotta talk to Hidan, hm." Deidara replied, hurrying to the basement.

Kisame watched him for a moment before helping Kakuzu up. He set him on the couch next to Itachi whom stood, uncovering his brother's ears. He led the tall boy out back and to the side of the pool. He released his hold on Kisame's arm after a quick glance back at the daycare.

"Tell me everything you know."

–

"I-I dunno, Dei!"

Hidan cried out, ruffling his hair as he paced the basement, his scarf threatening to fall from his neck. He stopped when he realized this and readjusted it. Deidara saw this and tilted his head, curious. After all the time he had lived with Hidan, he had never been known to keep something like a scarf for more than a day or two. If it fell off, it stayed off. As Hidan returned to pacing, Deidara noticed the scarf's design and gasped.

"Hidan... who made you that scarf, hm?" Hidan froze once more and whirled to face the blonde.

"K-Kakuzu..." He mumbled, fingering the fabric.

"What happened, hm?" Deidara asked quietly.

–

_ Everyone was outside for recess. Sasori was surrounded by girls, hardly paying any attention as he carved hands for his Deidara puppet. Kisame was with Kakuzu near Hidan as he sat on the snow-covered ground under the tree, sleeping with the scarf covering his nose and mouth._

"_I know you made Hidan that scarf, Kakuzu." Kisame smirked._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." He huffed, averting his friend's curious gaze._

"_It's so obvious you like him. I'm not sure in what way but it's certainly more than me and Sasori." He grinned mischievously._

"_Are you implying something here, Kisame?" Kakuzu growled, taking a step towards him._

"_... I'm just gonna shut up now." He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, "Although you might want to wake him up. The bell will ring soon."_

_ Kakuzu snorted but crouched down next to Hidan, shaking him gently at first. When the boy showed no response he growled and gave a hard shove. He jumped when Hidan only collapsed on his side, eyes still closed. He frowned and pulled off his glove, pressing his hand to his cheek, now exposed. His eyes widened; the skin was ice cold. He rested his cheek on Hidan's and used his hand to __rub the other cheek. He sat down and pulled Hidan's drowsy body into his lap, wrapping him in a tight hug. Kisame watched in confusion and went closer._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The idiot's ice cold..." Kakuzu sounded worried, hands rubbing Hidan's sides. He, unlike the smaller, had dressed accordingly for the cold winter weather so his hands were warm._

"_I bet his lips need warming too, eh?" Kisame winked earning a deadly glare from his classmate._

"_Don't even joke. Bad enough I'm doing this without his consent." He frowned, recalling the Christmas outburst. "Besides, my scarf kept that part warm for me."_

"_Ha! So you admit you like him!"_

"_What? I did not!" Kakuzu exclaimed, forgetting how close he was to Hidan's ear._

_ He woke up to the feel of someone's hands running along his arm and side. His eyes widened and he scrambled out of the man's grip, crying out. He remembered shouting things, running from someone. Running into another person. He was caught by the first 'man' and panicked. He saw it was Kakuzu but he could not stop thinking about the other hands._

–

"That bastard touched you, hm?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Shh." Hidan pressed a hand to his mouth, "I-I think so, I don't remember... I... I was out cold."

"What? What was wrong, hm?"

"I... haven't... been..." Hidan looked away and then shook his head, "It's nothing. Where's Kakuzu? I want... need to talk to him."

"... I'll go get him, hm." Deidara sighed, heading up the stairs to find Sasori waiting for him on the couch. "Where's Kakuzu, hm?"

"He went home." Sasori shrugged.

"Damnit... un." He sighed, sitting down next to him, leaning against him.

"Why?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Deidara.

"Hidan wants to talk to him now, hm."

"After kneeing him in the jewels?" Sasori snickered.

"It's not funny, hm!" Deidara snapped, making Sasori submit.

"Hey Deidara. What did Hidan say?" Kisame returned with Itachi close behind.

"Kakuzu took advantage of him, hm." Deidara huffed then sighed, "Is what he would have said if it was anyone but Kakuzu."

"What do you mean, Katsu?" Itachi blinked, interested.

"Is this about Hidan's trust issue?" Sasori asked, pulling Deidara to where he was practically on his lap.

Deidara said nothing, instead hiding his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. A moment later the basement door opened and Hidan poked his head out. He padded into the living room and saw everyone there save the one he came out to see. He walked right past Sasori and Deidara and out the door without a word.

"Where's he going?" Kisame asked.

"Kakuzu." was all Itachi said, watching Hidan walk in the direction of his old neighborhood.

–

Kakuzu groaned, sitting in the frosty grass, holding his lower area. He had almost forgotten how hard Hidan could hit. He glanced up when a shadow overcast him. Hidan stood there, panting with his scarf hanging awkwardly. He straightened up when Kakuzu looked at him and flung the fabric back over his shoulder before lunging. The older boy tensed, expecting another hit but relaxed when two pale arms wrapped around him in a light hug.

"Sorry, Kakuzu..." He mumbled before pulling off and sitting next to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest. I thought you were this other jackass."

"Hmph. Whatever." Kakuzu hid his smirk. "Just don't knee me again, dumbass."

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here you bastard!" Hidan snapped, punching Kakuzu's arm. The latter sharply inhaled to hold back his pained cry, "Oh shit." Hidan smirked playfully, "Did I open some of your stitches?"

"As a matter of fact... yes." Kakuzu growled.

"Well, now you know I forgive you, bastard." Hidan crossed his arms on his knees and looked to his friend, "Why'd you..."

"You were freezing." He shrugged, "I didn't want you to die because of your stubbornness."

"Stubbornness?"

"You never dress right for winter, dumbass." Kakuzu's eyes locked on his Christmas gift, "Except my scarf..."

"I don't like them though. All the ones Jack and them get me suck. They're all itchy and shit." Hidan huffed, burying his face in the scarf.

"But you like the stuff I make you." His answer was a shrug, "Well, it's getting late, you opened my cut, and so I need to get home."

"... I thought you were someone else." Hidan mumbled as Kakuzu stood.

"What?" He looked back, curious.

"... When I was coming to. If I had known it was you from the beginning..." He trailed, hiding his burning cheeks with the scarf.

"... I'll see you at school."

"Yeah..."

–

The last month of school approached and the friends were all gathered on the bleachers, waiting impatiently for Itachi to show up. He had been saying for awhile now that there would be a school dance soon. The first and last of the year. It was announced yesterday whilst the Uchiha was in a meeting. Kisame jumped to his feet when he saw his best friend enter the gym and waved eagerly.

"So you all know of tomorrow's dance then." He assumed when he reached them.

"Yeah, hm." Deidara nodded eagerly.

"What a pain..." Hidan paused when two girls passed, "Hey, tall girl. You wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"Gak! Hidan!" Kisame coughed, hitting his gray head while Deidara directed at the girls, "He was just joking, hm!" before glaring at his adopted brother, "What the hell, Hidan-chan?"

"What? I just wanted to get it over with." He shrugged, slamming his back against Kakuzu's knees behind him.

"... Why even bother?" The eldest asked quietly.

"Hm? The hell do'ya mean, bastard?" Hidan bent his head back to where it rested in the elder's lap.

"It's nothing." Kakuzu sighed, hiding his blush by looking away.

"Uh-huh. Nothing." Kisame smirked, nudging his buddy with his elbow.

"Kisame." Itachi warned.

"Um... Itachi..." Kisame snapped to attention when a girl approached, "Do you... have a da-da-"

"The answer is 'no' since you seem to have a problem asking." Itachi spoke coolly, turning his attention back to Kisame afterwords as though she did not exist.

"Cold Uchiha, cold. Hey babe, you can go with-mph?" Kakuzu clamped his hand over Hidan's mouth before he could finish, glaring at the girl until she was scared away. "What the _hell_ did I tell you about touching me, bastard." Hidan snarled once Kakuzu took his hand away.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu rolled his eyes then started patting his head.

"Bastard!"

"You'll be going to the dance with me, right DeiDei?" Sasori asked the blonde.

"Of course, un!" Deidara smiled, turning away from the fight Kakuzu and Hidan started.

"... Wear a skirt." Deidara's face fell and he pouted.

"But... hmph. Fine, Sasori." He dropped the 'danna' but if the redhead noticed he said nothing.

"Kakuzu, do you want to go with me?" Kisame asked the boy as he succeeded in pinning Hidan below him.

"No!" Both of them said before returning to the fight.

"... Okay... then... I was just wondering if you wanted a ride. We could go stag." Kisame shrugged.

"Not going to the dance." Kakuzu informed, blocking a punch.

"Why the hell not?" His attacker asked.

"There's no point." He shrugged, standing as the bell rang.

During lunch, Hidan showed up with one sack. Everyone rose a brow then looked at Kakuzu. He was looking down at the table, tracing the wood design. Hidan sat at his side and opened the bag. He pulled out a meaty sandwich cut down the middle and handed half to Kakuzu. Then he took out a thermos and set it between them.  
"Since this is one of our last meals for awhile..." Hidan spoke up and Kakuzu added, "We thought we'd share."

"That's so cute, un!" Deidara squealed, startling Sasori whom was sitting next to him.

"Don't expect me to do something like that for you, brat." He grumbled as yet another girl came to the table. He did not even look their way as he said, "No. I will not be taking anyone here to the dance."

"Deidara, can you and your brother-"

"No." Kakuzu and Sasori said before another girl could finish.

"Oh come on, Kakuzu. You're such a bastard." Hidan huffed when the girl left.

"If I'm not going to the dance, neither are you." He growled, taking a bite from the other boy's half.

"Hey!" He whined, "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" He smirked, stealing another bite.

"... Just take the sandwich." He huffed, shoving the food in Kakuzu's face.

"Hidan..." Deidara warned but Kakuzu got up finishing his sentence, "You finish it. I'm going outside."

Hidan frowned, watching him go. He looked at quarter of a sandwich and sighed before also excusing himself. Deidara scowled; Hidan had not eaten since yesterday morning. He sighed though and looked to Sasori, a tray of food untouched. '_Come to think of it... Danna doesn't eat much either..._'

"Sasori-danna... why do you hardly eat, hm?" He voiced his question.

"Just never very hungry." The redhead shrugged then looked to Kisame, "Drag Hidan back here and we'll force feed him."

"Er... okay then." He got up from his seat and headed outside. When he found Hidan, he couldn't help but snicker, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Screw you, fish stick!" Hidan snapped, his face still inches from Kakuzu's.

"I was just asking if he had anything to eat." Kakuzu growled, shoving Hidan out of his lap.

"Uh-huh... Well, I could have answered that." Kisame laughed, grabbing the back of Hidan's shirt before dragging him back inside.

"Hey! Let me go, asshole! I said I'm not hungry, damnit." He huffed as Kisame held him down at the table, Sasori holding a sandwich over his mouth.

"Open up Hidan or else..." He growled.

"I'll get Kakuzu to come to the dance if you eat, hm." Deidara said from his side.

"... I hate you..."

–

The last day of school was a half day and after it Hidan and Deidara hurried home. Now they were in the blonde's room, digging through the closet. Hidan growled when his brother turned around, a black, knee-length skirt in hand.

"... You aren't seriously expecting me to approve this, are you?" Hidan deadpanned, no longer playing with his scarf which he no longer wore with the warmer weather.

"Would you prefer this, hm." He growled, holding up a shorter black skirt.

"If you wear—no, if you still have that in your closet after today—I will kill you in the worst way possible. I wouldn't even approve of a stupid bitch wearing that shit." Hidan snarled.

"So this skirt it is, hm." He smirked, throwing the mini skirt on the other boy, "You could wear that for Kakuzu, hm."

"Wear what for who?" Jack popped up out of no where again, scaring both boys. One more-so than the other.

"Nothing." Hidan said, hiding the hideous thing behind his back.

"Then what are you going to wear at the dance, hm?" Deidara huffed, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm sure Kakuzu won't be dressed normally either."

"Oh, that reminds me. Hidan, you can't go to that dance." Jack crossed his arms.

"What, why not, hm?" Deidara whined while Hidan merely looked to the scarf, running his hand over the material.

"It's okay. I don't want to go." He shrugged, sliding off the bed. "Dei, do you think you can come to my room real quick? I want to give you something."

"Hidan..." He frowned but followed him, glancing back as Jack vanished back downstairs.

"Hurry, help me move this piece of shit."

Hidan ran to his dresser and started pushing against it. Deidara tilted his head but helped move it. He gasped when he nearly fell through the hole. Hidan grinned and started to pull off his pants. Deidara turned away, blushing and Hidan rolled his eyes at this before hurrying to open his dresser. He pulled on a button-up white shirt and then some khaki shorts over his red boxers. Deidara was still staring down the chute when Hidan perched himself on the edge.

"I'll meet you at the dance. Make sure you move the dresser back and open the window. Make it look like I climbed out." He said before sliding down.

"... You're going to get in so much trouble, hm." Deidara sighed as he moved the dresser back.

–

"Relax, Dei." Sasori cooed, leading him to the gym by the hand. "You look lovely."

"I don't want to look _lovely_, hm." Deidara replied tersely, his long hair let down for once. "I'm a guy and this is beyond embarrassing, damnit. You're lucky I love you, danna, un."

"I know, Dei." He smirked, "But they can't know you're a guy."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, un." Deidara huffed. "However, when I start growing leg hair, I refuse to shave it for the sake of your popularity... un."

"You made it." Itachi greeted them at the door, his face blank.

"Are Kakuzu and Kisame here yet?" Sasori asked.

"No..." He noticed Deidara's attire and rose a brow. "Is that really you, Katsu?"

"Of course, un." He huffed, blowing his bangs from his face only to have them fall back.

"Hn."

They left Itachi at the door and entered the gym which was decorated with the school colors; red, silver, and dark blue. There were streamers and round tables from the cafeteria on the sides. An open area was left for dancers in front of the gym's platform which is where the music came from. Sasori led his date to an empty red table near the door and asked Deidara if he wanted something to eat. He nodded and Sasori left for the buffet table as Itachi approached the table.

"Why isn't Fukyuu with you?" He inquired.

"I don't know, un. After he snuck out he promised to meet us here, un." He shrugged off his worry.

"Hn." Itachi nodded then returned to check in students.

Once Sasori returned to the table with a plate of chips, he found a boy eying _his _'doll'. He growled under his breath when the brunette smiled at him and started to talk.

"You came in with Sasori, right?" He was saying, "You know he's a player, right?"

"Yes. He is, un." Deidara was lucky his voice had not yet deepened.

"Then you know he'll probably dump you when a prettier one comes along." Sasori glared now, clenching a free fist.

"Danna would never, un." Deidara glowered and Sasori relaxed.

"He's done it before, babe. How old are you anyways?" Sasori's eye twitched when the boy called _his _boyfriend 'babe'.

"That. Is none of your concern. Greg." He growled, making his presence known.

"Hey Sasori. Just wanted to know who your lovely date was." He grinned but the fact he left showed he had been intimidated.

"Again with that word, hm." Deidara huffed as Sasori sat down with him.

"You are though." Sasori smiled offering him a chip, "And you're mine."

At the door Itachi was beginning to get nervous. Kisame had called him earlier saying something about him having to wait for Kakuzu's dad to go to sleep. Hidan should have been here awhile ago as well. He immediately lit up awhile later when he saw blue. Kisame finally arrived, Kakuzu close behind him and out of breath. He frowned up at the Uchiha after looking around him.

"Where's Hidan?"

"Not here yet." Itachi shrugged, leading them over to the artists.

"Still no Hidan, un?"

"Hn." Itachi shook his head then returned to the door after waving to Kisame.

"Ugh. He said he would meet us here... I hope he didn't get caught, un." Deidara fretted while Kisame and Sasori went to get drinks.

"Has he been eating?" Kakuzu asked the blonde.

"Yeah, un. Thanks for agreeing to come, hm." He smiled.

"So long as he's..." Kakuzu sighed, looking away when the other two returned.

"Dei, let's go dance." Sasori offered his hand and Deidara nodded enthusiastically, taking his hand to be led to the floor.

"I'm gonna miss those two next year." Kisame laughed, offering his friend a cup of punch.

"I'm not. Blondie's too loud and nosy." He huffed, "Red's just a pain now."

"What about Hidan?" The blue boy grinned.

"What about Itachi?" Kakuzu shot back.

"I can still visit him at the day care." He shrugged, "I might still attend it too. What about you?"

"My father doesn't want me to go there anymore." He took a slow sip of the red liquid.

"Damn... that really sucks."

–

Hidan stood in front of his school, panting heavily. He did not expect Jack to check his room so soon. He barely had time to leave the back yard when the man burst outside, calling for him. He jumped when he heard a car then ran inside only to collide with Itachi. They lay on the floor for a moment, winded.

"Ow, that felt good." Hidan laughed loudly.

"Shut up." Itachi growled, shoving Hidan away as he got to his feet.

"Is everyone here?" He asked, peering around the other.

"Hn."

Itachi led him to the table where Kisame and Kakuzu where watching the dance floor. He followed their gaze to see Sasori with his arm around Deidara's waist, talking to a large group of kids. Hidan growled but sat next to Kakuzu, ignoring the redhead's actions. Kakuzu then returned to staring into his cup, deep in thought. Itachi joined them a moment after, eyes trained on the artists.

"Kakuzu... will you visit me next year?" Hidan asked once Kisame and Itachi left to go to the restroom.

"... Of course I will... Everyday." He said quietly.

"Good." Hidan grinned, hugging the elder, "I'll be sure to make food every time; just for you."

* * *

Thanks (already xD) to: _OneAcquaintedWithTheNight_ and _Vampqueen27_

**How this story is going:**

Prologue: Akatsuki Daycare

Part One: Shinobi Elementary

Part Two: Shinobi Middle - It is far longer that part one. I have written up to the eleventh chapter but this chapter marks a break.

Part Three: Shinobi High - Not yet written and barely planned. First chapter might mix on the timeline with part two. (you'll see what I mean if I do it).

Sequel: Grown Up - Careers are planned. Obviously not written. This will just be all the main characters when they've finally reached adulthood.

If any of you are reading: **KakuHida_, _**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I have been focusing on school. **Growing Up **is only being updated because I had a few of the chapters already written.


	18. Shinobi Middle: Ten

"Happy birthday, Kisame!"

Kisame jumped slightly after walking into the Akatsuki daycare. It was March seventeenth which was a day before his fourteenth birthday, seven days after school was released. The Akatsuki had arranged a surprise party for him with Itachi being the leader. He was smiling at the front of the group between Konan and Pain. Kisame saw Kakuzu hanging in the back and Sasori with Deidara and Hidan towards the middle.

"Wow. This is so cool!" He grinned, approaching the group.

"Happy birthday Kisame-san!" Sasuke chirped, offering him a gift.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He was led to the table by Itachi where more gifts sat for him. He sat down between the two Uchihas and started to unwrap Sasuke's gift while the others joined at the table. He paused when a card fell out. It had a blue... person... scribbled on the front with 'Happy Birthday' written on it. His grin widened when he read the note inside.

'Dear Kisame-san,

Sasuke insisted on making the card while leaving me to choose your gift. I hope you like it... Also... I want to talk to you after you open presents... before cake. Meet me in the room with your swimming trunks in it.

Sincerely,

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha'

He glanced at Itachi but he would not meet his gaze, waiting for his gift to be unwrapped. It was a stop watch, notebook, and a book on different water sports. Kisame looked at Itachi and smiled.

"You remembered that I'll be trying out for the High School's swim team."

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"Thanks."

"Open ours next, fish stick!" Hidan shouted, throwing a box at him.

Luckily Kisame had good reflexes and caught it. He glared halfheartedly then read the card. Nothing much except a warning. He laughed with relief since the throw did not set off the bomb. Inside was a clay fish. It would explode when placed in water. The next gift was a shark-looking puppet from Sasori while Konan and Pain gave him new stuff for the pool.

Konan and Hidan headed into the kitchen after the presents were done and Kakuzu headed home. After all, he was no longer allowed to go to daycare. Sasori and Deidara went to the basement; Sasori had found a stronger string that could support Deidara so their 'Puppet Master' games were back on. Sasuke occupied himself by playing with Kisame's new shark puppet and Itachi started to head upstairs. Kisame followed while Pain cleaned up. He joined Itachi on one of the guest beds.

"So what's up?" He asked, leaning back against the headboard, eyes trained on the Uchiha.

"... I have to go back to Japan." Itachi mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

"How long...?" Kisame immediately became saddened.

"... Hn." Itachi gripped the blankets.

"No. Not you too!" He shouted, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "You can't just leave me. Who will tell off those bullies or help me practice for-"

"Kisame." He spoke quietly, face devoid emotion as his hands rested on his cheeks.

"... Sorry..." Kisame frowned, removing his hands from the small shoulders.

"... I'll try to talk to my father..." Itachi sighed, his hands sliding from Kisame's cheeks. "I have to go now, Kisame."

"... I..."

Itachi paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Kisame. On the other side of the door, Sasuke listened, curious. Silence stretched on until there was a sad sigh and the door opened. Sasuke jumped and hurried downstairs just as Itachi left. Kisame was still sitting on the bed, frozen and confused. He heard the car pull up, the front door open and close, and imagined Itachi leaving...

–

April second arrived and with it, Hidan's birthday. He lay on his bed, fast asleep with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door knob. Deidara and Aoi waved good bye to Jack and climbed in the car. After Deidara was dropped off at Akatsuki daycare, he was greeted by Sasori and Kakuzu. He rose his brow at the tanned boy but did not bother looking around for blue. After Itachi left for Japan, Kisame stayed inside his house, moping.

"Where's Hidan?" Kakuzu asked once Deidara was withing hearing distance.

"Home, hm." Deidara shrugged, "He likes being alone every year on this day, hm."

–

"Hidan! I'll be going to work! Be back in five hours." Jack shouted before closing the front door.

"Ugh... Finally." Hidan grumbled, sitting up in his bed.

He stretched with a yawn and then slid off the bed. He padded down the hallway and into the bathroom, shedding his boxers in the doorway. He filled the tub with hot water with bubbles then slipped in. As he was nearing the end of his hotter-than-normal bath, the door bell rang. He growled and tried to block it out. After six times the bell continued to ring and Hidan grumbled, draining the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and then padded downstairs. He went into the kitchen though, ignoring the stranger at the door. After all, everyone in the house had their own key.

He yawned, opening the pantry to look for a granola bar for breakfast. The bell stopped ringing at last and Hidan let out a relaxed sigh, plopping down on a chair in the living room. He jumped when the door opened and made to run back to his room.

"Hidan." A familiar voice growled.

He yelped when a hand grabbed his arm. He slipped on a puddle and fell back onto the other person. Unfortunately, his towel did not follow. The male under him groaned, his arm wrapped around Hidan's bare waist. Once the latter realized this he struggled, looking for his towel.

"Who the hell-" Hidan gasped when he identified the intruder, "Kakuzu?"

"... Your hair really is naturally gray..." was all Kakuzu could say, his face as red as Hidan's.

"Bastard!" Hidan snapped, snatching his towel up to cover himself, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I came to give you this." He mumbled, holding out a plain shoe box, "And Deidara 'gave' me his key."

"... Why?" Hidan looked away, a frown on his face.

"It is your birthday, right?" Kakuzu rose a brow.

"I don't celebrate it."

"Neither do I yet you insist on giving me gifts." The elder huffed, starting to feel neglected.

"Touche, Kuzu."

Hidan smirked now, snatching up the shoe box. He pulled off the lid and pulled out the soft fabric within. Kakuzu had made him a small blood-red blanket with the Jashinist symbol sewn in the middle. Another strip of fabric fell out and Hidan picked it off of the floor. It was blue and had his name stitched on it. He rose a brow, questioning the purpose.

"It can be a headband or something... for your hair." Kakuzu shrugged, "I just had it laying around."

"... Kakuzu." Hidan's expression was unreadable as he looked at the gifts.

"I... um..."

"Thank you." He smiled, slamming into Kakuzu, the towel once more slipping from him as he gave the larger boy a hug.

"... Your towel fell off again... dumbass"

"Damnit!"

–

Another month passes and the fifth of May brings yet another birthday. Sasori waited patiently for his knocks to be answered. He heard a curse and a moment later Hidan opened the door, scowling when he saw who was standing before him. However he stepped aside, allowing Sasori in and escorted him to the living room where Deidara was opening presents. After Sasori had joined the blonde, Hidan left them alone to assist in the kitchen.

"You made it, un." Deidara grinned, patting the cushion next to him.

"Of course I did." Sasori smirked, placing a kiss on his cheek before sitting down. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Dei."

"Did you bring me anything, hm?" He asked, leaning onto his boyfriend.

"Myself."

Sasori left no room for argument before giving Deidara another kiss only now the lips. Deidara blushed when they pulled apart then nuzzled his flushed face in the crook of the redhead's neck. Aoi entered the living room after the kiss, blinking a few times when she saw her son in the puppet master's arms. She blushed then backed into the kitchen just as Hidan was decorating the cake.

"Um... Hidan... did you know Deidara was dating?"

"Why do you ask, mom?" He rose a brow, setting down the blue icing.

"Just wanted to know why those two boys were cuddling on my couch." She shrugged, pulling out some candles.

"That bastard is what?"

Hidan stormed into the living room, glaring at the couple when he saw Sasori's hand on Deidara's hip. Sasori lazily opened an eye and smirked at the Jashinist, making his hand trail up Deidara's spine.

"Sasori-danna... are you gonna spend the night, un?" The blonde asked drowsily, unaware that his protective best friend was watching the show.

"I don't know, Dei." The older boy sneered in Hidan's direction, "What do you think, Hidan?"

"Hidan?"

Deidara gasped, rolling off of Sasori's lap, his face a bright red. The other boys were still glaring at one another when Aoi called them for cake. Deidara pulled Hidan in the kitchen after Sasori and sat in front of the blue frosted vanilla cake. After singing 'Happy Birthday' and retrieving their slices, the phone rang. Aoi left the boys to grab the neared wireless and answered. She smiled and then beckoned Hidan over.

"One of your high school friends is asking for you." She explained, handing him the phone.

"What do you want, bastard?" Hidan snapped, thinking it was Kakuzu.

"... I wanted to know if you would like to spend the night..." Kisame replied with a slight laugh.

"Aoi, can I spend the night at blue's house?" Hidan asked, sensing something was up.

"Sure. Jack said he'd be home tomorrow night." Aoi smiled.

"I'll be over soon... Want some cake?" Hidan offered.

"'Cake'?"

"Yeah, it was Deidara-chan's birthday."

–

After packing up the leftover cake and warning Sasori to keep his hands to himself, Hidan left for the old neighborhood. He paused outside Kakuzu's house, eying the strange car in the driveway. It was strange for the house, but familiar to Hidan. He wondered what Jack would be doing at Kakuzu's but hid when the front door opened.

"Great doing business with you, sir." He heard Jack say.

"Likewise." Kakuzu's father returned, "Perhaps you could bring your boys next time."

"Maybe. Definitely Hidan sometime."

Hidan could tell Jack was drunk since he had not cursed. He waited until his car drove away and the front door shut before sneaking over to Kisame's. Once let in he waited outside Kisame's door.

"Are you sure you're okay, Itachi?" He heard his friend ask and then there was silence, "Okay... be safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Hidan chose to knock then. "Ah, come on in, Hidan." His voice was louder now that he was off the phone.

Hidan set the cake slices on Kisame's bedside table then plopped down at the foot of the bed. Kisame was standing by his TV, stuffing his cell phone in his pocket. As Hidan started to unwrap his treat, Kisame joined him on the bed. It was silent for awhile and they finished a slice each.

"You lived in Japan next to the Uchihas, right?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hidan inquired, licking his lips.

"... Itachi said that they've been hunted down." Kisame whispered, looking at his hands. "Only his parents, brother, and himself are left..."

"Seriously?" Hidan gaped, "Dude, those bastards were one hell of a police force."

"... Remind me again why I invited you to ease my woes?"

"Hoes?"

"Never mind." Kisame sighed, shaking his head, "Anyways, Itachi is trying to convince his father to let him and Sasuke stay with Akatsuki until the threat passes."

"I see... So you just wanted someone to talk to?" Hidan grinned.

"Yeah." He laughed a bit, "Oh, did you see that car in Kakuzu's driveway?"

"... It was that jackass' car." The smaller boy growled slightly.

"You don't sound all that happy with him... it's gotten worse since you left." Kisame noted, "What happened in Japan?"

"It's nothing, damnit." He looked away from Kisame, glaring at the last few slices of cake.

"Okay then..." He frowned but changed the subject, "I wonder if Sasuke knows about the Uchiha murders."

"I'm sure the little git does." Hidan shrugged, plopping back on the bed. "Hard not to notice your whole family dying."

"... Itachi would probably find a way to keep it from him until they're safe." Kisame mused, flopping back next to him.

"Tch. You talk about Uchiha like the asshole's a freakin' god or something."

"I do?"

–

Kakuzu crouched in his closet, waiting for his father's footsteps to fade. Once they did he waited awhile longer before finally crawling out. He searched around the dark room for his clothes, trying not to remember what had happened. He pulled on some pants and a long-sleeve shirt, ignoring the pain he felt. He scrambled to the front door after seeing his father fast asleep and then left, two masks secure in his arms.

–

"I-Iie, Itachi!"

"Shh, Sasuke, please!"

"W-Why?"

"I had no choice, please-"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

* * *

_Psychotic X_ and _Smileforthem_... I thank you.

So... sorry for the delay and the possibly confusing chapter. Questioning reviews welcome. I will try to answer them when I have internet again which is on the weekends only.

I started chapter one of High School.


	19. Shinobi Middle: Eleven

August tenth arrived, bringing everyone back to school. Hidan huffed, watching Sasori give Deidara a kiss before leaving for class. He was already missing Kakuzu and even Kisame. He was worried since Kakuzu had ran away the night he was at Kisame's and had not heard anything until three days ago. It surprised him how fast the classes went by and how soon lunch had come. He sat down with Sasori and Deidara at their table, a few girls walked by, giggling at the three best-looking boys in the middle school.

"You have to eat Hidan. Kakuzu came back awhile ago and he's fine now, hm." Deidara sighed, watching the addressed poke at the food on his tray.

"I know, damnit, I just don't feel all that hungry." He murmured.

"Katsu is right, Fukyuu. No need to get depressed."

The three friends jumped when they heard Itachi's voice. They had not heard anything from any Uchiha since Hidan spent the night with Kisame. The pale boy sat down next to Hidan, resting his head on his arms crossed on the table in front of him. The others rose a brow at his new downer attitude.

"Are you okay, hm?" There was surprise when Deidara asked about his nemesis/friend's well-being.

"Hn." was the only response.

"Don't bother. He hardly ever talked back when we were still in elementary after Kisame left for middle school." Sasori rolled his eyes, secretly brushing his hand over Deidara's.

"... Mommy told us what happened, un." Deidara frowned, grabbing his 'secret' boyfriend's hand under the table.

"Hn..." Itachi sighed then got up from the table.

"Oi, wait up, bastard. Do you wanna come visit the High School with me later?" Hidan stopped him, grabbing his sleeve.

"How?" Itachi frowned in confusion, "They get off before..."

"We'll skip out on homeroom." Hidan winked, grinning mischievously.

"Hidan!"

–

Itachi sighed heavily, glaring at Hidan as they crept over to the forest separating their school from Kisame and Kakuzu's High School. He could not believe Hidan had talked him into skipping out on school. Not that it mattered since his father was no longer...

"Look, there's the pool." Hidan hissed, pointing through the bushes.

They heard Shinobi High's bell ring, dismissing school and waited at the edge near the entrance. It was easy to spot a blue blur walking with some tan, orange, and green blurs. Zetsu was listening to Kisame while Kakuzu led the way to the forest. Tobi just jumped around Zetsu, clearly hyper. None of them really cared where Kakuzu was leading them. He wanted—no, needed—to see Hidan. His grumbling stomach took over and he headed for the middle school until he heard rustling not coming from his older friends.

"Hey assholes, over here!"

The four teenagers stopped, turning around to see Hidan standing proudly, hiding a still-crouching Itachi. Kakuzu growled in annoyance, marched straight up to his friend, and gave him a good whack on the head. The others laughed, save Tobi whom pretended he did not understand.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, bastard?" Hidan hissed, holding his head.

"Why aren't you in school?" Kakuzu growled.

"We wanted to see you guys." Itachi finally came out of hiding.

"ITACHI?"

A flash of blue and soon Itachi was wrapped up in Kisame's arms. Hidan groaned since, in order to reach Itachi, he had to be moved and was now on the ground. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pulled Hidan to his feet.

"Kisame... I can't breath..." Kisame chuckled nervously and released his hold, repeating his apology often.

"Damnit Kakuzu, what the hell were you thinking?" Hidan huffed after successfully pulling him away from the others.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu crossed his arms, glaring down at him.

"You ran away from home, asswipe." He accused.

"Of course I did." He shrugged, now unable to meet the magenta gaze.

"Did you get punished?" He sighed, gently grabbing Kakuzu's arm, pulling up the uniform's sleeve.

"Not too bad. I came back home on my own." He sighed, grabbing the pale hand that roamed over his tan, scarred arm.

"You really had me worried, asshole." Hidan puffed, blushing as Kakuzu was still holding his hand, "And what did I tell you about touching me like that..." He murmured quietly now and he was quickly released.

"Jack..." Kakuzu immediately blocked out the memories of that disturbing night, shaking his head.

"I bet you're hungry." Hidan smirked now, leading him back to the others to find Kisame truly grinning now that his closest friend had returned though he knew not the reason why.

"Where'd you guys wander off to?" Zetsu smirked at the pair.

"No where." Kakuzu growled, earning a laugh from Kisame and a smile from Itachi.

–

They made it to the front of the middle school only to find everyone had left. Hidan growled under his breath then went to another part of the forest. In a small clearing he saw Sasori and Deidara, cuddling up against a tree, four backpacks sitting on the ground around them. Deidara let out a giggle after Sasori whispered something in his ear and Hidan pretended to gag alongside Kakuzu.

"Get a room!" Hidan drawled, striding over to his abandoned backpack.

"How about yours?" Sasori smirked at the Jashinist.

"Jashin I hate you." He seethed, pulling a sack lunch from his pack and then handing it to Kakuzu. "Enjoy."

"Hey Zetsu, hey Tobi." Sasori waved, getting to his feet with his blonde.

"Hi Sasori-san!" The masked boy waved, overenthusiastic.

"He's still wearing his Halloween mask, hm." Deidara noted.

"No, that's his Wednesday mask." Zetsu corrected, "b**Dumb blonde.**/b"

"Hi blondie!" Tobi waved, "Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi thinks you're pretty. Will you be Tobi's friend?"

"Uh... Sure, un?" Deidara blinked, stepping back a bit.

"Yay! senpai is Tobi's friend." He cried, 'glomping' the poor seventh grader.

"Gah! Can't breath, un." He inhaled the second he was released then asked, "Wait... did you call me senpai, hm?"

"Yep."

"... You're older than me though, hm."

"Yep."

"Are you retarded?"

"Yep."

"Oi, oi, oi. I just remembered... What's Itachi doing here?" Hidan returned all attention to the Uchiha.

"Yeah... Didn't you end up in the orphanage, hm?" Deidara frowned.

"Yes." Itachi nodded while everyone else remained confused, "Konan and Pain adopted me though."

"Oh... and Sasuke, hm?"

Itachi looked away now, stepping closer to Kisame. The latter rose a brow and opened his mouth to ask.

"That murderer succeeded in killing off the entire Uchiha line save two." Hidan explained, "The bastard left Itachi and Sasuke alone with their parents' corpses."

"Hidan!" Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori scolded his uncaring attitude.

"He's right." Itachi said quietly, "Sasuke... was taken in by another family before Konan and Pain arrived..."

Kisame could sense his distress and pulled the younger close to him. Zetsu pulled Tobi away from them and led the others away. Once they were alone, Itachi began to cry into Kisame's shirt, the older boy wincing at the heartbreaking sound. He rested his head on the black hair and ran his hand along his back in a soothing motion. It was odd how Itachi rarely cried or showed emotion but Kisame could understand and even felt his pain.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun is alright, Itachi." He murmured softly.

"He said... he hated me." The response was mumbled and muffled but he understood.

"Why should he?"

"I promised him things would be fine. I lied to him, I... I... told him..." Kisame sighed when Itachi started to sob and tightened his hold.

"He still loves you, Itachi. He's your brother and he's just too little to understand. Just give him time. You know who took him in, right?"

"... No..."

–

That day, everyone headed to the Akatsuki Daycare. It had been awhile since they had been to the daycare. Konan and Pain had gone on a vacation only to return with an orphaned Itachi. Everyone gathered in the living room, eager to see what the couple had gotten for them. Since Itachi and Kisame finished their little 'moment' they had not left the other one's side. Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi were hesitant to stay but Hidan and Deidara insisted they stay for at least a little while.

"As some of you are aware, Pain and I have recently decided to return to our old jobs as teachers." Konan announced, waiting for the sounds of shock from all but the high school kids. "This is because we no longer wish to continue the Akatsuki Daycare." She smiled sympathetically when sounds of disappointment replaced the shock, "However you are all still welcome to drop in whenever you like. Especially since Itachi is now living here."

"Konan has her job as an English teacher at Shinobi High and I have resumed my teaching of Math at the same High School." Pain added.

"That reminds me, when was our personal essay due?" Kisame asked Konan.

"... Tomorrow." She sighed.

"Shit, gotta go." Kakuzu cursed, dragging Kisame to the door. "I'm borrowing your computer."

"Ah, but—wait! Itachi-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kisame." Itachi smiled faintly.

–

"Hi Sasuke!" A girl with pink hair waved enthusiastically with her blonde haired friend.

The young Uchiha ignored them, walking straight to his seat. He tried to ignore a blonde boy's glare from the desk next to his. He faintly noticed when both of the girls from earlier sat down near him, eyes boring into his back. The teacher entered the room and introduced himself as 'Iruka'. Sasuke hid a smirk behind laced hands; Iruka meant dolphin in Japan.

"Now let's start introductions with you, Naruto." He pointed to the blonde and Sasuke wondered why they sounded familiar with each other.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, orphaned since birth and my eighth birthday's October tenth of this year! I like eating ramen with Iruka and want to be a teacher just like my foster dad!" He sat back down since he had jumped up when called on, then added, "Believe it."

"Hmph." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the immature boy but it did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"You have somethin' to say, huh?" Up he jumps again while Sasuke remains still and indifferent.

"Sit down, Naruto." Iruka shouted halfheartedly, "Why don't you introduce yourself next?"

"My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. I am... an orphan." He glanced at Naruto.

"Okay... next?" Iruka motioned to the pink-haired girl next to Sasuke.

"My name's Sakura Haruno..."

Sasuke tuned her out, uninterested in making friends. The other girl, the blonde one, introduced herself as Ino. There were a few others introducing themselves like Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji. He wondered, briefly, where his brother was. He scowled at the thought though. He had been abandoned, Itachi had just stood there while their parents were gunned down. He had been given a gun, he could have saved mother at least. His thoughts continued until someone got right in his face.

"Hey you," It was Naruto, "the lunch bell rang."

Sasuke blinked a few times then shoved the blonde boy out of his face. Grumbling under his breath, he hurried out after a boy with a bored look on his face. He went through the lunch line then headed for a table with no one there. In moments a group of girls swarmed him, asking to sit. He remained silent and they took their seats. He glanced up, over their heads and found the Naruto boy sitting with two of the boys from their class. Once he finished his lunch he walked close to the table, watching them grin. He recognized the boy he followed, Shikamaru, listening to the blonde, bored look still in place.

"I don't see how you expect to become a teacher. Your IQ is lower than Kiba's." He drawled.

"Hey!" A boy wearing a hooded jacket exclaimed, a stuffed dog resting just inside. "Not everyone can be a super genius like you or that Uchiha kid."

"That Uchiha's nothing special." A chubby boy huffed, popping a chip in his mouth.

"He's a real jerk." Naruto scoffed, trying to open his own bag of potato chips.

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted, appearing out of no where.

"N-Nothing at all, Sakura." Naruto chuckled nervously, a blush making it's way on his face. "Say, do you wanna hang out later after school?"

"Why would I want to hang out with someone as annoying as you?" She rolled her eyes and walked past, giggling when she saw Sasuke.

His eyes were still trained on the blonde's though. He was glaring again, clearly not liking the attention the Uchiha was getting. Calmly, the older second grader headed outside, plopping down on a swing. He faced away from the school, perfectly still. He did not look up from the ground when he heard someone approach.

"... You said you were an orphan..."

"Go away, Naruto." Sasuke gave the boy a cold glare.

"You're such a jerk." Naruto scoffed a moment before grinning again, "Iruka is my foster father... Who's yours?"

"... Kakashi... Hatake." He replied quietly.

"Eh? I heard about that guy." The blonde grinned, "Iruka's always saying how he's really tough with his teaching."

"I wouldn't know. He's not my teacher." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

–

"What are you doing, Dei-chan?"

Hidan frowned from where he was laying on his bed. The blonde was hurrying around Hidan's room, looking for something. Deidara ignored the other boy's question, pulling open one of his drawers. He pulled out a few pairs of his brother's underwear but before he could move on to another drawer, Hidan pulled his arm.

"Oi, answer me, bitch." He huffed.

"Have you seen my skirt, hm?" He fretted, avoiding his gaze.

"Why the hell would it be in my room?" Hidan scowled, "Ask yer mom."

"Okay, thanks Hidan-chan, hm." He made to leave but Hidan still had his arm.

"Oi, oi, oi. Tell me why the hell you need a shitty skirt." He snapped.

"I have a... date... with Danna, un." Deidara blushed, tracing his black-gloved hand.

"Tch... Fine. I'm gonna kill the bastard Monday though." He spat, crossing his arms.

"Come on Hidan, hm." Deidara sighed, "It's his birthday and we haven't had a date yet... except that time at the Halloween festival, hm."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and have fun." Hidan sighed, "Keep your cell on you 'cause I'm gonna be checking in on that bastard."

"Yes i_dad_/i, un." Deidara smirked on his way out.

–

"So you got a date with Deidara?" Kisame spoke into the phone held to his ear by his shoulder.

"Sasori-san is taking Katsu on a date?" Itachi gaped then scowled, "Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"No it wasn't. Not my fault you weren't paying attention, Itachi-san." Kisame smirked, forgetting about Sasori's call to deliver a KO to his friend's character.

"Kisame, pause the stupid game already. I need to ask Itachi something." Sasori was clearly agitated.

"Here, Itachi; Sasori wants to ask you something." Kisame grunted, passing the phone to the Uchiha whilst returning to the main menu for a solo match.

"What do you want to know, Sasori?" He asked, standing up as the high schooler started his fight.

"You know Deidara, right?" He continued on, not waiting for the obvious answer, "Do you know where he might like to go for our date?"

"Katsu's favorite places... I know..." Itachi shuffled through his weekend bag, pulling out his notebook to read off some places, "Graveyard, horror movies, laser tag places, arcades... wait... this is Hidan's profile..." He scolded himself for not paying attention. He was busy watching Kisame win the game, "Deiadra likes museums, movie theatres, malls, parks, carnivals, and anywhere with fireworks are big points."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Sasori heard Kisame ask at the same time as himself.

"As an Uchiha I am specialized in information gathering." Itachi smirked before hanging up.

"Do you know where I like to go?"

Kisame plopped down on his bed, watching Itachi pull out a change of clothes. It was early in the afternoon on a Saturday but neither of them had changed out of their pajamas. Konan and Pain had dropped Itachi off Friday to spend the weekend at Kisame's while they were busy grading papers. Kisame watched Itachi pull off his pajama pants and replace them with jeans. Last night they had shared the bed, both shirtless. Soon the middle schooler had found a plain black t-shirt and pulled it on before throwing Kisame a change of clothes.

"We are going to trail them." He explained. Now it was his turn to stare...

–

Sasori waited impatiently for his date to be dropped off outside his house. He glanced next door at Kisame's, thinking he saw movement. After awhile, nothing moved so he turned his gaze to Kakuzu's house. His father's car was gone and Kakuzu had just decided to come outside. He spotted the redhead and gave a slight wave before walking across the street. By the time he had reached Kisame's house, Jack pulled up to Sasori's driveway.

Kakuzu paused, peering into Kisame's bushes. He could see him and Itachi hiding and watched the blue finger rise, indicating to keep quiet. He rolled his eyes but moved along, watching Deidara climb out of the car. He reached Sasori's just as Hidan was let out to give Sasori 'the talk'.

"Now listen here, wooden bastard. I don't want you to grope, tongue, penetrate, lick, bite, suck, nor anything else during this date or I will rip you to shreds in sacrifice for Jashin. Deidara-chan is not like one of your past hussies so you will treat the bitch with respect." He ranted, not noticing a figure looming up behind him.

"Look who's playing parent." Kakuzu smirked, slinging his arm over Hidan's shoulder. "Give our kids a break, will ya?" He gave Hidan a peck on the cheek then scampered away.

"What the-? Kakuzu? Oi, get back here you bastard! What the fuck was that?" Hidan shouted, his face red as he proceeded to chase the older.

"... Jack's gone..." Sasori blinked. He had drove away right after dropping Hidan and Deidara off.

"Yeah, Hidan's spending the night at Kakuzu's, hm."

"Did you hear that, Kisame?" Itachi gaped, watching as Hidan dove into Kakuzu, bringing them to the ground, hard.

"Yeah... You wanna watch them or the artists?" Kisame nodded.

"Since I suggested the location, I'll watch Sasori and Deidara." He whispered, pulling out his pad.

"Then I'll check out Hidan and Kakuzu."

* * *

Thanks to: _LoveUntilWeBleed, Tragically Hopeless, _and_ lkronz74._

One more chapter left to Middle School. Then we have High School.

Next chapter is focusing on SasoDei._  
_


	20. Shinobi Middle: Twelve

Sasori studied Deidara's look, feeling his cheeks heat as he did. He had his hair down again and wore a plain enough shirt. The skirt went down to his knees and was black, a lot like the one at the dance only this one had a pocket. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him to a park bench. The park was closest out of all the places Itachi had given him and it was free. They sat on the bench under a tree and leaned on each other.

"Deidara, you said you like birds, right?" Sasori inquired, following the blue eyes' gaze.

"Yeah... well, more like I'm envious of them, un." He sighed, watching the bird hop around.

"... You don't have to say 'un' if you don't want to..." He smiled.

"Thanks..." Deidara blushed, rubbing his head on Sasori's shoulder, "I wonder what it would be like to fly outside an airplane... hm."

"Windy."

"... I might find out if I put a bomb on a plane while inside it. hm." Deidara smirked.

"Fine by me, you know I'll be there to catch you." He smiled, glancing down at him.

"You really are corny, un. How did you get so many girls, hm?" Deidara giggled slightly.

"Easy. Girls are hormonal and easy to control if you got the right looks." Sasori smirked, pressing his lips to Deidara's.

"Hm... well I'm no girl, hm."

Sasori tilted his head in confusion but the confusion increased when Deidara made a move. He pressed his lips on the redhead's cheek, then the lips before pulling away and jumping to his feet. Sasori blinked away his daze. He scowled as his date continued to skip away from him. He hurried to his feet then ran after him to the playground area. Deidara leaped up onto the plastic platform and smirked down at Sasori as he doubled over, catching his breath.

"What's wrong, 'Sori-chan? Can't keep up, hm?" He taunted, climbing up to the top of a high slide.

"Warn... me next time... brat." He panted, hefting himself up after him. "And where'd you get the pink underwear?"

"Hidan." He laughed, helping Sasori up.

"Are you serious?" Sasori smirked, pinning Deidara against the banister.

"Mm-hm. Hey, Sasori-danna..." He latched his arms around the redhead's midsection, "Why do you like me, hm?"

"You're really hot... for a guy." Sasori shrugged, feeling a blush crawl its way over his cheeks.

"Aside from that, un." Deidara huffed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, sure you look hot too, but I also like how you're so smart and artistic... even if your views on true art are false, hm."

"Art is meant to be eternal, brat." He snapped halfheartedly, "I suppose I like how strong you act and yet you can be so kind. We're both artists and for some reason, I feel relaxed when I'm with you."

"What do you mean, hm?" Deidara blinked.

"I just find it easier to be... myself... when I'm around you." Sasori frowned, struggling for words, "With all those girls, I always had to put on a show of liking them when I really only liked their hair or eyes. They were so annoying and clingy."

"I see, un."

They blushed for a moment then Deidara ducked away. Sasori started and followed him back down and across the rickety, plastic and metal bridge. The game of chase was back on. Itachi smiled slightly, watching them from up in the tree that acted as his lookout post. He jumped when his phone suddenly sounded and tumbled out of the tree, landing on all fours. He dug through his pocket and saw Kisame was calling.

"What's up?" Itachi greeted, ducking behind the tree as Deidara ran past.

"Ready to come home? Mom is making dinner early since she's going to work." Kisame sounded out of breath.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. Kakuzu's dad came home so I had to hide."

"Okay... I'll be at the house soon then."

–

On the second week of December, Deidara sat outside alone on one of the benches in front of school. It was the end of the last day before winter break and Sasori had told him to wait here for him. So here he waited, five minutes after all the students had gone, including Hidan to hang out with Kakuzu in the forest. He had a plane to catch in a few hours so he stood up and decided to go look for his boyfriend. He skirted the forest but paused when he heard a few giggles. Deidara followed the sound to a clearing and found Itachi perched up in a tree with a group of girls at the base of it.

"Katsu-san." He greeted politely when he saw Deidara.

"Uchiha, hm." He returned, crossing his arms.

"Hi Deidara." A few of the younger girls giggled again and Itachi sighed.

"Can you go find Kisame and apologize to him for me?" The raven-haired rival asked.

"Yeah, hm."

He gave a nod and turned away, facing the High School's side of the forest. He heard footsteps close behind as some of the younger girls left their pack to follow him. He ignored their 'whispered' chatter and looked around the clearing where Hidan and Kakuzu usually stayed with any of their other friends that stayed after the High School lets out. They were not there, oddly enough, but Kisame and Zetsu were, the latter watching the aforementioned pace worriedly.

"Deidara," He paused at the edge of the clearing, just out of sight when a girl stepped in front of him. "I was wondering... if you wanted to help me with my art project." It was a girl in his art class that lived next door to him.

"I have to go to Japan in a few hours, hm." Deidara declined.

"Eh? You're from Japan too?" The other two girls swooned.

"Uh... yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head, awkward.

"Then does that mean Hidan's Japanese too?" One of the two sighed, daydreaming, "He's soo cool looking."

"No... He's adopted, hm." He jumped back when the girls gasped, immediately taking pity on him, "And you do know his hair is gray, not silver, right?"

"So? That means he'll still look young later." The girl argued, "Hey, is he going to Japan too?"

"No." Deidara blinked, subconsciously edging his way to the clearing.

"Really? Ooo, can we come to your house this weekend?" The two girls asked his neighbor.

"... Sure." She sighed.

"Well... I gotta... go... un." He waved then ran to hide behind Zetsu.

"Hello...?" He laughed at the blonde's cowering reaction.

"Ah, Deidara. Please tell me you've seen Itachi. He was supposed to walk with me to the daycare today." Kisame stopped his pacing to ask.

"Have you seen Hidan, hm?" He returned.

"**Kakuzu and him bailed awhile ago.**" Zetsu answered, "So did Tobi..."

"Okay... Guess I can't warn him about the fangirls that actually managed to chase the almighty Uchiha up a tree, hm." Deidara sighed, "Wonder if that's what happened to Sasori..."

"Where?" Kisame demanded, ready to run to his friend.

"That way, hm."

"Sasori **finally** dumped you?" Zetsu smirked.

"No, hm." He huffed, cheeks burning in slight anger, "He probably just forgot, un."

"**Yeah, like how he forgot to meet Jessica, Veronica, No Name One, Two, Three, and so on all those times before you.**" Zetsu drawled then, in his lighter voice, snapped, "Hey, don't be mean."

"Did you just tell yourself to be nice, hm?"

"**No.** Yes."

–

Deidara bustled around his room, jamming things in his suitcase last minute as usual. He had run straight home after Zetsu _finally_ left although Sasori was still a no-show. He decided he would call him if he had time at the airport and start a nice 'talk'. He was in such a hurry to leave that he barely registered he had bumped into Hidan until he heard a curse.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." He snapped before continuing his way upstairs.

"... He's grouchier than usual... un..." Deidara frowned before a honk sent him racing outside.

–

"Welcome home, Deidara." One of the servants bowed, welcoming their young 'master'.

"Where's my dad, hm?" He demanded, handing his bags to the man.

"His room." He replied, taking the bags to Deidara's own room.

He nodded and then headed down the hallway for his father's room. He did not even notice the increase of furniture in the two spare bedrooms he passed. He knocked on the door at the end of the hallway, waiting for his father to welcome him in. A frail voice coughed a greeting and Deidara carefully closed the door behind him. His father was bedridden and at his bedside stood what he assumed to be a nurse.

"I'm home, father." He greeted, respectively bowing his head.

"Deidara... I want to introduce you to someone." The man looked over to the woman, "Meet your new mother."

THUMP.

–

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a loud boy's voice echoed in the bedroom in which Deidara lay, coming back to consciousness.

"Ugh, shut the hell up, hm." He grumbled, opening his eyes to find a little Japanese boy; younger than Sasuke.

"You speak Engrish?" The boy gasped.

"Yeah...? Who are you anyways, hm?" Deidara groaned, rubbing his head as he recognized the bedroom he was in was his own.

"Your half brother." The boy replied with a grin, "And that's my big sister over there." He pointed to a teenage girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, a guy named Sasori called." She held up Deidara's cellphone, "He wanted to know if you had anything planned this Christmas. I told him about the wedding next week." She tossed the phone to him.

"Sister? Sasori...? Wedding, un?" Deidara was beginning to feel faint again.

"Yeah, father is marrying our mom." She pointed to herself and her brother at the word 'our', "Oh, and that 'Sasori' guy? He said he was sorry about missing your date... whatever that means."

"... Can you both please get out of my room before I have a nervous breakdown, un?" Deidara smiled falsely, itching to set off one of his many bombs stashed around the room.

They left in a hurry and closed the door behind them. Before Deidara could reach a detonator, his phone rang and he groaned. He flipped it open without looking at the caller id and placed it to his ear.

"Moshi-moshi, Deidara speaking."

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He jumped and the phone fell from his hands at the outburst.

"Hidan!" Deidara whined, holding the phone at arm's length now, "What the hell, hm?"

"Sasori says you're going to a wedding. Who's the bitch, huh?" Hidan shot out questions, "How could you do this to him? I expected this from him but you-"

"Enough, Hidan. How Kakuzu and Deidara can tolerate you, I'll never know." Sasori's tired voice replaced Hidan's, "Hey Dei, how are you?"

"Um... I think I'm deaf in one ear now, hm."

"Ow! The hell was that for, bastard?" Hidan's whine.

"Shut up and leave Sasori alone." Kakuzu's voice.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you... this crowd carried me to the parking lot where granny was waiting." Sasori sighed, "I hope you're not mad... Zetsu said you were livid. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"No, no. It's all good, Sasori no danna, un." Deidara smiled, "I just regained consciousness, hm."

"That's goo—You were unconscious? Are you okay babe?" '_Again with the 'babe'?_' Deidara groaned.

"I just found out that my dad had an affair with my mom a few years after I was born, hm." He explained, "He'll be marrying the bitch next week... apparently, hm."

"Oh... Do you wanna run away; come back home?"

"Nah, I wanna see if I can get father to hand the company to one of them instead of me and then come home, hm." Deidara sighed, plopping back down on the pillows piled behind his head.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you to return..."

–

Sasori sighed, pressing the red button on his cell. He could faintly hear Kakuzu and Hidan bickering downstairs. He headed down the stairs, pausing outside Deidara's bedroom for a moment before a crash sent him hurrying down. Hidan was beaming down at Kakuzu after successfully throwing him to the floor. He did not seem to notice nor mind the broken plates around his friend as he cheered himself.

"_Now_ who's the weakling, Kuzu?" He sneered playfully.

"Still you. That was a cheap shot!" He snapped, getting to his feet, brushing off the china chips.

"Those plates look expensive..." Sasori finally spoke, drawing the boys' attention to the shattered china.

"Oh shit... those were..." Hidan paused, clenching his fist, "Tch... oh well... Not like they matter anymore anyways..." He mumbled.

"Boys, we're back." Jack's voice sounded as the front door opened and only Hidan stayed rooted.

"Hidan, I have something to tell you." Aoi spoke softly as she entered the dining room, the others close behind. "Oh my... what happened?"

"It was an accident..." Hidan shrugged, turning away from the plates.

"... Those were Sara's favorite plates..." Jack uttered quietly.

"So? The bitch is dead now. Doesn't matter anymore." Hidan scoffed, "Now what were you gonna say, Aoi?"

"Deidara... won't be coming back until next year."

* * *

Oh NOES! Another one is gone and you won't know what happens after this because the next chapter is High School but the timeline is from chapter 11. The first day of High School for Kisame and Kakuzu. So, since we are going into a new part (SHINOBI HIGH), there won't be another update for a month or so... I'm still not finished on the first chapter. :( Stupid High School. (mine)


	21. Shinobi High: One

You guys should consider yourselves special. I've updated here long before I plan on updating deviantart's version. This is because I want to finish the Middle School cover then sketcht the High School cover before posting this there. :3

Now could you do something for me after this? I want ya to take the poll (if you can). Select your favorite story and vote for it to be finished after this and KakuHida... still need to work on that title.. : /

* * *

"Welcome to **Hell**, old friends."

Kakuzu and Kisame were greeted by Zetsu upon arrival at their new high school. They gave their own greeting and followed Zetsu to a wall where the freshman were listed. Next to their names were their homeroom numbers. Kisame and Kakuzu had the same homeroom and Zetsu offered to show them the way. Half way to their destination, their sophomore friend was attacked by Tobi.

"Hi Zetsu-san!" He giggled, hugging the green-haired man tighter.

"Hi **Tobi**." A happy and annoyed voice came from Zetsu.

"Hi Kakuzu-san, Kisame-san!" Tobi waved after releasing his 'victim'. "Welcome to Shinobi High!"

They greeted him in turn and then continued to their classroom. They had a Mr. Mukey for homeroom; Kisame was the first to attempt pronunciation. Zetsu rolled his eyes and said he was incorrect and pushed them through the door. A young brown haired man sat at the desk wearing a polo shirt with half the buttons undone. He looked up from papers his blue eyes were scanning and waved to Zetsu and Tobi. They waved back then dragged Kakuzu and Kisame to him.

"Here's some new students for your homeroom, Bobby."

"Thanks Zet." He grinned, examining the fresh 'meat'. "State your names now."

"Kakuzu Shisan and Kisame Hoshigaki." Tobi snapped to attention until the teacher patted his head.

"Good boy, Tobe, good boy." He then turned to his new students, "You'll be Ka and you, Ki, got it?"

"Nicknames?" They exchanged a look.

"**He claims it helps him remember faces easier.**" Zetsu shrugged, "He's one of our English teachers."

"Just 'cause I don't care about names of people I will probably never see again..." Mr. Mukey huffed, "But hey, I'm one of the four teachers that lets you call me by first name. Bobby's my name, Bobby Pool Mukey. I also have a twin sister in charge of the art department but don't mind her up-tightness." He winked, "Now pick a seat to last you... eh... the next four years. Unless you die... or dropout, move, or transfer."

"... Dark much?" Kisame whispered to Zetsu.

"His sister's the pessimistic one. He's overly-optimistic compared to her." He returned.

"And she is right behind you." Zetsu and Kisame jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Hi Ashley-san!" Tobi waved, "Tobi seen you standing awhile. Do you want a chair?" He gave her a hug and she simply stood there.

"Good boy, Tobi. Are you two coming to class now or not?" She questioned the sophomores once released.

"**Yes ma'am.**" Zetsu mocked.

"So what classes do you two have? I can give tips." Bobby asked, leaning back in his chair after the other three left.

"I have gym with-"

"Might Guy. He's a tough guy; real vigorous with training and always sets out to fulfill goals and challenges." Bobby finished the tall boy's response.

"Then I have Introduction to Business." Kakuzu mumbled.

"That sounds boring..." Kisame laughed.

"It is." Bobby joined.

"Kisame, you know about my money obsession."

"'Money obsession?'" Bobby rose a brow and they nodded. "What other electives are you guys taking?"

"Sewing Fundamentals and he's taking Home Maintenance." Kakuzu answered.

"The Sarutobis both teach those subjects." Bobby glanced up at the clock. "The bell will ring soon and then you will have to go to your first period. So, why don't you go on and get a head start. I'll see you two again at the end of today."

They gave a nod then left the class with a wave. Kisame headed for the gym while Kakuzu went to his business class. Their schedules were explained as such; tomorrow they would have the first four classes listed on their schedule then the day after they would have the last four. The first four classes were on what they called A-Days and the other half were 'B-Days'. Their second hour class subject was math. Kakuzu was in an advanced class though so Kisame was left alone in his first two periods. He gave a start when he saw a familiar man with orange hair and multiple piercings standing behind the teacher's desk.

"Pain?"

"Oh, hello Kisame." Pain waved him over.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame asked.

"I'm supposed to be teaching." He grinned.

"... Why aren't you at the Daycare?"

"You guys are old enough to take care of yourself, so Konan and I decided to shut it down." Pain smiled faintly. "You're still welcome to stay over whenever you want though."

"Oh... I see." Kisame frowned but sat in his seat at the bell.

–

Kisame and Kakuzu both found each other again in third hour; English. Kisame told him about Akatsuki on the way to class. Upon entry they saw yet another familiar face. A woman with blue hair.

"Hi Kakuzu, Kisame!" Konan greeted the pair with a wide grin.

"So you became a teacher too..." They mused.

"Yep. Now sit down and pull out a pen and paper. You have a personal essay to do." She smirked.

"Aw... come on, _mom_." Kisame whined.

"Just do it, Kisame." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, doing as she asked.

Kisame huffed but sat down next to him. Kakuzu always thought it best not to complain; it just wasted time. He and Hidan would argue many times about this thought. Hidan believed that, should you complain enough, you would get what you want faster. Kisame watched Kakuzu smile and then begin the assignment. He glanced over at Konan to find her reading a book. He recognized the title as one of Itachi's favorite series.

He would always blabber on to him about all the mysteries the main character would solve. His smile fell; he was worried about his old friend. He started to wonder if Itachi was safe now or...

"Kisame." A hiss in his ear made him jump.

"What, Kakuzu?" He huffed.

"The bell rang." Kakuzu answered, shifting his backpack.

"Homeroom next?" Kisame asked, glancing down at his schedule as he followed close behind Kakuzu.

They returned to Bobby's classroom to find Ashley lingering there as well, hanging artwork. Since she was so short, Zetsu and Tobi helped her out. Bobby saw Kakuzu and Kisame first and eagerly waved the tall boys over. Soon they too were roped into decorating the room as their classmates flowed in. The bell rang which sent Zetsu and Tobi out after their homeroom teacher, waving a bit to Kakuzu and Kisame. They sat at the table just in front of Bobby, surprised to find every seat had a laptop on the tabletop.

"Alright freshies. Just wanted to let you know the tips to surviving the monthly 'Freshman Beatdown'." The teacher watched with a smile when all the kids visibly paled, "Tip number one; it doesn't exist so if you're beaten you are to tell me. Once you tell me I will decide if I feel like doing something about it. Chances are... I won't give'a'damn." He paused when a girl rose her hand."Yes, Rainbow?" He nicknamed her based on clothing choice.

"Um... Aren't you like... supposed to do something by law?"

"Here's a nice law; Don't use 'like' when it shouldn't be used. 'Sides... that's only if you didn't deserve the beating." He smirked a bit evilly, "Yes, Ka?"

"I don't think she'd be the one to get beaten. Maybe raped..." Kakuzu mused, crossing his once raised arm.

"That's not very nice, Kakuzu." Kisame frowned.

"But he's right if she keeps that preppy attitude and clothing style." Bobby laughed while the girl turned red and began to sink in her chair.

"Sorry about my friend, really. What's your name?" Kisame asked while Kakuzu laughed with the teacher.

"Iris." She responded quietly.

"You're in the girl's gym class first hour, right?" Kisame asked and she gave a nod.

"I'm taking aerobics to practice for cheerleading." The blonde smiled, flipping her hair.

"Kisame, we've started silent reading." Kakuzu nudged Kisame, "I also got a text from Hidan and it's about your boy-toy." He smirked when a light blush came to Kisame's cheeks.

"My what?" He frowned at Kakuzu then turned back to the cheerleader, "I want to try for swim team."

"Really? I think you'd be a good football player. You should try it."

Now Kakuzu was the one frowning. He heaved a sigh then returned to reading his business textbook. Kisame eventually turned back around and pulled out a small book. Kakuzu noticed it was the one Konan had been reading earlier. He turned back to his book just as Bobby stood back up; silent reading was over. A little timer went off and everyone put down their books, cells, and makeup.

"Now. Those who weren't reading; five points off. I'm an English teacher, not a gym teacher." He crossed his arms and glanced at Kisame and Iris.

"Gym teachers are more strict about stuff than Art teachers." This comment from a magenta-haired boy in the back earned a laugh from Bobby.

"You don't know my sister, Pinky."

"My hair is not pink! It's magenta!" The boy snapped.

"Calm down, Ares." Iris sighed, flipping her wavy hair in his direction.

"Okay then. Laptops; you have them sitting before you. They are to be used with care. They're as expensive as hell to replace. No where near as expensive as the ones in Ashy's Computer Art class though. You can really only type with these. I'm going to hand out usernames and you are to choose a password to last the year. You get the chance to change it every year, got it?"

–

They went through the rest of their days' schedules for the first day to get a good idea of what they would be doing. They both had Social Studies as the first class of 'B-Days' and then their separate classes, Science together, and lastly, homeroom again. They both had lunch before Social Studies and managed to pick out a nice corner table for themselves. Kisame and Kakuzu both met up with Zetsu and Tobi once they were released from school. Kakuzu was telling them about his time in Sewing Fundamentals.

"I walked in the classroom and the first thing out of Mrs. Sarutobi's mouth is; 'Are you looking for my husband's class? He's right across the hall.'" Kakuzu mocked.

"She actually started to lead him into my class. I stopped her and told her that he loved to sew." Kisame added with a smirk.

"Right in front of all those guys too." Kakuzu hissed under his breath at the blue-skinned friend, heading for the forest when a stomach pang caught his attention.

"It was hilarious. Mr. Sarutobi even asked me if he had a girlfriend before." Kisame snickered.

"What'd you say, Kisame-san?" Tobi giggled, running circles around his friends.

"I said; 'I suppose you could call him a girlfriend.'" Kisame glanced at Kakuzu, expecting a reaction.

"Are you referring to that boy that screamed like a girl at last year's Halloween carnival?" Zetsu asked.

"... I wasn't there... I think that might have been Deidara. Hidan would never scream let alone like a girl." Kisame frowned, "He'd be the one booing if there weren't enough guts."

"It was Hidan-san! You should have heard him when Tobi jumped out and hugged Kakuzu-san!" Tobi laughed.

"Hey assholes, over here!"

–

_Night of Sasori's birthday..._

Hidan finally stopped chasing Kakuzu around and they sat on the porch, panting heavily. Kisame was waiting for them in the thick bushes growing nearby. They started to laugh slightly and Hidan fell against his larger friend, releasing a gust of air. Kakuzu chuckled at his tired state, barely registering that they were leaning on each other. Hidan let out a long breath once more then blushed, glancing up at Kakuzu's stoic face.

He got off of him and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Now Kakuzu glanced down at his friend. Silence stretched and Kisame was twitching with annoyance. They were not doing anything worth watching. They watched Itachi sneak after Sasori and Deidara as they headed to the park for their date. Hidan smirked and let out a small laugh.

"What's up with you?"

"I think I'm actually beginning to like Sasori." Hidan replied, watching the couple disappear.

"Really?" His companion rose a brow.

"Dei-chan's old enough to take care of his own damned self... He doesn't need me to look after him anymore." He tried to explain.

"You never had to look after him." The elder frowned in confusion.

"Actually, in Japan... he was always being picked on by his shitty father for looking so damn girly. If it wasn't for me, the little bastard would be dead. Many times he considered becoming a part of his art whilst living with that bastard." He started to play with his hands, eyes trained on them, "This was before Sara died and when the custody battle was kind of lost for Aoi. I told off his old man and the bastard gave up custody. That and he was really old..." He laughed.

"... I still don't see why you should be concerned about who he's dating—I've heard of some older brothers wanting to keep them safe from a broken heart but still..." Kakuzu frowned, "There are times I think you guys are really close. Closer than what I am to Sasori or Kisame."

"We're brothers." Hidan snapped, "That's all there is to it."

"No need to get defensive all of a sudden." His brows furrowed.

"I'm not getting defensive..." Hidan huffed stubbornly, "Trust me. We're brothers and best friends and nothing more. 'Sides..." He smiled now, "You see how happy Sasori makes him, right?"

"... I don't know about Deidara, but Sasori sure has been happier since Deidara came." Kakuzu replied.

"Hey, Kuzu..."

"Hm?"

"Why do you kiss me all the time?" Hidan asked quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't kiss you all the time." Kakuzu flushed.

"Just before. That kiss on the cheek. Christmas, under the mistletoe..." Hidan found he could no longer continue without turning bright red.

"... Why do you think I kissed you... and that mistletoe doesn't count." Kakuzu retorted.

"Is it because you care about me?" He asked curiously.

"I suppose you could say that... Also... I think I'm-" He went silent as he saw his father pull into the driveway.

"Hey boys! Big celebration tonight!" He boasted, holding up bags of groceries, "Thanks to Jack, I got a new job."

"Really?" His son was wide-eyed and opened mouth, "What's the job?" He looked happy to Hidan.

"It's nothing big but it will do." He said simply, "Now who wants liver and ribs?"

Both boys jumped to their feet with a cheer and followed the man inside. Kisame, in the bushes still, froze when the man glanced in his direction. Once he looked away, Kisame scampered away and over to his house, pulling out his cell phone that Itachi had bought him. Itachi arrived shortly after the call, out of breath and Kisame rose a brow, curious.

"Sasori and Deidara were running all over the park and then I came running home. i_Water_/i." He demanded.

Kisame laughed and handed him the cup he was previously drinking. Itachi chugged it without a second thought. He set the emptied cup down on Kisame's desk and pulled out his notepad.

"So, any progress with Kakuzu and Hidan?" He inquired of his blue friend.

"I think Kakuzu was about to tell him something important when his father pulled up." He answered, "Hidan had asked why Kakuzu kissed him."

"Which kiss? There were..." He turned a page in his notepad, (I actually reread the whole story, looking for these) "Hidan kissed Kakuzu's cheek first and then the Christmas kiss on the forehead. Finally that peck on the cheek, again from Kakuzu... Only three times. Two being from Kakuzu."

"How did you know about their first kiss? You weren't there and neither was I."

"I have my ways, as you know, Kisame." Itachi smirked.

"I think we can add a second kiss from Hidan, on the lips." Kisame smirked.

"What? When?" The smaller gaped, flipping through his book.

"That time when Hidan refused to eat before the middle school dance. Hidan and him were inches from each other, both blushing." The blue boy explained.

"Damn... If one escaped my notice... then how many more could there have been?" Itachi frowned, "I fail as a detective!" He cried, flinging himself to Kisame's bed, earning a laugh from its owner.

"No you don't, love."

He froze as Itachi slowly rose his head from the comforter. Kisame gulped then looked away when those black eyes met his pale eyes.

"W-What did you say?" He asked, eyes still wide.

"It was nothing, Itachi." Kisame was feeling heated now.

"Kisame-"

"Itachi-san! Phone!" Saved by the mother.

–

Kakuzu and Hidan sat on the elder's bed, the latter rubbing his full belly. Kakuzu blushed, watching as this action pulled his shirt up. Hidan became discomforted by the staring but when his eyes met Kakuzu's he smirked. The teenager was surprised when he took off his shirt entirely.

"I don't like shirts. They're so damn constricting, y'know?" He sat up and flung his shirt at the startled brunette.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled, flinging the shirt across the room before pouncing on Hidan.

The motion sent the pair crashing to the floor. Hidan grunted as Kakuzu pinned him, smirking triumphantly. In a flash, his knee went up and Kakuzu rolled off, holding his gut. At least his groin had been spared this time. He glared at his friend as the preteen got to his feet, flopping down on the bed.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu panted, pulling himself up to join him.

"You started it." Hidan laughed, snuggling under the covers.

"Like hell I did." He huffed, pulling off his shirt as well. "Scoot over."

Hidan obliged with a laugh, eying the tan torso. He was pleased and confused to find a lacking of recent wounds. He reached out, without thinking a traced a familiar scar that led from his armpit to his navel. Kakuzu gave an involuntary shiver and grabbed his hand.

"Don't do that." He huffed, pulling the sheets up in order to lay next to Hidan.

"That happened so long ago... before I left." He murmured, still staring at the other.

"I heal slow." He responded, switching the lamp off.

"I heal fast." He smirked in the darkness then shivered. "Shit... is a window open or somethin'?"

"Broken, actually." He reached up and pulled the curtain aside; his bed was right next to the window which was poorly blocked by a few pieces of cardboard, "My dad got really mad one night while you were gone. He was shouting about 'faggots, gays' and so on." He felt Hidan tense but continued, "Apparently... some guy had tried to take advantage of his drunken self at a bar."

"Why take something stupid as that out on you? The shitfaced bastard." Hidan spat.

"... He found something in my room. It was a note from one of my old friends." He refused to tell Hidan more details and instead pulled him close.

"Kakuzu...?" He tensed but Kakuzu ignored it, "Which friend?"

"Don't worry about it Hidan. It wasn't your fault." He murmured, becoming drowsy from the oddly soothing smell of hair gel. "I should have hid your note with the mask."

Hidan's heart skipped a beat, realizing it i_was_/i his fault. He curled up, closer to Kakuzu. The teenager had already fallen asleep, holding his closest friend close to his heart. Eventually Hidan managed to fall into an uneasy slumber, dreaming of Kakuzu and his father.

–

The following morning, Kakuzu and Kisame were woken early by a call from Zetsu and Tobi. Kakuzu groaned and rolled away from a groggy Hidan. Kisame sat up, glancing at his still-sleeping guest on the floor. They both picked up their phones at four o'clock in the morning and growled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Next weekend. **Our house.** Bob and Ash are out." Zetsu informed Kakuzu.

"Party at my house this weekend!" Tobi informed Kisame.

"... I hate you." They replied before hanging up. Kakuzu's arm wrapped back around Hidan and Kisame joined Itachi on the floor.

–

The next weekend, Kisame and Kakuzu found themselves outside a large house belonging to none other than Bobby and Ashley. Zetsu and Tobi stood on the front porch to greet them. They had been taken in by the two when they were in middle school.

"Ash and Bob are gone for the weekend... **something about a family reunion.**" Zetsu explained, leading them inside.

Inside, the hallways were filled with portraits and photos. There was a large tv in the living room with many seats for guests. Tobi scampered over to one of the loveseats and waited for Zetsu to sit before diving into his lap. Kisame and Kakuzu took recliners nearby.

"Now what?" Kakuzu grumbled; they had both canceled their visit to the daycare and they had a feeling Hidan and Itachi would be upset.

"I dunno. What do you **idiots** feel like doing?"

"Let's play a game!" Tobi shouted, head colliding—painfully—with Zestu's jaw.

"**Shit**! That hurt..." He hissed, "**I'm gonna eat you!**"

"Eep! T-Tobi's sorry..." Tobi cried, cowering behind Kisame. "T-Tobi's a good boy?"

"What game do you want to play?" Zetsu sighed in defeat.

"Dude, you're always so forgiving of him. It's so cute." Kisame grinned.

"Did **the big bad shark** use the word cute?" Zetsu gaped, "b**I believe he did.**/b"

"Yeah, he's gotten real funny since Itachi slept over on Sasori's birthday." Kakuzu snickered.

"And what about you with Hidan?" Kisame retorted, defensive.

"That is completely-"

"I know you love him."

"Wha-? W-Wait a minute! What the hell brought this up all of a sudden?" He cried, failing to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww!~ Kakuzu-san's in l-o-v-e!" Tobi giggled, tackling Zetsu.

"I-I am not." He stuttered as his three friends began to crowd him.

"What did you two do after Sasori and Deidara's date?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing. We just wrestled then talked for a bit." He frowned.

"**That's boring.**" Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"... I did get a boner after he left though..." Kakuzu said very softly.

"Oh... **wow**..." Zetsu snickered, his black personality taking over for a moment. "**You should have jumped his bones then!**"

"Fuck no!" Kakuzu snapped, turning pink in the face, "Hidan's probably traumatized now thanks to that pedophile jackass."

"Wait... **what**?" Kisame's jaw dropped along with Zetsu's.

"Never mind. It's nothing. Fine, I admit that I do love Hidan." He sighed, "I just don't know how to tell him."

"That's easy, Kakuzu-san!" Tobi jumped, "Ask what Zetsu asked Tobi!" He clung to Zetsu's arm, "'Tobi. You're mine.' and then you kiss him!"

"Seriously, Zetsu?" Kakuzu and Kisame shook their heads in mock disappointment.

"**Shut up!** Just tell him how you feel about him and see where it goes from there." Zetsu replied.

"Fine... I'll tell Hidan when Kisame tells Itachi."

"What? Hey, I never said-!" Kisame sighed in defeat then said, "Fine... though I was waiting for him to ask me."

"**Pussy**."

* * *

Lol. Random and rushed no? This is as good as I got though. I hope you liked. I'm so happy to have all your guys' support.

New supporters: _MadsHats, DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru, shamankinggirl086, Bloodypleasures _(yum xD), _Child-1763, _and _Evil-Peach_ (love yer story).

-bows-


	22. Shinobi High: Two

_The day Deidara left for Japan_

Kisame and Itachi headed to the daycare with Zetsu. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi were waiting for them there. Hidan was sitting on the table while Kakuzu pressed a damp cloth to his knee. He gave a slight wave when they entered but then returned to tending Hidan's scrape. Sasori was lounging on the couch but sat up when he saw Deidara was not with them. Tobi was just playing with some blocks that Kakuzu and Sasori played with when they first came to Akatsuki. (Sasori was three at the time and Kakuzu, four. _FYI_)

"Where's Deidara?" Sasori asked, getting to his feet.

"I told you already, dumbass puppet, he's leaving for Japan today." Hidan drawled, blushing when Kakuzu kissed his bandaged knee.

"Right after school?"

"Yeah. He's packing then hoppin' on a plane." Hidan shrugged.

"Ah, I gotta go. Mom called. We're heading to Hawaii for the winter." Kisame said suddenly, glancing at the clock. "I'll see you later, Itachi. We should be back around Christmas."

"Bye, Kisame."

"We should get going too." Zetsu murmured, pulling Tobi with him to the door.

"Hey. Why don't we have a New Years party over here?" Konan had shown herself from the kitchen, a cook book in hand. Hidan had been trying to help her cook basic foods and she had steadily been improving.

"Sounds like fun." Tobi grinned under his mask, "We'll be here."

"Hidan, can I come over to your house later?" Sasori asked his boyfriend's brother.

"Why?" Hidan huffed, sending him an distrusting look.

"Why not, dumbass?" Kakuzu smirked then kissed him on the lips.

"... What... the... fu-"

"Language, Hidan." Jack had come to pick him up.

–

New Year's Eve brought everyone but Deidara back to Akatsuki Daycare for the party. Kisame pulled himself out of the pool when Kakuzu showed up. Hidan, for some reason, had not yet arrived. Itachi handed him a towel. They headed inside to find Tobi and Zetsu had arrived with Kakuzu. The latter was pacing the living room whilst his closest friend moped in the corner, talking to his Deidara puppet. They stopped when both of their cellphones rang.

"Deidara?"

"Hidan?"

"Sasori-danna... I'm sorry I haven't called you in so long. Eiko's so damn nosy, hm." Deidara huffed.

"Damnit... I can't make it to the party." Hidan sounded panicked.

"That's alright. I'm not the kind to worry." Sasori's answer learned a mocking laugh from Zetsu and Kisame.

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu inquired, beginning to worry.

"Hey, have those girls tried breaking into my house yet, hm?"

"Damn girls just ambushed me as I was leaving!" Hidan cried.

"What girls?" Both of the boys asked.

"Neighbor fangirls." They replied.

"Hey, Sasori... Hidan says a bunch of fangirls just ambushed him." Kakuzu informed him.

"Hey, DeiDei... Kakuzu says Hidan just got ambushed by fangirls." Sasori informed Deidara.

"Help me!" Hidan's panic was rising and Kakuzu could hear giggling in the background.

"I'm on my way."

–

Kakuzu took Kisame and Zetsu for backup and Tobi for bait. Sasori and Itachi just tagged along; Sasori because Deidara forced him and Itachi for blackmailing purposes. He turned on the camcorder as Tobi approached the front door. Tobi was very popular with the ladies since he had such a cute, childish behavior. In a flash a girl had pulled him inside, not leaving time for him to yelp. Zetsu growled and then followed Kisame and Kakuzu to the front door, Itachi close behind and in disguise. Sasori hung back as 'last resort'.

"Ooo, you look so pretty, Hidan-chan. Can Tobi play dress-up too?" Itachi failed to hold in his snicker.

"Shut the hell up and help me, damnit!" Hidan's voice shouted.

"Kyaa~ He's so bad." The fangirls swooned and Itachi went to a window to get a view.

"Call up Sasori... Tobi fell into their trap." He instructed and Zetsu motioned for Sasori to come up.

"Ugh. Dei owes me big for this." He growled, knocking on the door.

"O-M-G! It's Sasori." The girl whom opened the door squealed. "What are you doing here, Sasori?"

"I came to ask for my friends back." He replied coolly, backing her into her own house. "I realize you have had your fun torturing them, no?" He brushed her cheek and turned his charm on full blast.

"Y-Yes!" She blushed furiously, "Back off girls, we can play with him later."

There were many sounds of disappointment and they backed away from their victims. Hidan was fuming in the chair, wearing no shirt and a familiar black miniskirt. His eye was twitching terribly and his hair was pulled into pigtails, lip prints visible on his cheeks. Tobi was brushing through his hair, oblivious to all around him. Kakuzu stepped in and headed over to his friend. The girls made sure to keep their distance from him as well as Kisame whom followed behind. Kakuzu knelt in front of Hidan, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay, Hidan?" He successfully hid his amusement.

"I told that bitch... to get rid of his miniskirt..." Hidan growled through clenched teeth.

"... Do you still want to go to the party?" He asked.

"... I'm Fine."

–

They returned to Akatsuki daycare, this time dressed appropriately (although Hidan's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his somewhat pale torso). Itachi ran up to his room upon arrival to hide his camcorder before Sasori or Hidan could get to it. The television was on to show the New Year's countdown and the kids were gathered around it.

Hidan was lying on Kakuzu's perfectly healed back on the floor and Sasori was holding his Deidara puppet close to his chest, combing through it's hair with his fingers. Kisame was sitting on the loveseat with Itachi falling asleep on him. Zetsu held a sleeping Tobi on his lap and was nibbling on a piece of lettuce. The countdown reached ten and Sasori's phone rang.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven..." Deidara had called him in order to join in on the countdown.

At one the noise woke Tobi with a start and Itachi yawned, snuggling closer to his heat source. Hidan was jumping around, whooping like a maniac and only stopped when he tripped over Kakuzu. He fell to the floor hard and winced, holding his head. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling him into his lap. Konan and Pain giggled, watching Hidan and Itachi blush when they realized their positions.

"Happy New Year, Itachi." Kisame grinned, placing a kiss on Itachi's forehead.

"I love you and your klutzy dumbass." Kakuzu laughed, rubbing Hidan's head.

"W-What was that for, Kisame?" Itachi flushed, hand pressed to his forehead.

"I love you too, asshole." Hidan huffed as though it was nothing.

"... Nothing... Itachi." Kisame sighed, hearing his mom honk her horn.

"... Right..." Kakuzu also sighed and released Hidan.

Neither had the words to explain themselves... yet...

–

After New Years, Kisame stayed inside, only going out to his backyard to practice swimming. Though this year he was going to try out for the football team as well and had Iris and Ares help him. Itachi focused on studying since he would be going to High School soon and had Sasori join from time to time. Kakuzu would help Kisame or just hang out with Hidan. His father and Jack had not been drinking as much since Jack got him that job. Deidara rarely called anymore and Sasori tried not to worry.

Kisame went to Hawaii again for his birthday and stayed there until Shinobi High restarted. On August tenth, Sasori met Kakuzu and Kisame at the High School and soon after, Itachi joined them. Zetsu was already at their homeroom but Tobi had gone on vacation sometime during the summer and still has not returned. The four friends headed to Bobby's class first; it was Itachi's first class too.

"Welcome back, KaKi." Bobby greeted, "Oh, someone was looking for you, Ki. He's in Ashley's class."

"Ah. Okay. Thanks, Bobby." Kisame grinned slightly then made to leave, only to bump into Iris.

"Owie." She pouted as Kisame helped her to her feet, "Hey Kisame! Do you have gym third hour? I do."

"Yeah. I do." He grinned bigger now then maneuvered past her, "Thanks for the help over the summer too."

"No problem man."

"Hello, Iris. Where's Ares?" Kakuzu asked the blonde.

"He's on his way. He was really looking forward to seeing you again." She smiled. The freshmen were ignored.

"Hey Pinky." Bobby and Kakuzu greeted Ares as he walked in the door and almost immediately he attacked Kakuzu.

"My hair is not pink, damnit! It's magenta!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Sasori rolled his eyes, thinking about Hidan's eyes.

"Hn..." Itachi replied, pulling his fellow classmate into the hallway, "Where's Ashley's classroom?"

"Uh..." He glanced down at his schedule and found he had her for art second semester. "... Room 246."

Itachi gave a nod then pulled Sasori along to the art class. Zetsu was helping Ashley tidy up the room while Kisame talked to a boy with long black hair wearing sunglasses. Itachi's curiosity got the better of him and he hid close to the pair, eavesdropping.

"I've heard a lot about you, Kisame-san." The stranger was saying.

"Really? I don't even know your name." Kisame chuckled.

"My name is Madara. Uchiha Madara." Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame's eyes widened; a living Uchiha?

"You're an Uchiha?" Kisame gaped.

"Yes and one of my distant relatives, Sasuke, told me so many good things about you." He smiled, "I disagree with his opinion of your looks though." Itachi was confused when he suddenly felt angry at this stranger, "I think you're quite handsome, Kisame-san."

"That basta-" Itachi was silenced by Sasori's hand.

"Ah... r-really?" Kisame gave a nervous chuckle. No one had complimented his looks save Itachi. "I'm flattered."

"Well, the bell is about to ring. You should head to Science now." Madara smiled smoothly, winking at Kisame, "I hope we can hang out some time soon."

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Sasori struggled to hold Itachi down.

–

"What the hell is wrong with you, Itachi?" Sasori sighed once they had reached their first homeroom of the first day. They were lucky to have Pain as their homeroom teacher.

"Hn?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"You tried to kill that Madara guy..." Sasori paused in thought then smirked, "You're jealous."

"... Hn..." Itachi scoffed and stuck up his nose, "Why would I be jealous?"

"... Denial." He sighed, shaking his red hair with his head which drew attention from the girls in their class.

"Am not."

"So are."

"We see each other as friends and nothing more, damnit." His use of a curse word silenced Sasori for the rest of the day.

–

After their first day of high school, Sasori and Itachi followed Kakuzu and Zetsu to the woods. Kisame was a no show for once. Hidan was already waiting for them, munching on a sandwich. He saw Kakuzu and tossed the tall boy a sack lunch. Zetsu's mouth watered and Hidan offered him the rest of his sandwich. The green haired boy ate as much as Kisame but he had a high metabolism to work it off rather than sports and exercise.

Itachi decided to climb a tree to pass time whilst Sasori pulled out one of his numerous puppets to fix up. As soon as Kakuzu finished eating, everyone got up and Itachi made a move to climb down from the tree. He stopped though when he saw Kisame approach with Madara. He growled under breath. Kisame was supposed to be i_his_/i best friend.

"There you are, fish-ass." Hidan greeted as he made Kakuzu pull him to his feet.

"That's new." Kisame sighed then smiled, "Here, I have someone I want you to meet. This here is Madara."

"How do you do." He bowed slightly.

"Where's Itachi? I wanted him to meet his relative..." Kisame frowned, looking around their clearing.

"He went home." Sasori lied, sending the others a warning look to keep quiet. "Well... we have to go, Kisame... Konan said she needed to see us after school. Come on, Kakuzu, Hidan." He dragged the two confused friends away and Zetsu frowned; he had been abandoned.

"Are you going too, Zetsu-san?" Madara's voice sounded somewhat familiar to Itachi...

"... Yeah. I'm going home..." He sighed, trudging off.

"Hm... Your friends don't seem to like me very much." Madara crossed his arms, "That's not nice of them. They should trust your judgment of friends."

"... I'm sure Itachi trusts my judgment." Kisame shuffled his feet as though unsure.

"You sure talk about this 'Itachi' a lot." Madara noted, "Are you... perhaps... in love with him? I mean; you've told me already that you are gay."

"It's complicated..." Kisame blushed a little and Itachi felt his heart pound. "I don't know what to think anymore though, honestly." Itachi's heart paused.

"Hm... Have you ever even dated someone before?" Madara inquired.

"No... why?" He blinked, curious.

"Then how do you know you're gay?"

"Um..." Kisame's blush was clearly visible now, "I... don't know..."

"Well then..."

RING-RING-RING

Itachi started when his phone went off and he tumbled. Unlike most times, he did not land on his feet. He gasped in pain when his side hit the ground and branches from the bushes scraped his face. Kisame and Madara turned their attention to the bush that hid Itachi but he was scampering away before they could be sure it was Itachi. Once the Uchiha made it out of the woods on the Middle School side, he answered his phone.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"... Are you okay, Itachi, un?" Deidara's voice was heard; concerned.

"Katsu...?" Itachi sighed and started his walk home, "I... when are you coming home?"

"Why do you want to know, hm?" Deidara was suspicious now.

"Just answer the damn question." Itachi snapped again.

"T-Three months? I think... Why, un?"

"I-I need to talk to someone... I'm so confused." He heard someone spitting (spit-take) on the other end.

"The almighty Uchiha prodigy... confused, un?" Disbelief laced the blonde's voice.

"Eh? You're talking to an Uchiha? Lemme see the phone!" A girl's voice surprised Itachi.

"Back off, Eiko, hm!" An explosion now.

"Hey, Itachi! What happened?"

Itachi had already reached the daycare to see Sasori waiting for him at the front door. Kakuzu was just inside with Hidan, trying to see Itachi. He walked in and sat on one of the seats.

"I think your boyfriend just blew himself up, Sasori..." Was their only response from the Uchiha.

"No, no. I'm still here, hm. Is Danna there, un? I wanna talk to him!" Itachi frowned and passed the phone to Sasori.

"Are you alright, brat?" Sasori sighed, but a smile made its way on his face.

"What happened with Itachi? He was upset. The _emotionless_ Uchiha was _upset_, un!"

"Now, now. Don't overreact, Dei. Kisame just found a new best friend is all." Sasori winced when Itachi threw a textbook at his head. "Itachi, don't you overreact either."

"Hn." Itachi huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh... hand the phone back to Itachi, hm." Sasori obeyed, "Hey, Uchiha?" A 'hn' confirmed it was him, "I'll try to get my dad to let me come home sooner, okay, hm? Until then... try talking to Hidan about this, hm."

"... Are you stupid?" Itachi glanced at Hidan.

"I'm blonde, not stupid—in this field especially, hm..."

"Fine... I'll try." He sighed then hung up. "Can I spend the weekend at your place, Fukyuu?"

"Er... sure." Hidan blinked.

–

The weekend came soon and Itachi had surprisingly avoided Kisame the entire time. Although he did trail his blue friend and Madara often. Itachi hesitated for a moment at Hidan and Deidara's door but then rang the bell. Jack welcomed him in, leading him to the kitchen where Kakuzu was sitting, letting Hidan feed him samples of different foods. Itachi felt a slight flash of jealousy. He wished he had their kind of relationship with Kisame.

They were laughing after Kakuzu spat out a black liquid Hidan offered him. Itachi went unnoticed until he coughed. They had been staring at each other at the time and sprung apart, blushing. Hidan left Kakuzu to droop an arm over Itachi's shoulders.

"Hey ass. What do'ya wanna do? Kakuzu'll be going home soon."

He looked to his friend then gave him the 'shoo' motion with his hand. Kakuzu rolled his eyes but headed for the door, flipping him off on the way out. Hidan laughed then led Itachi upstairs to his room. His room was somewhat messy as though Hidan and Kakuzu had gotten into a fight. They plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers back on before turning to each other.

"You're jealous." Hidan said simply, before Itachi could open his mouth, "That's Deidara's evaluation."

"So what's yours?"

"How the hell should I know? I, unlike you and Kisame, don't pry into my friends' relationships." He laughed.

"We don't pry..." Itachi's blush ruined his lie.

"Well... Kakuzu says that Kisame really like-liked you." Hidan leaned back, "After New Years... something happened and he didn't visit you as often as last year... Why?"

"I was starting High School. I had to study." He shrugged then his face turned red, "Did you just say Kisame... loved me?"

"More than loved. He liked you." Hidan grinned.

"... You do know that love is stronger than like, don't you?" Itachi quirked a brow when Hidan paled.

"But... the only people that have said they loved me was sister, Jack, and Deidara... and Kakuzu."

"Deidara, Jack, and Kakuzu all said they loved you?"

"Well yeah... love is no big thing, right? It's just something you say to... your... family...?" Hidan became unsure as Itachi continued to stare at him incredulously.

"Well, yeah... but love has many different definitions." He sat up straighter, "When you tell your sister you love her, what do you feel?"

"My sister's dead..." Hidan muttered then sighed, "What do you mean by how I feel?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Uh... why?" Hidan looked at him as though he were crazy.

"For an experiment." Itachi rolled his eyes, "First you tell Jack, then Aoi, Deidara, myself, and then Kakuzu. If they say it back and you feel like blushing, you 'like-like' that person."

"... Is that how you plan on finding out if you and Kisame like-like each other?" Hidan tilted his head, "I highly doubt that he likes this 'Madara' guy more than you. You kick ass! You're hot shit!" His attempt at boosting Itachi's confidence made the Uchiha laugh out loud, clutching his sides.

"Boys! Dinner!"

"Coming, Aoi!" Hidan turned to Itachi, "Oh, and I agree with the others. You are soo jealous of that bastard."

* * *

Kukuku~ This chapter is random and must seem fast and I apologize. I just want to get to the good parts (when all the Akatsuki are in High School).

I have promised a little more SasoDei and if/when I get to it will be sometime after the fourth chapter. I am just now starting the fifth chapter after taking a long (to me it seems) break from writing/typing fanfiction.

New follower(s):_ Inyuzaki_

Thank you all for your patience and support. Ideas are welcome. I am interested in what you would be interested in.

_Oh, and the MadaKisa is only temporary, I swear. I also plan on explaining the Madara/Tobi thing in later chapters.  
_


	23. Shinobi High: Three

Around Pain's birthday (September 19th), Itachi had been too caught up in studying to spy on Kisame and Madara. He sat in the library before first bell with Sasori, ignoring the flirtatious redhead. He had found a way to get rid of his worry for Deidara by 'cheating'. Itachi kept an eye on him to keep it from getting out of control. He was the only one that knew Sasori had a date the day after the school's second home football game. Hidan had recently been avoiding every one after school as well, never coming to any of the Akatsuki meetings.

Itachi stopped checking Sasori's homework when his friend sat next to him. He was grinning at two giggling girls as they were leaving Itachi's supposedly quiet and perversion-free sanctuary. He growled under his breath and Sasori smirked.

"You jealous, Itachi? You know you're welcome to join us at today's football game." He was referring to his new friends when he said 'us', not his old friends.

"No thanks." He replied through tight lips.

"Oh right. I forgot Kisame's playing." He laughed, "You're still hung up on him. Give up; Madara asked him out first, fair and square."

"It was not fair! He filled his thick, empty skull with distrust, damnit!" He slammed his fist on the table then blinked.

"... Either way, they've only been dating for about three days now. It's not the end of the world." Sasori dared to pat his fuming friend's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, man-whore." He huffed, "You got Dei on one arm and all those girls on the other."

"You've been hanging out with Hidan too much or something. You're starting to sound like him." Sasori shrugged it off.

"Poor Deidara... if he finds out you've been cheating on him..." Itachi sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not cheating. I told you it's just a casual outing. Nothing date-like about it." He huffed then snatched his bags as the bell rang.

"Hn."

–

At the end of the school day, students swarmed to the buses, cheering for the game night and weekend. Itachi was bustled around and slammed into lockers, trying to find Kakuzu. The older boy was going to try and visit Hidan at the middle school before he vanished early. As he neared the exit he was pushed and fell on the floor as a bunch of guys passed. Kisame had been in the group and paused, helping Itachi to his feet.

"Hey, Itachi. How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" He grinned, carefree.

"... Considering you just trampled me, I'm not fine." He puffed, brushing himself off to regain some dignity before brushing past his crush. He walked right into the door and cursed aloud.

"... Are you sure you're alright, Itachi?" Kisame's voice held that familiar sound of genuine worry and Itachi's heart stuttered.

"Hn." He sniffed.

"Ah, wait, Itachi!"

Itachi had fled the second he got an opening. He saw Kakuzu at the edge of the forest and ran to meet the sophomore. They hurried through the trees and paused when they saw a familiar flash of gray. Kakuzu veered off towards Hidan to find the eighth grader in the clearing with a blonde.

"Katsu!" Itachi's usually calm air went out the window and he pounced on Deidara, "I need your help!"

"... Wow... you're more desperate than I thought, un." his rival blinked in disbelief.

"Kisame... Kisame's dating Madara. I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer your phone and I couldn't get a hold of Hidan and... and... Sasori is... date." Itachi rushed and was silenced by a gloved hand to his mouth.

"Shh, un." Deidara giggled, "Is Kisame going to be at the game tonight, hm?" He smirked, "'Cause I got a plan."

–

Zetsu stood by the entrance to Shinobi High's football field, moping. He had not heard from his Tobi in awhile. He had received a phone call four days ago though he was in the shower. Bobby had told him Tobi called to just tell Zetsu he loved him and he was being a good boy. The green-haired boy sighed depressingly then perked as he saw Sasori arriving amidst a group of popular kids. He had no problem fitting in with his looks and personality. He did not even glance at Zetsu when he passed, as usual. It was as if they did not even know the other's name.

He rolled his eyes then spotted Kakuzu, Jack, and Hidan arrive. Itachi and Deidara were not too far behind.

"Bye Jack, love you." Hidan waved to the man, earning a glare from his tan friend.

"Love you too, Hidan-chan. I'll pick you up later tonight." He watched curiously as Hidan gave an unpleasant shiver at the man's words. Itachi smirked, also noting this.

The four boys made their way to where Zetsu was standing and together they went to find a fairly deserted area to sit. Unfortunately, when you have three of the most 'pretty' boys in Shinobi School District, it's hard to find such an area. Kakuzu's glare somewhat helped though, as well as Zetsu's social standing and rumors of him being a cannibal. They sat on the grass, far from the football field. Hidan sat between Kakuzu and Zetsu while Itachi sat in front of them with Deidara. They had their eyes trained to the field, looking for blue.

The game had not started yet so the team was not on the field. They turned away at last and were about to join the group conversation when four teenagers approached them. Iris, Ares, and two others that only Zetsu recognized. He grinned and invited them to sit.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi; I'd like you to meet Iris, Ares, Cat, and Wildcat."

"Greetings and salutations." The girl with long blue hair, Cat, dipped her head.

"Uh... Hi... un."

"Do you mind if we borrow Zetsu? He usually helps advertize the face-painting stand." She pointed to a small stand where Madara was standing, watching the stand for Cat.

"We don't mind." Kakuzu replied then turned to the other two once she, Wildcat, and Zetsu left. "Hey Pinky, didn't know you were a cheerleader too."

"My hair is not pink!" Ares snapped on cue.

"It's magenta!" Hidan joined.

"He does the heavy lifting." Iris giggled.

"Emphasis on the 'heavy'." Ares snickered, earning a hard whack to the back of his head.

"Anyways, I better go. The game'll be starting soon and we have to stretch." She smiled innocently, dragging Ares away by his ear.

"Gotta love those two." Kakuzu snickered. Hidan tensed at the 'L' word, "So, Deidara, how was Japan this time?"

"Awful, un." He groaned, "Worst thing is that my father brought his new family to America as well to keep an eye on me, hm." He pouted, "I wish I could see Sasori-danna before Eiko can pop up out of nowhere and bust me, hm."

"Eh?" Itachi and Hidan tilted their heads.

"My father wants me to marry a woman and take over the company, un. If he finds out about Sasori... he'll cut my mom's extra funding off, hm."

"When did you get back, anyways?" Kakuzu asked.

"Just this afternoon." Hidan replied.

"Hello, Itachi." They looked up as Madara spoke, the addressed glaring.

"Uchiha." Itachi said alongside Deidara.

"... O-Kay..." Madara chuckled his dark laugh, "Hey blondie." He smiled sweetly at Deidara, "You're pretty cute."

"Then maybe you should date him." Itachi said aloud, not meaning to.

"Hm. Good idea, cuz. Your shark's getting a bit dull, yakking on and on about you." Madara had struck a nerve.

"U-Um... Madara, was your name, right, un?" Deidara glanced at Itachi, getting to his feet. "Um... Hidan and I are hungry. Do you think you could show us to the food stand, hm?"

"Dei-"

"Come on, Hidan."

Kakuzu and Itachi started when Deidara yanked Hidan away with Madara and himself. They headed for the food stand, the eldest with an amused expression on his face. They passed a still-moping Zetsu and the older Uchiha's expression was gone but only while Zetsu was in sight. They arrived at the stand to find it flocked already, a redhead grabbing a soda. He turned around and Deidara lit up.

"Sasori-danna, un!" He squealed, slamming into a very startled Sasori.

"D-D-Dei?"

"I missed you so much, un!" He grinned, nuzzling Sasori.

"You know this crazy chick, Sasori?" A female redhead rested her arm on his shoulder, "You really need to chill with the flirting, man, or I'll end up having to haul your ass out of a mass orgy."

"Phox!" He protested, blushing, "Can I have a word with you, in private?" His brown eye twitched and he grabbed her hand.

"Code for: let's fuck." She whispered slyly to Deidara who paled as Sasori dragged the girl away.

"Hidan..." He turned to his brother, eyes moist. Madara had left their line of sight, spying, " Has Sasori been..."

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like, Deidara-chan." Hidan sighed, pulling him away from the crowd to the fence. "Hey Deidara..." Sasori was coming back, but neither saw him, "I still love you."

"Really?" He smiled now, "I love you too, Hidan."

"Deidara...?" Sasori looked hurt and Deidara jumped.

"D-Danna, un?" He received a glare then Sasori whipped around, jogging off. "W-Wait, Sasori-danna!"

"Shit... that was so fucking stupid of me..." Hidan had not reacted at all to Deidara's use of the 'L' word. "Oh well... bastards should know trust is an important ingredient to a healthy relationship... Next is Itachi then finally Kakuzu..." He smiled then trotted back to Kakuzu and Itachi.

"You're back, Hidan... Where's Deidara?" His taller friend asked.

"Chasing down Sasori." Hidan shrugged.

"He found out about Sasori's Saturday night date?" Itachi sighed.

"Sasori's what?" He growled then locked his fiery eyes on a redhead down by the field.

"Ah, Hidan! Where are you going? Wait up!"

The duo watched him take off and soon followed after. They stopped near Sasori just as Deidara caught up, doubled over in order to catch his breath. His hand was clasped on Sasori's clothes, holding him in place. He straightened up then looked him in the eyes.

"You-"

"What the hell, Deidara?" He snapped, interrupting Deidara.

"Wha-?" He frowned, confused.

"I thought you..." He glanced around, assuring himself none of his 'friends' were around, "I thought you loved me. I don't see you for a year and then, when you return you say you have feelings for Hidan?" He scowled and Kakuzu clenched his fist, "And what did he mean by '_still_ love you'?"

"Calm down, Sasori-danna, hm." Deidara sighed, cupping the redhead's face with his hands, "I love Hidan as a brother. I know it's only brotherly love because when he and I were dating, there was nothing, un. I kept thinking of you, the whole time, hm. He didn't even know we _were_ dating."

"I don't understand..." He frowned.

"Allow me to explain, asshole." Hidan scoffed, approaching them now, glaring at his brother, "Dei and I tried dating but I didn't want to. I was confused I didn't—and still don't—know quite what love is and he's just helping me out." He very quickly glanced at Kakuzu; only Itachi and Sasori caught it.

"Oh... That... sorta... makes sense?" Sasori rubbed his head.

"Point is; when we were dating, it did not work out, un. Both of us were so uncomfortable with it, hm." Deidara explained then jumped, pulling his cellphone from his pocket. "What the hell do you want now, Eiko!" There was pause for response and he stepped away from Sasori, "What do you mean, 'I know', hm?" He scoffed, "I am not gay, hm, leave me alone!" He snapped the phone shut angrily then smiled softly at Sasori, "I gotta go home, Sasori... I'll talk to you tonight, hm... unless my half sister's tapped the phone too..."

He blew a kiss to Sasori then scampered away after embracing Hidan in a quick hug. Sasori glared at Hidan, stepping towards him with malicious intent. The other jumped and cowered behind Kakuzu.

"I don't get it, Kuzu, what'd I do now?" He pouted.

"Idiot." He sighed softly then patted his head, giving his oldest friend a warning look, "And what is this date Itachi told us you had tomorrow?"

"'Date'? I told you it was an outing. You know I got me a man." Phox had returned, smirking at Hidan, "Sorry 'bout the misunderstanding. I thought he was another of Sasori's crazed fangirls. If I had known it was the famous Deidara I wouldn't have defended him from Deidara's 'attack'."

"Guys, meet Phox. A very annoying tom boy that won't leave me alone." He growled at her.

"Love you too." She rolled her golden eyes then turned away, waving to Ares and Iris before they began a cheer. It was already nearing half-time and Itachi had not once searched for Kisame.

"See you tomorrow, Saso. Don't forget to bring your bf for the double date." She started to walk off.

"Since when did we make this outing a double date?" He cried after her then turned to his friend, "Well, since Dei's gone... I think I'll head home too. I have a woodworking extra credit project due."

"'Kay, later, asshole." Hidan huffed, still clinging to Kakuzu. "Hey, Itachi," he let go of his friend to walk with Itachi whom had started heading for the field, "I've asked Aoi, Jack, and Deidara."

"Yes?" Itachi paused near the field to listen, "How have you reacted to their responses?"

"I like hearing it from Aoi but it was kinda annoying and similar to when Sara used to tell me she loved me. Jack freaked me out a bit and I didn't really react to Deidara." He listed, "Although it's nice to know my bro went along with the charade."

"Hn." He nodded his head and stepped closer to Hidan; Kakuzu had gone over to taunt Ares right after they had left him.

"I love you, Itachi." Hidan said, blunt.

"That was pathetic." He deadpanned and Hidan scowled, "I read about you in the paper. You were chosen to play a role in a movie. You got good reviews so act right."

"Wha-? I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He huffed.

"There's nothing wrong with going for a career in acting, Hidan." He crossed his arms now.

"Fine, but don't get overwhelmed, okay?" Hidan blushed slightly then grabbed Itachi's hands.

"Uh..."

"Shut up, I'm creating a mood, damnit. You wanted acting, you got it." He looked Itachi in the eyes, "I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Hidan." Itachi was startled when he got pulled into a hug.

"How long?" The boys froze, eyes wide. They turned to find Kakuzu and Kisame standing behind them.

"Um... It's not... what it looks like?" Itachi flushed, struggling to free himself from Hidan.

"How could you say that, Itachi-chan!" He cried recoiling as though slapped, "You know how hard it is for me to confess? What happened to all those passionate nights in Tokyo we shared? 'They do not love that do not show their love.'"

"Oh great, now you're quoting Shakespeare. I broke Hidan!" Itachi cried.

"Aye, my heart you did break." Hidan clenched his heart but the act was ruined when he started laughing uncontrollably, "Dude, you should have seen your face." He paused then finally took notice of their audience, "What, no applause for my act?" He huffed, "Screw you too then, bastards."

"You were so cool!" Iris cheered, clapping her hands, "I think you gave KaKi a heart attack." She giggled, poking Kisame and Kakuzu in the head.

"Hey Kisame..." Itachi murmured.

"Oh shit, Dei called. I gotta go." Hidan grumbled, pulling out his cellphone.

"Hidan, don't forget the experiment. You still have one more person left." Itachi smirked, "And he's not allowed to know."

"Tch. Yeah, yeah." Hidan rolled his eyes then started to walk away.

"Wait up, I'll walk you home." Kakuzu shouted, jogging up to join him.

Itachi and Kisame watched silently as they vanished in the crowd. Then they turned towards each other but averted their eyes for the moment. Finally Kisame racked up the nerve to speak.

"So that was all an act?" He was blushing.

"Of course." Itachi rolled his eyes, "We both have eyes for someone else after all. Or did you forget about Kakuzu and Hidan's situation after you became this jock?" He spoke the last part bitterly.

"... You like someone?" Kisame frowned at this information.

"Yes. But he already has someone." Itachi huffed, hiding his depression.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Itachi..." Half time had ended before Kisame could confess, "Can you stay here and wait for me until after the game? Please?"

"Hn." Itachi gave a reluctant nod but blushed when it earned a wide grin from his crush. After Kisame had joined his team, he turned away; Madara was smirking at him from the paint stand next to Zetsu, "But I feel I have been waiting for too long for you now, Kisame-chan..." He sighed.

–

Despite his words, Itachi waited for Kisame, jumping to his feet anytime the player was tackled. Madara continued to watch from Zetsu's side. The green-haired teenager was munching on his fourth hotdog supplied by Cat as a bribe for modeling. His skin condition made for an interesting effect when painted. There were light colored things on his dark skin and dark on his light. Madara turned away from his observation as he bit another chunk from his hotdog.

"The way you are eating that meat is very suggestive, Zetsu-chan." His sudden comment made him choke in surprise.

"Um... I have a boyfriend already." He managed, blushing.

"As do I..." He smirked, "Although I think I might give him back to my cousin now. I've found a new plaything." He ran a hand over Zetsu's cheek—avoiding the paint—and placed a kiss on his lips.

"**Uh...**" Zetsu shuddered pleasurably. Madara had stolen his first kiss.

"Call me sometime, okay?" He grinned, handing Zetsu a piece of paper, "After all, Tobi can't kiss you like I can." With a wink he had left, blending with the crowd to leave Zetsu a statue, utterly alone, confused... and a tad horny.

–

"Oh, Madara. There you are." The game had ended and Kisame had run off to find his 'boyfriend'.

"Hoshigaki," He greeted him formally, "I'm afraid we have to break up."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kisame stopped, confused.

"No... well... you wouldn't stop talking about my cousin the entire time we were together." He replied smoothly.

"Oh... I see." He frowned then shrugged, "Well, that's okay. I kind of figured you didn't like me anyways. Nobody does."

"... Hm..." Madara sighed, "I can tell you now that's not true." He turned away, "Itachi's waiting for you."

Kisame slapped his forehead out of disbelief. '_Itachi waited... for me?_' He ran off to find his crush, slamming into him again on accident. Itachi fell to the grass, wincing and Kisame bowed his head, apologizing until Itachi held up a hand. He stopped apologizing and lifted him to his feet before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Er... Kisame?" He blushed at their position.

"Madara broke up with me." Itachi's face fell but he returned the hug.

"I'm sorry..." Inside he was cheering.

"You should be."

The cheering stopped.

"He said I was obsessed with you." Kisame laughed, pulling away to see Itachi's confused and reddened face, "I should say '_still_ obsessed.'" He chuckled again, kissing Itachi's forehead.

"'O-Obsessed?'" Itachi repeated blankly, "New Years..."

"Is something wrong?" Kisame tilted his head; he still thought Itachi was too clueless to understand what his kiss meant.

"You... like me?"

"... Yeah...?"

"As in... like-like...?" He found himself using Hidan's term.

"I love you, Itachi..." Kisame sighed, "I always have..." He blushed, "Of course... I know you probably-"

"I love you too, Kisame."

–

('Love' was used 17 times in this chapter. _FYI_)

* * *

Aww~ No one new to put down here...

See? The MadaKisa didn't last long. For the next chapter, You KakuHida fans will like... I think... xD But, school comes first and alas, I have been busy.

Not to mention I can't seem to get inspiration for this story. Any help?

Also, New story idea: The Akatsuki in an AU where they start their own Ancient River Civilization like the Ancient Egyptians and Sumerians. It will be based off what I have learned in my World History class. However, there will be gender-bending so reproduction is possible. I might make a separate version though if you wish. It won't be as interesting for me though. xD I'll try to keep the 'ladies' in character.


	24. Shinobi High: Four

Kakuzu and Hidan walked home in silence, side by side. The latter contemplating whether he should get his experiment over with. The problem was that he was, for some reason, having trouble racking up the nerve to do so. He glanced up at the much taller boy then away when he met the green and red eyes. He wondered why Kakuzu's eyes were oddly colored; it was as though he always had bloodshot eyes yet Hidan found it... intriguing.

"Kakuzu-"

"Hidan-" Both had interrupted the other.

"You first..."

"No, you." Kakuzu retorted, stubbornly crossing his arms alongside Hidan.

"Um... shit..." He cursed and looked away, "I can't... never mind."

"Hidan, tell me what you were going to say." He growled.

"Why are your eyes so weird?" He blurted out.

"How the hell should I know? It's genetic on my mom's side is what dad told me." He scowled, "Do they scare you?"

"No. I just think they're really cool." He was staring now, grinning when the elder blushed.

"Is that really all you wanted to ask me?" He sighed, looking away.

"I love you, Kuzu-chan."

"Hmph." Kakuzu grunted, rolling his eyes, "Good to know I'm included."

"What?" Hidan frowned, his chest hurt. '_He doesn't love me? What did I do wrong?_'

"You told everyone you loved them." Kakuzu shrugged. "Everyone except me so I was wondering when you'd tell me." '_You don't love me like I love you._'

"Yeah... and you're supposed to say it back." Hidan growled, '_Why do I want him to say it so badly all of a sudden?_'

"Why should I?" Kakuzu scoffed, "I already said it once. Now we're even."

"I love you. Now I've said it twice. What are you going to do to repay me?" Hidan smirked, thinking he had caught on but the ache still had not gone.

'_This brat is so annoying. Throwing that word around so carelessly..._'

Kakuzu gave no verbal response, stepping closer to Hidan. He froze, confused. Kakuzu had told himself he would never resort to actions. He convinced himself it would further traumatize Hidan since he claimed to not like contact. He pulled Hidan close, arm around his waist and he leaned down. Hidan's face heated fast as their noses touched. Then, Kakuzu chickened out, starting to pull away. His captive panicked and threw his arms around his neck, pulling them back together.

In a flash, Hidan's tongue was in Kakuzu's mouth. The teenager had been startled by the sudden kiss, opening his mouth in shock; open for attack. He moaned and his arms returned to Hidan's waist. They parted, gasping for breath. Kakuzu was staring at his friend in awe.

"I love you, Kuzu-chan."

"I love you too... Hidan."

He smirked, now the count was two to three. In order to even it out he placed his lips back on Hidan's and he smiled, opening his mouth, eager. Just as the kiss was about to take off, Hidan's phone went off and they sprang apart. He stumbled in his pockets, looking for his phone. Kakuzu chuckled at Hidan's flustered appearance, earning a smack to the head before the younger answered his phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?" He snapped.

"... Uh... Are... you okay... Hidan?" Itachi's voice was heard.

"Oh... Itachi..." Kakuzu growled under his breath and wrapped his arms back around Hidan, taking the phone.

"He'll talk to you tomorrow, Uchiha." He snapped the phone shut, "Hidan's mine."

"... I hate you..."

"Love you too, Hidan."

–

On Monday, everyone was to head to Pain and Konan's for a special treat. Kakuzu and Kisame waited impatiently through homeroom, waiting to reunite with their friends while they watched their new friends (Iris and Ares) bicker about their double date on Saturday. Sasori had come to the mall with Phox since Deidara was busy studying and Phox's date had bailed as well for family reasons. They had met Iris and Ares and made them be the other date. In the end, the double 'date' really was just a casual outing.

Now Sasori and Itachi sat in their homeroom, reading until the bell rang. In Ashley's homeroom, Zetsu was desperately trying to ignore Madara's advances. He would die if Tobi did not return home soon and save him. He leaped out of his seat once the bell rang, outmaneuvering the teenager as he was leaning in for a kiss. It would have been bad too considering Tobi was Ashley's favorite in their household. She would be sure to lock him in the basement without food for a month if she were to catch him cheating on Tobi.

He hightailed it out of the classroom, colliding with Sasori and Itachi on his way out. The Uchiha dropped all four of his textbooks and fell to the floor to gather them back up. One landed on Sasori's foot and he cursed aloud.

"What's wrong, Sasori?" Kisame had arrived, kneeling down to help Itachi.

"Itachi's textbooks hurt like hell." he whimpered, grabbing his foot.

"Try having to lug them around all day." Itachi rolled his eyes then smiled when his hand brushed blue. "Thanks, Kisame." He blushed.

"Anytime."

"What's up with you two? **You back to being b-f-f's**?" Zetsu snickered.

"Try b-f's." Sasori corrected with a snicker of his own.

He stopped when Kisame coughed and Itachi trained his eyes to his feet. Sasori burst out laughing to find his joke had been truth and Zetsu frowned. That meant Madara was single... '_Wait... why the hell should I care..._' They headed out of the school and towards the woods, stopping when they saw Deidara come running. He doubled over, panting in front of them.

"Have any of you... seen... Hidan, hm?" He managed, "He skipped last hour."

"Kakuzu bailed early too." Sasori shrugged.

"They're probably waiting in the woods."

"Nu-uh." Deidara shook his head, "I checked the whole stretch, hm. Called him too. Didn't answer, un."

"Well, I'm sure they're fine. We should go to Akatsuki. They said they'd be there." Kisame said with a yawn.

–

"Ah... K-Kakuzu... w-we shouldn't do this..."

"Shh, Hidan. It'll be fine."

Kakuzu sat under a tree at the old daycare, Hidan in his lap. His tan arms were wrapped around Hidan's bare (he's only half naked—without a shirt but with pants), pale waist. He pulled Hidan's face to his, lips pressing together. His arms went around Kakuzu's neck and he smiled. He liked this kiss far more than Jack's kisses. It felt so right to him. They pulled apart for breath and smirked. Hidan pounced, nibbling Kakuzu's lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell, hm?"

The boys froze mid-lip lock and slowly turned to see Deidara standing, hands on his hips. Besides him, Sasori and Zetsu were laughing hysterically. Kisame had a smug look on his face, holding a scowling Itachi's hand. Hidan pulled away from Kakuzu, scowling as well. Kakuzu looked annoyed and pushed Hidan off of him.

"Hey, bastard!" He snapped at the elder then turned to the others, "What gives you guys? This ain't some damned peep show. Shoo."

"Hidan! How could you?" Itachi grumbled, "You can't go dating Kakuzu and not tell me everything!"

"I don't have to tell you nothing, bitch!" Hidan laughed, clinging to Kakuzu.

"So... everyone here has someone special now, hm?" Deidara glanced around the gathered friends. "I have Sasori-danna, Hidan has Kakuzu, and Uchiha has Kisame, un."

"Zetsu has Tobi when the little brat comes back." Sasori added.

"Um... **about that...**" Everyone turned to an increasingly nervous Zetsu. "I think... **he loves someone else.**"

"... Your white personality is in love with someone other than Tobi?" Kakuzu inquired.

"No. **We love someone as much as we love Tobi.**" He corrected.

"So... who are you two-timing with, hm?" Deidara growled accusingly.

"... Madara."

"That bastard is at it again!" Itachi snapped, digging his nails into Kisame's arm.

"H-He's not that bad, Itachi. He helped me wrack up the courage to confess." Kisame soothed.

"Why are you defending him?" Itachi accused.

"Why are you so hateful towards him?" He shot back.

"Lover's quarrel." Hidan whispered to Deidara with a snicker.

"So soon, un?" The blonde blinked then shook his head.

"Because he took what's mine!" He returned.

"Possessive much?" Kakuzu snorted to Sasori.

"Hypocrite." The redhead uttered with a sly smirk.

"It's not his fault you can't read me as well as you read everyone else." Kisame huffed.

"What?" He was confused now.

"How could you not tell that I was crushing on you yet you could tell Sasori and Deidara had a thing for each other when they hadn't even kissed? Then Kakuzu starts kissing Hidan all the time and you say they loved each other. Yet when i_I_/i kissed you on New Years you completely blew me off!" He panted after his overreacted, passionate speech.

"Well I'm not blowing you off now."

Itachi left no room for argument, standing on his toes to give Kisame a kiss on the lips. The blue boy immediately melted, leaning down a bit to make it easier for Itachi. Hidan whined, glancing longingly at Kakuzu but he was rolling his eyes, heading back inside. Sasori smirked, pulling Deidara to himself. Before they could get anywhere though, Konan and Pain had come home.

"Alright boys! Get in the van!" Konan called them over.

"Why does that sound evil, hm?" Deidara mused on their way over.

"Vans are generally associated with kidnap." Itachi replied.

"Oh yeah... un."

They all piled into the van, Zetsu squeezing up front between Konan and Pain. Sasori and Deidara took the middle seats, Hidan sitting beside them. In the back Kisame and Itachi sat together with Kakuzu whom sat directly behind his boyfriend. Both boys had stubbornly demanded a window seat while the other pairs simply wanted to sit with their partner.

"So where are we headed?" Sasori asked, draping his arm over Deidara's shoulder.

"Hidan gave all of us special tickets to a movie theatre. We get to see a movie a day before everyone else and hang out with some of the people that made and where in it." Pain answered.

"How the hell...?" Kakuzu eyed the back of Hidan's head.

"You'll see soon enough, bastard." He scoffed.

"What the hell does that-"

"We're here." Konan interrupted as they pulled into the parking lot.

They piled back out and headed to the doors, single file. A crowd of people surrounded a section of the theatre and that is where they were heading. Hidan took the lead soon enough and headed for another boy whom was posing for pictures.

"Hidan, you can't just-" Kakuzu's scolding was interrupted when the other young actor called Hidan's name.

"Hey Suki, what'd I miss?" Hidan asked, pulling the actor away from his fans.

"Nothing much yet, Hidan. Your manager said she wouldn't be able to make it though." Suki replied.

"Meh, that's fine. I brought Pain and Konan. They're like my third set of parents after Aoi and Jack." He shrugged.

"Who are the others?" Suki glanced at Hidan's friends whom all (save Itachi) sported confused and shocked expressions.

"These are my friends I was telling you about." He answered.

"Oo, can I guess their names? I'm sure I'll get them sooner or later." He grinned then trotted over to them, Hidan at his side. "My name's Suki, a co-star of Hidan's."

"'Co-star?'" They returned.

"Oh, you didn't tell them you had a leading role in this movie?" Suki smirked.

"Nah, wanted to surprise them." He smirked as well, "Although 'Weasel' was smart enough to read the paper every morning."

"So 'Weasel' is the one that isn't surprised?" He pointed out Itachi whom was standing next to Kisame. "And the big blue guy must be 'Fish-sticks', the one that never leaves 'Weasel's' side." He glanced over at Deidara whom snickered anytime Itachi's nickname was used, "You must be 'Dei'... You really do look like a girl."

"What, un?" Deidara turned red, glaring accusingly at Hidan.

"Now, now, brat. He has a point." Sasori said smoothly.

"You must be the 'Wooden Asshole'. Hidan says you're the reason 'Dei' still looks like a girl. I'm just going to tell you now that I hate your guts." He smiled sweetly as he said the last bit.

"Sasori's not that bad. Hidan's just an ass." Kakuzu snorted.

"You got that right." They all turned as a small boy with short brown hair stepped up besides Suki, "I'm Atari. Another co-star of the rookie's." He sent a glare in Hidan's direction.

"Damn fine rookie though, eh, Ari?" Suki giggled, prodding the new boy in the ribs.

"Tch." He huffed, crossing his arms, "He was just lucky."

"You're just jealous 'cause my Hidan stole your role." His friend snickered, draping an arm over Hidan's shoulder.

"'i_Your_/i Hidan'?" Kakuzu growled, pulling his boyfriend away and to his own side.

"Ah, noting the jealousy. You must be i_the_/i asshole." Suki smirked.

"Come on, the movie's starting." Atari rolled his blue eyes and pulled his co-star into the theatre.

Everyone took their seats except Pain and Konan whom volunteered to fetch the snacks. Kakuzu sat close to the screen between Hidan and Atari while Deidara and Sasori sat towards the back with Kisame and Itachi. Suki was sitting next to Hidan, much to Kakuzu and Atari's dislike. Once the movie started, Kakuzu was handed the bucket of popcorn. In the back, Deidara leaned on Sasori, smiling blissfully. He had made sure to leave his cell phone at home so his sister would not bug him. Just behind them, Kisame had his arm hanging over Itachi's shoulder.

"What movie is this, anyways?" Kisame whispered.

"It's a horror film... for teens." Itachi shrugged, closing his eyes, "You'll see."

The film started with Atari and Suki heading down a dark road. They had a woman with them—their babysitter. Hidan yawned, munching on a handful of popcorn from Kakuzu's hand when a screech sounded, making Kakuzu jump slightly. Hidan coughed, choking on popcorn while trying to laugh as well. On the screen, Hidan was hanging from the children's closet. The actor's boyfriend paled, glancing at his laughing companion.

"I play the evil ghost in this movie." He smirked, watching his body vanish on screen when Atari's character turned on the lights.

"D-D-Danna..." Deidara whimpered, hiding his face in Sasori's sleeve, "Remind me to kill Hidan after this, un."

"He's already dead." Sasori joked pointing to the screen. He jumped when Hidan showed up out of nowhere, grabbing Suki's throat.

"I love this part." Hidan snickered to Kakuzu as a little blood spurted from the babysitter.

"... I'm going to get some more popcorn." He replied, scuffing Hidan's hair before leaving.

Atari followed close behind. They arrived at the food stand and Kakuzu sighed, pulling a five dollar bill from his pocket. He still did not have much money, despite his father's working a steady job. Atari smirked and handed him a fifty. Kakuzu's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Go ahead and take it. But you have to get nachos for Suki." He grinned then shoved his hands in his pockets before heading outside.

"... That was... odd." He murmured aloud.

–

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Kisame glanced down at his companion whom was desperately trying to look anywhere but the scene in which Hidan was about to kill Suki.

"Just... getting bad flashbacks is all... I'll be fine..." He whispered, nuzzling Kisame for support.

"We could go to the restroom." He suggested, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb in attempt to soothe.

"No... The movie's almost-"

"Brother, run, hide!" Atari's character shouted.

Itachi inhaled deeply and Kisame frowned. He glanced over to where Kakuzu was handing out snacks. Then he looked over to find Deidara and Sasori lip-locked, ignoring the movie now. He rolled his eyes at the display then gently shook Itachi. The paler-than-usual Uchiha stood with him and headed for the doors. They went straight to the bathroom and the smaller slumped against the wall. Kisame frowned, sliding down next to him.

"I miss Sasuke..." He whimpered, cuddling up to his boyfriend, "So much."

"I know, Itachi." He sighed, kissing the top of his head.

"... Can you do that again?" He peeked up, blushing.

"What? Kiss you?" He smirked then pressed his lips to Itachi's cheek, centimeters from the corner of his mouth. "Like that?" He purred, pulling Itachi into his lap.

"Hn." He gave a slight nod then leaned in, kissing Kisame's lips.

Kisame smiled, then closed his eyes, lengthening the kiss. His hand trailed up Itachi's back, lifting his shirt slightly in the process. The smaller moaned lightly, testing the effect it had on Kisame. It was a positive one as he was pulling Itachi closer yet they still had to break the kiss for air. They froze when they heard the door open. Zetsu stood in the doorway, raising a brow at his two friends. They scrambled apart and hurried to their feet, Kisame blushing worse than Itachi.

"I just came in here to get away from the artists." Zetsu huffed, "**They were getting carried away.** Kakuzu had to pull them apart since the movie's almost ending. **Lights will be on soon.**" He winked suggestively.

"Hope Hidan didn't find them like that." Kisame laughed.

"Nah, he left with Suki and Atari a few minutes after you two left." Zetsu shrugged, "**Are you two chickens ready to go back now?**"

They blushed, following the plant enthusiast back to the theatre. The movie had ended yet the lights remained dimmed. Once the trio joined the rest of the Akatsuki in the front row, the lights started to flicker. The audience voiced their confusion once the theatre became pitch black. Then, the curtain under the large screen moved. Suki and Atari ran on the stage-like area, dressed as they had been in the movie. As the duo passed the curtain, Hidan jumped out, pinning Suki to the ground. It was a live version of one of the scenes.

"Now, you will feel what I felt!" Hidan warped his voice, scaring some of the audience; Deidara included. "My father... chose your wretched mother over mine and now you shall pay."

"No!" Atari shouted, grabbing Hidan's arm, "Not him, not my little brother! Take me instead!" He glanced at his 'brother', "Leave him be."

"You have no blood relation. I don't want you." The 'ghost' snarled.

Itachi started to shake, tightening his hold on Kisame's hand. The older teen looked down and saw Itachi was looking away from the act. He looked back to the stage to find he had missed Suki's death and now Hidan was fleeing Atari. Once they ran off stage, Kisame pulled his boyfriend close. Sasori clapped calmly with Kakuzu and the majority of the small audience whilst Deidara was whooping alongside Konan. Hidan trotted back to their side moments later, dressed casually.

He clapped Kakuzu on the back, grinning hugely. Kakuzu mumbled a compliment before quickly kissing his forehead. Suki was helped to is feet by Atari and they soon joined Hidan in the audience, accepting praise and criticism. Kakuzu headed to where the rest of his friends waited. Konan and Pain ushered everyone to the exit to wait for Hidan to finish his mini-interviewing. Kakuzu was smiling slightly, proud and Itachi had felt better with the fresh air.

"That was pretty confusing for a little while, right Kakuzu?" Sasori drawled.

"Not too much..." He turned slightly pink, looking away.

"You were just watching Hidan, weren't you?" Sasori huffed.

"Like you were watching either. It took forever to take your tongue out of Deidara's mouth." Kakuzu shot back.

"Who's tongue was down my brother's throat?" They all jumped when a girl's voice sounded nearby.

"No one, hm." Deidara growled, "What the hell are you doing here, Eiko?"

"Father told me to bring you home. We're going out for dinner." The girl glanced at the theatre behind them, "What crappy American movie did you see?"

"None of your business, hm." He huffed.

"Oh hey... isn't that Hidan-chan?" She lit up as the young actors made their way out of the building, "Hi Hidan-chan!" Kakuzu growled then pulled Hidan to his side.

"What do you want now, bitch?" He asked Eiko.

"You remember me? Yay!" She squealed, "Eiji-chan misses you, you know."

"And I care why?" He drawled, clinging to Kakuzu's arm, "I got me a new bastard now."

"Oh?" Eiko gave a Cheshire grin and Deidara slapped his forehead, "She also said you used to date my brother before your sister kicked the bucket." Hidan's smirk fell fast at that.

"That was just to get the bitch off my back." He scowled, digging his nails into Kakuzu's tan skin, "And my sister was a good woman."

"Never said she wasn't. Stupid bitch telling father to back off." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey-!" Hidan was stopped from pummeling her by Kakuzu whom continued his exclamation in an intimidating tone, "You really should respect adults, girl."

"Well-" She stopped when her phone rang, "We've got a dinner to go to. Come on, Dei." She huffed, grabbing his wrist in order to drag him away.

"Bye, Sasori-dan—Sasori."

"So that was his new half sister?" Sasori frowned, feeling lonely.

"Unfortunately. I'll be going too once we get back to the daycare." Hidan said, climbing into the van after waving good bye to Suki and Atari. "Got to fucking join them for whatever reason."

–

Hidan growled, loosening the crimson tie around his neck. Jack saw this and sighed, batting his hand away. Aoi came to a stop at the door of the restaurant and the two males got out of the car while she went to park. They were led to their table where Deidara, Eiko, and her family were already waiting. Deidara was arguing with Eiko and her little brother was doodling in a notebook. Hidan grinned, taking his seat right between the two bickering preteens.

"Hey bitches, what'd I miss?" His greeting earned a appalled look from Deidara's new stepmother which only made his smile grow.

"Finally, hm." Deidara huffed, leaning on his brother. "I get to leave soon, hm."

"Actually, that's why I invited you all here." Mr. Bakuha looked to Aoi, "I'm taking Deidara back to Japan. For good. He _will_ take over my company."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun-duh... or however that goes...

Thanks to _XMistressDevilx _for adding this to your alerts.

I'm afraid to say that I have to completely redo the next chapter. I am not satisfied with it at all. I will not be updating, as you all should have realized by now, as frequently due to school. I rarely even get time to get on my laptop because my mom wants me to do chores and I am sleepy all the time lately. (due to Depression) Anyways, I'll try and finish the next few chapters before I get to uploading them... Until next year! (xD Jk... or is it~?)


	25. Shinobi High: Five

Sasori exhaled in boredom, waiting in the middle of the woods. Not only did he hate waiting, but the October wind was cold and able to move past the bare trees with ease. Kakuzu had already gone home, Hidan having met them without Deidara. The blonde was supposedly trying to ditch his nosy half sister so he could go on his date with Sasori. The redhead sighed and sank to the ground, pulling out one of his puppets.

Only once he had completed whittling the face did the blonde show up. He was breathless and his hair a mess. Sasori returned his wood (xD) to his pack and went to embrace the younger boy. Deidara smiled faintly, returning the hug.

"Ready, babe?" Sasori smirked.

"Yeah. To the craft store, hm?" He asked, fixing his hair as he walked.

Sasori nodded and made to grasp Deidara's hand. However the other artist pulled it away, sending him a false smile. This made him frown but he decided not to question it and continued in silence. This was the most awkward date they had had yet Sasori did not understand why. The craft store they were headed for soon came into sight and both of them relaxed considerably.

"I need paint for my puppets..." Sasori informed Deidara, "How about you, babe?"

"More clay. Mine keeps disappearing, hm."

"Perhaps Hidan...?"

"Maybe..." Deidara shrugged, "Him or that little brat, hm."

"Talk about a pot calling a kettle black." Sasori joked, nudging the tense blonde, "Is something wrong, brat?"

"He's here..." He gasped, pointing to a little Japanese boy looking at kids crafts.

"Oi, Eiri, where the fuck did you wander off to now?" Hidan appeared, alerting the couple and the boy.

"Hidan-nii-san." The boy giggled, running up to him.

"Why anyone would trust you to babysit, I'll never know, Hidan." Kakuzu's voice sounded from behind Deidara and Sasori, startling them.

"Shut the hell up, 'Kuzu!" Hidan whined.

"Yeah Kuzu!" Deidara's half-brother stuck his tongue out alongside Hidan.

"... You are a horrible role model, un." Deidara sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh hey bro... when the fuck did you two get here?" Hidan laughed.

"Just now." Sasori replied, "Why are you, of all people, in a craft store?"

"Well, I was stuck with babysitting this shithead after school but made plans with Kakuzu, as you know. So, instead of getting this cheap ass take me out for a date, we are going shopping with the baby." Hidan explained.

"Why here though, hm?"

"... Kakuzu-san wants more thread." Eiri answered.

"'Thread'?"

"Oh, that's right. I remember Phox said she saw you leave the sewing class one day." Sasori mused.

"No need to ask why you two are here."

Kakuzu stepped past them and took Hidan's wrist, leading him and Eiri to the fabric section of the store. Deidara and Sasori exchanged a look then started heading to their own aisles. Once they had grabbed their goods, they met back up in the paint section.

"I didn't know you painted your sculptures."

"Some of them, hm."

"Isn't that a waste though since you always blow them up?" Sasori's question earned a glare from his date.

"It isn't a waste. The paint makes the art even more valuable, hm."

"How so?" Sasori scoffed, "Art's value increases through the years. Blowing it up immediately destroys the value."

"But for those who are alive to witness the art before its destruction are considered lucky to have seen it, hm." Deidara argued.

"You're not making any sense, brat." Sasori drawled, starting to walk away.

"Don't run away because you know you've lost the argument, hm." Deidara snapped, making the older artist freeze in his tracks.

"Deidara, art is eternal." He replied coldly.

"Fleeting, un." His own voice was equally void of caring emotion.

"Eternal, brat."

"Fleeting, Sasori!" Deidara's dropping of 'danna' was a warning to stop the arguments.  
"I'm telling you, it's not, Deidara." The warning was returned and ignored.

They stood their ground, glaring at one another. In the fabric section, Hidan impatiently waited for Kakuzu to find what he was looking for. Eiri entertained himself by playing a portable game. When his babysitters moved on, he followed blindly making him bump into one of the cloths. The magenta silk fell on top of him, blacking out his surroundings. Hidan stopped, hearing a surprised exclamation.

"Damnit kid..." He sighed, turning around with Kakuzu.

"Wait, Hidan." Kakuzu stopped his date from putting the silk back, "I'll take that."

"What're you going to make with it?" Hidan wondered.

"I don't know yet... but I want it." He replied, taking it from him.

"That's not like you. You haven't even looked at the fucking price."

"I like the color." He explained, leaving the aisle.

"But it's such a gay-ass color..." Hidan said, hurrying after him.

"Odd considering the silk matches your eyes, Hidan." Kakuzu spoke quietly.

"... You really are a corny faggot." Hidan laughed, embarrassing Kakuzu enough to get him to lash out.

"Ouch. Asshole." Hidan hissed, holding his head.

"What's a faggot?" Eiri asked, tugging on Hidan's pant leg; Kakuzu had scared him.

"It's a bad word you should never repeat." Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Like 'ass', 'hell', 'shit', 'fuck', 'bastard', 'bitch', and 'Jashin'?" He listed off the other words Kakuzu had said he could not repeat.

"'Jashin'?" Hidan pouted, looking at Kakuzu, "What's so wrong about repeating my god's name?"

"Simple." He smirked, "You say it more than mine."

"Jealous, possessive bastard." Hidan murmured.

"Nii-san..." Hidan and Kakuzu's flirting was interrupted by Eiri whom was pointing to Sasori and Deidara, still staring each other down.

"What's up with them?" Kakuzu frowned.

"I'll go check it out. You take him and I'll meet you two outside." Hidan said, handing Eiri's hand to Kakuzu's.

"Oi. What the hell's got your feathers ruffled, Dei?" He drawled, stepping between the quarreling artists.

"You stupid bastard." Deidara snapped, ignoring his brother, "I told you art is fleeting. Why can't you respect that, hm?"

"Deidara, how do you expect me to appreciate what I don't see?" He huffed.

"You're kidding. You two are arguing about your shitty art again?" Hidan groaned.

"Stay out of this you uncultured moron!" They both shouted.

"Okay..." Hidan blinked, slowly backing away, "I'll just be out in the limo if you need me. We gotta drop Eiri off at the airport. Your dad had a business call, Dei."

"... I don't have to go, un?" Immediately, the argument was dropped.

"No. I'll just say I couldn't find you." Hidan smiled, waving goodbye, "And Eiri won't give you away either."

"Thanks, brother." Deidara sighed in relief, catching Sasori's interest.

"Is something wrong, brat?"

"... My father doesn't give up easily, hm." Deidara replied, taking his hand on the way to the register.

–

On Halloween, Zetsu prepared for the Halloween festival alone. Tobi still had not contacted him and he was beyond worried. Madara would not leave him alone either. He stopped putting on his costume, hearing someone knock on his door. He knew it was Madara yet one personality told him to enter. Madara stepped inside, admiring Zetsu's unclothed torso.

"What do you want, **pervert**?" Zetsu sighed, pulling on the costume.

"To talk." He said simply, sitting on Zetsu's bed, "Tell me... how did you and your boyfriend meet?"

"Tobi and I?" Zetsu was surprised Madara had asked about his boyfriend; never once had the raven mentioned him. "We met in... **fifth grade**, I believe."

"No. It was fourth grade..." Madara corrected him.

"Eh?"

"I am going to tell you a secret... since you're my boyfriend." Madara smirked.

"**What are you talking about?** We're dating Tobi." Zetsu scoffed.

"Tobi... is Madara. Madara is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." His smirk grew with the other teenager's confusion. "In fourth grade, I watched you from afar. I was intrigued by your green hair and multiple personalities. The thing that really got me to want to be your friend is when you were unaffected by those taunts. You were so brave..." Madara smiled, "And then I saw you... in the alley... crying..." His smile became small, "Normally I like watching kids cry. But you...? You were the exception. You were like me... alone on the streets. Fending for yourself. I wanted to know why but when I approached you, you ran." He sighed, "I suppose I was a bit intimidating and known for my cold, antisocial mannerisms."

"Madara... I don't think I-"

"Let me finish." His eyes flashed red, "So, over the summer, I began to act as a cheerful boy that liked to play. This got me, or rather... Tobi... adopted right away by Ashley (he got Bobby to adopt Zetsu later). As Tobi, I approached you in fifth grade, a mask hiding my true identity. You looked annoyed at first, but I was determined... so determined, in fact, that Tobi completely overpowered me. I gained him as an extra personality." Madara laughed, "But it worked and that idiot did something to get you to trust him. I eventually faded into my own mind..." He sighed, "Then, when Tobi left you for that one summer... He had no purpose. You were gone and I had surfaced. We made a deal. If I could get you to love me, I would let him take command of my body. I rather enjoy having so many friends that Tobi has gained..." He shook his head, "When I appeared, everyone hated me."

"Kisame didn't..." Zetsu growled, jealousy showing.

"Ah... Kisame..." Madara chuckled, "I just did that as a favor to my cousin, Itachi. The jealousy drove them mad." He gave an evil chuckle, "The whole time though... I wanted you."

"**Why me?**"

"Why not you? You have and will always fascinate and entertain me. Both of you." He smirked, digging into his bag to pull out a new mask, "All you have to do is tell me you love me."

"... We've loved you as much as we've loved Tobi... Madara..."

"Tobi loves Zetsu too!" Madara giggled after placing the mask on his face, "Madara said he loves you too." Tobi nuzzled Zetsu, "Now let's get to the festival and tell everyone Tobi's back."

–

Soon December came and with it, winter break. The group of friends met in the woods after the final bells. They each sat in the thin layer of snow, huddled next to their boyfriends. Kisame was the first to speak.

"I'll be leaving Hawaii this weekend. Mom said you could come, Itachi."

"Oh joy." He drawled sarcastically.

"Does Itachi-san want a hug?" Tobi shouted, right in Zetsu's ear.

"No, Tobi. He, **just like Sasori, Kakuzu, your science teacher, your reading teacher, that one boy, ****that other boy, and the principal**, doesn't want a hug." Zetsu sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Tobi's a good boy?" Madara was observing Zetsu's actions through the mask.

"Yes. Tobi's-"

"Yes! We get it! Tobi's a good boy. Yeesh." Hidan snapped.

"Does Hidan want a hu-"

"No!" Everyone groaned.

"Seriously, Itachi, why don't you want to go?" Sasori asked.

"Hn..." He glanced over at Kisame whom explained, "I'm staying with my father in Hawaii until next year."

"So you don't have to go to this shithole?" Hidan jabbed a thumb at the school. "Lucky."

"That _shithole_ is important if you plan on making anything of yourself, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed.

"Tch. I've already got a career, thank you very much, unsupportive asshole."

"Itachi, I told you already; we'll still go to a school. It's a private school." He added, catching Itachi's interest.

"Figures Uchiha would be lured in by that, hm." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Honestly, if I were in your position, I'd go just to be with my boyfriend."

"I wouldn't." Kakuzu mused, "If I fall behind because of some trip, it'll end my future plan."

"I don't think I would either." Hidan was suppressing his anger as he glared at Kakuzu. "After all, I'd probably just be a nuisance."

"If it was a business trip, yes." Kakuzu agreed, absentminded.

"Bastard." Hidan hid his disappointment.

The friends all turned when two cellphones went off. Itachi and Hidan reached into their pockets and stood to answer their phones. Hidan scoffed while Itachi started to walk off for privacy. Kisame was about to follow but Sasori and Kakuzu shook their heads. He sat back down and listened to Hidan's conversation instead.

"Another one?" He groaned. "Will Suki be there?" It was clearly his manager. "Fine..."

"When do you have to go?" Kakuzu wondered once his boyfriend had hung up.

"Not until summer." He shrugged, turning as Itachi returned, his face unreadable.

"Kisame, can you walk me home now?"

"Of course. Guys?" Kisame faced the others whom shook their heads at the look Itachi sent them behind his back.

Kisame and Itachi were quiet for the beginning of their walk. Once the school left their line of sight, Kisame grabbed Itachi's hand, stopping him. He needed no words to ask Itachi.

"Konan... says they found my brother." He exhaled quietly.

"So? Isn't that good?" Kisame frowned when Itachi averted his eyes.

"He has been going to Shinobi Elementary this whole time. How could I have been so stupid?" Itachi cursed.

"It's not your fault, Itachi. A lot's happened." He soothed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're right." He looked at the older for awhile. "You... have kept me from searching for him..."

"You're blaming me?" His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No..." He closed his eyes, "I should rephrase. I meant that you have been giving me an excuse not to search for him."

"Um... I'm a tad confused." He frowned.

"Kisame... I need to speak with my brother." Itachi stated. "After that... I will consider coming with you to Hawaii."

"You would need to speak with him tonight then, Itachi." Kisame frowned.

Itachi nodded and grabbed Kisame's hand. He led him back to his house, pecked him on the cheek and then ran home to get his brother's address. He thanked his new parents with a hug that shocked them both and her ran back outside. Sasuke's new home was just a few houses down the whole time. Itachi cursed his cowardice, carelessness, and stupidity. He stood in front of a rather large house with a fine yard. He took a deep, calming breath and headed for the door. He was about to knock when he heard his brother's annoyed voice and jumped into a nearby tree.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke groaned, coming into sight with another boy.

"Teme." A blond boy grumbled. "So will you tutor me or not?"

"Why the hell should I?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching his front door.

"Why are you such an ass?" The blond pouted.

"You wouldn't understand." He turned to glare at him.

"Try me, teme." Itachi wondered where the American-looking boy had picked up 'teme' and guessed his brother was the cause. "If it's because you're an orphan, grow up. I'm one too."

"You never knew your parents. I saw mine die right before my very eyes, Naruto." He growled. "And you know who killed them?" At this point, Naruto had a slightly fearful expression on his face as Sasuke inched closer. "My brother... pulled the trigger."

Itachi's heart ceased beating for a moment and he gripped the tree tighter. Sasuke blamed him. He blamed him. It was his fault. He pulled the trigger. He killed them...

–

"Itachi! Itachi...?" Kisame's welcoming grin fell when his boyfriend threw his arms around his neck, sobbing. "What happened, love? Did you get to see Sasu-"

"It wasn't my fault!" He cried, cutting him off.

Kisame paled, terrified at his supposedly emotionally strong friend had broke down. He shushed Itachi and stroked his hair as he pulled him to his room. His mother was gone at the moment, luckily. He closed the door after he had sat Itachi on the bed and joined him shortly after, pulling him to his lap. He waited patiently for him to regain his composure enough to say something—anything. After what felt like hours, he did.

"I... I p-pulled the trigger." He whispered. "He doesn't u-understand."

"Itachi?" Kisame lift the older Uchiha's face up to kiss him gently, "I'm sure he'll understand someday. You did it for him. I know that. It's not your fault..."

"He still blames me. It hurts..." He sighed, already exhausted.

"Shh." He smoothed down the long black locks, "You don't have to say anymore. I'll take the pain away as best I can while I can."

"Can I... come with you to Hawaii?"

"Of course. You can do whatever you like, love."

"I need to shower... Wash off the blood..."

–

"Itachi's going with Kisame." Zetsu said, playing with Madara's short, spiky hair.

"That's good." He smirked, "Why do you mention it? Still jealous?"

"**Shut the fuck up...**" Zetsu blushed as Madara sat up to stare him down.

"You are..." He sighed, "I've already apologized." Tobi surfaced and he gave an adorable (in Zetsu's opinion) pout.

"And I forgive you." Zetsu smirked this time, earning a halfhearted smack from Madara.

"Madara, Zetsu! Dinner!"

Zetsu smiled, eager for his food. He took Madara's hand and smirked into their kiss.

"Don't forget, Zetsu, you're mine."

–

"Merry Christmas, Sasori." Deidara's mom greeted Sasori at the door, letting him pass. "Deidara is in Hidan's room."

"Is Hidan here too?" He inquired, handing her a gift.

"No. Jack took him over to Jeff's for a visit." She replied. "They should be home soon."

Sasori nodded then hurried up the stairs. Deidara was in his and Hidan's shared bathroom, fixing his hair when Sasori arrived. He snickered at the red and green Christmas ribbon he was fastening in his hair, alerting Deidara. Deidara scowled at his boyfriend, throwing his brush at him.

"Shut up, hm. Hidan got it for me." He shoved Sasori out of the bathroom. "Are you saying I don't look cute in one anymore, un?" He blushed.

"No, no. I think you look lovely." His smile came out more like a smirk as he pulled the blonde into his arms. "You always do, babe."

"Hm..."

They exchanged a kiss then headed downstairs. They entered the living room just in time for Hidan and Jack's return. Kakuzu was with them, a single, poorly wrapped gift under his arm. It was wrapped in newspaper. He let Deidara's mom take it under the tree to join the other gifts. Jack yawned and then headed outside, saying he would be out with Jeff and just came to drop the kids off.

"Merry Christmas, Jack. _Drive safe._"

Aoi locked eyes with him and they both turned their eyes to Hidan. Only Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori noticed. Once Hidan went to help Aoi make Christmas dinner, the three friends sat in the living room.

"What was that about?" Sasori whispered.

"Hidan had to see a counselor after his sister died in the car accident, hm. Mom doesn't want him to have to go through it again." Deidara explained.

"Don't worry about it, Sasori." Kakuzu sighed, leaning back in the loveseat as Hidan joined them.

"What's the asshole worrying about now?"

"He's worried that I'm going to leave him, hm." Deidara lied smoothly.

"Tch. So what if he does?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and hit the back of Hidan's head.

"Moron."

"Stop fucking insulting me!" Hidan pouted.

"Okay boys. You can open one present now. After that it's dinner." Aoi had entered behind Hidan and approached their large Christmas tree.

She passed a single present to them. They all took the ones from their boyfriends since they weren't staying for Christmas. She chose Hidan to unwrap his first which led to Kakuzu looking away in slight embarrassment. Hidan was still the only one he got gifts for. Hidan's gift happened to be a winter set made with the magenta silk and white wool he bought from the craft store. Hidan smirked, pecking his cheek with a thank-you kiss. Kakuzu had received a wallet full of cash from Hidan. Sasori and Deidara exchanged art pieces again.

"That's so boring." Hidan remarked as Deidara hugged the doll to his chest.

"So is getting money and clothes." Sasori replied, jumping when a mini firework went off in his sculpture.

"Everyone has their own tastes, Hidan. I like money, you like me, and they like art and each other." Kakuzu lectured, making his boyfriend groan.

"Shut the hell up would ya? Relax." He huffed, throwing the scarf around his neck. He perked up when a ding came from the kitchen and went running. "Dinner's ready."

–

"Come on. I'll show you how." Kisame grinned, pulling Itachi to the beach.

"Kisame... I'm not so sure about this."

The two were at the Hawaiian beach house owned by Kisame's dad. The moment they had got there, Kisame had dragged Itachi to the ocean in short swimming trunks. Itachi had never been swimming in public and rarely used his family's pool. He glared up at the sun and then at Kisame whom had failed to give him sunblock. He burned easily. Now the shark was dragging back out to teach him to surf.

"Come on, love." Kisame smiled sympathetically when Itachi fell into the water, pulling him to his feet.

"Ugh. I hate salt water." He spat.

"Considering that, you were great. You got the hang of it on the fourth try." He grinned, "That's 'cause you're a genius though. You're great at everything." This remark made Itachi blush and Kisame plopped down on a chair they had sitting out.

"Father would always be so proud of me..." He sighed after awhile, watching as the sun began to set. "It wasn't fair."

"Itachi..." Kisame frowned, pulling him into his lap. "Would you like to come with me to a little island I found last year?" He smiled when it pulled a curious expression from his brooding boyfriend. "It will be just us and the sea. Maybe a few creatures too but they shouldn't be too worrisome."

"... I'd like that, koi."

* * *

For you fans of Growing Up:

Know that this is what I am planning after Growing Up is finished:

The Sequel of Growing Up - "Grown Up"

Side Stories Planned:

-Details of Mentioned Events You Request. (Ex: You want to know what happened on the Island. I will write it. You want to know about side characters like Suki and Atari and how they met or how they met Hidan. I will write it.)

-Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko's story/past.

-Zetsu and Tobi's Past. ?

-Etc...

**New Thank-You's:**

_CocoaDance, Stupefied-Kunoichi, Sylphix, onyx sable, pixi-ice, deisluv, _and_ Kira-Oni13_

Also, thank you _MrsSand_ and my reviewers as well as many others._  
_


	26. Shinobi High: Six

Deidara, to say the least, was giddy. It was his first day as a freshman at Shinobi High. More importantly, he would be able to see his beloved 'danna' anytime he wished. He grinned, looking around Hidan's head as the redhead came running to meet them. He had been running late; sirens had kept him up last night, making him oversleep. He panted, plopping down in the hallway next to the two freshmen.

"Where are Kisame and Itachi, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Still in Hawaii. They're flying in sometime tonight." Sasori yawned.

"What's got you so fucking tired?"

"Fucking sirens kept me up all night." He cursed.

"Where's Kakuzu?" Hidan huffed, becoming impatient.

"Dunno..."

–

By the end of the day there was still no sign of Kakuzu. Deidara began to worry and was eating lunch with Sasori when his phone rang. Sasori groaned, scolding him for having his ringer on and made him silence it before dragging him to the bathroom. Deidara pulled out his phone after seeing it was his mother.

"Mom? He's in class right now, hm." Deidara frowned, "Are you sure?"

"What's up?" Sasori whispered, only to have Deidara shush him.

"Okay... I'll take him to Sasori's. Promise, un." He hung up and turned to his boyfriend whom was waiting for an explanation. "... Jack has been gone for three weeks..."

"He should have been back with Jeff... that was a week ago..." Sasori frowned.

"We can't let Hidan know. They were just starting to get over Sara's death together, hm."

"You're right. We'll go straight to my place... maybe swing by Kakuzu's and ask for advice."

"Good idea, hm."

–

After school, Sasori and Deidara waited outside the drama room for Hidan to finish asking about their school drama club. He had come back from his movie shooting at eight the previous night and was too tired to wonder why Jack had not come to tuck him in. Hidan exited, laughing at something his teacher had said. It turned to a grin when he saw his brother waiting for him.

"We're going to Sasori's house today... I forgot the house key, hm." Deidara lied, leading him out by the hand.

Hidan did not have time to protest before Sasori took the lead. They passed Kakuzu's house at first in order to drop their packs off at Sasori's. When they arrived at the house, Hidan declined the couple's request to accompany him. He skipped over to the house, slowing as he noticed that the lights were off but Jeff's car was in the driveway. He tried to shake the feeling something was wrong and stood right in front of the door. Before he knocked, his caution got the better of him and he pulled out the key Kakuzu had given him.

He opened the door and poked his head in. Beer cans littered the floor with remains of broken beer bottles. His heart fell as he realized something was very wrong indeed. His hands shook as he dug through his pocket. For his fifteenth birthday, Jack had gotten him a personalized pocket knife. He withdrew it and flicked out the blade, creeping down the eerily quiet hall. Aside from his breath he could hear a groaning from Kakuzu's room.

He approached the door and speed-dialed his brother. He put it to his ear and used the butt of his knife to open the door further. That was a mistake for Jeff was waiting on the other end, a bloody kitchen knife in hand. Just as it cut to voice mail, Hidan let out a scream of rage and terror.

–

"D-Danna, stop, un. My brother's trying to call me, hm."

Deidara was pinned to the bed by Sasori, giggling. The redhead was nuzzling, nipping, and kissing anywhere he could when the phone rang. Their lips met for awhile before Deidara finally managed to slip free and answer his phone. Unfortunately, he had been distracted too long. He shoved his hand in Sasori's face only to have the horny sophomore make use of the mouth given. Deidara rolled his eyes with a smile and put the phone to his ear. Sasori watched slyly but then became serious as Deidara's eyes widened and he dropped his phone.

"Dei?" He stroked the blond's hand to get a response.

"Hidan... he's in trouble..."

Sasori sprang out of the bed and pulled Deidara out of his room. The expression on his boyfriend's face was enough to get him going. He flipped open his own cell and dialed Kisame's number. He answered, clearing just waking up from a short nap. Sasori told him to get to Kakuzu's house and that there was an emergency and hung up.

They made it to Kakuzu's house just as Kisame and Itachi ran out. The door to their friend's house was still open and they ran inside. Kisame and Sasori took protective positions by their loved ones as they reached a slightly bloodied hallway. Sasori, whom had known Kakuzu longest and knew where his bedroom was took the lead. He told the others to wait and peeked inside.

"Hidan! Kakuzu!" His call sent the others rushing in.

Hidan was crouched in front of a lump they assumed was Kakuzu, a bloody pocket knife pointed at the unconscious form of Jeff. Hidan's eyes were wide and he was shaking terribly. When Deidara tried to get near, Hidan cried out. The knife fell to the floor and he curled into a ball, holding his head. Deidara quickly acted, wrapping his arms around him. Sasori and Kisame crouched near Jeff and Itachi went to check Kakuzu for a pulse. He nearly threw up as he saw his friend's jaw sliced.

"We need to call an ambulance." He exclaimed. "Is there a first aid kit anywhere?"

"I don't know..." Sasori was already dialing the number. "Jeff's dead though."

"Ka-Kakuzu..." Hidan sobbed.

"Hidan... it's okay..." Deidara tried to comfort him. "We need a first aid kit."

"C-Closet. Masks..." he panted, "Hole in the wall."

Kisame hurried to the closet and pulled away piles of red clothes. His hand brushed against a mask and he moved it aside to find a first aid kit splattered with blood. Kakuzu had probably been trying to get himself treated when his brother caught up and...

"Found it." He croaked, closing it and tossing it to Itachi.

"I'll do it."

Hidan snapped out of his stupor enough to take the kit. A string was already thread through the needle which was probably a good thing given he was still shaking. He choked when he got a full look at Kakuzu's face but gently lined up the skin and started to sew the flaps together. He used his teeth to cut the thread. They heard the sirens after his face had been sewn and Hidan cradled it, littering it with butterfly kisses.

The rest was a blur...

–

The next morning, Hidan woke up in the hospital next to Kakuzu. His manager was nearby, crying. He rose his head and waited for it to clear. The previous night's event came back in a flood and he jumped to his feet, looking down at his boyfriend's peaceful expression.

"Kakuzu..."

"You know my brother?" The manager choked. "Well... that's a stupid question. You refused to be separated from him"

"Shisan-san..." Hidan frowned and looked down. He was still covered in blood. "I need a shower..."

"I can take you ho-"

"No! I want to wait for him to wake up." He snapped, sitting back down.

"... I didn't think... it would get so bad." She inhaled shakily. "I left with my mother. We thought he would be okay..."

"You told me... your father—Jeff—molested you... when you were younger..." He whispered.

"Yes... Oh... My baby brother..." She began to cry again, stroking his cheek. "I'm so sorry. Chi-Chi's here." Hidan opened his mouth but a glare kept him silent. "He would call me that 'cause he couldn't say Chieko when I was with him..."

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"School's already let out. I called your mom and she called the school."

"What about Jeff... I heard... they said he was..." Hidan struggled and she gave him a soft, sympathetic look.

"It's okay Hidan, it was self defense and you're a minor. He was drunk and he had committed murder. He nearly committed two had it not been for you guys..." She returned to stroking whatever was not covered in the bandages.

"'Murder'?" Hidan paled. "Who?"

"... Jack."

–

"How's Hidan?"

Kisame and Deidara had headed to the Sophomore homeroom at the end of the day. Pain overheard Itachi asking about Hidan and drifted over. They told him about the previous night and how Kakuzu was in the hospital with Hidan and Kakuzu's sister. Pain sighed and sat at a desk next to them.

"Mom says we won't be in trouble but... Jeff killed Jack. They found him on the bed... kitchen knives through his chest, un."

"That's odd." Pain frowned.

"No. I can tell what happened." Itachi shrugged having all eyes turn to him. "Jack was known to be a horny drunk because of how he acted with Hidan when under the influence and Jeff was a violent drunk. Jack did not have Hidan but he did have Jeff. He made a move and the man, being the homophobe he is, freaked." He explained.

"But why the fuck did he attack his son?" Pain scowled, "I don't care how mad I get. I would never hurt you, Itachi."

"He said why. Bastard's a homophobe." Kisame sighed. "Probably found out about Hidan..."

"Do you all want to visit the hospital after school?" Pain asked just before final bell.

–

"Are you going to gain custody of him, Shisan-san?" Hidan asked his manager, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah. No way in hell I'm letting the government take him." She smiled slightly.

"I've been praying to Jashin for his health..." Hidan spoke quietly, pulling off his pendent. "Jashin told me to stab him. If he hadn't have spoken to me... I'd be dead..." He gently placed the pendent on Kakuzu. "He gave me that necklace you know."

"Hm. So my brother is the boy you were dating..." She laughed softly.

"Am." He corrected. "No fucking way I'm leaving his side now..." He sniffed, forcing back tears. "When I saw him... lying there. I was so scared. I was so mad... I was so..."

"I know, baby." She sighed, patting his shoulder. "I understand."

"I love Kakuzu so much."

"I love you too, Hidan." A weak, hoarse, muffled voice came from Kakuzu and Hidan felt his heart skip a beat.

"Kuzu-chan...?"

Before Kakuzu could respond, Hidan had him in his arms. He was careful but at the same time refused to let go. He repeated the junior's pet name until sobs made the sounds impossibly to understand. Kakuzu longed to comfort him in some way but he could not feel or move his arms. It hurt to talk as well so he just watched in pained silence. In no time, he had cried himself to sleep.

"He really cares for you, brother..." Chieko whispered.

"Chi-Chi?" Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"Kakuzu!"

The door opened and in popped Kisame and Sasori. The duo ran to their childhood friend, stopping when they noticed Hidan sleeping. Kakuzu blinked when he saw them and looked away from Hidan. Deidara and Itachi showed up in the doorway with Pain and Konan at their side. Chieko gave them a curious look and then approached the couple.

"I'm his sister, Chieko Shisan." She shook hands with the couple. "I am also Hidan's manager."

"Pain and my wife, Konan. Your brother and these boys went to our daycare and we now teach at their school." Pain introduced.

"I'm afraid I have to go home for a little while, check on my son. I'll be back in an hour." She brushed past them after another look at her brother.

"Man Kakuzu... he really got you..." Kisame attempted a laugh.

"Kisame..." Itachi shook his head and Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Do you know when you'll be able to leave?" Sasori inquired.

"Mn... tonight." Hidan murmured, waking up.

"So we'll be able to see you at school, hm?"

"School..." Kakuzu's voice startled the others and his expression was a pained one.

"No. Bed rest." Hidan scolded. "No way this asshole's going to school so soon."

"Hi-"

"Kisame can bring your homework." He explained. "That way you won't have to 'fall behind.'"

"Why do I get the feeling you're still bitter at him for the vacation thing, hm?" Deidara smirked.

"He is." Kakuzu sighed.

The group of friends laughed, including Konan and Pain, despite their confusion. They started to tell Kakuzu about Hidan and Deidara's first day at High School and he listened as he heard about Hidan's interest in the drama club, unsurprised. Kisame had told him that Ares had announced his relationship with Iris in the front of the class. Really it was just a day of relaxation. The friends all left just as Chieko was returning, a young boy at her side.

"Hidan can you do me a favor and watch Daisuke? We have to move Kakuzu."

"Sure." Hidan grinned, kissing Kakuzu's forehead. He had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier. "Come on, Daisuke. Let's go play."

"Yay!"

–

Kakuzu slept up until he was placed on a bed. He looked up into Hidan's eyes just as the younger retreated. He was at his sister's two bedroom apartment. There was a sleeping bag on the floor near the bed for Hidan. He would be staying the night so he could go with his manager to one of his co-star's birthday. He also wanted to keep an eye on Kakuzu. They exchanged a good night and Kakuzu, thanks to medication, was able to slip into another easy sleep.

–

At school the next morning, Deidara sighed, pacing his homeroom. It was boring without Hidan. Sasori had volunteered to help his shop teacher and Itachi was with Kisame helping in the library. He had forgotten about Tobi and Zetsu when they dropped in. Deidara had Konan as his homeroom teacher.

"Deidara-senpai!" The masked ninja squealed, slamming into the blond.

"Gah! T-Tobi..." He winced, "What's up?"

"Tobi wanted to see Deidara-senpai. Zetsu-san said Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-san were at the hospital!"

"They're not right now, hm. Kakuzu's sister took them to her place."

"Kakuzu-san has a sister?"

"It's Hidan's manager too, hm."

The bell rang and the friends departed to get to their classes. At the end of the day they all regrouped in the library. Ashley was substituting one of the librarians and so Zetsu and Tobi were already there with Itachi whom always went to the library during homeroom. Sasori sat surrounded by some of his friends, leaving Deidara to glare boredly from a separate table. Itachi and Kisame sighed, shaking their heads.

"He'll never truly change, will he, Itachi-chan?" Both the boys gave Kisame weird looks at the suffix.

"It's okay guys, hm. I know Sasori-danna is busy and popular." Deidara shrugged then immediately returned to brooding.

"Hey Itachi... what are you reading?" Zetsu asked while Tobi took the manga from Itachi to get a look.

"Gah! Itachi-san's a naughty boy! This is Ashley-sama's yaoi!" He passed the graphic novel to Zetsu whom laughed, making Itachi's blush deepen.

"Shut the fuck up and give it back!" He snatched it back and buried his face in it's pages. "Damn... I lost my place..."

"Personally, I prefer the Ego series. **What about you, Itachi?**" Zetsu started conversationally.

"Junjou Terrorist." He smirked.

"Junjou Romantica!" Tobi shouted, earning a shushing from Ashley.

"**Oi, where'd Kisame go?**" Zetsu indicated to the empty seat where their friend had been sitting.

"Over by Bobby, hm." Deidara pointed to the exit where Kisame was disappearing with his teacher.

"Where are they going?" Zetsu wondered.

"I'll go find out." Itachi got to his feet, tucking his book back in his bag. "I saw them carrying boxes."

He followed them to the parking lot and watched them load two boxes of books into the car. Kisame saw him and invited him to join them. They would be dropping off some old children stories at the Shinobi Elementary library. Kisame assured him that it would be alright and he could just wait in the car. Itachi agreed to wait for them, not wanting to risk an encounter with his brother just yet.

Said brother was in the library with his class. He was facing away from the entrance Kisame and Bobby took. He was helping Naruto with classwork, ignoring Sakura and Ino as they swooned over him simply sitting there. Naruto looked up when Sasuke started to check his work and his jaw dropped.

"Dude. You see that guy? He has blue skin!"

His exclamation brought Sasuke's head up, darting around to locate the blue skinned teenager. He got up from his seat once he saw Kisame and marched up to him. Naruto and Sakura followed curiously, Ino found the muscled, blue skinned, high schooler intimidating and stayed put. Kisame say Sasuke coming and set down the box. He did not want to say anything unless the young Uchiha started it.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?" Kisame sighed; he would have to respond now.

"Hey Sasuke. You sure have gotten big." He grinned, displaying his sharp teeth. Sakura and Naruto gulped.

"... Um..." Sasuke blanched, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, hang on. My phone's vibrating." He answered the phone without glancing at caller id. "Hello? Ah. Hey angel. Yes. No. We'll be out soon. Okay, love you too. Bye."

"You have a girlfriend?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nah. He has a boyfriend. Named 'im weasel." Bobby interjected whatever Kisame was about to say.

"'Weasel'?" Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"That's his name." He turned to a horrified Kisame. "What's wrong with you Ki?"

"Itachi? You know where he is!" Sasuke growled.

"Bobby... meet Sasuke. Itachi's little brother."

"You mean _that_ brother?" He laughed nervously. "My bad. At least we haven't told him Weasel's in the car."

"How on Earth did you become a teacher?" Kisame cried in exasperation.

"Take me to him, Kisame." Sasuke's expression was unreadable. "Now."

* * *

Decided to stop this here for good reason. Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't they? : D

**Thanks you: **_Melby7777, xXBittersweet LoverXx, Swiping Monocles, evil-dragon-tamer, Kitsune-Jidai, 123, _and_ Meagan222haru-chan_

I am amazed at how many new people we have from just one update. I love you all. :D Don't worry, this cliffy shouldn't last long. I've already started the next chapter.

Also: Don't forget to take the poll on my profile page if you haven't already.


	27. Shinobi High: Seven

Kisame sighed, standing at the front of the elementary, waiting for Sasuke. Itachi stood behind him, fiddling with his hair so as to distract himself. Kisame had informed him of what happened in the library and, at the time, was willing to sort things out. Now that it was almost time, however, he felt anxious. Kisame nudged him, pointing Sasuke out as he left the school. However, Itachi did not look and instead turned farther away. Kisame understood and pulled his boyfriend into the woods.

"You want to try another time, Itachi?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a coward..." He sighed.

"No you're not, love." He smiled faintly, kissing his forehead. "I'll go tell him I couldn't find you."

Itachi nodded in thanks, returning the kiss. Kisame headed back over to the elementary where Sasuke was waiting. Itachi watched from behind a tree, able to hear what ever they may say. Sasuke frowned when Kisame approached without his older brother.

"Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't find Itachi." Kisame rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure he would have come if I had been a better messenger."

"Hmph." Sasuke glared at the teenager. "You're dating him, aren't you?"

"Er..."

"Some boyfriend you are if you can't even deliver a simple message." He crossed his arms.

"I-"

"I bet you haven't even taken him on a date." Kisame deflated slightly and Sasuke smirked. "To top it off, you look like a mutant shark."

It was at that point Itachi stomped over, slapping his brother. Sasuke was knocked back by the force that had caught him by surprise. Itachi stood in front of him, panting. Kisame was surprised but did not show it, still thinking about what Sasuke had said. Itachi straightened up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Don't you i_ever_/i insult my man again, little brother." He said in a low monotone.

"Itachi..." Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm and started to pull him away as a terrified Sasuke shakily got to his feet. "Come on. Konan and Pain will leave without us." He whispered.

"Hn..."

Itachi turned away from his brother, allowing Kisame to lead him away. Once they had left school grounds, he began to shake slightly. He did not cry though. He could not cry in front of his love again. He pulled his arm out of Kisame's grip only to replace it with his hand. They hurried to Konan and Pain's van, climbing into the back seat.

"How did it go?" Konan asked curiously.

"Hn." Itachi breathed, leaning heavily on Kisame.

"They exchanged a few words." He replied.

"I see." Konan sighed sadly.

–

"Alright, Kakuzu, I gotta go now." Hidan whispered, placing a kiss on his sleeping boyfriend's face. "I'll be back to feed you soon."

He tucked Kakuzu in and then turned off the lights before running out to the car. Chieko opened the door for him and he slid in next to her. In no time they were off to Suki's large house. Atari greeted them in an indifferent tone and led them to the backyard. There were not many people at the party, for Atari had only allowed his friend to invite his closest friends. Chieko left Hidan after a few minutes, informing him that she would be spending the day with her son.

"Hey Hidan-chan!" Suki grinned, hugging his costar. "How's you and Kakuzu?"

"Kakuzu's been hospitalized." Atari replied, cutting Hidan off. "It was all in the paper. I wonder who killed his dad..."

"Yeah... I wonder..." Hidan coughed under Atari's searching gaze. "I don't remember what the fuck happened..."

"Oh Hidan... I'm so sorry... I hope he gets better." Suki comforted. "I wish I got the chance to play nurse with Ari-chan." He glanced over at a faintly pink Atari.

"Tch. It's not a game." Hidan glanced around then leaned close to the pair. "He can't get out of bed to go the restroom and I have to feed him food through a straw."

"That's an improvement to your food, rookie." Atari smirked.

After Hidan had chased his other costar around the backyard, Suki had to open presents. He was disappointed when Hidan had to leave just after he blew out the candles on his cake. Hidan apologized and grabbed some cake to take back to Kakuzu. He called his mother and had her drop him off at Chieko's apartment. He kissed her good bye and hurried inside and to the kitchen. He threw the cake in a blender with a little milk and then poured it in Kakuzu's special cup. He tiptoed into his room, finding him awake.

"Hey 'Kuzu. I brought cake back... I put some ice cream and milk in it too." Kakuzu gave him a look and Hidan smirked. "Don't worry. It's not sweet. Atari made it and he doesn't make sweets since they're harmful to Suki's health."

He stepped over to Kakuzu and placed the smoothy on the bedside table, picking up some medical scissors. He used them to cut the bandages directly on top of his lips, ignoring the blood. He placed the straw in Kakuzu's mouth after taking the first slurp. It was not too thick, making it easy for Kakuzu to drink without having to strain the stitches on his cheek.

"Y'know... I wonder if they'll heal." He murmured, carefully unwrapping the rest of the bandages to replace them.

Kakuzu stopped drinking, giving Hidan a pained look. Thinking he was being rough, he stopped unwrapping the bandages. He set the smoothy back on the side table and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

"Do I really look that bad?" Kakuzu managed to say.

"Eh? Who said you look bad?" Hidan frowned, grabbing a mirror. "I think those stitches are fucking sexy. Adds character, Kuzu-chan."

"... I'm sorry..."

"What for?" He blinked.

"... You have to see me... like this," He sighed. "and I placed you in danger..."

"Bullshit." Hidan scoffed, "Your dad isn't dangerous."

"Hidan-" He winced.

"See? You should rest. I got to put your damned bandages back on so they won't get infected." He huffed. "No matter what, Kakuzu..." Hidan closed his magenta eyes. "I'll be there for you forever."

"Corny faggot..." Kakuzu rolled his eyes but smiled as best he could in his condition.

"That's the spirit."

–

"Kisame... you wanted to know if I knew your favorite places, right?" Itachi mused as they left the school Friday afternoon.

"Yeah..." Kisame blinked, stopping on the sidewalk as Sasori and Deidara came running over to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hidan, hm?"

On Friday, Hidan had decided to go to school for Kakuzu. Not only so he could give him work he missed, but so he would not fall behind and get a scolding from his boyfriend.

"He is in the drama club right now, trying to make up for lost time, I believe." Itachi answered.

"Damnit... I was going to ask him if he was going to spend another night at his manager's, hm." Deidara frowned.

"Don't worry, Dei. As soon as Kakuzu is better he should be back home." Sasori soothed. "Now let's go. We're going on our date."

"See you later guys!" Kisame waved then turned to Itachi, "So what are they?"

"I'll show you one." Itachi smiled a small one, taking the large blue hand.

Itachi and Kisame walked hand in hand into a large park which was surrounded by many attractions such as museums and a zoo. Itachi took Kisame to the latter, taking him straight to the aquatic section. More specifically, the shark tank.

"I know that you love sharks since you took me on a boat in Hawaii to watch them." Itachi explained. "You like the ocean and water..."

They sat down on a bench and he leaned on Kisame, watching the sharks swim. It would be feeding time soon and the Uchiha could tell his boyfriend was eager to witness it. They did not say anything to each other, merely enjoying each others' company at first. After all, the two barely had anything in common. Itachi was not a sportive (i_you should see the many different meanings of this word_/i) person and Kisame was not a book person. However they both cared for each other and learned from the other about what they were not familiar with.

Soon, Kisame had started to teach Itachi all he knew about sharks. Once they had finished feeding, Kisame was allowed to take the lead. Itachi followed, happily listening as he told him about other aquatic life forms. It was a nice distraction from worrying about his brother. Kisame started to leave the aquarium, heading for the big cat area. He knew the Uchiha's favorite animal was a cat because he had had many as a small child. Itachi assumed his being led there was simply coincidental.

Not nearly as coincidental as running into Sasuke though. Itachi froze, pulling Kisame behind a tree. It took the larger longer to notice Sasuke with a small 'oh'. Accompanying him was Naruto, a pink haired girl, their old third grade teacher, Iruka, and their old fourth grade teacher, Kakashi. The girl kept pace with Sasuke, clearly ogling him while Naruto trailed behind moodily. The two teachers seemed to be enjoying a date.

Kisame glanced down at Itachi and sighed, taking his hand in order to pull him to a nearby restaurant that the elementary students were headed for. He ignored Itachi's protests and ordered funnel cake and a soda for the pair to share. Meanwhile, Sasuke was ignoring a chatty Sakura, impatient to get back home. He had to tutor Naruto but the blond was angry at the Uchiha again. He still did not know why Naruto acted like they were rivals when Sakura was around.

Unfortunately, he had no one to ask about such things since his brother had killed them all and abandoned him to boot. He sighed and followed his foster father to order a snack. He sat down upon getting his pretzel and wondered if Naruto was too sour to sit with him. He was relieved when Naruto sat with him, or more precisely, by Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, how do you know that one blue high schooler?" Sakura asked Sasuke, leaning too close to him to ignore.

"Kisame?" Sasuke frowned but then saw Naruto looking at him in interest. "Um. He's an old acquaintance from before I became an orphan."

"Is that all?" Naruto scoffed, earning a glare from Sasuke's self-proclaimed number one fangirl.

"... He was sort of like my brother since they were so close." He murmured, reminiscing the fun he had had when Kisame helped Itachi babysit him. It had been quite often since his parents were always so busy.

"Oh..." Naruto understood and kept quiet now, focusing on eating the ramen he had brought from home.

"You have a brother?" Sakura gasped, excited.

"Yes..." He glared, making her keep her silence for once.

"... Um..." Naruto's blue eyes widened, noodles slipping from his mouth as he stared behind Sasuke. "Is that your brother over with Kisame now?"

Sasuke tensed and followed his friend's gaze. Sakura also followed, eager to see the other handsome Uchiha. He recognized his brother, despite that he looked far more fragile and stressed then before. However, when Kisame planted a kiss on his lips, his brother immediately brightened. He held the blue teenager's hand and let himself be fed the funnel cake. Sasuke got to his feet, ready to go over, but Naruto stopped him.

"Leave him alone, teme. He's on a date."

"Dobe-"

"Sit down." The younger cut off the ten year old's protest.

"You're not the boss of me, dobe." Sasuke seethed, startling Sakura.

"Fine, teme. Don't blame me when the big guy kicks your ass for interrupting his date." Naruto scowled, letting go of his arm.

"Kisame's a lot gentler then he looks." Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for his brother's table. "Itachi-san." He interrupted their conversation on why sharks bite.

"Little brother." Itachi greeted calmly though in reality he was on the verge of panic. Kisame's hand in his kept that down though. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned at the confusing phrase his older brother used. He shook his thoughts away though and looked over to Kisame. "I see you finally took him out."

"Sasuke... do not forget our last exchange." Itachi warned.

"You shut up. I wasn't prepared for your sudden attack." Sasuke snapped defensively.

"Well earned attack." Itachi murmured into their cup.

"Sasuke-chan-"

"Don't you 'Sasuke-i_chan_/i' me, shark." He scowled. "You're not my friend."

"What if I want to be your friend?" He said with a sharp smile.

"Kisame, forget it." Itachi stood. "We should be going..."

"... Itachi..."

"Now, Kisame." He glared faintly and the larger jumped to his feet.

"Alright, I'll go throw this away." He gathered their trash and hurried to the garbage bin.

"Sasuke... I don't blame you for hating me... so long as you're not afraid of me..." Itachi murmured, poking his little brother's forehead before going after Kisame.

"Are you okay, angel?" He asked once they had left the zoo.

"I'll be fine..." He sighed, taking the offered hand. "So long as you're with me..."  
"Always."

–

"Where are we going, Sasori-danna, hm?" Deidara asked, following the redhead down a street in the town.

"You'll see." Sasori replied.

Sasori stopped in front of an antique shop and entered it. Deidara rolled his eyes and followed now that he knew. What he had not seen was the name of the shop—Red Sand. He assumed that Sasori wanted to show him his idea of art—old and lasting. However the redhead walked straight to the back of the store. Ebizo(?) was working on repairing an old wooden toy in the workshop-like room. He greeted his grandnephew with his toothless smile and he smiled back.

"What are we doing, danna, hm?"

"We're going to help out in the shop so I can get money for a real date." He grinned.

"You know I could probably pay, hm." Deidara murmured.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be the one taking you out." He explained. "You'd be the one taking me out. Simple logic." He paused. "'Sides, you're much more special then those other girls that took me out."

SMACK.

–

Kakuzu's birthday passed with him close to a full recovery. Everyone had come to visit him, giving him money. Hidan had given him a third mask, white and red in color, to join the other two that were hanging on his new bedroom's wall. On Tuesday, Kakuzu was back in school though he wore a bandana over his mouth to hide his stitches. Of all the scars he had gotten, few were still stubbornly refusing to heal. The principal had luckily allowed this.

Hidan waited outside the office for him to come out. He pushed off the doorway as Kakuzu appeared, heading for his first class after homeroom. It was near Hidan's first class. Deidara greeted his brother with open arms and handed him notes that he had taken. Hidan made a mental note not to tell Deidara that Itachi had already handed him his notes and tutored him whilst absent...

Kakuzu entered his homeroom, already becoming accustomed to the gasps that met his ears upon arrival. He sat besides Kisame whom was copying homework from Iris. Ares stopped by their table to study Kakuzu's attire in envy. The larger looked quite... 'bad ass' wearing the bandana, in his opinion.

"Hey Pinky."

"My hair is not pink! It's magenta." He shouted, forgetting his previous opinion on his classmate.

"'Magenta. A brilliant purplish i_pink_/i color.'" Kakuzu read from the pocket dictionary Itachi had given him for his birthday.

"You had that page memorized just for Hidan, didn't you?" Kisame laughed.

"His eyes are what he's most insecure of when it comes to masculine front he puts up." He shrugged, shutting the book.

"That's so mean, Ka." Iris giggled.

"It was." Kakuzu froze at the sound of Hidan's voice so close. "Bastard..."

"... I love you?" Kakuzu hid his smirk as he pretended to apologize.

"Tch." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, love you too." He bopped Kakuzu and then plopped down in the seat besides him. "I brought you a snack."

He handed him a tube of strawberry sorbet. He took it after looking at the ingredients. It had already been opened so Hidan could hide Kakuzu's medication within. Hidan smirked, patting Kakuzu's head before going over to Iris. He waggled his eyebrows, pulling a giggle from the blonde. Kakuzu growled, his frozen treat hanging from his mouth as he glared at the two.

"Are you trying for the lead after school, Iris?" Hidan inquired, ignoring the waves of jealousy rolling off his boyfriend.

"Yeah... Are you trying for the male lead?" She questioned.

"Obviously." Kisame scoffed.

"What are you three talking about?" Kakuzu asked, finishing his sorbet.

"The school play." Ares answered. "The auditions are after school."

"Which play?"

"Romeo and Juliet with a twist." Iris twittered.

"I see..." Ares shared Kakuzu's thoughts.

–

"You really don't have to come with me, Kakuzu." Hidan drawled, heading down to the drama room.

"Why don't you want me to come?" He growled, somewhat accusingly.

"Well... I don't think this is your cup-uh-tea..." He smirked, carefully linking their arms.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and was surprised to find Iris had dragged Ares with her. They greeted Hidan and held the door for them. Kakuzu was surprised since he had never been in the drama room. There was a stage and a fairly large group of people sitting around it. The teacher greeted Hidan and Iris warmly and they headed for the stage. Kakuzu and Ares joined the crowd, invited over by Kisame whom stood out in the crowd.

"Welcome to the drama club, boys and girls." Iris started the moment her boyfriend and Kakuzu had sat down.

"This is officially the first day of the club for we have our first production." Hidan looked to where his friends were sitting and gave a signal for Itachi to rise. "Written by one of our very own students, Uchiha Itachi."

"I thought it was Itachi Uchiha..." One of the students from Itachi's grade whispered to her friend.

"In Japan, the last name is said first, hm." Deidara, whom was sitting in front of Kakuzu with Sasori.

"He doesn't look Japanese..." The girl sniffed.

"He lived there for awhile." Kakuzu said in a tone that silenced the conversation. (Though it was mostly due to his injury he sounded as such.)

"We have also snagged the art club members, Deidara and Sasori, to help with prop and stage." Hidan had the two stand. "I'm sure all of you will do your best in this performance for it is sure to be a hit."

Applause sounded and the teacher joined the pair on stage. She announced that there would be auditions and instructed them to take their seats. She called the list of names, starting with the main characters. Surprisingly, Hidan had not volunteered for the hero role and instead, Ares was called on stage. Since everyone expected Hidan to be trying for the role, Ares had been unopposed. Although he did an amazing job regardless. The leading female role was Iris versus another girl whom ended up being her backup.

Then, the leading villain was called to the stage. Three males had tried, only to be out-acted by Hidan. He practically skipped down the steps upon winning the role. When all of the minor roles were chosen, the teacher turned to Kakuzu and Kisame.

"Will you two be helping with the heavy lifting?" He inquired.

"Kakuzu can help with costumes." Hidan informed him, ignoring the look he received.

"Are you in any sewing classes?" The teacher asked.

"... Yeah... Sewing II with Mrs. Sarutobi." He answered reluctantly.

"Good. Itachi and Sasori will assist you with costume designs." He clapped his hands then walked off.

"Hidan.., Why does the main hero have my father's name?" Kakuzu growled.

"Ask Itachi..." Hidan shrugged. "He said he planned on making the story a book after graduation and had to change some shit for it to be 'school appropriate'."

"And I thought this was like Romeo and Juliet..." He murmured, looking over Hidan's script.

"The book was like Romeo and Juliet. The play just has a simple love between the two main characters." He shrugged, snatching the script back.

"Hey Kakuzu... do you think you can make me two cloaks?" Itachi had approached the pair.

"Do I have to?" He sighed.

"I love cloaks!"

"Is that why you chose to be the villain?" Deidara laughed at his brother's enthusiasm.

"That and I don't have to wear a shirt." Hidan smirked.

"The girls will love that." Iris rolled her eyes.

"I know you do." He flirted back, earning a hit from Kakuzu. "That hurt, damnit!"

"Language, Hidan." The teacher sighed as he passed.

–

August passed, bringing September and with it, Pain's birthday surprise. He was at school, waiting for Itachi to finish the drama meeting. Konan was already waiting for them at home, preparing for a surprise party. Granted, her husband was getting older, but she cared not for she loved celebrations. Itachi finished making changes to Sasori's outfit designs and gave Kisame a brief hug good-bye before heading over to Pain.

They drove home and Itachi insisted on entering first. He greeted his adopted mother and they both turned to the door expectantly. Pain entered and was unsurprised by the surprise birthday. However, it was not the birthday that was his surprise. It was the new Konan gave him. His odd eyes went wide, his jaw dropped, and then he fainted. Itachi rolled his eyes and gave Konan the bucket of icy water they had waiting.

"That went well." He murmured just before they dumped it on him.

–

"Itachi Uchiha, right?"

Itachi jumped when someone interrupted his reading in homeroom. He turned to the boy, confused about why he looked so familiar. He had silver hair and large, circular glasses. He tried to think of where he had seen him but pulled up blank.

"Do I know you?" He shut the book, putting on his best Uchihas are 'holier-than-thou' look.

"Probably don't remember me. I am Kabuto. We met back at Shinobi elementary." He said, adjusting his glasses. "I hung around with Orochimaru...?"

"Orochimaru I remember." Itachi's eyes narrowed as he recalled the snake-like boy that had chosen to bully Hidan. "You were his little minion..."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kabuto chuckled.

"Is there anything in particular you require of me?" He kept a straight face.

"I just wanted to read with you. I love that series." He grinned.

"... I read alone..." He sniffed, turning away.

"Oh... okay..." Kabuto frowned and went back to his seat.

After Hidan and Deidara had left to live in Japan, Kabuto and Orochimaru had been held back. They had then been pulled out of school by their guardians after a little stunt they pulled in elementary. After this, the group completely forgot about them. Now they were back in the Shinobi School District and looking for 'friends'. Kabuto gave up on the Uchiha and then spotted Sasori, returning from Mr. Sarutobi's workshop. He strode up to the redhead, his grin in place.

"Hello, Sasori."

"Kabuto?" Sasori exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my new homeroom." He replied.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Sasori sniffed.

"Dunno..." Kabuto lied. "I am very lonely without him though. No one seems to like me."

"Wonder why." The puppet-lover drawled sarcastically.

"Could you show me around?" Kabuto ignored the obvious insult, brushing it off.

"Why should I? I'm not a student council member. Itachi is." He brushed past and sat next to the Uchiha. They exchanged the same look when Kabuto followed.

"How about you both show me around?" He asked.

"Only if it gets you off our backs." Sasori sighed, standing up. "Come on Itachi, we'll stop by the Junior's homeroom."

They reluctantly led Kabuto around the school, showing him the main areas and giving him very few, false, tips. They then went to the art section where Deidara was working on a project with Tobi. Zetsu observed them as Ashley had once again gone to the library to sub. Tobi spotted them first, waving too enthusiastically. Deidara's sculpture toppled to the floor and the entire room went silent.

"Tobi..."

"... Tobi made art?" The masked boy cowered behind Zetsu.

"Yes... You did... but too soon, damnit, hm!" Deidara snapped, chasing Tobi around the room.

"Hey Zetsu..." Sasori chuckled at his boyfriend's game and forgot about Kabuto. "How many times does this make?"

"It's the fifth statue Deidara's lost in two days." He sighed then his darker personality took over. "b**Deidara! Tobi! Settle down.**/b"

"Tobi's sorry, Zetsu-san!" Tobi cried, clinging to the taller. "Tobi was a bad boy!"

"This guy's a senior?" Kabuto snorted under his breath to Itachi.

"He's my relative too..." Itachi sighed, silently agreeing with the 'enemy'.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara noticed his boyfriend and greeted him with a glom.

"Who is that girl?" Kabuto asked Itachi as Sasori reluctantly hugged the blond back.

"That is his i_boy_/ifriend." Itachi drawled.

"Damn..."

"Hey, we're heading to Bobbay's class, you guys wanna come?"

"I need to watch the class..." Zetsu sighed. "And Tobi can't go either since I always have to keep an eye on him."

"Hidan should be there now, hm." Deidara said, releasing Sasori and heading for the door.

Surprisingly, Deidara did not acknowledge Kabuto's presence and went with them to the junior homeroom quietly. However the homeroom was not.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Students chant's made the group rush inside.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hidan shouted, lunging at a teenager with long black hair.

"Hidan! Sit down!" Kakuzu snapped, trying to restrain his boyfriend.

"No, don't sit down. Kick his ass!" Kisame laughed with Ares, enjoying the show.

"Why isn't Bobbay doing anything?" Itachi mused, looking at the teacher's desk to find him taking bets. "Oh..."

"Looks like you know where Orochimaru is, Kabuto." Sasori snorted as the silver hair darted over to the fight.

"Get off him, stupid!" Kabuto managed to pull Hidan away from Orochimaru with Kakuzu's help.

"That fagot tried to take my fucking necklace again!" He snapped, not registering who it was that had pulled him away.

"I just wanted to look at it." Orochimaru said, acting like an innocent victim. "Kabuto, I'm so glad you came just in time."

"Kabuto?" Hidan spat, jumping away from the sophomore. "You're here too, bitch?"

"You sure have changed..." Kabuto said with mild amusement showing.

"If it isn't snake-boy's little minion." Kakuzu scoffed, earning a confused look from Kabuto.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu was still wearing the bandana around his mouth since being informed the wounds would never heal. He was also much taller and stronger than he had been in elementary.

"Kakuzu, why the hell didn't you back me up, asshole? Bobbay wouldn't have given a damn!" Hidan fumed, glaring at his passive boyfriend.

"Hidan, that happened years ago." Kakuzu sighed. "I'm not going to get in trouble just because you're holding a grudge."

"But-"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu interrupted him, pulling him back to the chair besides him. "We'll talk later."

"Damn... I was looking forward to some bloodshed." Ares pouted, earning a sigh from his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Kisame's laughter ceased upon catching Itachi's disapproving look from the doorway. "I mean..."

"Drop it now, Kisame." Itachi instructed, striding over to his side.

"Wait a minute... I remember those two, hm!" Deidara turned to Sasori as he slapped himself in the face.

"Let's go back to Ashley's, brat." He groaned, starting to pull the blond from the room.

"Wait a minute, Sasori!" Orochimaru grinned, following him. "How have you been?"

"Leave me alone, snake." Sasori grumbled.

"Oh come now, Sasori, don't be like that." He pouted. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later."

"No thank you." He grumbled. "Now piss off."

"Fine." He hissed, whirling back to the classroom. "But you'll regret this." He said under his breath.

* * *

Thanka to: _wammy boys matt mello and near, -ikka-bikka-boo-, yerashi9921, yuke kira, xXx1313ichigo, bluestarotaku, LunaVollmond, Scandalous Dreams, wolfgirl4716, WolvesKey, A Raven's Dream, Teamjacob46, Toxic Espada, _and_ DaniZaraki_

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE!_  
_


	28. Shinobi High: Eight

Hidan fumed silently, walking home with Deidara rather than Kakuzu for a change. Although this made Deidara feel good, he could not help but worry about his brother. After all, since the accident, Hidan had been sewn to Kakuzu's side—pun intended. He quirked a perfect brow when Hidan's phone rang, only for him to ignore it. It was Kakuzu's ring tone.

They reached home to find Deidara's mother waiting for them in the car. The boys exchanged a curious look before clambering into the vehicle. Aoi's face was blank and Hidan had a feeling he knew what she had planned. She started the car, pulled into the street, and then drove off for the cemetery. They pulled over when they reached a large tree with two simple graves resting under it, side by side.

Jack and Jeff had both been buried together since nobody knew of any living family member. Jack claimed never to have had any. Jeff had never said anything one way or another and nobody came forward besides his daughter whom now has custody of Kakuzu. Aoi held two flowers and, out of respect for the dead, laid them on the graves. Hidan simply stood, staring down at the two headstones.

He closed his eyes and pulled out a pocket knife. His adopted family winced but said nothing as he gave himself a very small cut on his hand. He drew a Jashinist symbol on both of their graves and murmured one of the prayers. Once he finished, he stayed kneeling until Aoi touched his shoulder. He stood and then followed him to another pair of headstones—his birth parents. Now Sara's body was the only missing from the 'family reunion'. He sighed and then turned back to the car after he finished the same prayer.

"Tch... being buried in a heathen graveyard..." He scowled once they left the grounds.

"Now, now, Hidan." Aoi scolded lightly. "Jashinists are more common in Japan. This was the best we could do."

"I know mom." His smile turned to a frown when he heard Kakuzu's set ring tone once more.

"Are you going to answer it, sweetie? Sounds like Kakuzu..."

"He's not talkin' to him because he stopped him from getting into a fight, hm." Deidara explained, earning a scowl from Hidan.

"What? I thought you promised me you wouldn't make trouble." Aoi sighed in slight exhaustion.

"It's okay mom... he stopped me... stupid prick." Hidan grumbled under his breath the entire way home.

They went inside and Hidan headed straight for his neglected room. Deidara went to his own room but with a different attitude. Once he closed the door and plopped down on the bed, his phone rang. He pressed it to his ear after reading the caller id.

"Kakuzu, hm?" He inquired.

"Hey Deidara... your brother still being bitchy about this afternoon?" He sighed.

"Yep, un. You should know better, hm." He teased.

"Orochimaru did kind of cross the line but I told Hidan he couldn't react that way when I got out of the hospital." Kakuzu informed Deidara.

"I thought Orochimaru just tried to take his necklace, hm." Deidara frowned.

"That was before he called me a freak." Kakuzu explained. "He wasn't talking about the stitches though."

"You should have helped Hidan beat him to a pulp, yeah." He laughed.

"I wanted to... That's why I've been trying to get a hold of Hidan." He grumbled. "I needed to explain myself but I suppose I have to wait for him to cool off."

"Yeah. Could you um... well..." Deidara could tell Kakuzu was embarrassed. "Er... pass on... tell him I said 'good night'?"

"Sure, un." He giggled, hanging up in order to call Sasori. "Danna!"

"Ow. What do you want brat?" He grouched.

"You busy?" Deidara demanded.

"Just finishing at the family shop, why?"

"Great. Let's go to the mall, un."

"... Alright. I'll go tell granny. Be there in two."

Deidara smiled giddily and ran to Hidan's room. He saw the young teen moping, scribbling in a notebook. Before he could get a closer look, Hidan looked up. He was still grinning and plopped on Hidan's bed, making the notebook fall.

"Hey bro. When a guy says he'll be here in two... does that mean two seconds, minutes, or hours, hm?" He mused.

"How about two years?" Hidan grumbled, grabbing his notebook.

"Don't tell me you're actually doing homework, hm." Deidara gasped.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" He sighed at last, looking at the blond expectantly.

"Danna and I are going to the mall. Alone, hm." He sighed in bliss. "It's our first official date, un."

"Really? I thought you guys-"

"I said it's our first official date—he's paying, hm." He snapped then immediately returned to smiling.

"Kakuzu never paid for any of our outings..." Hidan frowned.

"That reminds me. He called me and told me to tell you he said 'good-night', un." Deidara jumped to his feet then, as the door bell had rung. "I'll be back at nine or ten, yeah."

He slammed Hidan's door behind him and rushed downstairs. He paused at the bathroom and let down his hair, gussying himself up. Once he was satisfied he ran to the door, shouting to his mother that he was leaving for the mall. Sasori waited, as impatient as ever, tapping his foot. Deidara tackled the well-dressed sophomore, kissing his cheek.

"You sure are impatient to have our first date, Dei." He drawled, returning the hug and kiss. "You look lovely."

"You look good too, un."

He linked their hands together and dragged Sasori down the sidewalk. They reached the mall after roughly twenty minutes. They went to the food court, deciding to eat before shopping. Deidara pointed out a Japanese food stand and took a free sample offered for Sasori to try. The redhead approved and purchased the food. The pair chose to sit at a small table.

"So where should we go first?" Sasori inquired.

"Tobi wants me to get him some candy from the candy store, hm."

"Tobi?" He echoed, raising a brow.

"Yeah. I told him about the date while we were working on the project, hm." Deidara explained.

"You two have been hanging out a lot since the accident." Sasori pouted slightly.

"Jealous, un?" He purred, brushing the red cheek of his boyfriend.

"A little, brat." He replied, grabbing the blond's hand, only to frown once he noticed something off. "You're wearing your gloves..."

"We're out at the mall, un." He shrugged, pulling his hand back. "I don't really want anyone to say something on our date, hm."

"You didn't have to." Sasori smiled lightly and then gathered their trash. "Let's go to the candy store. Something tells me Tobi's not the only one that wants some candy."

Deidara returned the smile, accepting the offered hand and allowed Sasori to lead them to their destination. They scouted for other stores on the way, picking out two stores to swing by after the candy store. Just in front of the candy store was a cart with little glass figures. Naturally, this caught the artists' attention quickly. A young woman sat in a chair, bored, reading a girly gossip magazine. Sasori cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Do you know the artist of these pieces?" He inquired.

"Er... yeah. My uncle made them before he died." She did not seem very sorrowful.

"They are lovely, un." Deidara sighed, admiring a little blue humming bird perched on a pretty red flower.

"I guess. I'm not really into these sorts of things." She shrugged.

"How many do you have for sale?" Sasori asked, glancing at the oddly low prices. This girl clearly had no sense of art.

"About a hundred. Nobody really seemed to like them." She shrugged.

"I'll take them." Sasori said, fishing through his wallet. "Dei, how much money you got?"

"Seventy-five, hm." He replied, handing him his money.

"You're seriously going to buy them all?" The woman quirked a brow. "Fine. That'll be a hundred twenty-five bucks." He handed her his fifty and Deidara's seventy-five.

"Danna-"

"I'm gonna call my grandma. She'll take these for us." He explained, seeming to read his date's mind.

"Here, there's fifty in each box." She motioned to two boxes, "You can put the ones on display in those boxes." She pointed to more little boxes, pocketing the money.

Sasori nodded and waited for the woman to leave, a greedy grin rivaling Kakuzu's on her face. Deidara frowned when Sasori instructed for him not to break them. After about fifteen minutes, the figures were packed and Chiyo called, informing them she was in the parking lot. They each took a box and headed for the nearby exit. Tobi's candy would have to wait for another date—art came first. They gently placed the boxes in the trunk and thanked her.

"Are you two coming back or do you want to stay a little longer?" She inquired from the driver's seat.

"Well... we're outta money but we can still hang." Sasori shrugged. "I'll be home a little earlier though... maybe..."

"Alright. Call me if you change your mind and want a ride."

"Sasori-danna... what are we gonna do now, hm?"

"I'm sorry, Dei." Sasori frowned. "I couldn't help it. They were-"

"It's okay, hm." Deidara grinned, understanding. "They were really cute and cheap."

"I'm sorry I made you pay for most of it." He apologized again.

"Danna, it's fine, un." He laughed. "You paid for dinner."

He kissed Sasori's cheek and waited for him to smile. Then, he dragged him back into the mall. Turns out, Deidara had some money left for Tobi's candy after all.

–

The next morning, Kisame and Itachi were the first ones to school. Not the high school though, no, they were at the middle school. They were here for one of Kisame's friends. His friend was from Hawaii where Kisame would always vacation during the winter. He had been transferred to the Shinobi district just the other day. They wanted to catch up in person since most of their relationship had been long distance phone calls and emails.

"Why are we looking for a fifth grader, Kisame?" Itachi inquired. "I thought Zabuza-san was in your grade..."

"He is in my grade. The friend that moved here with him is in fifth grade and that's who he's hanging out with." Kisame explained.

"Hn..." Itachi blinked and went back into observation mode when he caught sight of the large, familiar teen and a young girl at his side.

"There he is. Let's go, Itachi." Kisame grinned, taking his hand and dragging him over to Zabuza. "Zabuza!"

"Kisame! Itachi!" He returned, just as enthusiastic.

They pounded fists in greeting and Itachi was greeted by the small, shy girl. He returned it warily and looked back over at Zabuza. The teenager had tan skin and the same, sharky smile as Kisame. Any stranger would say the pair were related although their skins were far too different. Zabuza had spiky brown hair and was wearing a thick sweater since he was unaccustomed to the cold air. He was even wearing a scarf which he was using to hide his mouth. Both he and Kisame were athletic and had a thing for swords and surfing.

Itachi turned his attention back to the small girl. She had long brown hair and was wearing a pink jacket with floral designs. Itachi noticed a black choker was around her neck. She seemed glued to Zabuza's side and had her eyes trained on him.

"So who's the girl, Zee?" Kisame asked, using his nickname for Zabuza.

"This is Haku. You've met him once or twice. I just didn't introduce him to you." Zabuza explained with a shrug.

"Oh." Kisame laughed. "I didn't recognize him in the pink clothes. He has his hair down too."

"Reminds me of meeting Deidara for the first time." Itachi mused, making his boyfriend laugh harder.

"Zabuza, it's almost seven." Haku spoke quietly, shutting Kisame up.

"Oh shit... I needed Kakuzu to help me with my math homework." Kisame cursed. "Let's get going, Zabuza. It was nice to meet you, Haku."

"And you, Kisame." He nodded.

The three hurried to the high school. Itachi spotted Sasori and parted from the Juniors to walk with him to their homeroom. Sasori was glad for the company, especially since Kabuto ambushed them at the doorway. Sasori greeted him coolly and went to their desks. Kabuto joined them.

"Hey, Sasori. How was your date last night?" He asked, startling the redhead.

"Wha-"

"I saw you with your girlfriend. I was at the mall with my dad yesterday." He explained.

"Oh." He regained composure, glancing at the clock.

"So what was in those boxes?" Kabuto mused.

"It is none of your business." Itachi cut in with a cold look.

"Ah... right... I guess not." He gulped, backing down.

"Thanks Uchiha." Sasori smirked.

"Hn."

–

The second homeroom hour, Kakuzu and Kisame were talking with Zabuza. Kisame had introduced him to Kakuzu and the two were already fairly good friends. Kisame assumed it had to do with their appearance and attitude; neither were very good at making many friends. However he became a little down when he was completely omitted from their conversations. He left his friends and asked Bobby for a pass to the library. Hopefully Itachi would be there to keep him company.

"So why do you hide your mouth?" Zabuza questioned.

"... I... got into a fight. Had my cheeks sliced." He could tell Orochimaru was eavesdropping.

"Damn. Bet it hurts like a bitch." He sympathized. "Way worse than having a shark grin. Kisame seems to get along with it fine though."

"He's just like that. He's always been able to make friends. I don't know of any enemies he has." Kakuzu shrugged. "He's the only one Itachi actually really talks to in our group of friends."

"Yeah... Haku's my Itachi." He smiled faintly, Kakuzu could tell.

"Hidan is mine." He too smiled.

"Will I get to meet this Hidan?" Zabuza nudged him.

"Well... I don't know. He's pissed at me because I didn't let him kick that snake's ass." He motioned to Orochimaru whom gulped, quickly turning away as though he had not just been eavesdropping.

"Hm. Looks like a snake." He snickered.

"Kakuzu, have you seen Hidan, hm?" Kakuzu and Zabuza looked up at Deidara and they both shook their heads. "Damnit. He promised he was going to stop by here on his way to the drama room."

"I told you to let him cool down." Kakuzu sighed. "If he still wants to be pissed, let the little bitch."

"Jerk, un." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Hopefully he's there, hm."

Kakuzu sighed when Deidara left and looked at the clock. It would be another half hour before class was over so he pulled out his business class homework. Zabuza decided to do the same and took out his geometry homework. In the library, Kisame had found Itachi and sat at his table. The Uchiha saw a flash of blue and greeted Kisame without looking away from his textbook.

"I thought you finished that homework last night." Kisame frowned.

"I did. Now I'm double checking it." He explained. "Did Kakuzu help you?"

"No. He was too busy getting to know Zee." He sniffed in mock sadness.

"Hn. That's nice."

"How so?" He whined. "Zabuza's supposed to be my b-f-f."

"Don't you want Zabuza and Kakuzu to get a new friend?" Itachi was still buried in his textbook and Kisame sighed out of boredom.

He perked when he spotted Hidan and Iris. The drama room was nearby so it did not surprise him. He figured Itachi would not miss him and went over to greet the pair. They were on the computers, typing what Kisame assumed was the script. He was half right; Hidan was fixing a few things with an occasional question to Iris whom was typing up a list of cast members and scheduling.

"Hey guys. Need any help?" Kisame grinned.

"Uh yeah. Dei-chan was supposed to be here awhile ago with Sasori. You think you could go look for 'em?" Hidan requested.

"Sure. I'll check the art rooms."

He decided Ashley's room would be his best bet and sure enough, Deidara was there, sitting at a table with Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi looked up at Kisame and waved him over, enthusiastic. Kisame gave a small shrug and joined the trio. Tobi gave him a hug once he sat down and Kisame could feel Zetsu's jealousy rolling off him in waves. He shivered unintentionally.

"Deidara, Hidan wants to know what's taking so long."

"Oh crap, the fliers, hm." He looked around the table. "Sasori and I had them drawn out... where are they, hm?"

"Here they are, senpai!" Tobi cried, holding up a flier in a slip of plastic.

"Give it here, un." Deidara held out his hand.

"Give me candy." Tobi replied.

"Wait... did you just say 'me'?" Kisame blinked.

"No. Tobi said 'Give Tobi candy.'" He lied.

"Here Tobi-kun." Deidara replied, digging a bag of candy out of his backpack. "Sasori is in his shop class. Some prick screwed up his project, hm."

"How?"

"Scratched it up when the teacher had his back turned, hm."

–

Two days passed and it was the Saturday morning. Itachi had proposed the group meet at his house like the good old days for the Konan's baby shower. Zetsu and Tobi were invited and even Zabuza and Haku though they could not stay for long. Kisame and Sasori were the closest to the old daycare and therefore arrived first. Kakuzu was the next to be dropped off, scowling when his sister forced a kiss to his clothed cheek. Zetsu and Tobi arrived a few minutes after.

"Zabuza and Haku will be here at six, Itachi." Kisame called from the living room after hanging up.

"Someone call Deidara and Hidan. They should have been here before Zetsu and Tobi." Itachi replied from the kitchen. "We need Hidan's culinary skills here."

"I'll call." Sasori sighed, pulling out his cellphone, only for it to ring. "Hey babe, you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to get Hidan ready, hm." Deidara grumbled.

"Does he not want to come and congratulate Konan and Pain?" He drawled.

"Says it's against Jashin's commands, un." Deidara sighed. "I know he's lying though. I'll get him to come sooner or later, hm."

"We need him to cook for us or Konan's gonna cook." Sasori explained.

"Oh no, un." Deidara hung up his cell phone and turned back to his brother. "Are you really mad at Kakuzu enough to make him eat Konan's cooking, hm?"

"... He'll live. He found a way before I came along." Hidan shrugged.

"Oh come on, hm." Deidara scowled. "Can you please just give it up? Kakuzu said he had a very good reason. You can at least give him a chance and then bitch him out if you don't like the excuse, hm."

"... Fine." Hidan huffed. "But I don't know what I should wear to this shitty thing."

"Clothes?" Deidara drawled playfully. "It's a casual event."

"Fuck... it is?" He blinked. "Let's go then."

Deidara rolled his eyes, slapped himself in the face, and then dragged Hidan to the car. They arrived at Akatsuki to find only Pain and Konan inside, watching the teenagers in the backyard. Hidan followed Deidara out back and whined when he saw that Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zabuza were wrestling. It appeared as though Kakuzu had been tag-teamed. Zabuza grabbed him from behind whilst Kisame kept his attention. Together the pair dragged him to the ground.

Haku and Itachi were cheering with Sasori laying near them. Deidara hurried over to find he was a little beat up but mostly bored. Hidan guessed that he had been partnered with Kakuzu. He scoffed and approached the three on the ground. He smirked, catching Kakuzu's eye, and then joined Zabuza and Kisame on top of him. Kakuzu let out a pained cry and tried to shake them loose.

"So you won't help me fight when I'm in trouble, but you'd be more than happy to fight with these two bastards for fun?" Hidan scowled, scaring Zabuza and Kisame off of Kakuzu; though the two were trying not to laugh at the idea of how much trouble their friend was going to be in.

"H-Hidan, p-please get off." Kakuzu panted, wincing. "My stitches..."

"Fucking wuss." He huffed but rolled off of him. "If it hurts so much then don't do this shit in the first place."

"I didn't think Sasori would chicken out on me." Kakuzu huffed, holding his chest.

"I woulda had your back in the fight with Orochimaru and that prick is weak." Hidan seethed.

"Look, can we talk about this later? You need to make food." Kakuzu sighed, recalling their very nosy audience.

"Tch. Prick."

Hidan continued to grumble under his breath on his way to the kitchen, making sure to step on Sasori as he passed. He let out a pained wheeze and Deidara let out a sound in protest towards his brother's action. It was ignored and Zabuza helped Kakuzu back to his feet.

"So that's your Itachi?" Zabuza smirked.

"Unfortunately." He smiled faintly, leading the way back inside.

Hidan had been able to make a good meal for the gang and served it himself. He ignored the snickers he got for wearing Konan's apron. He had been challenged to wear it. Hidan finished with handing bowls to Zabuza, Haku, and Kakuzu then put the stew back in the kitchen, returning with a bowl of his own.

"We will have to leave soon, Zabuza." Haku advised the junior, sipping the soup only to blanch. "This stew is very good."

"Thanks er..." Hidan looked to his friend for help.

"Haku. He came with Zabuza from Hawaii. Zabuza, Haku, this is my..."

"I'm Hidan and we're in a relationship of sorts." Hidan gave the frugal teen a somewhat lighthearted glare.

"I see." Zabuza smirked, gulping another spoonful. "Your cooking is _almost_ as good as Haku's."

"Fucking prick." Hidan grumbled, beginning a glaring contest with the larger.

Kakuzu sighed; clearly they were not going to get along as well as he hoped. After everyone had eaten, it was time for Zabuza to leave. Once they got into the junior's pickup, Hidan flipped them off before marching back inside. Kakuzu rolled his eyes alongside the others. Konan had informed the group of her pregnancy and informed them that they were having triplets.

"That is going to be expensive. Raising them _and_ Itachi." Kakuzu remarked; only Kisame noticed Itachi wince at this little fact.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Konan smiled. "You're good with money. Maybe you could help."

–

That night, everyone stayed with Konan save Zetsu and Tobi whom did not feel comfortable staying with the close-knit group of friends. Kisame and Itachi got stuck on the couch in the living room while the other pairs got the bedroom—doors open, of course. Kakuzu sat up, holding Hidan to his side, playing with his hair whilst he checked Hidan's math homework. Many answers were wrong since Hidan had not been pestering the elder teen to help or do it for him.

"'Kuzu, does it still hurt?" Hidan murmured.

"A little. It's been getting more numb every day though." He replied, setting aside the folder.

"You should have told the doctors you're sore. The fuckin' quacks are supposed to make sure you can't feel any fucking pain." He frowned.

"Says the masochist." He retorted, holding Hidan's hand up to the light to show a scar.

"That's the thing though." Hidan sighed. "You're not a masochist."

"Hm." Kakuzu grunted, reaching over to turn out the table light. "I don't want to take pills every day of my life for a pain that I can eventually learn to ignore."

"You know I don't mind those stitches, right?" Hidan inquired. "Pills won't be so bad though."

"Hm. I have a better idea of what to take every morning." Kakuzu smirked in the dark, straddling Hidan and leaning down to kiss him.

"Pervert." He murmured, a blush on his face veiled by the darkness.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, keep your clothes on."

Pain made the couple jump as he was in the doorway suddenly. He was right to give those two the room directly across from his after all. Kisame and Itachi were already fast asleep and fully clothed down on the couch while Sasori and Deidara were asleep in the other guest room, holding each other close. Pain knew the juniors would be the pairs to worry about but trusted Kisame's self control with his son. Kakuzu, on the other hand, not so much—especially since he had not talked to Hidan in awhile. He waited for Kakuzu to grumble, roll off Hidan, and pull the blankets up before he stalked back to his room.

"That dude's still creepy as fuck..."

"Language, Hidan."

* * *

Lol, I think the last line is getting to Hidan's nerves by now...

Thank you: _Rikano Masaya, Gabi-Skylar, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, vampy-chan321, garraraccoonlover, Rei Bara, kenzie lee-kins, midnight-lady123123, Animzer, koddie199, _and _TacoFairy._ And my lovely reviewers.

GOOD Jashin/God/Kami/Starclan. I have about 88 people that have added this story to their favorites or alerts (I have to sift through those emails to put up the 'thank you's). I thank you all so much for the support, really.

I realize this story is getting a little long but it should have been expected. I had a plan and I intend to follow it. I may not have a constant plot but neither does life. If you find it's starting to get dull, feel free to stop reading. I try to throw in some interesting things. Love you all.

(For those of you that want an idea at how long this is going to be, Hidan and Deidara are still freshmen. I'll probably skip a bunch of months and try to speed things along but if I don't... I apologize. I have trouble ending things which is why you might have noticed I did two oneshots. I'm trying to work on less lengthy things and get to stories that have endings...)


	29. Shinobi High: Nine

October arrived and Shinobi High was buzzing about the upcoming Halloween festival they hosted every other year or so. Kakuzu grumbled about wasted money while Kisame was telling Zabuza about the event. Usually, there were names pulled from drawings on who would be part of the scaring, voted on by the students. The three friends were so occupied that they paid no mind when they were nominated alongside Ares. In fact, all of the Akatsuki had been nominated. So, after school, they were called down to the drama center.

"Okay everyone. The votes are in and here is who will be participating in the festival as scarers." He announced, grabbing a marker to write on the board. "The one with the most votes, naturally, was Zetsu. Then Tobi," Tobi jumped up and down at this. "Kakuzu, Zabuza," The two teens grumbled about their expected rating. "Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara... Ares too."

"How are we scary, hm?" Deidara huffed to the other fifteen year olds.

"Uh... according to this..." He held up a list. "Sasori's 'cold-hearted with a puppet fetish and scary when he has tools in shop... don't get him mad'." Sasori scoffed but did not deny it. "Hidan... 'is just Hidan'." Hidan seemed disappointed in this answer. "Itachi is 'also cold-hearted and emotionless, like a ghost, and gets red eyes when he gets mad...'" He paused, looking at Itachi with interest. "Deidara 'has too many mouths...'" Deidara's face fell but Sasori grabbed his hand, soothing his boyfriend.

"What about Tobi, hm?" Deidara looked to the hyperactive senior.

"Have you ever seen him on a sugar rush?" Zetsu quirked a brow.

"Ah." Everyone replied.

"So, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan... I'll put you three in charge. Start brainstorming." He grinned. "Lucky that we got two artist on our team this year, eh, Zetsu?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

–

Sasuke sighed in boredom, Kakashi was droning about the high school's upcoming Halloween festival. The girls seemed eager to go, eying Sasuke to the extent he was getting chills down his spine. It could have been either their predatory gaze or Naruto's glare, perhaps. He glanced back at the blond whom stuck his tongue out when he saw Sasuke looking. '_How immature..._' He sighed and turned back to the front of the room.

He would be going to the festival with Naruto since both of their foster parents had another date planned. He knew Naruto would invite Sakura again too. He crossed his arms and rested his head on them, ready to sleep. An eraser got chucked at his head though and he jolted back up, glaring at his foster father. The silver-haired male was playing innocent, still writing information on the board.

After awhile, lunch bell rang and the students filed out. Sasuke watched from a distance as Naruto was joined by Choji and Shikamaru. Sakura hung around Ino and a few other girls, following Sasuke through the lunch line. They followed him to his table but sat at a safe distance. They could see him and he could see Naruto and his friends. He was lucky to be able to make friends so easily. He sighed, looking down at his sloppy joe.

Maybe he could see about visiting the Akatsuki to ask Hidan to make his lunches. It was probably one of the things he missed most about his brother's friends...

–

"Greetings, delicious little kiddies." A teenager with gray hair and false, bloodied fangs greeted Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Eek! Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, clinging to the stoic Uchiha.

"Eh? Sasuke-chan? Damn... barely recognized you." The vampired rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't think you were back in America."

"Language, Hidan. They're only kids, hm." A witch sighed, arriving at his side.

"Deidara Katsu." Sasuke identified the other teen.

"Greet. Another stupid Uchiha, hm." Deidara whined. "Count Weasel is enough of a pain in the neck, un."

"So who're your friends, Sasuke-chan?" Hidan shoved his brother away, laughing at the blond's foul mood.

"They're not my friends. Naruto and I were forced to come together since our foster parents are on a date and Sakura was invited by him." He shrugged and followed Hidan to the nearly empty, dark cafeteria. "Is my brother here?"

"What's this, Hidan? **More treats for the Count?**" A teenager with black and white skin, green hair, and some plant entrapping his hair loomed behind the elementary students, making the two scream and cling to Sasuke.

"Yeah, the short one with black hair." Hidan grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, freeing him from Naruto and Sakura's grasp. "Take him to master." He grinned, showing off his fangs before handing Sasuke off to Zetsu.

"**I wish we could eat them...**" He whined.

"I gotta go check on the food. You kids came here early but you're welcome to roam the cafeteria." Hidan said as Zetsu led Sasuke away.

He went into the kitchen and Sakura sighed, plopping down at one of the tables. Naruto joined her, his heart racing as they were alone.

"Say Sakura," He began, "why do you like Sasuke so much?" He had not intended to ask but it was too late to take it back.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "He's super cool."

"More like an emotionless jerk." He huffed, earning a punch from the fan girl.

"He's really attractive too. And smart."

"Smart, I'll agree with." Naruto snorted. "But I think he's more of a smart-ass." Another hit.

"Hey, have you brats seen a vampire with an attitude around?" A deep voice asked, making them jump.

"EEEEEKKK!" Sakura screamed, tackling Naruto in attempt to get away from the large, stitched up teenager.

"That sounded like Sakura." Sasuke stopped the teenager leading him away and ran back to the cafeteria. "Naruto, are you guys okay?"

"Who the fuck screamed and who scared her?"

Hidan came out of the kitchen, his hair net and apron ruining his costume. He frowned when he saw his boyfriend closest to the pair on the floor and sighed when he saw the upset expression on Kakuzu's face. He stepped over the kids and gave him a hug, glaring at Sakura. Sasuke rushed over and helped Sakura off Naruto and then helped the bright red blond up. Sakura had hugged him.

"Jeez. You guys're fucking pussies." Hidan snapped, still holding onto the sulking teen's arm. "The blood is fake."

"The scars and stitches too?" Sasuke inquired, feeling a sense of familiarity towards the teen. "They look really real regardless."

"Nah, those are real." Hidan grinned, pecking his cheek, "And sexy."

"Ew." Naruto and Sakura wrinkled their noses, earning a magenta glare back on them.

"Who are you? You're about as big as Kisame."

"This is Kakuzu. Remember?"

"Oh! 'Asshole'." Sasuke smirked, using Hidan's old name for the miser.

"Yep!" He beamed. "He's really big now, huh?"

"Hey, who screamed earlier?" A redhead now appeared with Deidara at his side, he had taken off his shirt and had removed one of his false arms.

"EEEEK! You're missing an arm!" Sakura screamed again, answering their question.

"Sakura, shut up." Sasuke grumbled, blocking his ears.

"Don't tell her to shut up, teme!"

"Whoa..." Hidan grinned at the blond's nickname. "Sasuke tell you about that word?"

"I can do what I want, dobe." Hidan was ignored.

"Hidan, quit insulting people in Japanese." Kisame and Itachi arrived now.

"Dude, it was your little bro and his friend insulting each other." Hidan defended himself.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?"

"Obviously he's here for the Halloween festival, Uchiha, hm." Deidara rolled his blue eyes.

"Shut up, brat." Sasori drawled.

"There you are, brother." Sasuke glared at Itachi then at Kisame. "Kisame."

"Hey Sasuke-chan." Kisame grinned.

"I told you-" Sasuke snapped, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Jeez, can't you get along for once... This is supposed to be a festival." He huffed.

"Here, I'll go get the treats. Everyone sit. The festival will officially be starting soon. Might as well use you as me test subjects."

Hidan instructed before scurrying back into the kitchen. Everyone obeyed and sat at the long table nearest the kitchen. He came out moments later with a tray of black, red, and white cookies in one hand and another tray of orange and black ones in the other. He sat across from Kakuzu and had the others pass the cookies around.

"Cookies cure all." He grinned.

"... I hate cookies." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Fuck you, asshole." Hidan retorted, slapping him.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that." His green eyes narrowed and the glaring contest began.

"How has school been, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired, feeding Kisame his red cookie.

"It's been boring." He shrugged.

"Really?" Itachi smiled genuinely. "Things would not be so boring with these guys."

"What's that supposed to mean, hm?" Deidara snapped.

"Shut up and eat, brat." Sasori drawled, shoving his cookie in his boyfriend's mouth.

"How many girlfriends do you have now, Sasori?" Sasuke asked.

"One." SLAP. "None. I have this brat as my boyfriend." He growled, rubbing his cheek.

"So you're gay too?" Sasuke noted.

"Hey, you guys need to hurry up and get ready, Zabuza's already taking tickets. Did you guys give Tobi his sugar?" Haku called, breaking up the group.

"I'll get it. b**This will be fun.**/b" Zetsu chuckled darkly as he grabbed the remaining ten cookies, all of which were orange.

"Haku, help me out in the kitchen. Kakuzu, you ready to collect the money? Why am I asking; of course you are." Hidan instructed, cleaning up the trays before returning to the kitchen, Haku on his heels.

"Deidara, do you mind showing Sasuke and his friends around? I have to go back to the drama room while Kisame goes to the gym."

"No problem, hm." Deidara replied. "See you later, Sasori-danna." He turned to Sasuke and his friends. "We'll be heading to the gym first. It's where all the games and activities are, hm."

"What kind of activities are there?" Sakura wondered.

"The usual Halloween games, hm." He shrugged. "You can bob for apples, paint some pumpkins, play a few of those games where you can win prizes, hmm." He stopped outside the gym. "Since Kakuzu's such a cheap-ass, they're hand made prizes otherwise they're cheap, hm. Danna will be putting on a puppet show in the drama room in a few minutes. Hidan had a skit planned as well... but he decided to stay in the kitchen with Kakuzu, hm."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Say what, hm?"

"That, hm." He mocked.

"It's just like that tick you get where you add -'ttebayo' at the end of everything." Sasuke said.

"That's only when I'm annoyed or angry or-ttebayo." Naruto snapped.

"Hey Sasuke, did you know you could dunk Kisame too, hm?" Deidara interrupted, getting the conversation away from speech impediments.

"Where?" He looked around, eagerly.

"Over there, hm." He pointed in the direction and he took off. "You think you guys will be okay on your own? If you want to make it to the drama room, ask anyone in costume with this red cloud pin, hm." He showed them his Akatsuki pin.

"Thanks Deidara." Naruto grinned, disappearing in the crowd with Sakura to look for Sasuke.

He was already in line, sneering at Kisame. He just grinned back. It did not take long for him to get dunked. He swam back up and shouted a compliment to Sasuke before crawling back into his seat. Sasuke shrugged, waved and then turned back to his friends. Sakura was clapping and Naruto was grumbling under his breath.

"That was fun. You two should try." He drawled.

"No thanks. I think Kisame's a pretty cool dude." Naruto huffed.

"He likes it though." Sasuke prompted.

"Hey! Naruto!" Kiba and Shikamaru waved, making their way through the crowd with Choji. "Wanna come hang with us?"

"Sure." He grinned.

"Sakura, come over here and play with us!" Ino called, Hinata at her side.

"O-Okay." She glanced at Sasuke but he was gone. "Coming."

Sasuke frowned, losing Naruto and the others in the crowd. He sighed heavily and stalked over to a wall. He saw someone with the Akatsuki pin on and poked the teen with the orange mask. He jumped high in the air and then grabbed Sasuke, crushing him in a hug. He struggled out of his grasp just as Zetsu came jogging over.

"Hey Sasuke." He greeted. "What do you need?"

"I want to go back to the cafeteria." He replied.

"Okay. b**Follow us.**/b Where are your friends?" He asked, leading him away from Tobi after he instructed his boyfriend to stay.

"They're not my friends." He repeated.

Zetsu nodded and kept quiet on the way back to the somewhat crowded cafeteria. Kakuzu nodded when he spotted the two, counting out change for a twenty. They headed over to a table near the kitchen where Haku was taking a break, munching on a cookie. He waved to Sasuke and handed him one.

"Hidan told me you're Itachi's little brother." He smiled.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Haku." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven." He replied. "And before you make a mistake, I'm a boy."

"Hn?" He looked at the boy's pink attire.

"Zabuza says he likes it better when I dress like this." He explained.

"Who's he?"

"Kisame's friend. My only real friend. He found me abandoned on the beach and took me in. My parents had been washed out to sea."

"My parents were killed before my eyes. Itachi did nothing." He scowled.

"... Have you talked to your brother about it?" He asked quietly.

"Haku, get your ass in here. Kakuzu's getting pissed for the hold up." Hidan snapped.

"Coming." He shouted and stood. He paused to look at Sasuke again, "You should think about how your brother might have felt..."

–

Since the Halloween festival, Sasuke and Itachi were both more reclusive and antisocial. Kakuzu had been noticed by his finance teachers for his skill with handling the finances and so his chances of getting a scholarship were increased. Kisame had been steadily trying to ease Itachi out of his shell while practicing hard for his swim tryouts in the old Akatsuki daycare's pool. Hidan had been busy with Iris, Deidara, Sasori, and the other crew/cast members to prepare for the upcoming play in December.

Then, a problem for the artists arose on the redhead's birthday. It started early in the morning, a girl in his class approached him, placing a present on his desk. She said nothing and walked away. Then, more girls approached and before he knew it, his desk was covered in little gifts from a girls. He did not recall telling anyone in the school his birthday so, he glared at Itachi. The Uchiha's nose was buried in a book.

He huffed and decided to shove them all in his backpack as the bell rang. He would be having art with Deidara for his third block which was lunch block. He continued to get a few more gifts from girls up until that period. He sat closer to Deidara than usual, putting a possessive arm around him, just in case another gift decided to make its way into his lap.

"What's wrong, Sasori-danna?" Deidara inquired as students got up to grab their projects.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, babe." He replied coolly yet his eyes, searching the room, gave him away.

"Whatever you say, hm."

'_Great. Now he's gonna be pissed no matter what._' Sasori thought, pulling out his sketch from the last class.

The lunch bell rang and the two artists headed for the cafeteria, hand in hand. They were stopped by a shy Freshman, holding out a gift. Sasori saw Deidara's eyes narrow but accepted the gift. He did not expect the confession though.

"Sasori, would you take me to the winter dance?" She piped up. Deidara blew up.

"Fuck no he doesn't want to take you, hm." He glowered. "Sasori's my man!"

"O-Okay." She jumped and ran off leaving Sasori alone to deal with his heated boyfriend.

"Dei-"

"What the fuck, Sasori?" He snapped. "Why'd you take the stupid present anyways, hm?"

"It's called being polite." He sighed, pulling him to their table.

"Do you have any plans for your birthday, Sasori?" Itachi inquired, sitting down with Kisame.

"All the girls have been talking about your birthday..." Kakuzu grumbled. "Do you think I could use those little presents you got in my club?"

"You going to sell them?" He inquired hopefully.

"Of course." He grunted.

"I'll give them to you right after school." He agreed.

"'Fuck did they give you?" Hidan asked, passing out the food.

"My guess is candy." Zetsu had arrived with Tobi.

"Tobi loves candy!" He shouted, bouncing up and down.

"No, you had enough sugar from Halloween." Zetsu scolded.

"Aw..." Tobi whined.

"How did they even find out about my birthday?" Sasori frowned, tearing his bread into smaller pieces.

"Perhaps they looked it up?" Itachi suggested quietly.

"I hope I don't have any stalkers... you're the only one I can handle." Sasori joked dryly.

"It's not stalking if you put the information somewhere for others to find." Kisame protested in his boyfriend's defense.

"Stalker: 'to harass somebody criminally by persistent, inappropriate, and unwanted attention, e.g. by constantly following, telephoning, e-mailing, or writing to him or her'." Kakuzu read from his pocket dictionary.

"Well, I don't really go online so I haven't put it up there." Sasori sighed.

"I haven't either, hm." Deidara added. "I would tell you guys before doing something like that, hm."

"Hidan?" Sasori looked at his boyfriend's brother.

"Nope. Chieko forbids me from putting anything online. Paparazzi are a enough of a bitch without it." He grumbled.

"Kisame and I are going to the winter dance... Anyone else planning on coming?" Itachi asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, that last girl was saying something about it..." Sasori mused, ignoring Deidara's glare. "When is it?"

"It's a few hours after the play." Hidan answered.

"I had forgotten about that..." Kakuzu murmured, "I won't be able to go."

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan snapped.

"It's the last day before first semester finals..." Itachi noted.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need that time to study. I've been struggling to keep up after I missed so many days."

"Will you at least go to the play?" Hidan pouted.

"Well-"

"If you don't go, I'll do worse than rip out your stitches and give you a cold shoulder." Hidan gleamed evilly, "I'll donate your money to my church."

"You wouldn't..." Kakuzu growled.

"Watch me, baby." He glowered, getting everyone to inch away from the two as sparks flew.

"So, Dei, you gonna go to the dance with me?" Sasori smirked, playing with Deidara's bangs.

"Of course, hm." Deidara smiled, rubbing their noses together. (These two are able to ignore Hidan and Kakuzu since the four spend so much time together.)

"Gag me with a fucking spork. Could you fagots get any cornier?" Hidan drawled obnoxiously having won the challenge against his boyfriend.

"You don't have to look, hm." Deidara rolled his eyes, shoving his brother out of his personal space.

"Kinda hard not to look when it's in my face, bitch." Hidan retorted grumpily.

–

November passed and it was time for the play and winter dance. Kakuzu sat at the door of the drama center, accepting tickets and selling memorabilia with Sasori's little birthday presents. Over the past few weeks, he and Itachi had been working together to sell tickets for the play and dance. There was a discount for the dance if you went to the play which, as Kakuzu expected, got more purchases. Inside the drama center, Zabuza and Kisame were helping move things around last minute. They would be two of Hidan's minions.

Hidan was with Deidara in the bathroom, adjusting his costume and letting his brother apply make up. Since it was a type of art that did not last, Deidara had been a great choice—especially since he had practice (which Hidan scolded him for). Once Hidan was finished, Deidara snapped a photo and took off before Hidan could register what had happened. He cursed and chased after him.

"Uh... Hidan, are you wearing makeup?" Kakuzu blinked as his boyfriend ran past.

"N-NO!" He shouted.

"Uh-huh..." Kakuzu smirked, leaning in. "Good luck kiss?"

"No, you'll smear the lipstick, hm!" Deidara jumped between the two, pulling Hidan away.

"Heh. Wow." Kakuzu teased Hidan. "See you tonight, Hidan."

"Fuck you."

Deidara laughed quietly, handing Hidan to Iris before heading up to the platform above the stage. Sasori was setting up his puppets which would be the extra characters. He started when Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his temple.

"Good luck kiss, hm." Deidara smiled.

"Good luck, Dei." He smiled.

Deidara grinned, kissing him again, only on the lips. They broke apart as the audience filed in and Deidara walked to the other side of the room where the lighting and sound panel was. The play had begun. After the play, Kakuzu handed the money earned to the drama teacher before taking Hidan to his apartment. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi helped straighten the room until the winter dance started.

"I'll see you later, angel." Kisame whispered to Itachi as they reached the gym.

"I'll be with these two until you leave." He replied, motioning to Sasori and Deidara.

"What's up with that, Uchiha, hm?" Deidara asked while Kisame jogged off.

"He's a jock." Sasori drawled, "Unlike me, he might get seriously beaten for being gay. You know how they are."

"What?" Deidara's eyes were wide.

"It's okay though, Deidara. I don't care if no one knows." Itachi murmured, messing with a decoration.

"I hated it when Sasori was being secretive though, hm." Deidara frowned.

"I am not you and Kisame is not Sasori." He shrugged.

"I'll just wait here. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves." He faked a smile.

"If you insist, Itachi... un." Deidara shrugged and linked arms with Sasori. "I love this song, danna."

"Alright, babe."

Sasori grinned, pulling him to the center of the floor. Deidara had his hair down and applied a little of the extra makeup before trying on one of the available costumes. He looked feminine enough at a glance so they were not interrupted in their close dance—until it got too close of course and one of the teachers had to pry them apart. Kisame was directly across from Itachi, talking with some of his teammates. He tried not to dwell on Itachi's lonely expression too much.

Then he saw Zabuza approach Itachi. Kisame had not been aware that his friend was even going since he usually stayed wherever Haku was. He drowned out a story about one of his teammate's one-night-stands when Itachi smiled at something his friend had said. His eyes unintentionally narrowed. Zabuza turned away from Itachi, looking around until he locked eyes with Kisame. He waved and Kisame returned it, albeit reluctantly.

At least his 'angel' was not lonely now. The smile he was giving Zabuza though got him a little miffed. Then, one of his swim teammates shook his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Dude, what have you been staring at? Some hot chick?" He grinned playfully, elbowing Kisame.

"... Hn." He quoted his boyfriend.

"Eh? What's that s'posed ta mean?" Another asked, trying to follow his gaze.

Noticing this, he quickly changed his gaze from Itachi and Zabuza to Sasori and Deidara. His friends laughed at that.

"Dude, good luck getting that chick." He snickered.

"Yeah. Stealing someone from that guy is no joke. Especially that one." The other snickered.

"Oh, how about a bet?" The football captain grinned, looping his arm around Kisame's shoulders. "If you can steal a dance, fifty bucks. If it's a dance and a kiss, double it and we'll let you stay here rather than come to my party." Yes, Kisame had been trying to get out of that so he could stay the night with Itachi but his teammates were not allowing it a bit.

"... Fine..." Kisame shrugged him off. "Deal." He shook hands.

"Good luck. We'll be sure everyone at the party knew you were a brave one." They saluted him and began to laugh as he dragged his feet to the pair.

"Hey Kisame." Sasori stopped spinning Deidara. "What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He murmured.

"Sure, anything... but why?" Sasori blinked.

"My team wants me to go to their dumb party after the dance but I'd rahter stay with Itachi."

"And?"

"Can I borrow your 'girl'friend?" He murmured.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you over all this noise..." Sasori's face was incredibly stoic.

"... Can I dance with Deidara for one song?" He repeated a little louder.

"... Fuck no."

"Danna..." Deidara tugged Sasori's arm and motioned to the lonely Uchiha; Zabuza had left. "It's just one dance, hm."

"And a kiss." Kisame breathed.

"What was that?" Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, taking Deidara's hand. "Thank you, Sasori. You're a great friend."

"Hm." Sasori rolled his eyes and went to get food and drink for when Deidara was done.

Kisame waited for him to leave their line of sight before pulling Deidara into the denser crowd. He went willingly and they stood awkwardly for a moment as a new song started. Kisame glanced at the athletes whom urged him on with their hands. Sighing, Kisame placed his hands on Deidara's waist, making him jump. He rose a brow but placed his hands on Kisame's shoulders—a very difficult task with the height difference.

"Okay... what's up, Kisame, hm?" Deidara huffed.

"Look, they really wouldn't let me skip out on that party. They only gave me one way of getting out of it... You won't like and Sasori certainly would not like it one bit... hell, he might even castrate me." Kisame shivered and Deidara's blue eyes narrowed.

Kisame took a deep breath and pulled Deidara closer to his team. Sasori was across the gym, talking with Itachi. No doubt asking where Kisame had taken his beloved Deidara. Kisame looked over to the team, making sure they saw him and quickly leaned down to kiss Deidara. His blue eyes were wide and he squeaked pulling away to wipe his mouth, making spitting noises.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, so, so, so sorry." Kisame apologized repetitively as he fled to join his his teammates. "Okay, now pay up and leave." He stuttered, flustered by what he had done.

"Good to know you're not gay." The captain laughed, digging through his wallet.

"Yeah man, we were beginning to doubt you."

"You all tested me..." Kisame realized with a grunt. "Great..."

"Well, here's your money. We'll go ahead and leave. The booze and boobs are waiting." The team laughed as they departed.

Kisame waited for them to leave and rushed to Itachi's side. He grabbed a cup of punch from him just as Deidara returned, doing the same. Deidara glared at him and they both chugged, gargled, and spit back into the cup.  
"YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BLOW YOUR ASS UP, KISAME!" He growled.

"Believe me, I don't want to." Kisame shuddered.

"Same. You tasted like fish, hm." Deidara wrinkled his nose.

"Say what?" The Sophomores exclaimed.

* * *

Warning: As the teens get older, expect the perverted jokes and adult/sexual themes to increase. However, there will be **no smut** since they are still minors. (Saving that for the sequel.)

Thanks so much to my reviewers and: _bratkat2002, Tanglepelt, Atomic Sharks, sasukerules9, _and_ elric0sis_.

Chapter ten is on the way... Probably tomorrow...


	30. Shinobi High: Ten

**CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD!**

* * *

"Whoa... shark face kissed you?" Hidan cackled over his phone. "Or should I call him sushi now?"

"What?" Kakuzu turned away from his studies for the first time since they started. "I'm gonna call Kisame."

"So... how did it taste?" Hidan grinned, rolling over on Kakuzu's bed. "Really? I wonder if I could taste for myself." He laughed, earning a glare from Kakuzu.

"Hey Kisame... where are you?" Kakuzu started his own phone conversation. "At Itachi's? I heard about that kiss."

"Dei says it was just a quick peck on the lips."

"Sasori gave you a black eye?" Kakuzu smirked. "Ouch."

"Dei, does he have a mean hook?" Hidan grinned.

After the duo had hung up, Kakuzu joined Hidan on the bed. He pinned him under him, kissing him deeply. Hidan looped his arm around his neck, tugging playfully on his hair. Once they had pulled away, Kakuzu lay down beside him, arms around his waist.

"So... still want to taste some fish mouth?" Kakuzu whispered.

"Tch. Jealous much, Kuzu?" He snickered.

"Go to sleep." He sighed.

–

"Kisame, where's your dad?" Itachi asked Kisame, looking around the airport.

"He'll be home by tomorrow. Navy thing. Zabuza's picking us up." He said after a moment's time.

The two had gone to Hawaii on Christmas as Kisame did this annually. Zabuza and Haku had returned home the moment winter break started. The couple spotted their friend, waving them over with Haku on his shoulders. They maneuvered their way through the crowd and clambered into an old blue pickup. They drove to Kisame's dad's and parked, deciding to spend the night.

"So have you talked to your brother?" Haku inquired.

"No... but I did exchange a Christmas card with him." He shrugged, holding Kisame's hand on the way to their room.

"We'll be in the guest room if you need us." Zabuza informed them, pulling Haku with him.

"Hey Kisame," Itachi was sitting on the bed, watching his boyfriend unpack. "What do you like about me?"

"What's not to like?" He grinned. "I like how you don't mind my appearance. You're smart yet you don't look down on me... despite what Deidara says." He smiled more when he saw Itachi scowl at the mention of the blond. "You're very handsome. Though... do we really need to know why we love each other? I think we should be glad we are in love to begin with." He pulled off his shirt, keeping his undershirt on. "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my big, strong, handsome shark with more of a brain than one would think at first glance." Itachi breathed, running his hands along the boy's sides as he leaned up for a kiss.

"That sure was a mouthful." He smirked. "And I wasn't talking about your words."

"Mn. Pervert." He smiled, kissing him again.

_**-WARNING! Character Death Ahead-**_

On February twentieth, Konan's birthday, the woman was teaching the last homeroom of the day when her water broke. Hidan and Deidara panicked and the latter ran to Pain's class. Sasori's jaw dropped and he ran to fetch Kisame and the others while Itachi and Pain rushed to Konan. Kisame and Kakuzu jumped to their feet the moment Bobby excused them and rushed to help lead Konan to the van. The teenagers piled in and Pain drove off.

Despite the situation, Kakuzu refused to enter the hospital so Hidan remained in the van to keep him company since he too disliked hospitals (as he had been there too many times). Sasori and Deidara were forced to wait in the lobby and Kisame and Itachi just outside the emergency room. Pain was the only one at his wife's side. She had gone into labor roughly a month early which was reason for the Akatsuki's stress. The triplets were premature and had to be kept in the hospital—without their mother.

"Itachi..." Pain was shaking as he called to his son. "Can you come in...?"

"Hn." He nodded, sensing something was off.

"They say... she won't make it..." He gulped.

"What?" He exclaimed, rushing to his mother's side. "Mom!"

"Itachi-" Pain frowned but joined him. "I'm so sorry..."

"B-But... she can't... I don't want to lose another one, Pain." Itachi cried, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't want to lose my angel either." He sighed, unable to stop his own tears. "There's nothing they can do."

"Bullshit..." he choked.

"Itachi..." They started when they heard Konan's voice. "Nagato."

"Love..." Pain settled beside Itachi.

"Are they... alright?" She coughed up a little blood, making the males panic.  
"Yes, but Konan-"

"I want to name them... before I go to sleep." She whispered. "There were two boys and a girl, right?"

"You want to name them after us..." Pain realized, his heart clenching when she nodded.

"Itachi... you have to help Nagato raise them. Have the others help too."

"Mom..." Itachi vigorously wiped his tears. "I'll give it my best."

"And, Itachi," She smiled. "Stay with Kisame. He needs you and you need him... Try to keep the peace between everyone, keep them together, and..." She placed a pale hand on his cheek. "Please make up with your baby brother..."

"I promise, mother." He clenched his teeth as her hand slipped back to her side.

"Kisame." Konan's heart was weak and she had fallen asleep and Pain called to the older boy. "Can you please take Itachi to your place?"

"Sure thing." He dipped his head in respect.

Itachi trudged to his side and Kisame did not ask why he was crying. He simply placed his arm around his waist and led him to the lobby. Sasori and Deidara jumped to their feet. Deidara was about to ask what had happened but a death glare from Kisame silenced both of them. Luckily, Kisame had recently received his license and, once he ensured Itachi was buckled up, he climbed into the driver seat. Kakuzu and Hidan had fallen asleep so they did not ask questions.

Kisame dropped them all off at Sasori's before pulling into his own driveway. He unbuckled the sleeping Uchiha and carried him inside. His mother rose her brows in question but Kisame walked straight to his room, placing his boyfriend on the bed. He went back downstairs where his mother was waiting nervously.

"What happened?" She inquired.

"Konan went into labor early." He replied.

"Isn't she supposed to be having triplets?" Her eyes widened. "Did something happen?"

"I assume so. I haven't seen Itachi in such a condition since his family... well..."

"Oh no..." She covered her mouth. "How about I make his favorite meal... do you know what it is?"

"Seaweed onigiri. Hidan showed me how to make them. I'll write down the ingredients."

–

The next day, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, and Pain did not show up to school. Kakuzu and Hidan met with Sasori and Deidara after school. Zetsu, Tobi, Zabuza, and Haku joined them. They talked quietly on the way to Zabuza's truck. Not a word had been heard from the missing Akatsuki. They decided to swing by Kisame's. Once they arrived, Zabuza and Haku were the first out. The van was still in the driveway. They were invited in by the teen's mother whose expression was grave. In the living room, Kisame crouched in front of his boyfriend.

"Please, Itachi... you have to eat... We made your favorite..." He was pleading.

"Hn." He replied.

"Please, sweetheart?" He urged, placing his large blue hand on his pale cheek.

"What's goin' on?" Zabuza broke the group's silence first.

"... I'm not exactly sure... but either way, Itachi's been refusing to eat..." Kisame sighed and turned away from the depressed Uchiha.

"Any word from the hospital?" Haku asked quietly.

"Not yet..." He replied. "Did you come because you're all worried?"

"Of course. None of you bastards showed up." Hidan huffed.

"Hidan was really worried, really, hm." Deidara smiled falsely, whacking the back of his brother's head.

"Kisame, Itachi's father is on the phone."

Itachi made no move to answer the phone so Kisame took it to him. He sat next to Itachi, shooing their friends to give them privacy. Itachi listened to his father with Kisame in hearing distance.

"Itachi... Konan... she passed on just a few minutes ago. Could you have Kisame bring the van back."

"Sure thing, Pain..." Kisame swallowed the lump in his throat. "Should I bring Itachi and the others?"

"... No... just Itachi for now." He sighed.

–

The weekend arrived and the group of friends had been informed of Konan's death. Hidan had immediately went to the bathroom, pulling out his knife. He added yet another slash to his arm. Kakuzu sighed and followed, holding Hidan close once he had been let in and allowed to doctor the injury. They cried together behind the locked door while Sasori let Deidara cry into his shoulder, his own expression completely blank. Tobi was eerily sad and silent alongside Zetsu. Zabuza was holding Haku in his arms, stroking his long hair in attempt to sooth. Kisame was still struggling to get Itachi to eat.

She was buried beside a man named Yahiko whom had a familiar cloud on his gravestone and the Akatsuki watched as Pain left a paper rose on both graves.

"Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato are doing fine." He whispered. "They'll be out in a month..."

–

On the last day of school, everyone hurried to Pain's in order to see the new arrivals. Konan's death had been hard on all of them. Kisame miraculously managed to convince Itachi to eat at least once a day. Of course, Sasuke helped a little by coming to the high school in order to hug his brother. Itachi was still too out of it to do anything more than embrace him in return, crying into his shoulder. Sasuke said he would give his brother time before appearing again.

The three triplets were in cribs in the room next to Itachi's. Two boys and a little girl. Pain picked the girl up and handed her to Itachi. She had been named after her mother. He took the two boys down himself. Kakuzu watched Pain hand one of the infants to Hidan and another to Deidara. They went gaga for them, much to their boyfriends' surprise. Itachi sat next to Kisame, letting him look but not touch.

"They're so cute, hm." Deidara grinned as the boy grabbed at his finger.

Kakuzu looked over Hidan's shoulder at the child, smiling when it did not cry. Sasori boredly accepted the child Deidara had been holding. Itachi still held Konan.

"So what are you boys planning for the summer?" Pain inquired.

"I have two jobs at the mall." Kakuzu replied. "I'll be scoping out some different colleges too."

"Chieko scheduled me for a few things. I'll be working too." Hidan added with a shrug.

"Helping my family shop and making more puppets."

"I'll be helping danna at the shop too, hm."

"I gotta keep swimming, but I got a job in Hawaii with Zabuza." Kisame apologized for not informing his boyfriend sooner.

–

April second had Hidan waiting in the mall for his boyfriend to get off work. Kakuzu was working at the game store today and smiled slightly as he saw Hidan peek inside. He had only a minute more to go before he was off. He could not wait for their date yet he was unsettled that he would be paying for it. His coworker soon took his place and he was off. He sighed when he saw Hidan was not alone. Daisuke was pulling on his hand, wanting to go to the candy store.

"Why do you always get stuck babysitting on our dates?" He grumbled.

"I dunno. We could dunk the little bastard in the fountain and say it was an accident." Hidan smiled, going to kiss him, only to get rejected.

"Not yet, wait til we get to the food court." He whispered, getting a scowl in response.

They arrived at the area and Daisuke pulled them to a pizza section. Kakuzu pulled out a wallet, grumbling under his breath while Hidan asked his nephew what he wanted on the pizza. Luckily it was only one topping so the price was low enough not to give Kakuzu a heart attack. It came when Daisuke asked for cookies and Hidan ordered garlic cheese bread. Then there were the drinks and Kakuzu interjected.

"One large cup, one kid size."

He slapped exact amount on the counter, doing the tax in his head. The employee was still putting in the drinks. She was surprised to find the exact amount but took it without a word. She handed him a receipt and Kakuzu took the other two boys to a nearby table where he could keep an eye on their food.  
"Tch. You're so fucking stingy." Hidan pouted.

"Be glad I'm getting anything for you at all." Kakuzu scoffed.

"Momma says that the boyfriend s'posed ta pay for dates." The five year old said, pointing to Kakuzu, accusing him.

"So adorable." Hidan smirked, glomming the young boy. "That's my Daisuke!"

"I'll go get our food." Kakuzu sighed, getting up for the pizza.

Hidan and Kakuzu shared the large drink, watching as Daisuke messily ate his slice of pizza. Hidan sighed when they finished and grabbed a napkin, wiping the boy's face. Kakuzu watched with interest.

"Hidan... do you like kids?" He mused.

"Only a few." He shrugged. "Depends on the brat."

"My nephew is okay?" He smiled faintly.

"Of course! I'm fucking awesome!" The kindergartener shouted, drawing attention to the table.

"... Hidan..."

"Sorry... can't help if the little bastard's a monkey." Hidan scoffed, putting the napkin on the empty pizza box, reaching for the garlic bread.

"Try not to eat too much of that, Hidan." Kakuzu advised.

"Fuck you, I can eat what I want." He retorted, eating his bread.

"... It'll go straight to your hips." SLAP.

–

"Happy birthday, bro." Hidan grinned, slapping his brother on the back as he passed, on his way to Kakuzu's.

"You're not gonna stay, un?" Deidara whined.

"Nah. The assholes will be here soon." He replied.

Sasori and Kakuzu waited outside, straightening when the former freshmen appeared. Hidan punched Kakuzu's shoulder, ignoring the wince from the elder. Sasori took Deidara's hand and led him to the park, leaving Kakuzu and Hidan at the house. Deidara smiled, surprised at how much the park had changed since they had gone on their first 'date'. Itachi had been his nosy self back then though. Deidara giggled, remembering how the Uchiha had fell out of the tree. Sasori glanced at his boyfriend, curious about the reason for his giggling.

"Reminiscing?" He guessed.

"Yeah." He smiled, leaning on Sasori, arm around his waist.

"They've redecorated and expanded..." He trailed, heading to a picnic table under a pavilion. "The scenery still isn't as lovely as you though."

"Still corny, hm." He snickered, kissing him tenderly. "I love it."

"I love you." Sasori replied, kissing him back.

"Danna..." Deidara blushed, nuzzling him.

"**Jeez, get a room.**" A familiar voice drawled.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi squealed, jumping onto the table. "Tobi is surprised to see you! Tobi missed you.

"Happy birthday." Zetsu added, placing a gift on the table in front of Deidara.

"Who told you where we were?" Sasori grumbled.

"No one, Sasori-san! Zetsu's really good at finding people!" Tobi shouted.

"Great." They slumped, glaring at the eighteen year old.

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving state for college soon." Zetsu smiled. "**We're taking Tobi with us**." The two teenagers straightened at this news.

"When are you leaving?" Sasori frowned.

"**Next week.** Bobby and Ashley will be throwing a party." He explained.

"Damn... Kisame and Zabuza are still going to be in Hawaii..." Sasori noted.

"That's fine. **Itachi told me they have a webcam**." Zetsu grinned. "We'll leave you two alone. **Come, Tobi**."

–

A week later, the group gathered at Zetsu and Tobi's house. Bobby grinned when he saw his star student, ruffling his hair as he passed through the doorway. Kakuzu scowled, batting the man's hand away. The others snickered, settling in the large living room. Zetsu joined the group moments later, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend whose mask was off. This startled the group, Itachi jumped to his feet, glaring.

"Madara?"

"Yes, Itachi." He nodded. "Tobi is my other personality."

"You were dating my boyfriend when you had your own?" Itachi snarled.

"Itachi, calm down." Zetsu sighed, stepping between the two Uchihas. "That was in the past and you should thank him for getting you two together."

"Besides, Itachi, they'll be leaving for another state tonight, hm." Deidara pulled Itachi back to the couch.

"Thanks, Deidara." Madara smiled, grabbing his hand to place a kiss on it.

"Hey!" The former sophomores shot up in protest.

"Now, now, calm down." Kakuzu huffed, rolling his eyes. "Kisame's calling me."

The room quieted and Ashley turned on a TV hooked to a CPU. They were surprised when Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku appeared. A web cam was placed on the coffee table, pointing to the Akatsuki.

"Itachi-chan!" Kisame cried, blowing a kiss, making the raven blush. "Hey... is that Madara?"

"Tobi, apparently, is Madara." Itachi drawled, still glaring at his relative.

"Still jealous, angel?" Kisame laughed.

"Who's Madara?" Zabuza inquired.

"See, I don't even talk about him, angel." Kisame whined.

"You're lucky I love you." Itachi smiled in defeat.

"So what state are you two going to?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Mississippi." They replied.

"That's pretty far..." Hidan blinked.

"I think they have some pretty good plant life and I'm going to be a botanist." He shrugged.

"What about you, Madara?" Kisame inquired.

"Politics." He shrugged. "... I should go to DC but Tobi wouldn't be able to stand being away from Zetsu."

"Aw." Hidan mocked.

"Stupid." Kakuzu scoffed. "Giving up a shot at success and money for love?"

"Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped, glaring at his indifferent boyfriend. "You're a fuckin' bastard. You know that?"

"Yes, you've told me a thousand times, Hidan." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Have you picked a college yet, Kakuzu?" Zetsu inquired.

"I'm still trying to break a three-way tie. Each have their own benefits for me." He shrugged.

"What about you, Itachi?" Madara asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not ready to graduate... I might go to a college for writing unless I catch a break like Hidan did." He murmured.

"I would have thought that you, of all of us... **save Kakuzu**... would plan ahead and take the 'smart' route." Zetsu mused.

"The only reason I study so hard is because that's how my father raised me." Itachi sighed. "Now that he's gone, I'd rather just relax and write my stories in peace."

–

June 8th, Kisame boarded a plane back to Itachi. However, the weasel had not been informed of this. On June 9th, Itachi was sitting in the triplets' room, brand new laptop on his lap. Everyone with the Akatsuki pitched in to pay for it—even stingy Kakuzu. He was so absorbed in the computer that he did not hear the front door open. He barely glanced up when the bedroom door opened.

"The kids are sleeping, Pain." Itachi murmured.

"You really like that thing, huh, angel?" Kisame smiled and watched his boyfriend whip around.

"Kisame-chan!" He cried, setting his laptop down before slamming into him. "How are you?"

"Fine now that you're in my arms, Itachi-chan." He replied, kissing his forehead.

"Mm. So I take it you're my present?" He whispered.

"Well, I was thinking of something else... but my being here would be easier." He replied, voice low due to the sleeping babies. "I was thinking we could go to the mall." He paused. "Or the park..."

"Both." He smiled, kissing him.

He followed him downstairs and outside. He was surprised to find an old pick up in the driveway. It was not like Zabuza's black truck; this one was rusted blue. He had seen the truck once before but Itachi could not recall where. Then, he recalled his trip with Kisame to Hawaii. Zabuza had driven it to the airport in order to pick them up.

"It's my dad's old truck. My birthday gift." He explained, opening the passenger door for his boyfriend.

"How come I have not met your dad in person?" Itachi mused, noticing as Kisame tensed.

"It's complicated." He sighed, starting the car.

"Kisame."

"Alright, fine." He glanced at his boyfriend, "He is in the Navy..."

"And?" Itachi quirked his brow.

"Let's just say... he's nothing like my mom..." He murmured. "It's why they broke up, you could say."

"I see..." Itachi frowned, lost in thought.

–

Sasuke scowled as Kakashi dragged him to the Fourth of July festival in the park. Iruka greeted them enthusiastically and they went to pick out a good spot for viewing the fireworks. They had come quite a few hours early as the sun had not yet gone down. Sasuke allowed Naruto to drag him to various booths once their guardians had set them loose with spending money. They were surprised to find Sakura and a fair-sized group of their classmates at one stand.

Sasuke followed Naruto over to them and saw they were watching Kisame playing a shooting game against Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu. Sasuke found his brother hanging nearby, a smile on his face. The younger Uchiha pushed through the crowd to greet him. Naruto went straight to Sakura, only to be ignored. The round ended with Hidan as the victor. Groans came from his friends while Kisame scowled before joining the Uchihas at the side. Hidan picked a stuffed tabby cat from the prizes and joined him

"Aw, lookit! They have a nine-tailed fox!" Sasuke heard Naruto say.

"Do you want me to win you something, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his brother.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything, babe." Sasori was heard, walking away with Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan.

"Wonder how Hidan got so good." Kisame sighed.

"At least you tried." Itachi smiled, pulling out some money. "I really did not want to partake but I think the triplets need some stuffed animals."

"I'll join you..." Sasuke said, following him to the counter as he saw Naruto was still gazing up at the fox.

"Four games." Itachi murmured, handing the teenager some money.

He hesitated before grabbing the gun, his throat tightening. The last time he had held a gun was... he shook his head and took his stance. He saw Sasuke mimic him from the corner of his eye. They had learned from the best so, when the targets shot up, they only lasted for a second before getting shot back down.

"Tie..." The attendee blinked, gasping with the crowd. "What prizes?"

"The fox..." Sasuke pointed to the stuffed animal, not daring to look at Naruto's face.

"The bird and I'll be going again..." He turned to his boyfriend. "I'll go easy on you, Kisame."

"Oh..." Kisame blankly approached and grabbed a gun.

They stopped playing after winning a stuffed shark and weasel. The attendee gave Itachi another prize so long as he promised not to play again. Sasuke had left once he noticed Naruto had gone away with his classmates. He found them at a food area but saw the blond smiling with Sakura; a joke had been exchanged. He joined them and Sakura immediately turned her attention back to the raven.

"Here, Naruto. I didn't think I'd get something going against my brother." He said without emotion, holding out the fox.

"... Thanks, teme..." Naruto blinked and went to accept the fox.

However, right behind him, Tobio was running from a friend. He did not see his blond classmate until collision. Nearby, Sasori was about to take a picture of his boyfriend when he saw Sasuke lip-locked with his friend. He zoomed in and snapped the shot, smirking. Deidara quirked a brow and looked behind. Sasuke's eyes were wide opened, staring into Naruto's shocked blue eyes. Both boys were bright red and hastily pulled apart. Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Tobio apologized, backing away from the pair. "I didn't see you..."

"NARUTO!" All of their female classmates cried, save Hinata, growled.

"Ew..." Naruto wiped his mouth and then noticed the evil aura looming behind him. "Sakura-chan! I swear, I didn't mean it!"

"Na-ru-to... you're dead!" She cried before chasing the blond around with the other girls.

Sasuke was left standing alone, his face unreadable as ever. Sasuke led Deidara back to where their friends were sitting, preparing for the firework display. They sat on either side of Itachi and Sasori pulled out his camera. Kisame and Kakuzu were coming back with snacks when Sasori showed Itachi the picture.

"You missed your baby brother's first kiss, hm." Deidara laughed.

"... My poor... innocent... THAT BLOND IS DEAD!" Itachi shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Now, now, angel. No need to overreact." Kisame soothed. "I'm sure it was an accident. Look at their faces."

"I will not allow my brother to lose his lip virginity on accident. It has to be on purpose." Itachi replied dramatically, turning to where Iruka and Kakashi were waiting for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Itachi, when'd you lose your 'lip virginity' as you put it?" Hidan grinned, distracting the elder Uchiha.

"... Um..." Itachi glanced at Kisame. "Freshman year, right?"

"I think so." He nodded. "What about you, Hidan?" He smirked.

"First grade. Maybe kindergarten." He shrugged.

"Seriously?" His friends looked at Kakuzu to find the elder scowling.

"That doesn't count." He growled, somewhat possessively.

"Any lip-lip contact is what I was referring to..." Itachi shrugged. "Who, Hidan?"

"None of your Jashin-damned business..." He huffed, grabbing Kakuzu's hand. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Show me where to go, bastard."

"Nii-san..." Itachi glanced over at his brother.

"Where's Naruto?" He inquired.

"... I-I don't know." He lied, sitting between Itachi and Kisame. "Can I watch the fireworks with you?"

"Sure." Kisame grinned.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea, little brother." Itachi replied, giving Kisame a sly look, "My amazingly hot boyfriend's been gone for months. I was hoping we could spend some... _alone time_... during the romantic display." He saw Sasuke's face fall and got satisfaction in watching Kisame blush. "Why don't you go watch the fireworks with Naruto?"

"... He hates me..." He mumbled.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you... just go ahead and ask him." Itachi poked his brother in the forehead before sending him back over to his guardian.

"Were you serious about... y'know...?" Kisame coughed. "Or were you just trying to get him back with the blond?"

"Hn." He tapped his chin with his finger as though in thought before pouncing on the shark.

"Ah, gay love, un." Deidara sighed in bliss, snuggling up to Sasori as the first firework shot into the sky. "OOO! PRETTY!"

"Heh... Not as pretty as you."

"..." Deidara gave him a look and then turned back to the fireworks, "Art's a bang, un."

"... Brat... true art is eternal." He murmured, kissing his neck. "Just like love."

Hidan jumped when the fireworks went off, clinging to Kakuzu. The elder quirked a brow but did not break the contact. He wrapped his arm around Hidan's waist and pulled him to the ground. The smaller sighed and leaned on Kakuzu, both laying back to look at the colorful sky. This day was perfect. Naruto sat near Sasuke, fox held tight in his arms, eyes trained on the display. His guardian was too busy with Kakashi to watch the fireworks.

"Dobe... About that... contact..." Sasuke gulped. "It never happened, right?"

"... Right... teme." He murmured, petting the stuffed animal, a frown now on his face.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY, KONAN! I PLANNED ON KILLING YOU OFF WAY BEFORE NOW... I JUST WANT YOUR BABIES! PAIN WILL BE JOINING YOU! I mean... uh... Oh look, Kakashi's piggybacking on Gai...

Okay, I've been updating pretty frequently now. I'm on a roll.

Would you like to see more SasuNaru and other Middle school relationships in the next few chapters or do you just want me to focus on the Akatsuki?

If I exclude the middle school relationships, I will have to work on side stories while they're fresh in my mind.

**THANK YOU**: _DaniZaraki, Elven-Fire-Princess, SweetScarlett97, _and_ IceQueenMirrorQueen._

Also, in response to a review from "_Kate_":

Thank you for reviewing and reading. :D Trust me, I have some drama planned. ;D It's just... not for awhile with the Akatsuki... (I do have lots of drama planned for the middle schoolers though...) Don't forget, Orochimaru is planning something...


	31. Shinobi Middle: Thirteen

"Happy birthday, teme." Naruto greeted Sasuke at Kakashi's, a gift offered to his friend.

"Arigatou, dobe." He returned coolly, taking the gift.

"That's 'thank-you', right?" Naruto grinned, letting himself in. "Who else is coming?"

"... No one really. Just my brother and his boyfriend." He shrugged.

"Huh. That's no fun. I usually invite all of my friends."

"I don't have any friends." Sasuke replied, spotting a rusty blue pickup with an even bluer driver.

"That's not true-ttebayo." Naruto frowned. "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"... How come I wasn't invited to your party then then?" He replied.

"'Cause..." Naruto stammered, interrupted by the doorbell. "Everyone would have ignored me for you..." He mumbled after Sasuke had run to greet his brother.

"Happy birthday, little brother." Itachi drawled, poking his brother's forehead on the way in.

"Here's your present and a cake from Hidan and Haku, Sasuke-chan." Kisame added, two boxes in hand.

"Thank you, Kisame-san." Sasuke accepted the gifts and put the cake on the table.

"Where is Kakashi?" Itachi mused, pausing to glare at Naruto.

"He's with Iruka." Naruto answered, returning the glare—something he regretted when Kisame joined in, putting a hand on Itachi's hip.

"Uh... is something wrong?" Sasuke rose a brow at the trio's behavior.

"No, not at all." Itachi lied, "Let's go get some plates."

"... Heard about the kiss kid." Kisame smirked once the Uchihas had left. "Pretty lucky. Uchihas are hard to get."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto stuttered, blushing.

"Hmph. You should be grateful you got so close to my little 'brother'." Kisame grinned. "If you hurt him in any way, it'll hurt his brother and that hurts me."

"Uh... I still don't understand..."

"You will some day." He laughed, messing up his hair. "Hopefully..."

–

On the first day back at school, Sasuke was walking to their new class with Sakura and Naruto. Outside the classroom, a boy with black hair and a bowl cut was talking with a boy with his long brown hair in a low ponytail. As they got closer, they saw the first boy had round eyes and bushy eyebrows. Naruto covered his mouth with a hand in order to stifle his laugh. Unfortunately, Naruto was never good at keeping quiet. The boys whipped around.

"Is something funny to you?" The bowl cut boy shouted.

"You'll have to forgive Naruto, he's a bit of an idiot." Sakura chuckled, whacking the back of the blond's head.

"Clearly." The brunette sniffed and then eyed the stoic Uchiha. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Not you, you." He pointed to Sasuke.

"It's rude not to first introduce yourself." He drawled.

"Hm. True. My name is Neji." The trio noticed he had unusually pale eyes—they looked familiar.

"And my name is Rock Lee." The bushy-browed boy smiled, gave a thumbs up, and then winked at Sakura and the boys noticed an unpleasant chill go down her spine.

Neji scoffed and entered the classroom as a girl approached, her hair up in double buns—Chinese style attire. Lee greeted her as TenTen but did not follow his friends. He instead looked at Sasuke, sizing him up. After a moment, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji arrived. They greeted Naruto and Sakura eagerly and Ino then greeted Sasuke, earning a glare from her female friend. Sasuke ignored them and retreated into the classroom. Naturally, they followed him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba greeted the blond, obnoxious as ever.

"Kiba." He returned with a large grin.

"H-h-hi... N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered shyly from Kiba's side. Shino stood nearby, silent.

"Hey Hinata, still as red as ever, huh?" He laughed, making her turn even more red.

"How pathetic, Hinata." Neji drawled from nearby, making her jump.

"Brother..." She returned.

"You're so annoying and weak." He huffed.

"Hey, what the hell are you picking on her for? I don't care if you are siblings." Naruto protested, glancing over at Sasuke to find him watching.

"They're cousins, Naruto." He corrected. "Hyuuga, right?"

"I'm surprised you remember, Uchiha." He smirked.

Before conversation could continue, the teacher, Kakashi, had arrived. Everyone took their seats; Naruto had been un/lucky enough to get the seat by Sasuke. Sakura growled with Ino and sat behind the boys, next to Lee. Hinata sat next to Naruto, glancing at him all through class. This did not escape Sasuke and Shino's notice. When lunch period came, Naruto was whining alongside his stomach.

"I wonder what they're serving today." Choji drooled.

"Knowing you, you'll eat whatever they give you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't disagree with that." He laughed.

"Wait up guys, Shino and I will join ya." Kiba said, jogging to catch up with them.

"Hinata, are you going to come?" Shino inquired.

"Uh... yeah. Sure." She nodded.

"Hey Sasuke, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Sakura asked, fidgeting.

"No thank you." He replied, reaching the cafeteria.

"SASUKE!" A shrill voice cried and then, a brunette slammed into him; Sakura growled at the 'girl' for touching 'her Sasuke'.

"Hey Haku." Sasuke greeted. "I thought you would go bug Naruto."

"Oh, I did. He was with his friends though and then I saw you." He giggled. "Kisame told me you wanted me to make you something and your brother showed me how to make your boxed lunch." He produced a pink box from nowhere.

"... It's pink." His eye twitched.

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" He exclaimed.

"... BE MORE MANLY!" He cried but accepted the lunch nonetheless.

The two boys left Sakura behind, her jaw still dropped until Ino closed it and dragged her over to Naruto and the others. Neji sat a distance away from Sasuke and Haku with TenTen and Lee, eating a bento meal. Haku had brought mainly sweets which amazed Sasuke; Kisame had already warned him about Haku but he still could not get used to the boy's 'cutesy' habits. As he was eating, he would occasionally glance over at Naruto, eating his favorite dish; ramen. Haku smiled mischievously.

"Why don't you just go sit with them?"

"Huh? Who? What?" He stammered.

"Naruto." He winked, making a very, very slight blush come to the raven's face.

"Don't be ridiculous... He's with his friends." He rolled his eyes. "I don't like crowds."

"Neither does your brother... but he has a fair group of friends." Haku smiled, gathering his lunch. "Come on, I'll go with you."

"Haku."

"I said. Come. On." Haku said in a tone that left no arguments; it terrified Sasuke. "Naruto, can we join you? I'll give you a cupcake."

"Sure!" Naruto grinned, moving over on the long bench to make room. "Hey guys, this is Haku. He's in sixth grade and he's friends with Sasuke's brother."

"Sasuke has a brother?" Echoed around the table and Sasuke glared at his friend.

"Excuse me, but could I perhaps join you beautiful youths?" Lee had arrived.

"Uh-"

"Sure!" Haku chirped, making room.

"Thank you." He smiled, placing a plate of curry before him.

"Where are your friends?" Sasuke murmured.

"Neji and Tenten? Neji's my rival, not a friend... they went outside." His smile faltered.

"Did you three transfer from another school?" Naruto mused.

"Yes, actually." He smiled again and conversations resumed.

After school, Sasuke followed Haku to the high school. Sakura and Naruto followed far behind which led to Lee and Hinata following even further behind. Zabuza was with Kisame and Itachi, waiting for the middle schoolers to arrive. When they did, Haku was quick to jump into Zabuza's arms, laughing happily. Itachi and Kisame greeted Sasuke more casually and led him to Kisame's truck. Zabuza parked next to him. However, they were still waiting for their other friends.

"Sorry we're late." Kakuzu grumbled, slinging his and Hidan's backpacks into Zabuza's truck bed.

"Any news from Sasori?" Kisame asked Deidara as he tossed his bag into his truck bed.

"No, still visiting his relatives, hm." He frowned, climbing in next to Sasuke. "Granny Chiyo hasn't been feeling well lately, hm."

"I'm sure things will work out, bro." Hidan shouted from Zabuza's truck, having to lean over his boyfriend, hand digging into his thigh for support.

"Sit down, damnit." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Fucking make me, shit head." He snapped back but sat back.

"So how was your first day at school, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked casually.

"Hn." He shrugged.

"That's not an answer you damn Uchiha, hm." Deidara snapped.

"Deidara, don't insult my brother. We don't want a repeat of what happened after you kissed _my_ Kisame... would we?" The blond shut up with a gulp which Kisame shared.

–

The next day, Sasuke had arrived to school early having spent the night at Kisame's with his brother. The high schoolers were just behind him, waiting for Zabuza to drop Haku and Deidara (he was on the way from their house) off. Kakuzu had a doctor's appointment which Hidan insisted on going to with him. Probably just to get the day off of school that came with accompanying his boyfriend. Zabuza arrived shortly after the brothers and Kisame. They decided to follow Sasuke to the building in order to reminisce on their own days in the middle school. Then, Sasuke heard a familiar voice from the entrance.

"What the hell is your problem-ttebayo?" Naruto shouted at a redhead.

"Sasori!" Deidara cried, running over to the boy.

"... I don't think that's Sasori..." Zabuza droned.

"Dumb blonds." Itachi sighed, chasing after his 'friend'.

"What happened, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the blond as he proceeded to squeeze the life from the poor redhead.

"That jerk just bumped into Sakura and me and didn't apologize-ttebayo." He snapped.

"Oh danna, I missed you, un. Why didn't you call me, hm?" Deidara ranted, still crushing the redhead.

"There you are, Gaara—Don't tell me you're trying to steal my girlfriend now too!"

"Danna?" Deidara blinked and released the redhead, making him fall back. "Sasori-danna." He smiled at his boyfriend whom was standing behind him with a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy.

"Eh? This is your girlfriend?" The blonde girl eyed Deidara before smiling. "Aww." She pulled Sasori to her chest, suffocating him with her breasts.  
"Hey, get your boobs off my man, hm." Deidara scowled, storming over to free Sasori. "And this is why you didn't call, un? You were off with some bitch, hm?"

"Ugh. Shut up, brat." Sasori sighed, grabbing the blond's hand. "These are my distant relatives. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." He motioned to the redhead as Gaara.

"Oh... welcome home then, un." He smiled innocently, kissing his boyfriend.

"School will be starting soon." Itachi noted.

"Let's go, lover boys." Zabuza and Kisame said, dragging them to the trucks.

"That was..."

"Hm." Gaara crossed his arms. "We should go to class." He glanced at the stoic Uchiha.

"Hey! What the hell? Aren't you going to apologize-ttebayo?" Naruto snapped.

"What is your name?" Gaara inquired.

"Me?"

"No, the other one." He pointed to Sasuke.  
"OH COME ON!" Naruto protested, "Again?"

"Let's go, dobe..." Sasuke ignored the redhead, dragging his friend to class.

It turned out that Gaara was their new classmate. He was a very quiet, strange boy with dark circles around his eyes. He seemed harmless but gave everyone a foreboding feeling. At lunch, he sat alone; even his siblings had abandoned him for their new friends. His sister was teasing Shikamaru on his behavior while Kankuro was talking with Kiba and Naruto. Gaara watched from his seat as even Sasuke was included in the conversation, though he ignored them. Only one person dared approach the brooding redhead.

Lee had noticed the loner and decided to try to cheer him. He sat across from Gaara, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"You remind me of Neji and Sasuke." He mused. "But you seem like you'd be a better friend."

"That's a laugh." He replied dryly. "I've never had a friend before."

"You should try to make some." He replied before getting back up. "See ya."

After Gaara's first day, he followed his siblings to the high school. They saw their relative's car between two flatbed trucks. They approached the car, jumping when a hand hit the window. Sasori was currently in a heated make out with his blond. Temari blushed, covering Kankuro's eyes. Gaara rolled his eyes and knocked on the window, startling the couple. Sasori sat up and his relatives could see a hickey where the blond's hand had been. Sasori kissed Deidara one more time before they climbed out of the car.

"We can't leave just yet, guys. We have an art club meeting."

"Oh... what are we supposed to do then?" Temari huffed.

"... I'll see if a friend can take you home." He replied as Kisame arrived with the two Uchiha brothers. "Kisame! Do you think these three could fit in your truck?"

"I can fit two." He frowned.

"That's okay, Kisame. I have a meeting to go to." Itachi explained. "I'll have Sasori drive me home."

"If you're sure, angel."

–

On October 10th, Sasuke prepared to enter the full house. He could hear his friend's eleventh birthday was in full swing. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. Iruka greeted him and took him to the basement where everyone was gathered. He could see all of their friends from school were there—including Neji and Tenten. Even Gaara had arrived, listening quietly to Naruto's joke. Sasuke had not realized he and the blond had become friends after their rough first encounter. Of course, Naruto was always good at making fast friends with just about anyone—something Sasuke admired and envied of his friend.

He remained standing against a wall, watching Naruto give attention to everyone save him. Finally, Naruto spotted the loner and jogged up to him. A goofy grin was permanently plastered to his face and he greeted Sasuke with a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it, Sasuke. Why are you by yourself? It's a party, go mingle!" He said, tugging Sasuke's arm in order to lead him to where Gaara was standing near Neji. "You three should talk while I go to the bathroom."

"Wait, dobe!" Sasuke growled when the blond left him yet again.

"Hah... Naruto sure is happy. I haven't once seen him sad." Neji laughed.

"He can be sympathetic though..." Gaara mused. "My father was found dead a few days before I came here with my only remaining relatives—not including my siblings—and Naruto found out about it and how my mom died giving birth to me... He told me that I wasn't a monster and her death wasn't my fault..."

"Hmph... I know what you mean. He was sympathetic when I told him how I lost my parents." Sasuke murmured then realized something. "I suppose it was similar for you too, Neji?"

"Yep." He smirked. "That idiot will make a good principal or counselor."

'_He's my idiot..._' Sasuke thought suddenly, shocking himself.

"Are you staying for the sleepover, Neji?" Gaara asked, startling Sasuke further; he had not been informed of a sleepover.

"Yeah. I have to provide Lee's ride home and he really wanted to stay the night." Neji sighed.

"Lee is staying?" Gaara perked a bit.

"Sasuke, can you come upstairs with me real quick?" Naruto had returned, pulling his sleeve.

"Uh, sure..." He followed Naruto upstairs and into the blond's room. "What did you want?"

"I want you to help me grab some things and set up the living room for my sleepover." He explained, grabbing some pillows.

Sasuke nodded and helped carry pillows to the living room in front of the big screen. They had enough pillows for Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji but that was all. Sasuke swallowed his disappointment and followed Naruto back to his room to grab blankets. Then he saw Naruto return to the room after dropping off the blankets. He followed, curious, and then saw Naruto grab the fox he had won him.

"This is my pillow." He explained. "You are staying tonight, right?"

"Uh... yeah." Sasuke smiled. "I didn't know you were having a sleepover though."

"Oh... Sorry, I must've forgotten ta tell ya." He grinned, playfully punching the Uchiha's arm. "Let's go back to the party."

Once Naruto had opened presents and blown out the candles, guests began to leave. Naruto and the others chosen to stay for the sleepover headed up to the living room. Naruto had them vote on movies—a horror was chosen, much to the birthday boy's own horror. Sasuke smirked as he had chosen the movie with Neji and Gaara to help vote on it. Shikamaru and Choji were indifferent while Lee and Naruto wanted a romantic comedy. Naruto was whimpering as he placed the DVD into the player and pressed play.

Sasuke had not even realized his brother's friend was on the box until the movie started with the flashback. It was Hidan's first and biggest movie. Sasuke watched in interest, seemingly oblivious to the fact Naruto was hiding behind him, squeezing the life out of his stuffed fox. Gaara, Lee, and Neji were watching calmly until a scream and spritz of blood appeared and Lee buried his face in Gaara's back. His face matched his hair and he shook Lee off, ignoring the apologies.

Shikamaru was playing a one-man game of chess, observing his friends while Choji munched away, watching nothing in particular. Near the end of the movie, all were asleep save Sasuke and Gaara. This was not only because Gaara suffered from severe insomnia, but Lee had fallen asleep on him and Naruto on Sasuke. Gaara had tried to remove Lee but the first time he tried, he got hit by the black-haired boy. The redhead soon gave up and kept his watchful eye on Naruto.

"Why have you not tried to remove him yet?" He inquired.

"I don't mind. That and he's clingy." He tugged on Naruto to prove his point.

"He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping." Gaara smirked.

"Yeah..."

–

The next morning, Sasuke and Gaara were surprised to find they had the same ride home. Sasori was driving with Itachi in the passenger seat. They climbed into the back seat after saying good bye to Naruto and Lee.

"So how was the sleepover, Gaara?" Sasori inquired, pulling out.

"I suppose it was good considering it was my first and I didn't actually sleep." He replied in the same monotone.

"What about you Sasuke? You didn't do anything to Naruto when he was sleeping, did you?" Itachi drawled.

"Wha—No!" He exclaimed, turning red at his brother's insinuation. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Alright. Just checking." Itachi smiled, poking his brother's forehead. "Some other time then?"

"Nii-san!" He whined.

"Gaara, did your crush show up too?" Sasori asked.

"Of course..." He replied. "He was waving goodbye to us."

'_So he's gay for my idiot? Great..._' Sasuke frowned.

Just then, Sasori's phone rang. Itachi answered it, informing Sasori that it was Deidara. The redhead glanced at the Uchiha for a second and made a turn. Apparently, Deidara needed him for something. He apologized to the others as he pulled into Deidara's driveway and got out. He snatched his phone back from Itachi and told his boyfriend he had arrived before hanging up and ringing the doorbell. Deidara immediately answered, pulling Hidan outside.  
"He needs a ride to Kakuzu's. It's really important, hm."

"What the hell could be too important to wait for tomorrow?" Sasori sighed in annoyance.

"Shit head forgot this." Hidan said simply, holding up a familiar leather wallet with a few personal designs etched on it.

"Holy hell, he's probably had five heart attacks by now." Sasori opened the back seat door. "Dei, I'm afraid there's not enough room for you to come. I'll bring him back after I drop Sasuke off."

"Okay, hm." Deidara smiled, kissing him once before they drove off.

"You look familiar..." Gaara mused, eying Hidan.

"He was the ghost in the horror movie we watched last night." Sasuke explained.

"You know an actor, Sasori?" Gaara said with wide eyes.

"The bastard's dating my brother too." Hidan added with a smirk.

"... Oh. _You're _Hidan..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you little shit?"

"Language, Hidan." The other two teenagers snapped from the front seat.

"Oh hey, turn right up here." Hidan pointed to a road.

"I thought Kakuzu lived over there." Itachi looked left.

"He does but he's working at the mall right now." He explained, pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call him and see when he gets his break."

They arrived at the mall and everyone piled out, following Hidan to the food court. Kakuzu was in a restaurant's uniform, talking to someone on the register. He saw Hidan and scowled, making his way over to him.

"Alright, bitch, where's my money?" He growled, grabbing the front of Hidan's shirt.

"It's in my pocket." He huffed, smirking when Kakuzu started to pat him down.

"Which one?" He growled once he checked all the visible pockets.

"The inner one." He winked, getting a growl to sound from the back of Kakuzu's throat.

"I swear, you do this every time." He grumbled, reaching into his boyfriend's pants to pull out his wallet. "What do you want to eat?"

"Yay! Reward!" He grinned, pecking his cheek. "I want the usual."

"What about us?" Sasori blinked.

"Oh... can you tell Dei that Kakuzu's dropping me off?" He grinned.

"Pain in the ass..." The redhead grumbled, "Might as get some lunch while we're here, Gaara. Uchihas."

–

In November, Gaara was preparing for school when Sasori came back from the bathroom. Since their relatives had moved in, Sasori was forced to share his room with the other redhead. Kankuro refused to take him and Temari was a girl... Sasori did not complain much since he mostly stayed at Deidara's. Sasori scuffed the middle schooler's hair as he passed.

"My birthday's later today... why don't you invite your crush over?" He winked.

"I can't do that." He huffed, a faint blush on his cheeks. "He has his eyes on some girl."

"So? I had a bunch of girlfriends before Deidara became my boyfriend."

"... Really?" Gaara blinked.

"Yeah. Now hurry or we'll be late. Temari and Kankuro already left on the bus."

Sasori asked which girl his crush had his eyes on and Gaara immediately pointed to Sakura. He saw her fawning over Sasuke but Sasuke had zero interest in the pink-haired girl. He was too busy eying his first kiss—Naruto. Said blond was looking at Sakura so he assumed Naruto was his cousin's crush. Then he saw another boy that had been at Naruto's party greet Sakura with a blush and a declaration of love. He glanced at Gaara but he was already on his way into the middle school.

Sasori climbed back into his car and drove straight to his school, pulling right up next to Kisame. The senior was holding Itachi close, listening to relaxing music, waiting for the bell to ring. Sasori knocked on the window and it was soon rolled down. Sasori pointed to the Uchiha and he crawled onto Kisame's lap to get closer to the window.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Hn?"

"I need you to figure out who my little cousin, Gaara, has a crush on." He explained.

"I thought you didn't want us snooping around in other people's love lives." Kisame smirked.

"That was different. You guys finally figured out your own love lives so-"

"Do you have any ideas? Picking them out from a crowded school ground would be difficult."

"There's a boy that looks a lot like Gai and your brother's first kiss." He replied.

"Hn." Itachi seemed interested when his brother was mentioned and he took the challenge, pulling out his old notepad.

"Thanks man."

–

Sasori waved his grandmother and great-uncle away, impatient for them to leave so he could be free to do what he wanted with his boyfriend. He had even sent Kankuro and Temari away for the party. Gaara, on the other hand, had taken Sasori's advice and was anxiously waiting for his guest. Itachi and Kisame had informed the older redhead that Gaara, although very hard to read like an Uchiha, had a crush on a boy with black hair. Unfortunately, they were unable to say more as Sasuke and Gaara had shown up in the middle of their report. Now Sasori had to sit and wait to see who he liked.

He greeted Deidara with open arms and open lips and they went to the living room together. Gaara was still sitting on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently. The second Sasori and Deidara reached the loveseat, the bell rang and the redhead was back at the door to let Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke in. Naruto was right behind the young Uchiha. Kisame explained that they were stuck with babysitting the three middle schoolers. That is when Sasori saw the boy that resembled Kisame's gym teacher and coach. His plan to find out his cousin's crush just got complicated.

Gaara frowned for a moment then his face returned to its expressionless state as he greeted them. Kisame's gym teacher, Gai, turned out to be Lee's adopted father and had gone with the other Shinobi district teachers. Sasori joined Deidara on the loveseat and Gaara, Naruto, and Lee took the couch with Sasuke standing between that and the arm chair which his brother and Kisame occupied. Presents were piled on the coffee table and then Deidara's phone began to ring.

"Where are you, Hidan, hm?" He grumbled, putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Um... I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the asshole's party." He sounded out of breath.

"Mn, I'm not going either." Kakuzu's voice added. "I'll see you Monday."

"Oi! Give it back, fucker—What are you...? Oh! Not in your pan-" The hangup was abrupt.

"I don't even want to know, un." Deidara grumbled with a deadpan.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"Well, Gaara, why don't you go ahead and show your friends around the house? We'll check up on you when it's time for presents. I was hoping Hidan would come and make a cake... but Kakuzu's dashed that." Sasori sighed. "He gave me some batter he prepared last night, Danna. All we have to do is bake it for the time he gave, hm." Deidara pulled out a container, handing it to his boyfriend.

Sasori nodded and took it to the kitchen, the other teens following. Gaara stood and then took the preteens to his and Sasori's shared room. He told them to mind the puppets and other puppet materials laying around and sat on the bottom bunk bed. Naruto and Sasuke climbed onto Sasori's bed above while Lee joined Gaara. The room atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable, Sasori's many dolls eying them not helping in the least.

"Hey Lee, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Naruto asked, hanging over the top bunk to look at his two friends.

"When?" Gaara started, gaping at Lee.

"The 27th, and you guys are all invited. It's at Gai-sensei's dojo." Lee replied with his wide grin.

"I can't wait." Gaara smiled faintly, making Naruto raise his brow in suspicious curiosity.

–

Soon, Gaara was preparing for Lee's party, Sasori and Deidara right behind him and advising him how to dress. Now that Sasori knew who his cousin liked, he was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy. Even if it meant using his beloved puppet-self as a mannequin for his boyfriend and the hairstyles. It was better than being used himself though so he could not complain. They finished minutes before the party and they rushed the middle schooler out to the car. It was a miracle Sasori did not get a ticket on the way to the Green Beast Dojo.

"Good luck, coz." Sasori grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"And don't let that Sakura bitch get your man, hm." Deidara added enthusiastically.

"Uh... thanks." Gaara replied after Sasori had already sped off.

"Hey Gaara-kun!" Lee rammed into the redhead, "I'm so happy you could make it to this youthful event."

"Uh-huh..." Gaara rolled his eyes but the smile found its way on his face. "Happy eleventh birthday, Rock Lee."

He showed him a box and Lee took it, leading him inside. He placed the box with the small pile and told Gaara to leave his shoes at the door. There were not too many which Gaara found odd. Only Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and TenTen had come. He had thought Lee would invite more people since he was so kind and generous. Very much unlike himself. He sat between Sasuke and Neji while Lee went to sit across from him with Naruto and TenTen.

"Welcome, my youthful students and youthful friends of my students!" Gai had arrived with a small cake and lots of healthy alternatives. "I hope you enjoy. I will be in my room if you need me, Lee."

The bowl cut man in a green leotard with thick black eyebrows gave a wide smile and thumbs up. Gaara was surprised he and Lee were not blood relatives. Once the martial artist had left, Lee relaxed his posture and started to cut the cake. It still felt rather formal for Gaara and he could see Naruto agreed. The blond jumped up and tripped, landing face-first in the cake. TenTen and Lee burst into laughter with Naruto while the other three bit back snickers. However, everyone quieted when Sasuke leaned over, licking cake off of Naruto's face.

The blond turned red, uttering his nickname for the Japanese boy. Sasuke remained stoic as ever while TenTen was trying to get over her shock. Neji wrinkled his nose in disgust, Gaara glanced at Lee to find the other boy looking back and they both turned away. The rest of the party was fairly awkward until presents. Gai arrived towards the end of the party and offered them rides home. Kisame and Itachi were already on their way for Sasuke and Naruto and Gaara was told Sasori would pick him up. Gai left with Neji and TenTen after the other two left but Sasori had called Gaara.

"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" He grumbled. "I don't care if you're busy making out with your boyfriend, you homo." Gaara turned red at Sasori's reply. "I don't have a boyfriend... yet..." He turned even redder. "Fine. I'll ask. Love you too—oh, you were telling Deidara, sorry."

"You want to spend the night?" Lee startled Gaara as the redhead did not realize he was in hearing distance. "Neji and TenTen both live pretty far away..."

"If you don't mind." He replied.

"Ah, but first..." Lee grinned, pulling him to the dojo. "A spar to prove your worth."

The boy winked and Gaara turned a little pink, nodding. Lee charged, tripping Gaara easily. Once he was back on his feet, he had to block another move by Lee. They continued to struggle until Gai returned. Gaara was panting heavily, Lee pinned under him. The man clapped and the redhead rolled off, apologizing. However the other leaped back up, grinning widely and congratulating him. He explained to his father the Gaara was spending the night and Gai nodded before heading to his room.

"Thank you for the squirrel sculpture." Lee said once they were in the room. "It's very good."

"Thanks... my cousin and his boyfriend showed me how to make it." He replied, looking around the fairly plain room. "I take it you like to work out?" There was a jump rope and a few different posts; some stained with what looked like blood.

"Oh... yeah... I'm trying really hard to get better than Neji-san and become as famous as Gai-sensei. Maybe then Sakura-chan or TenTen will like me more than Sasuke or Neji." He admitted, sitting on his fairly large bed.

"Oh..." Gaara mumbled, joining him after a little hesitation.

"Do you have someone you like, Gaara-san?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Naruto-kun?" Lee smiled but it looked odd to the redhead.

"Why would you think that?" Gaara frowned.

"Well, he's the only one that you really hang out with." He replied.

"I'm hanging out with you..." He murmured.

"Ow..." Gaara rose a brow as Lee grabbed his wrist, undoing the bandages. "I think I hurt my wrist during that spar."

"I'm sorry."

He tried to help Lee unwrap the bandages Lee always wore but he flinched away. Gaara frowned as the other turned away and went to the bathroom. The redhead had good eyes so spotting the battered and bruised skin was an easy task. However he kept quiet, seeing now that the blood was Lee's. The black-haired boy returned, realizing that his friend had seen his arms. He was surprised when the redhead grabbed his hand, running his fingers gently over the skin before kissing it.

"Uh..." Lee blinked, pulling away.

"Deidara and Hidan told me kisses are a good painkiller. Sorry." Gaara muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"So why me?" Lee smiled. "What do you like about me?"

"Huh?" Gaara's empty teal eyes widened. "Oh... um... well, you're kind, strong, friendly, energetic... You're interesting and different than me. I'm not quite sure but you make me smile so—mph?" Lee had silenced him with a kiss.

"Sakura... turned me down..." Lee was bright red. "She said no girl would love me because of my bug eyes and bushy brows..." He sniffed slightly, ready to cry but Gaara embraced him suddenly.

"I love you... I'd like to get you to love me too. If you wouldn't mind being my boyfriend..."

–

"Teme, you sleep on the floor tonight." Naruto was in a bed at the former Akatsuki daycare, the only guest room not occupied by the triplets, Itachi and Kisame, or Pain.

"Why, dobe?" Sasuke scowled. "We can share the bed."

"Not with a homo!" Naruto blushed. "I can't believe you licked me!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Sasuke was also blushing.

"Well... don't do it again." He murmured. "At least... not in front of others."

"What was that?" Sasuke's ebony eyes went wide with shock.

"Don't think that I want to be your boyfriend... I just don't want Sakura to feel bad when she finds out she fell for a homo..." Naruto stuttered. "And if you releasing your 'sexual frustrations' on me helps you not to do it in public..."

"Oh. I see..."

In the neighboring room, Itachi and Kisame were pressed against the wall. They were both frowning at what they were hearing. The went to their bed once things had quieted in the younger males' rooms.

"I'm not sure I like that Naruto kid." Itachi grumbled.

"Come now, Itachi-san, he makes Sasuke happy." Kisame pulled Itachi close to him and the Uchiha nuzzled back.

"... It worries me that he already knows the term 'sexual frustrations'..."

* * *

I actually had more planned but... I think that's best kept for another story. Maybe the side stories of this series. Don't worry, the next chapter(s) should be much more 'dramatic'. : D Kakuzu and Kisame are Seniors... Itachi and Hidan aren't... -wink, wink, nudge, nudge-

This is my longest chapter yet though.

Thanks to my reviewers and; _simplemindcrazyheart, AkatsukiMemberShadow, cassie1999, lowfat-yogurt, KokoKat13, Miss Tel, pinkloveisbeast, hidan the jashin worshiper, scarletraven007, XxMeepChanxX, SakunoxGaara, Akatsuki4Ever303, _and_ Countess of __Macedonia_ as well as over 100 others!


	32. Shinobi High: Eleven

"Kakuzu Shisan, could you come with me please?"

It was just before winter break when a teacher pulled Kakuzu away from Hidan. After Kakuzu returned, he kept his distance from everyone, especially his boyfriend. He asked Sasori to take Hidan home and he himself walked. He passed his sister's apartment, instead going to his old house where his father had murdered only to be murdered in return. He stood in front of the building for awhile, not noticing Kisame and Sasori hanging behind him until the sun set and he finally turned away.

"You okay man?" Sasori inquired. "Hidan was worried and when Hidan's worried, my boyfriend's worried."

"Does it have anything to do with Bobby wishing you farewell this afternoon?" Kisame frowned.

"You're moving?" Sasori gasped.

"No, not yet." Kakuzu replied calmly. "I won't be in homeroom anymore. I will be doing an early business internship to get a better scholarship."

"Oh. That's good then." The pair grinned. "But then why are you so down?" Kisame asked.

"... I'm trying to think of the easiest way to tell Hidan that we won't have as much time together and... that I decided on a college in New York."

"What?"

"Why so far?" Sasori was shocked.

"It's not as far as my college will be." Kisame murmured quietly, earning Sasori and Kakuzu's attention. "I'll be going to college in Hawaii... after serving my time in the navy..."

"Navy?" Sasori gaped. "Does Itachi-"

"Not about the navy... he only knows I'm going to college in Hawaii... Haku was told the same about Zabuza..."

"Damn... you know Itachi is good at finding things out and if he finds you were lying-"

"I know this, Kakuzu." Kisame smiled faintly. "I will tell him before too long... I'm bringing him to my father's funeral."

"Your father?" Sasori was quite out of loop. He was upset that he had grown so far away from his two older friends and missed the days when they knew everything about each other.

"Oh... he was in the Navy, right?" Kakuzu put his arm around Sasori's shoulders and the friends started for Kisame's house. "You guys have plans for tonight or tomorrow?"

"Why?" They echoed.

"Let's spend the night together at Kisame's like the good old days. Just the three of us."

–

"Kakuzu, your phone is going off..." Kisame grumbled to his friend laying beside him.

"Sasori, get off of us for a sec..." Kakuzu grumbled, shifting under the redhead whom was stretched across both of them in front of the tv on the floor.

"Fuck you..." Sasori returned, reaching Kakuzu's cheap phone and handing it to him.

"What?" He grouched sleepily, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Don't you 'what' me, shithead!" Hidan. "Where the fuck are you? Your sister and I were worried fucking sick!"

"Shut the hell up, ho." Kisame snapped, snatching the phone. "We're tired as fuck because we stayed up drinking root beer and playing games."

"You've fucked everything up. You and the others..." Sasori grumbled, throwing the phone.

"Uh... guys..." Kakuzu was the first to notice Deidara and Itachi in the doorway.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Danna, hm?" Deidara growled.

"Hn." Itachi added, glaring at the trio.

"And Kakuzu, Hidan has been running all over the place since your sister called last night, hm." Deidara snapped, pointing accusingly at his brother's boyfriend.

"Alright, we're up, we're up." Kakuzu grumbled, helping Kisame shove Sasori off of them.

"Zetsu and Tobi are coming home for the holidays. We're going to pick them up."

The old Akatsuki gang hurried to meet their old friends at the airport, picking up a disgruntled Hidan on the way. He gave Kakuzu the silent treatment, not even sparing him a glance until they saw Zetsu and Tobi approach—well, Tobi pounced on Deidara, but close enough. Deidara struggled free and clung to Sasori, silently forgiving him for the morning event. Itachi possessively grabbed Kisame's hand that was not carrying their luggage. Kisame would be leaving to Hawaii with his mother and Itachi for the funeral the same day. Itachi was unaware that it was a funeral though, only aware that his mother would be attending for a change.

"We'll probably be back early everyone. So save some food for us, Hidan." Kisame grinned.

"Good luck Kisame." Kakuzu and Sasori said, giving sad smiles mixed followed by a slight snicker when they glanced at Itachi.

Kisame and Itachi sat close together on the plane with Itachi at the window seat. Kisame could not sleep the entire trip and he noticed Itachi was having troubles sleeping himself. He lay his head on the raven's and started to hum. His mother was sleeping beside him but it was her lullaby he was humming to his angel. Itachi smiled, getting a kiss to his forehead as he began to drift to sleep. The plane landed and Itachi was jostled awake finding dark circles under Kisame's eyes. If Itachi had a doubt that something was wrong before, it was gone now.

He followed them silently to Zabuza and Haku, climbing into the truck bed. Luckily Kisame's dad lived so close to the airport. Itachi was surprised that there were actually cars in the driveway. Kisame grabbed everyone's luggage and waved Zabuza off before pulling Itachi in the house, past the well-dressed, intimidating men. Kisame's mom remained downstairs and Itachi was taken to the bedroom where a tan 'babe' was waiting.

"Dude! It's been so long." She smiled, hugging him. "I'm sorry about the old man." She sighed, holding him for one second too long.

"Who is this, Kisame?" Itachi frowned. "And what is she talking about?"

"Oh, aloha." The girl released Kisame, "I'm Kisame's old childhood friend. We surf together almost every chance we get. Who are you?"

"This is..." Kisame looked around then looked in the hallway before closing his bedroom door. "This is my boyfriend, Itachi."

"Dude, seriously? You brought your boyfriend to your dad's funeral? I always knew you were a bit slow but..." The blonde shook her head. "This is just plain dumb."

"Your dad died?" Itachi gaped.

"Yeah... I meant to tell you but..." Kisame blushed, scratching his head, "I thought I would have more time to prepare..."

"I see..." Itachi smiled, sitting on the bed. "I apologize for your loss... do you have a suit that I can borrow though?"

"Yeah. I asked Pain to pack one for you." Kisame grinned then recalled his friend was still in the room. "Go mingle, dudette." He shooed her out and dug out the Uchiha's suit, handing it to him.

"What about you?" Itachi asked, pulling off his shirt.

"I'm getting it."

Kisame laughed, pulling off his clothes on his way to a closet. Itachi dressed with ease while his boyfriend struggled. Itachi giggled, helping him with the tie after stealing a kiss. Kisame quickly took control, forcing his tongue into Itachi's mouth. The shark picked his boyfriend up and started to carry him back to the bed. They sprung apart when someone started to pound on the door which was unlocked. Itachi hurriedly smoothed their clothes and tucked Kisame's shirt in, helping him with the belt as the door opened.

"Boys, this really isn't the time or place." Kisame's mother sighed tiredly.

"He was just helping me get dressed." Kisame flushed, glancing in his mirror to fix his hair.

"Well, we're going to the funeral home in a few minutes, might as well catch up with your father's friends."

She ushered the boys back to the living room where a few formal military men were sitting and chatting quietly. Kisame was greeted by a large man almost immediately. Kisame casually introduced Itachi whom bowed in respect before shaking his hand. The man gave the Uchiha a look of interest and called another man over. Itachi's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in suppressed furry.

"Danzo-sama..." He dipped his head but his eyes remained fixed on the man's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I recognized you... What are you doing at this American soldier's funeral?" He sneered. "I thought I had you put in Japan's adoption system."

"I was lucky enough that my old babysitters were visiting..." He replied curtly, glancing at Kisame.

"You adopted him?" Danzo approached Kisame and his mother. "You are aware this boy shot his parents, aren't you?" The room went silent and Itachi was held back by a blue hand resting on his shoulder. "They were the top police force of Japan."

"Itachi-kun was forced to kill them or he and his brother would have joined them." Kisame growled, sharp teeth bared.

"You have your father's teeth, I see." The man eyed him and his mother stepped in.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a funeral. Itachi is here as a guest, emotional support for my son." She gazed at him intensely before grabbing her son's arm. "We should go now..."

Itachi walked between the pair to the limousine, glad that they were the only ones. Kisame squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, burying his face in his neck. He could not believe his misfortune. Danzo was the reason his parents were dead; the Japanese were alerted that his father was working as a double agent and they and the Americans agreed to get rid of the Uchiha police force. Danzo had been head of their assassination group. His throat tightened at the memory and the pair snuggled closer. The limousine pulled to a stop and they separated, following Kisame's mother out of the limousine.

The funeral was mostly a blur for Kisame and Itachi was too concerned with his friend to focus on what was being said. Kisame was the spitting image of his father save the faces. They watched as an American flag was brought up and Kisame stood. He approached the open casket and whispered a few words that only his mother could hear. He then bowed his head and stepped back for his mother. Itachi offered a small smile for the seventeen year old. After the man was buried, a few soldiers closest to the deceased remained. They reminisced and told many stories.

"Usually there isn't much danger for the Navy, Kisame. So I hope we'll still see you after you finish high school." One of the men said, clapping Kisame hard on the back.

"Ah... thank you..." Kisame laughed nervously, glancing at Itachi.

"You're going... to join the Navy... Kisame?" He murmured.

"Yeah... for my father and a scholarship." He chuckled again in nervousness, scratching the back of his head. "I was going to tell you, I swear, Itachi-chan."

"When?" He asked.

"Boys, we're going home. It's getting late."

"I was going to tell you right after the funeral, angel, really." Kisame pleaded once they had returned to his bedroom.

"Why did you lie?" Itachi scowled.

"I... didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole truth." Kisame blabbered. "I'm sorry..."

"You... are lucky I love you." Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I love you too, Itachi." Kisame grinned before jumping on the Uchiha.

–

"Merry Christmas, danna, hm."

"Stop saying 'Christ', damnit! It's Jashin!"

"Hidan, it's Christmas. A Christian holiday. You are getting presents. Get. Over. It."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Pain shouted, quieting the bickering teenagers. "The babies were sleeping and you've gone and woken them all up."

"Sorry father." Itachi apologized, despite being the quietest one at the annual Christmas party.

Kisame also soon apologized, stopping his conversation with Zabuza about their plans. Haku and Itachi made a pact to give the pair the silent treatment since they discovered their plans to join the navy. They had stuck to it so far, the pact set to end the following day. Hidan had yet to find out about his own boyfriend's plans. Zetsu and Tobi returned to the party with groceries that Pain had neglected to buy and Hidan followed them into the kitchen to start making the Christmas dinner.

"Kakuzu, you should tell Hidan before winter break is over..." Sasori advised, holding Deidara on his lap.

"Tell Hidan what?" The blond inquired.

"Alright, I'll try..." Kakuzu sighed, getting up to go to the kitchen only to return after five seconds.

"That was fast...?" Sasori offered.

"Two words; big knife." He gulped, sitting on the arm chair.

"Sorry man." Sasori laughed. "Maybe after the party."

Kisame helped Itachi and Pain bring the triplets down to join the party. Zetsu cooed but the triplets avoided him at all costs preferring Kakuzu and Deidara. Kakuzu tensed when one fell onto his feet, laughing and waited until it moved on with its siblings for Deidara's hair. Hidan soon finished cooking and brought out a turkey—Pain had supervised that cooking process—to set on the table. Everyone gathered around the table as more Christmas feasting food joined the turkey. Kakuzu gulped when Hidan sliced through the meat, his courage to tell Hidan his plans shrinking. After the dinner, everyone returned to gathering around the tree for presents.

"Uh... who got me this magazine?" Kakuzu blushed, holding up a men's underwear catalog.

"You're welcome." Pain winked, laughing. "You'll be needing it since Hidan's still young." Now Hidan was blushing.

"Bastard." Hidan grumbled.

"Might as well have gotten me a PlayGirl..." Kakuzu winced when Hidan punched his shoulder.

"Buying that magazine was embarrassing enough for me." Pain now blushed. "I can give you some money though... if you really want it."

"No, he doesn't." Hidan growled, glaring at Kakuzu.

"Anyways... it's getting late." Kisame coughed to clear the atmosphere. "I have to take Zetsu and Tobi to the airport."

"Yeah. Last plane for the night leaves in an hour." Madara said, glancing at his watch. "Let's go, Zetsu." He shook Zetsu awake and they left, climbing into Kisame's truck.

"Kakuzu, you should take Hidan home too." Sasori stood, stretching. "Deidara is coming with me." Deidara was fast asleep on the couch behind the redhead.

"Kakuzu, can I spend the night at your place then?" Hidan whined, clinging to his boyfriend as he gathered their things.

"I don't know." He replied simply, leading the way to Kakuzu's father's old car.

Kakuzu's sister had given the green car to him once the senior had finally received his license. Hidan hesitated outside the car, eying it warily. Kakuzu sighed when he saw this and nudged him gently. Hidan swallowed and nodded, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling up. He made sure Kakuzu did the same and visibly relaxed some. It was snowing again and Kakuzu turned on the wipers, shifted the gears and started to pull out of the drive. He stopped in the road for a moment.

"Hidan, before we head to my place," He took a deep breath, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Hidan tensed, recalling a conversation he had when Orochimaru and Kabuto cornered him and Itachi at school.

_~Flashback~_

_ It was right before break and Kabuto had been following Itachi all day. Orochimaru had been paying close attention when Bobby had asked what the seniors' plans were for after school. He grabbed Hidan after school as he was going to meet up with Kakuzu and pulled him into the boys' restroom with Itachi and Kabuto. Itachi glared at Orochimaru, holding Hidan back so he would not get suspended right before winter break._

"_What do you two want?" Itachi inquired calmly_

"_We wanted to know how it feels to know your older boyfriends are going to leave you so soon." Orochimaru sneered._

"_Yeah right! Fishsticks would never leave Itachi!" Hidan laughed. "He and Itachi are joined at the hip and Kisame's got no one else."_

"_He has Zabuza and more childhood friends in Hawaii which is where he is going for college." Orochimaru sneered. "As for your man, Kakuzu..." Hidan scowled. "He seems dead set on succeeding in life. That won't happen if he keeps someone like you."_

"_Hidan plans on becoming an actor. There's plenty of success there." Itachi scoffed._

"_But Kakuzu wants to be a business man. There is no room for gay love. Plenty of room for hussy employees desperate to keep their job. Those scars won't keep them away when they're close to being fired." Orochimaru chortled, hissing in pain when Hidan's fist collided with his flat nose._

"_Don't you ever talk about Kakuzu's scars! You don't know shit, snake bastard!" Hidan shouted._

"_Kabuto, I suggest you two leave." Itachi had his arms crossed, glaring at his silver-haired classmate._

"_Tch. Stuck up Uchiha..." Kabuto snarled before helping his 'master' to his feet and out the door._

"_... They are right about one thing though, Hidan." Itachi murmured._

"_What the hell are you talking about, Weasel?" He huffed._

"_What will we do without them next year...?"_

"_We do what we can and hope it's enough to pull through."_

_~End Flashback~_

"So which state did you decide on?" Hidan murmured, startling Kakuzu.

"New York." He replied, pretending not to hear the low curse from his boyfriend. "But, there's more."

"What do you mean, Kakuzu?" Hidan was genuinely curious now, tilting his head.

"I accepted an internship so I will be leaving school while our second homeroom period starts for the rest of the semester." He heard the door open then. "Hidan?"

He followed the younger out of the car, down the road. He kept his distance at first, carefully observing his closest friend. He quickly caught up when they headed for their old neighbor hood from their days in Akatsuki Daycare. Hidan stared blankly at the street sign and Kakuzu reached to grab his wrist. Hidan whirled around when he felt the other grab him, his hand smacking him harshly across the clothed cheek. Kakuzu winced, cupping the cheek as the scar reopened. Hidan gave him a cold glare and then marched back to the car, getting into the back seat.

Kakuzu groaned, annoyed by the dramatic reaction, and climbed into the driver's seat. Not a word was said as Kakuzu drove to Deidara and Hidan's house. He pulled into the driveway and Hidan left without so much as a glance towards Kakuzu. Once Hidan had gotten inside, he drove home, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

–

After winter break had ended, Kisame and Kakuzu walked to towards the bus together. He was going to the business he had an internship with. Kisame wished him luck, adding a sharp smile and a thumbs up. Kakuzu nodded curtly, entering the bus and leaving Kisame to return to class alone. Itachi traveled to the sophomore homeroom, feeling a sting at his heart to find a man occupying his mother's desk. Sasori nudged him gently and they gained the attention of their friends. They were excused and followed the juniors to the senior class. Hidan hesitated at the doorway, receiving a questioned look from all but Sasori.

"I gotta take a piss." He lied, darting for the nearest bathroom.

"So it looks like it didn't go so hot after all..." Kisame had narrowly dodged the fleeing sophomore on his way back to class. "Kakuzu's already left anyway."

"What do you mean?" Itachi and Deidara frowned.

"He has an internship meaning he gets to leave school early." Sasori explained.

"Oh. That explains why Hidan's been so upset, hm." Deidara sighed, earning a comforting hug from Sasori.

"I guess the parting was sooner than he was prepared for." The Uchiha mused, thinking back to their confrontation with Orochimaru.

–

Weeks later, the final exam dates were near and Kakuzu would need to stay at school to prepare for them. He had kept his distance from Hidan, uncertain of whether the Sophomore still wanted to see him without starting a fight. He was headed for his homeroom after discussing his internship with his business teacher when he spotted his friends heading out. He followed them silently, watching how Kisame and Itachi held hands, completely carefree. Zabuza was talking to Kisame about Hawaii news events he had neglected to listen to while Hidan was between Sasori and Deidara, the artists' arms draped over his shoulders.

"Itachi, are you planning on going to Kisame's senior prom, hm?" Deidara inquired.

"If he asks me." Itachi drawled, giving a glance at the blushing shark.

"I can't dance..." He chuckled nervously, opening the library door for his boyfriend.

"You don't have to fucking dance, fish stick."

"Language, Hidan." Ashley remarked from the librarian desk, nose not leaving her book.

Kakuzu veered away from his friends and went to grab a few business oriented books from the shelves. He settled at a table before they returned from their own hunts, setting up the illusion he had been there the entire time. Kisame and Zabuza grinned, bearing their sharp teeth, and going to greet their classmate. Hidan was quick to beat them to it, whacking the back of Kakuzu's head with his paper back booklet on anger management. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and set down his pen to glare halfheartedly at his boyfriend.

"What do you want, Hidan?"

"To bug the shit out of you." He grinned yet Kakuzu could see it was forced. "I haven't seen you around in ages. I was hoping you'd at least call or some shit like that."

"I have been very busy, Hidan." He replied curtly, cursing himself for losing his cheap old cell phone.

"Hmph." He replied, slouching in a chair across from the Uchiha. "Whatever, bastard."

"Hidan, did you bring your-" Itachi began.

"Yes, I have all my shit." Hidan groaned, slapping a notebook, pencil, and calculator on the table.

"You actually study?" Kakuzu mocked.

"Fuck you." Hidan snapped.

"No thanks, finals are my top priority." He smirked, watching his boyfriend fume further.

"Hidan." Itachi snapped his fingers, pointing to a passage in a textbook.

Kakuzu felt a little disappointed that Hidan cooled quickly. He seemed almost depressed while he studied. The senior sighed, gathering his things. No one spared him a glance as he left, headed for his homeroom to finish studying alone. After all, he would need to get used to it in college. His scars and intimidating appearance and size scared off the possibility of making new friends like the ones he had made at the Akatsuki daycare.

–

On Thursday, Kisame drove Itachi to school, sweaty palms tightly gripping his steering wheel. He was probably more nervous this day than any other day in his life. Perhaps he was overreacting but who could blame the hormonal teenage boy? The pressure was high on him as he was the unofficial pants-wearer of the relationship. If Itachi sensed his unease—which the talented Uchiha did—he said nothing. He left the truck calmly, accepting the kiss on the cheek before separating for their classes. At lunch, Kisame handed him a special lunch, much to everyone's surprise.

Then, whilst everyone was back to studying in the library, Kisame was having a mental argument. How would he do it? He looked at the black and red rose—grown and shipped courtesy Zetsu—and then to his beloved 'angel'. He was tutoring Hidan again, of course, but that did not make much difference for Kisame. He took a few small steps forward then turned around as Itachi did. He saw Zabuza, Kakuzu, and Sasori snicker at him until Deidara shut them up with a warning look. The blond encouraged him onward and he nodded, taking a deep, calming breath before turning back around.

He tapped Itachi on the shoulder with his large blue finger and the younger glanced up at him, brow raised in question. Kisame once more felt his knees grow weak but he shook the feeling away, motioning for Itachi to turn towards him and away from his curious 'student'. Itachi obeyed the silent command and his eyes grew wide in surprise as his senior date pulled out the rose, and opened his mouth to say six shaky yet certain words.

"Come to prom with me, angel?"

Itachi eyed him and then the rose for a bit before taking the thorned flower from the blue hand. His face was completely unreadable as all eyes in the library were turned to the bookworm and the jock. He slowly raised the rose to his nose to give a small sniff and then a smile slowly started to form on his face, no longer able to stay hidden. He nodded and threw his arms around Kisame to give him a kiss.

"Of course, my handsome, loving shark."

–

After Kisame had asked Itachi to his senior prom, the duo left earlier for a romantic date at the park. Hidan quietly gathered his things, trying to forget what had happened. His heart felt heavy as he glanced up at Kakuzu and their eyes met, only to retract like two magnets of the same pole. Deidara and Sasori clasped hands and rushed to Hidan's side, ready to drive home where Aoi was waiting with a dinner for four. Zabuza and Kakuzu watched them go in silence and then the Hawaiian turned to Kakuzu.

"So, are you going to ask him?"

"... I have to study for finals." He sighed, setting his heavy head in his hands.

"Well, if it wasn't for my loving Haku, I would ask him." Zabuza smirked as his friend tensed at the suggestion.

"Why don't you take Haku then?"

"You know I can't take a middle schooler to a senior prom." He laughed. "We do plan on spending a romantic evening together though."

"Congrats, you pedophile you." Kakuzu drawled sarcastically.

Zabuza merely laughed and patted his back before asking if he wanted a ride home. They lived in the same area and Kakuzu felt too drained to walk so he agreed. He trudged inside, dragging his feet and watching his nephew jump on the couch, shouting about how he missed Hidan. When the little boy saw his uncle he ran over, demanding to see him but Kakuzu sighed and ignored him to retire to his bedroom. He tossed his bag by his bed before flopping down on it with yet another heavy sigh. He sat up quickly when he realized something different in his room. He went to his bedside table where the men underwear catalogs rested but found a woman staring up at him in place of a half dressed male.

He uttered his sister's name under his breath and picked up the atrocious pink magazine. He prepared to toss it when bold and circled words met his eyes. He flipped it open, ignoring the flashy women and stopping at his desired article. It gave advice for maintaining a long distance relationship. He read the entire thing at least three times and even took a few notes. He heard his sister return and call for dinner but he felt no hunger. He slapped the magazine on his desk and rubbed his sore eyes. Then he saw yet another interesting thing on the cover and turned pink in the face.

"'Tricks for your man to sex things up.'" He read, immediately thinking of Hidan. "Another time..."

He cleared his throat and set the magazine back on his underwear catalogs. His sister took no notice of him leaving, a bag slung over his shoulder. He went to his car and sped off to the familiar residence of Deidara and Hidan, parking next to Sasori's slightly beat up car and turning off the lights. He snuck around to a familiar section of the house, directly under Hidan's bedroom window. He took a flashlight and aimed it at the window, signaling for his boyfriend to make an appearance. After a long minute, the curtains moved and Hidan peeked out of the window.

Kakuzu waved, hiding his emotions and asked to come in. Hidan rolled his eyes but nodded, ducking away to prepare a way for Kakuzu to sneak in. A rope tumbled down the hidden slide and Kakuzu gave it a good tug before using it to clamber up the dark hole. Hidan's flashlight shone just up ahead and he helped pull Kakuzu up and into his room. The older landed on top of him, using the position to his advantage. He kissed Hidan tenderly and then got up, setting his bag by Hidan's window.

"What do you want, Kuzu-chan?" He sighed tiredly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Aside from you?" He smirked in response, earning a roll of the eyes from the sophomore. "I have some ideas... for us... for when I go to New York." He whispered, joining his boyfriend on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Hidan inquired curiously as Kakuzu reached into his bag, pulling out his old laptop. "Kakuzu?"

"This one is yours. It has a webcam and a microphone and perfectly functional speakers." He explained hurriedly, somewhat excited. "I was thinking we could use it to chat..." He blushed faintly, becoming uncertain as Hidan eyed the device warily. "I'm getting a new one for college."

"Kakuzu-"

"That's not all. There's lots of other things that we can do so you won't be completely lonely..." He cut him off. "Do you have any allergies?"

"No, why?"

"How about Aoi or Deidara?"

"No." Hidan tilted his head and received an eager kiss. "What on Earth has gotten into you, Kuzu-chan?"

"I am not exactly sure but I am ready to blame it on hormones." He replied, kissing him again with more passion.

Hidan moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling themselves in Kakuzu's long locks, following his body's instinct. Kakuzu gently set the laptop down and carried Hidan to his own bed. The senior straddled the sophomore, practically laying on top of him but both were too occupied to care. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, dancing and trying to reach the other male's mouth first. Kakuzu lost control just as he won the fight and quickly pulled off, hiding his shame from his boyfriend.

"Um... Hidan," He began.

"Here, I can take care of that." Hidan's eyes were still glazed with lust as he crawled over to the senior.

"No, Hidan." Kakuzu's voice became suddenly high, watching him advance his way over. "Hidan, you're too young. Where's your bathroom?"

"Across the hall..." He sighed, giving up with a pout.

Kakuzu sighed in relief and took off. Hidan watched the minute hand pass on the clock until his boyfriend returned. He murmured a soft apology, avoiding any judging gaze he might give him. Instead of getting a verbal response, he heard Kakuzu walk over and gently press his lips to his forehead. He then stepped back and went through his bag for pajamas. Hidan rolled his eyes once he realized this and tossed his bag in the mess called his closet. He ignored the glare and stripped until he was in only his boxers.

He usually slept in the nude, as Deidara had told Kakuzu one day. Magenta eyes locks on green, urging him to do the same. After a heavy sigh, Kakuzu obliged, pulling off his clothes while trying to heal the blush. He jumped when something cold pressed against his scarred and stitched torso. He looked down to a mop of grey and started to pet it, smiling. Hidan crawled into the bed first and made sure to leaved plenty room for the larger teen. Once Kakuzu was snug in the bed, Hidan crawled on top of his chest and fell into a quick and peaceful slumber.

–

Kakuzu woke up early the next morning, glanced at the clock, Hidan, and then quickly back to the clock again. He shook Hidan hastily, trying to wake him but he would not wake. Kakuzu growled and then yanked the covers off, only sending Hidan closer to his large warm chest. He then decided to roll over, crushing the zealot until he started to fight. He sat up and glared at Kakuzu.

"Shit," He looked at his alarm clock, "It's only four in the morning!"

"Hidan, that says it's seven! We overslept." He panicked.

"No. We didn't." Hidan rolled his eyes, "It's a few hours fast is all."

Kakuzu stopped, pulling out the laptop, knowing its time was accurate. He sighed in relief, seeing they had at least three hours before they had to go to school. He stretched and took a moment to relax before rejoining Hidan on the bed. He promptly punched his shoulder in a ticked off manor, making the younger laugh off the pain. He kissed Kakuzu's cheek and lay back down, snuggling his pillow.

"Get me somethin' to eat." He mumbled.

"Why should I? It's your house and you were the chef." He huffed.

"Pwitty pwease, Kuzu-chan? With a cherry on top~?" He purred, slowly rubbing his bare tan shoulders, down his sides, and then his naked thigh, slipping his fingers under the dark red boxers.

"Damn tease." Kakuzu grumbled, slapping Hidan's hand away as he saw his boxers rise. "I'll get your damn food."

He got off the bed, not bothering to grab some clothes on his way out. After all, it was early and he was tired. He shuffled to the fridge, opening it to search what foods could be used for Hidan's breakfast. His eyes locked on the milk and he grabbed it. As he turned, he heard something dropped with a clatter.

"HOLY SHIT, HM!" Deidara clapped his hand over his eyes. "Jeez. What the hell are you doing here, Kakuzu?"

"... Hidan let me in last night." He explained, blushing faintly at his state of undress. "I didn't think anyone would be awake this early."

"Danna comes to pick me up early every morning at five, hm." Deidara blushed. "He takes me out for breakfast, un."

"I see. Do you know what Hidan's favorite breakfast is?"

"His cereal is plainly marked, hm." Deidara replied as a car honked.

"I thought I saw his car last night." Kakuzu raised his brow in question.

"I don't know what you're talking about, hm." Deidara flushed, looking away. "Danna isn't allowed to sleepover, hm."

"I see."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked in the pantry and saw a cereal with Hidan's symbol for his deity on it and a threatening message in English and Japanese. He poured his cereal and then headed upstairs, literally running into Aoi. She let out a scream then clutched her chest as she recognized who the stranger was, in his boxers. She frowned and Kakuzu felt his face heat.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." She shook her finger. "Where is Hidan? Did you touch him? If you touch him, I'll make sure you never see the light of day, I swear-"

"Mother. Calm the hell down." Hidan grumbled. "We didn't do anything. Bastard's too old fashioned." He huffed.

"That's what Sasori said about himself." Aoi growled.

"Don't worry, Ms. Katsu, I would never touch him so long as he's still a minor." Kakuzu said calmly.

"And yet you are in your boxers."

"At least I didn't sleep in the nude like I usually do." Hidan puffed, grabbing his cereal and leading Kakuzu around his mother.

"Fine. I'm going to work. You two better behave... Hidan."

–

After school, Hidan sat on the front steps, waiting for Kakuzu and sheltered from the rain. Kakuzu watched from nearby, out of his sight, a gift box twirling in his hands. He inhaled deeply then jogged up to him, patting his shoulder. Hidan jumped to his feet, surprised and punched Kakuzu's shoulder with a complaint. Kakuzu smiled then handed him the box.

"Let's open it in my car." He said, placing his arm on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"What is it?" Hidan grinned, tearing the paper off once they reached the car.

Two slips of laminated paper fell into his lap but they went unnoticed as he revealed a ring box. His eyes widened and Kakuzu rolled his eyes, assuring him it was just a ring. He nodded then pried open the lid to show an emerald class ring with Kakuzu's graduation year on it. Hidan blinked then looked up at him, questioning.

"I was afraid I would lose it in New York and decided I should give that expensive-ass ring to you for safekeeping and something to remember me by." He explained, kissing his cheek. "Look in your lap."

Hidan ogled the large, fancy ring a while longer and slipped it on before turning attention to the papers. He frowned and picked them up, gasping. Two prom tickets were in his hands.

"I hope you'll accept because those two little things cost me sixty-five bucks I could have put towards college in New York." He growled against his neck.

"Kakuzu," Hidan's eyes started to water, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing his neck.

–

Alright! Sorry for the delay. I have been busy with school and this chapter was ten pages long. Next chapter is planned to be a short filler acting as a transition. I am lowering the amount of KakuHida scenes and you can expect tons of SasoDei in the next chapters. KisaIta is also becoming lesser in the next few chapters. I will slip them in as often as possible. I really can't wait to get to the sequel but unfortunately, I have two more graduations to write before I can. Two characters down, four more to go! -continues to ramble-

I have some oneshots coming out too... Like two. XD One's out. The other is a ways away still.

People to thank: _Konanay, orgxiii4ever, Smilea759, Kingdom-hearts-aqua-girl, darkYui, FlockFighter101, Rengoku Akashi, Frootloopasaur, SilverMajix, angrykarin666, Darkness-Angel-13, Mr. AnimeFreak, _and_ Kibacoe_.

Also the reviewer _BananaSkids_ from chapter 30.

If anyone has added this to their alert or favorites as of chapter 31, please tell me. I don't have internet on anything but my phone now and I fear I might have lost some emails.

~Thank you, YaoiPhox.


	33. Shinobi High: Twelve

Saturday afternoon, Kakuzu inhaled sharply as his mode of transportation arrived outside the destined house. He stepped out after telling the driver to wait for him and knocked on the door, pulling at his tuxedo's bow tie. The door swung open and Kisame stepped out dressed in similar clothes. He whistled when he saw the limo Kakuzu had stepped out of. His sister had arranged it for Kakuzu easily with her job as Hidan's manager. Kakuzu and Kisame climbed into the automobile and drove to pick Hidan up first. He was waiting impatiently, wearing a lighter tuxedo than the seniors.

Aoi forced Hidan and Kakuzu to pose for pictures before sending them on their way to Itachi. Pain did similar to Itachi and Kisame. Once he had figured out how to use the camera and took a reasonable amount of his son and Kisame, he made Kakuzu and Hidan pose. Unlike his boyfriend, Kakuzu shied away from the photos, grumbling after each shot was taken. Itachi whispered farewell to the sleeping triplets then followed his friends into the limo. They arrived at their destination—Yugakure Restaurant—right on time.

Hidan frowned at the restaurant, grabbing Kakuzu's arm as they approached the door. The couples presented their tickets and were led to a table. They did not dance, at first, and talked about the seniors' plans. Kakuzu had decided on staying in a dorm and Kisame, naturally, was going to stick with Zabuza and five others throughout their time in the military. Then, a song started and Hidan jumped up, gasping. Kakuzu groaned as he was pulled to the dance floor. Kisame laughed and Itachi smiled, leaning on his boyfriend.

"You hungry, Itachi?" Kisame asked, rubbing the Uchiha's shoulder.

"A little. Can you just get me some fruits and vegetables?" He requested, nuzzling Kisame's neck.

Kisame kissed his forehead and left to get refreshments halfway through the song. Itachi sat back in his booth, smiling and listening to the loud music. A chill suddenly went down his spine and he was approached by Orochimaru and Kabuto. He glared halfheartedly, not wanting to fight on such a special night.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"How are you doing, Itachi?" Orochimaru said, ignoring the rude comment.

"Fine." His eyes narrowed. "If you're here to ask me to join your little 'club', I refuse. I am not interested in researching black medicine."

"But your grades are so good, Itachi." He rasped. "I need someone to keep Kabuto company while I am away in Africa."

"I am not interested. Please just leave me alone." He growled.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto whined as the song changed, tugging on the senior's sleeve, "I want to dance."

"Very well, Kabuto." Orochimaru sighed, allowing the junior to lead him onto the floor, brushing past Kakuzu and Hidan whom were just returning from their dance.

"What the fuck did they want?" Hidan asked, slumping down in his booth, leaning on Kakuzu; both looked exhausted by their dance.

"Hn."

Kisame returned with drinks and Itachi's plate of veggies and fruits. He fed them to him while Kakuzu and Hidan whispered quietly to one another. Itachi caught some of their conversation. They were planning a date for Sunday. He turned back to Kisame, mouth open for the next snack. He was caught off guard when Kisame kissed him, the plate empty. Itachi felt his body heat and moaned lowly into the kiss. Kisame chuckled and pulled away, offering a drink.

"So how are your stories going, Itachi?" He smiled.

"I am writing a few fanfictions. I find them very fun and relaxing compared to writing my own stories. Not to mention the extra practice." He replied. "I was thinking of writing a _Lion King_ one with Timon and Pumba as a human pairing."

"You've turned into quite the yaoi fan, huh?" Kisame laughed lightly. "Ever since Konan let you borrow her stash. Ashley certainly didn't help by lending you all those others."

"I honestly prefer script writing though. I am hoping Kakuzu's sister will be able to help me out." He explained. "I mean, I already finished two novels that I am going to be submitting after a bit more editing."

"So you won't be attending college?"

"No. I am going to save that money for Sasuke and the triplets' own college fund."

"Have you talked to Kakashi yet?" Kisame's tone became a tad more serious.

"No. I will next year." Kisame nodded slowly at the Uchiha's answer. "I will live with you in Hawaii once I graduate, Sasuke or no Sasuke."

"Will he be willing to leave Naruto behind?" Kisame whispered.

"Hn." Itachi sighed, resting his head on the blue male's chest.

"So, do you want to spend the night at my place or yours?" Kisame grinned.

"We'll go to your place after this song." Itachi got to his feet quickly with Hidan and this time they both pulled the seniors to the dance floor.

After the dance, Kisame and Itachi left, as promised. They dropped them off at Kisame's and then the other two returned to Kakuzu's. Kisame held the doors open for his beloved junior, including his bedroom door. Itachi laughed quietly to himself as Kisame rushed to take off his tight tuxedo and bow tie. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose his muscled blue chest and stretched himself out on the bed. Itachi slowly and hesitantly did the same but went to the closet rather than the bed. He pulled out a stash of his mangas and finally scrambled onto the bed with one, snuggling up to Kisame.

The manga was in Japanese, fairly new. Kisame recognized the images but could not put a name to it. Itachi laughed, deep into the story. Hidan and Deidara often called him an "otaku" with manga and Kisame only fed his obsession with buying his own manga for when the Uchiha visited. Most of Kisame and Itachi's relationship was spent in enjoyable, peaceful silence. Kisame placed a kiss on Itachi's forehead and then saw the Uchiha frown, setting his graphic novel down.

"Why do you love me?" Kisame tensed at the sudden question, unsure at first how to answer.

"You're an interesting person and when I first saw you, all alone, it..." Kisame breathed in, nose resting on Itachi's hair, "It reminded me of when I first came to Illinois. (_Hah. Finally picked out a state in which they live._) I had no one until I came to the Akatsuki. I was picked on for being different when I was in second grade. In third grade, I met Kakuzu and Sasori." He laughed then, "They made fun of me but I didn't mind because I wasn't the only one they picked on." He fell silent, "One day, I complimented a girl. She looked repulsed and called me a few names that weren't pleasant. After that, I was kind of depressed."

"You? My Kisame, depressed?" Itachi gaped, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah." He chuckled weakly, "Anyways, they came up to me at lunch like they usually do and started to pick on me. I wasn't in the mood and went to the playground. Kakuzu repeated something the girl had said and I snapped. I punched him and put him flat on his back. Sasori was pretty damn surprised too. You should have seen his face." Kisame was back to laughing now. "They were quick to accept me and I ended up going to the Akatsuki with them. We were inseparable since." He smiled, nuzzling Itachi.

"Any other reasons you love me?" He practically purred.

"You're pretty." He chuckled, killing the mood, "I love how I was your only friend. Made me feel special, I guess. Then there's the fact I don't really like girls and how they judge guys on appearance... then they're hypocrites when guys judge them on appearance." He rambled now. "You're smart and I love that." He blushed, uncertain of how he should continue.

"Well, I love you because you're kind and know how to make me laugh. I feel like you can read me perfectly." He smirked. "That and you're a sexy hunk."

Kisame nearly choked on air at that and then laughed loudly and for a long while. Itachi rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, returning to his _Hetalia_ manga.

–

"Keep your eyes closed, bitch."

Kakuzu snapped, pulling Hidan around the mall. It was the day after the prom and Kakuzu had brought Hidan on a "blind" date. Soon the junior heard barking and frowned in confusion. Then he smelled it. They were at the mall's pet store. Hidan's eyes snapped open and this time Kakuzu did not tell him to keep them closed.

"Pick whatever pet you want. I am paying." He muttered, looking at puppies.

"Seriously?" Hidan blushed, eying the kittens.

Kakuzu nodded, eying a white mutt with a curled tail while Hidan eyed the brown Persian kitten. They each asked to see the pets and were brought to separate rooms to play with the animals. Soon after, Kakuzu filled the paper work and paid for the animals. After they took their new pets to the car, Kakuzu drove to _Wal-mart_ so they could get supplies and tags. Once he returned, Hidan could no longer resist asking.

"Why did you get us pets?"

"It's so we'll have something to love when I leave..." He blushed deeply. "You won't have to be lonely."

Hidan tackled him then, kissing him repetitively in the parking lot until Kakuzu's puppy, Dumbass, started to bark. They blushed again then got back into their seats. Hidan stroked his kitten, Shithead, with a content smile on his face as Kakuzu pulled out and headed home.

–

"Haku, could you fetch Sasuke?" Itachi asked Haku on the last day of school.

"Sure, Itachi." He smiled pleasantly, waving to Zabuza before heading back into the school.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Zabuza." Itachi dipped his head to Kisame's childhood friend.

"What the heck do you want, Itachi-nii-san?" Sasuke huffed, standing by Haku.

"We're going to the airport to say good bye to Kisame." Itachi explained.

"Hn. Why would I want to say good bye to _your_ boyfriend?" He sniffed, "How long will he be gone this time?"

"Hn." Itachi replied, looking away to Zabuza and Haku.

"I'm moving back to Hawaii with Zabuza and Kisame while they are in the army. Then they have college." Haku explained. "I already told Naruto good bye."

"Kisame's going to join the army?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he followed Haku into the truck.

"His father was pretty high up in it." Itachi paused, "Like our parents..."

The trip to the airport was eerily silent and quickly cheered as Hidan arrived, waving them over to where Kakuzu and Kisame were with Sasori, Deidara, Pain and the triplets. Kakuzu was crouched by an animal kennel for the plane, fingers wiggling through the holes. They saw a little white puppy licking at his finger, clearly worried about his travel arrangement. Kisame came to Itachi, quickly embracing his boyfriend and kissing his cheek. Itachi clung to his arm afterward, spurring Hidan to do the same with Kakuzu.

"Hey Sasuke-chan." Kisame grinned, spotting the little Uchiha next to Haku. "Did you come to say good-bye?"

"I came to say good riddance." He said haughtily, pulling a laugh from Kisame.

"Well, I hope you'll miss me a little."

"Yeah, Itachi'll be a moody bitch while he's gone." Hidan cackled.

"I think you are referring to yourself, bitch." Itachi growled lowly.

"Watch the language in front of the little ones." Pain scolded, motioning to the triplets.

"Sorry dad." Itachi mumbled.

"Oh Kisame," Pain sighed, approaching Kisame when the time for him to depart encroached on the group, "I am going to miss you. I hope you'll visit regularly." He held out his hand but Kisame pulled him into a bear hug, making the frail man wince.

"I will, old man." Kisame laughed lightly, releasing him. "Itachi would die without me, after all."

"Jeez. I wish I had a guy like you." Hidan whined, still hanging on a ticked-off Kakuzu.

"You mean Kakuzu isn't going to visit?" Zabuza looked accusingly at his friend. "Shame on you."

"Plane tickets are expensive and I will be busy focusing on college. I can't afford to loose this opportunity. I even have a job waiting for me."

"Tch, bastard." Hidan sniffed.

"Ah, Kisame, Zabuza, it's time!" Haku shouted, pointing at the clock.

"Bye, my angel. I'll see you again soon." Kisame murmured in Itachi's ear, kissing him one last time before following the others onto the plane.

"I'd better take Dumbass to the luggage area." Kakuzu grunted, picking up the little cage. "I'll be right back."

"Did he bring anything else?" Itachi mused.

"No. He was saying something about how luggage is too much of a hassle. Waste of money to him considering how it risks getting lost too. Everything he needs for college is in his carry-on. His sister's shipping some of his things off once he arrives. He'll buy other necessities in New York." Hidan finished explaining just as Kakuzu returned.

"Alright, my plane's leaving soon." He said, kissing Hidan's cheek.

"I hope you'll make it big, Kakuzu. Keep sticking it out and don't forget we all love you." Pain said, holding out his hand for Kakuzu to shake.

He did so in a very business-like manor. The shake was so formal that Pain was the one to pull the graduate into a hug. Kakuzu laughed and returned to Hidan's side. Sasori gave him a few parting words like he did with Kisame, giving him a side hug before going back to the parking lot to wait. Hidan wiped his eyes as Kakuzu turned towards him and forced a kiss on him.  
"Take care, asshole. You better not die there either." He sniffled and held out a box. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed and grabbed the gift, wiping his boyfriend's tears before turning to board his plane.

Itachi ran to Hidan, surprising everyone as he buried his face in Hidan's shoulder. Hidan did the same and they cried together. Sasuke blinked, jaw dropped at the rush of emotion his brother displayed. He remembered when he thought his brother had been a robot, before he met Kisame and the others. He also felt a little jealous that his brother no longer turned to him for comfort. It almost felt as though they were no longer brothers...

–

All through the summer, the group of friends distanced themselves from one another—save Sasori and Deidara whom were too busy making "kissy-faces", as Gaara complained to Lee and Naruto one day. They were all seated outside the "Power of Youth" dojo, Sasuke and Sakura were also there, inside watching Neji and TenTen as they trained for the upcoming tournament. This tournament was a special event for Lee but he was being a good boyfriend, giving up training time with the others to listen. He tried to bite back the urge to talk to Sakura, still not completely deterred by her rejection. Naruto seemed a little reluctant to ignore Sakura as well so he soon went in.

"You should consider joining us, Gaara." Lee grinned at the redhead, "If you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura join the dojo, we'll have enough people for even bigger tournaments!" He shouted giddily.

"I guess I could try..." He replied, thinking of the times he had beat Lee—with a little difficulty. "How much would it cost?"

"It's really cheap." The large, genuine smile that Lee gave him took Gaara's breath away for a moment. "Gai-sensei works as a high school gym teacher so the dojo is more or less for fun. You'd just have to pay what you can for trips and uniforms. Gai-sensei believes that martial arts is discipline every young boy needs." He rambled on and on, the smile still placed on his face.

"Lee," Gaara finally interrupted, "why do you like it so much...?"

"Oh," Lee hesitated, confused, "no one's ever asked me that before." He looked to the setting sun, "I guess it's because it's the only thing I am good at and Gai-sensei is my idol, my father. I owe him a lot and I want to be as great as him some day."

"I think you will be even better." Gaara replied, kissing his cheek before going inside.

–

"Hurry up Hidan or we'll be late, hm!" Deidara shouted up the stairs to his brother, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and decorated with his own designs drawn in a marker.

Outside, a car honked. Sasori was growing impatient, wanting to make it to the first day back at school on time. A bundle of brown fur came rushing down the stairs, clawing Deidara before vanishing in the kitchen. Hidan stomped down the stairs after it, bag less. He looked rather agitated to be going back to school. The blond grumbled under his breath, dragging Hidan to the car. He rolled his eyes when Sasori scolded them and Deidara apologized by rubbing noses with his boyfriend. Once they arrived at school, the artists branched away from Hidan whom waited for Itachi to show up. No one in the trio had heard from him in awhile.

Itachi mainly became their friend through the over friendly Kisame. Now that he was gone, the group was falling apart, much to Hidan's sadness. He sighed, hearing the bell ring in the distance. He hoped his friend was alright. He finally saw Itachi when he visited the senior classroom. Itachi was preparing to leave, most likely for STUCO (_Extra Fact: Kakuzu had been in DECA_). Hidan intercepted.

"Oi, Uchiha," Hidan grumbled, "where the fuck have you been all summer?"

"I have been working." He replied with a tired sigh. "The triplets have many needs and Pain can't work because he has to watch them. Now please get out of my way. After this STUCO meeting I need to go to one job."

"Damn... I wish there was some way I could help, but Kakuzu, his sister, and Aoi won't let me so much as look at the amount in my bank account let alone give me the pin..." Hidan laughed but Itachi's face remained tired and uninterested.

Hidan sighed and let his friend pass before looking for the two artists. He found them in the hall, heading for the bathroom. He followed after taking a drink from the fountain. He ignored the light moans coming from one of the stalls and went to another. Eventually the moaning became louder and Hidan pounded his pale fist on the stall wall separating him from his brother.

"Knock it the fuck off. I'm trying to shit in peace here!" He huffed.

"S-Sorry, Hidan-san, un. Don't tell mom, un!" Deidara blushed, clinging to Sasori in the very tiny space.

"It's none of your business anyways, Hidan." Sasori grumbled, nibbling the blond's neck, "We can do whatever we want here."

Hidan rolled his eyes flushing before standing on the toilet to toss a roll of toilet paper on the two. He left in a huff, accidentally colliding with Kabuto. They glared for awhile but then Kabuto broke away, sighing. They parted from each other with their silver heads bowed and their faces sad, utterly alone in the desolate high school.

–

By December, Hidan was considering dropping school to pursue his career. Deidara was indifferent to what his brother chose though was secretly hoping he would focus on his career so he would leave him and Sasori in peace. However, Aoi and Chieko were against Hidan dropping out. Hidan picked up his cell phone, flipping it open and preparing to text but he hesitated, looking to Shithead. Kakuzu would text him when he had free time and the last time Hidan had tried communicating first, Kakuzu was pissed at his lost study time. He slouched over his desk, staring at the picture of him and his friends in front of Akatsuki Daycare before he and Deidara left for Japan.

He began to cry silently when his phone went off. He cursed, furiously wiping away the tears. Unfortunately, it only resulted in him sobbing and he cursed his weak actions, ignoring the call. Moments after the phone quieted, a text was sent. Hidan smiled through blurry eyes at his boyfriend's worried message.

'Why the hell didn't you answer? In the shower? Whatever. Call me when you're out. I am free for a week of Dec. Holiday break.' Hidan knew Kakuzu was worried because the college student knew being in the shower would not have kept him from answering his call.

"Should I call him back and spill my guts, Shithead?" Hidan laughed, sniffling. "Should I just ignore him or should I text him?" Shithead eyed his master as though he was a fool. "Fuck, you're right. I'll text him back at least..."

"'Don't worry.' Who says I am worrying?" Kakuzu scoffed, looking to his dog on his roommate's bed. Dumbass gave him an 'are-you-kidding?' look and Kakuzu blushed, continuing to read Hidan's response out loud, "'It's same old same old here.' I doubt it. 'I hope you plan on visiting us for holidays.' Expensive. 'Who am I kidding? You think it's too expensive.' He knows me so well. 'I will call later, love Hidan.' I love you too, babe."

"DUDE! Stop doing that, it's pathetic." His roommate complained stepping out of the shower. "Just fucking visit your boyfriend already." He continued to ramble, "I want to bring in some college chicks, damnit, but you're too damn uptight."

"SHUT UP, PINKY!" Kakuzu snapped. "I have your girlfriend's number and I am not afraid to use it!"

–

"Itachi, please pick up. You have no idea how hard it is to get to a phone here." Kisame whined from somewhere on a training ship. "Ah. Itachi?" Kisame perked as his boyfriend answered but his voice sounded strained and tired. "You okay, angel?"

"Not really. It's nothing to worry about though. Just a slight cold." Itachi coughed, "Will you be coming home for the holidays?"

"Um..." Kisame frowned, covering the mouth piece to turn to Zabuza, "Itachi's sick."

"I'll take your punishment." Zabuza sighed, "Just don't get in trouble again."

"Yay! Thanks man!" He grinned, "I'll be there tomorrow, angel!"

"Kisame... you're too loud." Itachi sighed after Kisame had hung up, "I am grateful for your mindless eagerness." He coughed, sitting up in the bed, blood sprinkling onto his hands and the hospital gown.

–

"Danna, I never thought I would say this, but I'm worried about Itachi. He hardly even looks at us since Kisame left, hm."

Deidara pouted in Sasori's arms on the bed surrounded by dolls. Gaara and his siblings were visiting there relatives for the holidays, leaving the duo alone in the house as Chiyo and her brother ran the antique shop. Sasori nodded, stroking Deidara's long blond hair.

"I never thought I would be worried about Hidan either. Kakuzu called me and said Hidan didn't call last night nor this morning." He sighed.

"Hidan's just feeling abandoned, hm. He'll feel better if we all visit Itachi at the old daycare." Deidara smiled, leaning into his master's touch. "I want to stay in your arms a little longer though, hm."

"Deidara, let's go to the same college." Sasori whispered, "I don't think I would be able to stand being apart from you. Kisame and Kakuzu are amazing for being able to stay away from their boyfriends so long. But I am not like them." He nuzzled the blond locks, "I would die without you."

"Danna," Deidara blushed, "if the others were here they would say you're corny, hm."

"Brat."

–

"Oi, Kisame! Over here!" Hidan shouted when he spotted his blue friend step out of the airport, waving the man over.

"Where's Itachi? I thought he would greet me at the airport." Kisame pouted, loading his luggage into the Akatsuki van.

"Well... Itachi's in the hospital." Pain murmured from the driver seat.

"What?"

Pain made a quick stop at his house to grab the extra diaper bag. While he was inside, Sasori pulled up and Deidara got out to greet his brother. He was shocked that his old 'rival' was in the hospital but Hidan still did not reveal why Itachi was there. Pain returned, unsurprised by the artists' sudden appearance and ushered them into the van. They headed off once more for the hospital.

"So Itachi's stressed?" Kisame frowned after hearing the doctor's explanation to Pain. "Why is he stressed?"

"He's been taking on a lot of after school jobs not to mention his difficult classes and being the Student Council President." Hidan explained. "He also has to watch the triplets when Pain can't."

"He's been doing all that?" Kisame frowned, looking to the door to Itachi's room.

"You can see him first, Kisame." Pain murmured tiredly.

Kisame nodded and stepped into the room. Itachi looked like a deathly angel laying in the white bed, pale lids hiding his dark eyes. He leaned over the hospital bed, brushing hair away from his sweaty brow before placing a gentle kiss on it. Itachi's lids flickered but did not part. Kisame smiled sadly at his boyfriend and sat in the chair, waiting for him to come to. After a few minutes, the Uchiha sat up, holding his forehead. Kisame got up and sat on his bed, smiling to expose all his sharp teeth.

"You really worried me, angel." He said, stroking his cheek.

"Sorry," he replied, leaning into his hand, "I didn't mean to worry you, love."

"Why didn't you tell me you were facing financial problems? My family could have-"

"No, I can't burden you with that. You'll need all the money you can get when you get into your college." He smiled, "Enough about all these negative things. I called you here so you could make me feel better." He leaned up, pressing his lips to blue lips. "How's your training? How's Zabuza?"

"Well," he grinned, looking around before whispering in his ear, "don't tell anyone I told you, but we've been placed in a special group. We're dubbed the Seven Swordsmen."

"Do you actually use swords?" Itachi grinned wide, sitting up completely and leaning towards him.

"We do, but it's not our only weapon." He could tell the Uchiha missed him. "I named my special weapon Samehada."

"Really?" Itachi beamed, trying to crawl into his lap, only to be held back by wires. "Fucking hell."

Kisame blinked at the language then let out his snicker. He snapped away when Itachi glared at him. The nurse came in a moment later and checked a few things before unhooking the machines from Itachi. He was allowed to leave, showing zero signs of stress.

"Fucking hell man." Hidan sighed in relief, embracing his friend when he appeared with Kisame. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Now I see where Itachi got that language from..." Kisame chuckled.

–

"I'm counting on you guys. If I hear Itachi's in the hospital again, I'll show you just what I've learned in military school." Kisame growled to his friends before returning to Hawaii.

"Hidan, Kakuzu says you've been ignoring him." Sasori accused the junior at an ice cream parlor near the airport. (_Yes, they are eating ice cream in the winter. I do it all the time._)

"Oh shit... I forgot I said I'd call him back..." He mumbled around his fudge bar.

"That's not like you." Itachi mused, playing with his mushy ice cream.

"He usually complains when I call him though." Hidan puffed.

"Well call him anyways, we're here to support ya, hm." Deidara cheered, flinging vanilla ice cream onto his boyfriend's cheek.

"Bullshit." Hidan snapped but pulled his phone out, speed dialing his boyfriend. "Oi fucker, sorry I've been too busy to call."

"Bitch, I wasted my money on that phone so you could call me yet you don't even use it!" The others heard Kakuzu shout as Hidan pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Shut the hell up. Itachi was in the fuckin' hospital. Anyways, about that one night. I was thinking about dropping out of Shinobi High. Let Sara home school me or some shit so I can focus on my acting career." There was a long pause.

"You're a fucking idiot." Everyone was surprised when Itachi spoke.

"What...?" Hidan gaped, turning to him.

"You should finish High School. It will help you, right Kakuzu?"

"Yes. Through High School you can learn to get connections which will come in handy in the future. For example, Itachi plans on getting a job through my sister. He never would have had the chance if he was still being home schooled and never met us." Kakuzu explained in a professional manor.

"So," Hidan sighed, "You want me to stay in school. All alone?" He whispered the last part.

"Hidan, you have the others." A shout was heard in the background. "I gotta go. Love you, bye."

"Tch. Love you too, prick." Hidan sighed after Kakuzu hanged up.

"Hidan..."

"Just leave me alone guys." He sighed, "I'll see you all later.

* * *

Hey guys. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in becoming my BetaReader for Growing Up. If so, please send me a message. Try and use that message to "show your worth", so to speak, by using good grammar and/or spelling. Next Saturday marks the beginning of my freedom from school which means I will have time to write much more! I love you all so much for your support.

Including some newbies: _Peridot0814, SlashAddictionxX, bloodybeth, Reveriemare, AllenWalker4ever, Warrior-of-Riverclan, DarkeFlame, _and_ Foxtail Speaking_.

Oh boy guys. I have some plans for the next chapter. If you want some more SasoDei, beg me and I will try to think of a nice plot twist for them. So far, I only have a KakuHida twist in mind. That can wait for Hidan's senior year though~ So... time to start brainstorming SasoDei plots... hmmmm...


	34. Shinobi High: Thirteen

January 2nd, 2010 (_yes, I picked out a year at last)_ found Sasori working after school at his family shop. He worked full time during the summer, fixing up old antiques and making old fashioned puppets. Deidara would stop by occasionally but would not lend a hand or he would get yelled at for trying to blow up an ancient toy or clock. He sat on a stool in the corner, watching Sasori sand down some wood.

"Danna, Hidan invited us to one of his movie premiers this weekend, hm." The blond murmured, molding some of his clay.

"What genre is it this time?" He drawled.

"Romance, hm." He replied.

"Tragic?"

"... No, un."

"Liar." Sasori sighed, looking at Deidara's flushed face. "Hidan likes the dark stuff."

"Yeah." Deidara held up two tickets. "So are you coming, hm?"

"Yeah sure."

On Saturday, Sasori pulled into the movie theater parking, Deidara bouncing eagerly in the front seat with Gaara and Lee in the back. Sasori was surprised that Gaara had actually begged him to go but he soon discovered that he wanted to take Lee on a date. Hidan generously gave them two more tickets for the young couple and was waiting for them at the theater entrance. Lee was quick to join the other fans in asking for his autograph. He had broken his arm in a practice fight with Gaara so the cast was signed.

The date was an apology for the injury. Chieko cleared the fans minutes before the movie then ushered the group into the theater. They took their seats together and waited for the movie to play. As promised, the movie was a romantic tragedy which left Deidara and Lee in tears on their redheaded dates' shoulders. Hidan scoffed at their display, watching his 'girlfriend' get hit by a truck on screen. After the movie, Sasori congratulated Hidan, patting Deidara's back in an attempt to soothe him. They gathered up once more, heading out only to be stopped by a familiar Japanese businessman.

"Hello son." Mr. Bakuha greeted Deidara.

"What are you doing here, father, hm?" He murmured, letting go of Sasori's hand as though burned.

"I am here for you."

"I mean why are you at the theater, hm?" He huffed. "Did mom tell you?"

"No. I was actually here to speak with your brother's manager." He tipped his hat to Chieko and Hidan. "I run a weapons company in Japan and I was wondering if you would assist me in an advertisement."

"Ah. Of course." Chieko smiled, pulling out a business card, "You'll be able to contact me here and we'll set up a formal meeting."

"Wait a minute." Hidan scowled. "Why the fuck would a weapon's company need advertisement with a kid?"

"Bakuha's company doesn't just sell weapons anymore. We sell some high tech games now as well." He smiled pleasantly. "And soon Deidara, a teen your age, will take over the company."

"Weren't you supposed to be in the hospital dying, un?" Deidara grumbled under his breath.

"Yes, about that. I got a temporary cure for my illness. It will give me just enough time to do this." He explained, patting his son's shoulder.

–

After the run in with Deidara's father, the blond sat with the redheads in their room, brooding. Deidara was in Sasori's arms, clinging to him as though his father would rip them apart at any moment. Apparently the couple had seen this coming, just not so soon. They filled Gaara in on the situation and the younger redhead sympathized with his relative. Sasori stroked the blond's hair, now out of its ponytail and Deidara sniffled into his shoulder.

"You said that the Bakuha company works real close with the Uchiha's corporation, right?" Gaara murmured.

"Yes... Itachi said that he'll inherit the company as soon as he turns eighteen. Until then, it's under the man known as Danzo. Only an Uchiha older than eighteen would be able to take control from him." Sasori explained, kissing the top of the blond's head.

–

"Hey fuck face, I know you're probably busy right now but I just wanted to let you know I'll be busy too for the rest of the month. I'm going back to Japan. I'll still be getting my school work though..." Hidan swallowed thickly, staring at a single mask on his desk, under Shithead. "So uh... call me back when you get this, I guess. Love you, bye."

"Are you packed yet, Hidan, hm?" Deidara asked, poking his head in his brother's room.

"Yeah... I'll be out in a minute."

Hidan lied, looking at the clothes scattered on his bed. He had been so busy trying to get a hold of his boyfriend that he had not been able to finish packing. He scratched behind Shithead's ears, saddened that he could not bring him along for once. He grabbed his laptop and put it on a messy pile of clothes in his suitcase. He ran down the stairs, pecking his mom on the cheek before clambering into the waiting limo with his brother.

At the Power of Youth dojo, Gaara was conversing quietly with Sasuke, asking him a favor. The Uchiha did not look happy but he nodded to his request. After training, Gaara gave Lee a hug good bye, following Sasuke to Sasori's car. Itachi sat in the passenger seat. The middle schoolers sat in the back seat and as they pulled out, Sasuke leaned forward.

"Itachi-san, are we really the only Uchihas left?" He inquired innocently.

"No..." He murmured. "There's one other one."

"Really?" Sasuke and Gaara gasped. "Who?"

"You couldn't mean Tobi, could you?" Sasori frowned.

"Tobi... you mean that masked freak?" Sasuke shared his expression.

"I hate the other Uchiha." Itachi growled under his breath.

"You're just saying that because he stole Kisame's first kiss." Sasori scoffed.

"He. Did. What?" Itachi snarled, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait, Itachi!" Sasori chuckled nervously as the older Uchiha whipped out his cell phone, "I was only joking!"

"Hello, Zetsu? Put you boyfriend on. Now." He snarled. "I don't care that you're about to go to class. Is it true that you kissed my boyfriend!" Sasori slapped his face, exhaling as Itachi waited for an answer. "So when I call Kisame he'll give me the same answer?" Another pause, "He better. For both your sake and your boyfriend's."

"Uh..." Sasuke and Gaara exchanged a glance, "So how old is Tobi?"

"Twenty now." Itachi sighed, hanging up. "Why?"

–

Deidara huddled in his closet, eyes closed tightly as footsteps were heard coming towards him. His father had just told him to do the impossible. He would rather die then do what his father wanted. The closet door slid open and Deidara let out a shriek. Hidan scowled, covering his ears.

"Dude! Chill! It's just me." He snapped. "Damn bitch."

"Haha, I knew Hidan-chan would find you!" Deidara's little half brother giggled, clinging to the gray haired teen's leg.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. This. Closet. Hm!" He growled through his teeth.

"Why not? You had no problems coming out of the closet before." Hidan smirked, laughing at his own gay joke. Eiji joined the laugh a little later, not quite getting the joke.

"Bastard." He whined, "You're a horrible role model."

"Am not." Hidan rolled his eyes and pulled out some scissors. "Now stay still, bro."

"NOOOO!"

–

Meanwhile, on a bus, a shudder found its way down a certain boy's spine. He turned to his dark haired friend in the seat next to him and quickly looked away. He was more concerned with his lover than him so he left them alone, chasing his bad feeling away. They arrived at their destination about an hour later where two of them took a plane to a large corporation, straightening their suits for business.

–

"Father! There's some men here to see you and Deidara won't come out of the closet!" Eiko shouted after opening the door for a duo of business-dressed males.

"Bring them up to my office and tell Deidara he has no choice." He shouted from upstairs.

"Right this way please." She sighed, leading them up to a large office set up like a conference room.

"Ah, two representatives of Uchiha Corporation, no? I was informed you were on your way, have a seat." The elderly male smiled, motioning to the empty chairs.

"My name is Madara Uchiha and this is Zetsu. I am the new owner of Uchiha Corporation. I realize that our businesses are both still linked despite the murder of our police force and founding family. I, luckily, was away in America at the time, a distant relative of the head of the family." Madara explained smoothly, holding Zetsu's hand under the table for support.

"Well congratulations. I am happy to hear an Uchiha is finally back in power." Deidara's father smiled pleasantly. "What can I do for you then?"

"We would like to purchase your company."

"What?" The atmosphere instantly went from friendly to serious.

"We have the funding and we can see you're getting rather old. Your eldest son is still a minor and we were informed he has zero interest in taking over for you." Madara said coldly, pulling out some documents. "It will be best for your company if you sign over to us. You and your family will still be in charge and your pay will increase, I promise. We will also choose who will be suitable to run once you have passed."

"This is why I never really like you Uchihas." The elderly man sighed. "You're so young yet so arrogant and think you own the world."

"Yes, well, it comes with power, I suppose." Madara replied, face stoic. "I am promising you quite a few benefits here, sir, and you would be a fool not to accept them." He nodded to Zetsu whom pulled out a case. "In here is a fine amount of money for your company. What do you say to joining our corporation?"

"I will need to consult with my son." He sighed as the door opened. "Deidara, come in here and have a seat. Now."

Madara and Zetsu looked around but they could not see who they were looking for. All they say was a young man in a suit, short blond hair gelled back in a professional manor. They spotted Hidan snickering, walking past the doorway as the stranger took his seat, eyes still not leaving his feet as he brooded. Zetsu and Madara eyed him curiously and he finally looked up, blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Zetsu?" Deidara gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to buy your family's company, Deidara." Madara answered. "Your son is here, Mr. Bakuha, now consult."

"Sell it, hm." Deidara shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

"Deidara!"

"Well, your son has voiced his opinion. Now will you admit your company is doomed either way and submit your company to Uchiha corporation?"

"Yes." He sighed, hanging his head in shame.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Madara mocked, watching his lover slide the case across the table. "We'll be taking your son back to America. He is unfit to run this company. I suggest your daughter be raised and taught the ropes. That is all." Madara stood. "Pack up Deidara. Zetsu will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up and take you to the airport."

"Wait, Madara." Deidara shouted, following him to the front door. "How... who...?"

"Well, it's complicated. Sasori will be able to explain." Madara smiled fondly and then left, Zetsu trailing behind.

–

"Do you think the plan worked, Sasori?" Itachi murmured as their teacher explained their graduation.

"I haven't heard from them yet." He said nervously, drawing his boyfriend in his sketchbook.

"It's been about a week since we sent them off. January's almost over which means Hidan's coming back either way unless something happened." Itachi muttered.

"I hope so." Sasori sighed as the bell rang. "See you tomorrow man."

The next morning, Sasori and Itachi spotted Hidan sitting on the bleachers in the gym, chatting with a blond boy with short hair. The pair exchanged a nervous glance before going over to the two juniors. Hidan turned towards them, smirking at his blond friend. The blond was already embracing the redhead, nuzzling his shoulder. Shocked, Sasori shoved him away, glaring.

"What the hell, fag?" He scowled, looking at him in distaste.

"Danna! It's me, Deidara, hm!" The blond snapped, slapping his cheek.

"N-No way... Your hair... What happened to your beautiful hair, babe?" Sasori gaped, reaching out to run his fingers through the chin-length hair, slicked back similarly to Hidan's.

"Father said it was unprofessional and paid Hidan to cut it..." Deidara pouted, placing his head on Sasori's chest.

"O-Oh..." Sasori swallowed, unsure of what to do. He would usually run his fingers through the long golden locks he fell for but now they were gone.

"Deidara, you're acting pathetic. Let's go. You can see him after school." Hidan grumbled, pulling Deidara from Sasori's chest.

The teacher and classmates were shocked and awed by Deidara's new look. The girls were saddened but were constantly hitting on him. Hidan would not stop laughing every time he turned down an invitation to the prom. Sasori, on the other hand, was brooding at his desk about Deidara's new look while Itachi watched _Kyou Kara Maou_ nearby. He looked up as Sasori was starting to erase his picture from yesterday, giving Deidara his new style. It resulted in a scribbled picture and a crumpled paper to the recycling bin. Itachi closed his laptop and slid closer to Sasori.

"It's just hair, Sasori. It will grow back. Not like it matters since looks aren't everything."

"Itachi, that's only in movies." Sasori scoffed. "In real life, looks are everything."

"That's real shallow." Itachi snarled, surprising the class with the sudden outburst. "You're a real prick and ungrateful."

"Itachi-" Sasori frowned, watching Itachi pack up, storming out the door. "What's his problem?"

"Have you seen his boyfriend?" Kabuto scoffed, startling the redhead. "He has blue skin. Then, have you seen how hot Deidara is? You're one lucky prick to have that." He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger then left as the bell rang out.

Sasori got up and, rather than wait for Deidara as he used to, went straight to his car to pick up his relatives. Deidara waited outside, looking around and sighed, glaring at his brother. Hidan quirked a brow and Deidara exploded.

"It's all your fault, hm!" He cried. "You saw how he looked at me! I look like a guy, hm!"

"You are a guy, Dei!" Hidan snapped back.

"But danna doesn't want everyone to know that, hm!" He sniffed. "He liked my hair, hm."

"Well I like you. Not your girly-ass hair or your girly ass!"

"My ass isn't girly, hm!" He scowled, "At least I have one."

"Take that back, bitch!"

"No, hm!" He turned away. "I hate you. It's all your fault, hm." His shoulders hitched and then he ran, leaving Hidan bewildered.

"Fucking ingrate."

"That's what Itachi said about Sasori. Also called him shallow for loving Deidara's looks over Deidara himself." Kabuto's sudden appearance produced the same effect from Hidan.

"Jeez, Kabuto-chan. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." He smiled. "I'm also sorry that I'm your only friend these days. You really deserve better."

"Nah. It's cool. Let's go over to your place tonight. It's boring at mine. Not to mention little miss drama..."

–

"Sasori-danna, please answer. I want to talk to you, hm." Deidara sniffed on his phone, sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered then hung up once more.

"Honey, can I come in?" Aoi inquire through her son's door.

"Yeah..." Deidara sniffed, waiting for his mother to enter and take a seat on the edge of his bed like she usually did in serious times.

"Let's go shopping." She grinned instead, standing eagerly in the doorway, credit card in hand.

"Seriously?" He perked then followed her into the car.

They arrived at the mall and headed for a dress shop. Deidara blinked, confused by his mother's eager expression as she dragged him inside. They went towards the back were casual dresses hung and she sat Deidara down.

"Hidan called and said he was worried about you since you cut your hair." She spoke quietly. "He said you missed looking feminine and I jumped at the opportunity to take you dress shopping. However, he also explained the entire situation. I talked to Hidan's manager too."

"What..?"

"We have a plan." She winked.

–

"Damn, Kabuto, your boyfriend's evil." Hidan laughed the next morning, watching his brother walk up to the redhead in a pretty pink dress, heels and a wig of long blond hair. "But smart."

"Thank you. He jumped at the chance to teach Sasori a lesson." Kabuto snickered.

"Hey, I'm new at this school and I was wondering if you could show me around." Deidara struggled to leave out his usual tack-on as he spoke seductively in a feminine voice to his boyfriend.

"Sure. Just let me check something real quick." He replied, looking over to Hidan just as Kabuto dove for hiding. "Okay... let's go." He gave his charming smile, offering his arm to the 'lady'.

Deidara smiled, making Sasori hesitate for a moment. Then he was off, escorting her around the building. Hidan and Kabuto high fived then started when Hidan's phone rang. He glanced at the number, paused, then answered it, giving Kabuto a look. Kabuto nodded in understanding then walked off.

"Hidan, what's with that text you sent me yesterday? I thought you promised to stay in school." Kakuzu roared.

"It's my life, Kakuzu." He huffed. "But I wrote that after Deidara... well, I was a bit..."

"What happened with Deidara now?"

"He snapped at me for cutting his hair because-"

"You cut his hair?" Kakuzu's tone was unreadable. "You idiot, that was Sasori's favorite feature on him!"

"Well it shouldn't be and if it is, Sasori doesn't deserve Dei! If you agree with him then you can go eat a dick!" He snapped.

"... Not until you're older."

Kakuzu's statement left Hidan speechless and flushed. The two exchanged their "I-Love-You's" just before the bell rang. Hidan smiled to himself the whole way to class. At the end of the day, he was still feeling a bit happy, until he saw Deidara slouched in his chair. He slid next to him, approaching carefully.

"Hey bro. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong except danna's a cheater, un!" He sniffled, clinging to Hidan.

"What?" Hidan roared.

"He kept flirting with me and responded to other girls' flirts, un." He cried, smearing his makeup on Hidan's shirt.

"Dei, I'm sure that's just Sasori's nature." He said carefully. "Just give him another chance."

"W-Why should I, un? I should have listened to you, Hidan. He doesn't love me. Only my looks, un." Deidara's behavior was worrying Hidan and he could not help sighing and patting his head.

"Here's the thing, Dei." He whispered, "Sasori is a flirtatious guy and he has been since we first met him. You have to learn to ignore some of it. So long as he doesn't touch anyone in a way you don't like, you shouldn't throw your 'true love' away."

"Hidan...?"

"I know you love him. Even now, you don't want to consider him a cheater. You never have and for some reason, you've just snapped 'cause you couldn't bear to just ask him out right. You didn't want to admit you doubt him." He stroked the wig. "I'm telling you now not to be ashamed of doubting your lover. Sometimes, doubt is required to get to some truth."

"... I'll see him after school. He asked me on a date, hm." He whispered back and Hidan's expression changed completely.

"Grind that cheating asshole into the fucking pavement!"

–

The car ride with Sasori and Deidara to the mall was quiet, awkward. Yet at the same time, Deidara was comfortable with his boyfriend. It did not matter to him that he had just asked him out, thinking he was some other girl. He remembered talking with Madara and Zetsu before he got on the plane. They had explained how Sasori had begged them to bring him back by taking over Uchiha corporation.

_~Flashback~_

"_Deidara, Sasori went through a lot of planning for this." Zetsu murmured._

"_He did, hm?"_

"_Yes. Deidara-senpai is lucky to have Sasori!" Tobi added, cuddling against Zetsu. "Madara wanted nothing to do with the family that abandoned him in the US."_

"_He skipped a day of school to come and see us and he actually got on his knees to beg Madara to go pick you up." Zetsu explained. "**He also bribed us with all the money he had left after the trip. Paid for the flight too.**"_

"_How did he get home, hm?"_

"_Took a bus since Tobi didn't want to leave him broke." Tobi piped up._

"_He wanted me back badly then, hm?" Deidara blushed, running a hand through his short, messy hair._

"_Hell, I wish Kakuzu loved me enough to give up his money." Hidan griped._

"_Kakuzu's a special case." The others laughed._

_~End Super Short (and pointless) Flashback that was put in in attempt to make this short chapter longer~_

Sasori parked in the mall's parking lot and opened the door for Deidara, offering his arm. Deidara took it, his shy smile genuine. Sasori led him through the large mall, stopping at the movie theater. They decided on a horror movie involving dolls and Sasori paid for the tickets. They took a seat towards the back—a secluded area. Deidara could not stop fidgeting under Sasori's gaze.

"So, want to tell me why you're doing this babe?"

"Doing what?" Deidara whispered.

"Cut the act, Deidara. I know it's you."

* * *

HA! CLIFFHANGER BIYOTCHES! … Sorry this was so short. I wanted a cliffhanger. Though this isn't a very good one I suppose...

New followers: _silverstonedragon, PartyDarnit, Silver-Eyed Leanan Sidhe, _and _death2society._

So... I realize this might not have been a very good plot twist for Sasori and Deidara but it was the first thing I thought of. Thing is, SasoDei is so popular that it's not that interesting to write since everything has been done for these two and stuff. Arguments on art are too cliché... and nothing very drastic—like Kakuzu and Hidan's 'fathers'—has happened with them... ^^; If you think of something more, make it quick 'cause Sasori's graduating soon... Though it won't be the last SasoDei chance in fact I've already thought of an event to put them through when he graduates...


	35. Shinobi High: Fourteen

"How did you know, un?" Deidara murmured, head bowed in shame.

"Deidara, I've known you since elementary. I've loved you since middle school. Obviously I would be able to recognize you in a crossdress." Sasori sighed.

"Oh." Deidara blushed.

"I can't believe you did something this stupid. You should have just came out and said you didn't trust me, brat." Sasori grumbled.

"I-I trust you, un." He stuttered. "This wasn't my idea, un."

"You still went along with it."

"Well you ignored me, un!" He snapped. "I thought you didn't love me anymore because..." He trailed off for fear the waterworks would start.

"I was just shocked. I only needed a little time to adjust, babe." Sasori explained calmly.

"Bullshit, un." He sniffed. "I'm going home..."

"Fine." Sasori stood but Deidara had already run out. "Brat."

Deidara pulled out his cellphone, ready to speed dial his brother. However a black car pulled up before him in the parking lot, the back seat window rolling down to show Hidan. He opened the door and Deidara slid in after seeing Sasori approach him. His eyes widened in shock to find Orochimaru and Kabuto in the front seat and reached for the handle but Hidan held him back, demanding the graduate, his enemy, to drive.

"H-Hidan, Orochimaru-"

"Relax Dei, he's cool." Hidan elbowed his brother. "Or at least Kabuto is and Kabuto promised he'd behave."

"You're friends with Kabuto, un? When? How? Why, un?" Deidara gaped.

"It's complicated." Hidan replied. "I'll start from the beginning..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Hidan." Kabuto sighed, taking a seat next to a brooding Hidan in the library one morning._

"_What do you want?" Hidan mumbled, his fiery mood put out._

"_Someone to talk to. Where are your friends?" Kabuto inquired, looking around._

"_Hell if I should know. Making out. Working. Dead." He shrugged, slouching further in his seat._

"_High school sucks without friends." Kabuto murmured, laying his head on the table with Hidan. "What about Kakuzu? You used to be his shadow..."_

"_He's busy with college, trying to be successful. What about Orochimaru? Weren't you his bitch?"_

"_Yeah but I haven't heard from him in awhile. He's started a group of some sort and he's getting distracted from me working on it." He sighed. "I'm still not sure what the group is for. He doesn't tell me anything anymore."_

"_Yeah. I want to leave here but Kakuzu told me not to..." Hidan murmured._

"_He's not your boss. You can leave anytime you want." Kabuto scoffed._

"_I know but I can't help it. He still talks to me sometimes..."_

"_That bastard wants nothing to do with you. Does he at least webcam you once a week?" Kabuto asked._

"_N-no. Twice a month if I'm lucky. A phone call once a week and a text..." He trailed._

"_Once a day?"_

"_No. Once every two days or so." He sighed, giving a shrug._

"_Orochimaru calls me at least twice a week." Kabuto smiled. "But," his smile faded, "I miss him being with me, you know? I don't have anyone to be buddy-buddy with."_

"_Yeah. I know. I thought I would at least have Dei when Kakuzu goes but he has puppet boy." Hidan sighed, sitting up a bit._

"_Maybe we could try and be buddy-buddy. What happened between us was childish, a long time ago too. You think you could forgive me?" He held out his hand._

"_Sure. I got nobody else to fucking turn to." Hidan grinned, taking his hand tightly in his own. "Just promise you won't leave when you graduate this year."_

"_I won't." He winked, shaking the other gray-haired teen's hand._

_~End Flashback~_

"I didn't know you were so lonely, Hidan, un." Deidara frowned, pulling off his wig. "It's all because of Sasori..."

"It's fine Dei. Did you confront him?" Hidan inquired.

"After he confronted me, un. He knew it was me the whole time." He looked down, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

"So are you going to break up with him?" Orochimaru inquired, looking at him with the rear view mirror.

"No. Just going to pay him less attention for a little while, un." He answered carefully, recalling how the snake was Sasori's biggest enemy.

He glanced at his brother whom was leaning forward to whisper something to his new friend. Kabuto nodded, handing his glasses to Hidan. The Jashinist grinned, putting them on and gathering his hair back into a ponytail. The pair did look alike to an extent, Deidara noted. Once they had been dropped off at home, Deidara went calmly to his room to change fore bed. The phone rang and he answered.

"Deidara, where the hell are you?" Sasori's voice sounded strained with worry.

"Don't worry, danna. Hidan was waiting for me I guess, un." Deidara assured him, "I'm home right now, un."

"Thank god... but who was driving?" He sighed in relief. "Hidan still refuses to learn."

"It was Orochimaru." He murmured.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to keep and eye on them, un." Deidara said, plopping down on the bed. "No need to worry."

"I will be worrying about you." Sasori uttered.

"Well don't," he huffed, "I'm not some weak little girl, un."

–

The next morning, Sasori drove over to pick Deidara up. He felt he had to make it up for not being able to handle his new, drastic, hair cut. He honked once and the door flew open. Deidara came out in a pink shirt and tight jeans, lacy gloves and a pink headband to hold his hair in a mock slicked back style. Sasori knew his jaw had dropped but he could not pull it back up, frozen with shock. Any stranger would mistake Deidara for a girl—after all, looking like a boy was the style (seriously).

"What are you wearing and how did you make it past Hidan?" The words tumbled quickly from his mouth.

"Kabuto came by and they walked to school early, un." He gave a cute pout, "Don't you like the way I look, Sasori-danna?"

"Of course but..." He waited for the blond to get in, "Why?"

"My hair was what made me feminine, un When I lost that..." He shuddered, "I felt so... odd and too masculine. Just not myself, un." He explained, clinging to Sasori's arm.

"So long as you're comfortable." Sasori replied, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

–

Towards the end of school, Deidara and Sasori's relationship was somewhat back to normal. Hidan and Deidara were no longer strangers and Orochimaru returned to whatever city he was living in. Kabuto, on the other hand, seemed to continually overstep a boundary Sasori tried to set. On one day, Sasori prepared to ask Deidara a question. He left his homeroom in search of his blond, finding him in the art room. Surrounding him were quite a few senior girls and younger. He growled; since Deidara had cut his hair, he had many more fangirls.

"Excuse me," he cleared his throat, "may I get through please, ladies?"

"Oh, Sasori." The girls giggled, "Do you have a prom date yet?"

"Not yet." He gave a flirtatious grin and the girls got giddy, thinking he would ask any one of them out—apparently Hidan was not the only one that thought Sasori was shallow enough to dump Deidara for his new cut.

"So you have someone in mind?" A girl bat her eyelashes.

"Yes." He smiled handsomely and moved past her, leaning casually on the table, blocking the bowl of fruit Deidara was painting. "Hey babe, how about you draw these?" He smirked, holding up two tickets to prom.

"Okay, hold still danna, un." Deidara smirked back, continuing to paint as though he had not been asked to senior prom.

"Brat-"

"Let me finish, un." The blond interrupted, moving towards the redhead, paintbrush in hand.

He smirked big, holding up his pink brush to write down an answer. He waved cutely then shoves his boyfriend to the side, returning to his bowl of fruit painting. Sasori was stunned and huffed at the blond, leaving the room to wash his face. He entered the nearest bathroom, face turning red at what he saw neatly scrawled on his forehead.

'_I'd Love to, Master._'

–

"This is new, Kakuzu, you rarely call me during school." Hidan smiled, kicking back in a school bathroom.

"Did Sasori invite Deidara to prom yet? How'd he do it?" Kakuzu inquired on the other end.

"Yeah, he did. Don't know how though. Heard he was rejected, also heard Dei agreed, smearing the poor bastard in paint." Hidan shrugged, sighing inwardly, "Is that all?"

"No, I was just wondering if anyone has um... asked..." He trailed and Hidan could tell he was embarrassed about something.

"Hidan! Want to go to prom with me?" Kabuto shouted, slamming open his friend's stall door.

"Holy shit you gave me a heart attack. I'm on the phone!" Hidan whined.

"What's going on Hidan?" Kakuzu growled.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." He returned, hanging up. "Alright Kabuto, I guess we could go together. But we're not going together-together, capiche?"

"Yay! Thank you!" Kabuto squealed, attacking his friend with a crushing hug. "But no telling our boyfriends either way."

"Of course. Kakuzu's a jealous bastard." Hidan smiled, already knowing what Kakuzu was going to ask before Kabuto's interjection.

–

Deidara fretted to himself, looking through his closet for a good outfit. Hidan was all ready for the prom, waiting on his mystery date. He had promised Deidara that he was not cheating on Kakuzu and said he just could not turn down the offer. Deidara sighed, picking two dresses from his closet. There was a red one and his mother's old blue dress. He groaned at his dilemma and his brother entered, offering help.

"Try the red one. It matches Sasori's hair." Hidan said, his arms crossed. "That and it gives you more curves." He smiled.

"Thanks Hidan, un." Deidara smiled, slipping off his pants and shirt. "Um... can you help?"

Hidan nodded, helping him slip the dress over his head and zipped the back. It fit Deidara quite well and Hidan had to admit that he was not too bad looking. He then tied a light sash around his waist, making a neat bow in the back. Once that was done, he helped him manage his hair, pulling a fine tooth comb through the hairs repetitively until he was certain every tangle was gone.

Deidara handed him some hair accessories and Hidan experimented with some. He pulled some blond hair over his brother's eye and then pulled back the rest of his shoulder length hair into a short ponytail. He wrapped a ribbon around that and then hit it with some hairspray. Once they were finished with hair, Hidan left Deidara to do his own makeup, waiting at the foot of the steps. Soon the doorbell rang and Hidan jumped up to answer it. Kabuto had arrived with Sasori close behind.

Deidara came down after a moment, kissing Sasori's cheek. Hidan high-fived Kabuto and then the group headed out to the car. They piled into the fancy black car then drove to the senior prom. Once they got there, Sasori pulled Deidara to a secluded area while Kabuto pulled Hidan to the dance floor. Deidara eyed Sasori curiously when they were alone and the redhead smiled, whispering something to the blond. His eyes widened and he jumped on Sasori.

"Are you serious, danna, un?" He grinned happily.

"I am and I will keep my word, babe." Sasori returned the grin, kissing his neck. "Now let's go dance."

"I love you, Sasori-danna." Deidara nuzzled his arm on the way to the floor.

"I love you too, Deidara-danna."

–

"Kakuzu, I really miss you." Hidan sighed, hanging off his bed with his phone pressed to his ear. "Is college almost on break?" Shithead lay curled up and purring on his stomach.

"Well, it is. Has been. I've been busy with work though." Kakuzu told him.

"You're always fucking busy." Hidan snapped, sitting up and disturbing the Persian.

"Look, are you alone right now or have plans tonight?" He sighed.

"Yes and no." He answered, voice tinted with curiosity.

"Be online in about five hours." Hidan heard a giggle in the background.

"Oi, who the fuck was that?" Hidan snarled.

"Roommate. See you in five hours. Gotta get back to work."

"Hey!"

He scoffed when Kakuzu hung up and tossed his phone in a drawer. He pouted at the drawer and then grabbed Shithead. He nuzzled the cat's brown tabby fur and then started down the stairs. He stopped at his brother's door, hearing a few giggles. He scowled, slamming the door open, efficiently startling the half naked couple on the bed. He stood in the doorway, glaring at them while Shithead joined in, dangling in Hidan's arms. Deidara turned red and assured him they were not doing or about to do anything.

Hidan rolled his eyes then trudged down the stairs. He made sure to leave the door wide open. At the bottom of the steps, he set Shithead down and headed for the living room. Shithead was like his shadow, joining him on the couch by the window. Just as Hidan was about to watch a movie, a boy tossed a rock at the window, startling Shithead. Hidan yelped when claws dug into his lap and looked out the window. He grinned upon seeing his friend and got up, darting out of the house. He high-fived the other silver hair and started down the sidewalk.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hidan grinned.

"Orochimaru says there's a party he wants us to crash." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses.

"Sweet. How long?" Hidan inquired, linking arms with his friend.

"About six or five hours. Going to be one hell of a party."

"I'll say. Let's go!"

Five hours after Hidan had kicked in their door, Sasori and Deidara had made it to the living room, enjoying a microwave dinner as Hidan had not been home to make a better meal. Sasori left Deidara to take care of their food, going to the television to start a movie. He found one, put it in, and then felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He sighed, pulling it out and flipping it open without caring who it was.

"Yello?" He greeted, slouching back on the couch.

"Hey Sasori, is Hidan okay?" It was Kakuzu.

"Um, yeah, I think so. Why wouldn't he be?" Sasori drawled.

"I told him to be online around this time and the bastard isn't." Kakuzu growled.

"Well that's 'cause he went out earlier... about five hours ago." Sasori informed him. "Were you two going to have a webcam date or something?"

"As a matter of fact, we were. Tell him to get his ass online the moment you see him." Kakuzu huffed, snapping his phone shut.

Dumbass tilted his head, violet eyes lit with curiosity. He nudged Kakuzu with his nose, letting out a whimper. Kakuzu was upset making Dumbass worry. Kakuzu sighed, leaning back in his chair as his eyes slipped shut. Dumbass whimpered more, clambering onto his master's lap and licking his chin. Kakuzu growled, holding the dog away from him and glaring.

"Hidan, you're a dumb ass." The dog barked happily, wagging is curled tail. "But I still love you." He sighed, holding his dog close, kissing his forehead.

"Babe, call Hidan. It's been six hours now and he's still not back." Sasori sighed as the movie ended.

"Okay danna, un." Deidara smiled, kissing his chin then picking up the house phone to dial his brother. "That's odd..."

"That idiot left his phone here." Sasori grumbled, looking at the phone vibrating on the coffee table.

"Fuck." Deidara groaned, slamming the phone down.

–

"Orochimaru, can we leave now?" Kabuto yawned, nuzzling his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I gotta date tonight." Hidan yawned, resting on the other side of Orochimaru.

"Not yet boys. These kids are troubled." He smiled, motioning to the high schoolers and middle schoolers passing around some beer bottles, smoke filling the air and making the two silver haired males dizzy. "It's my job to help them."

"How long have we been here?" Kabuto coughed, nose wrinkling at the smell.

"About eight hours." Orochimaru replied, handing a teenager a black bag.

"Eight hours? I gotta go guys." Hidan jumped to his feet, stumbling a little.

"Okay Hidan." Kabuto yawned and coughed again. "Fuck, maybe I should go to."

"No, no, Kabuto-chan. Stay with me." Orochimaru said alluringly, stroking Kabuto's cheek and placing a kiss on his lips.

Hidan stumbled outside, holding his head and patting his pockets for his phone. He cursed, remembering he had left it at home. He rubbed his eyes then started his trek home. By the time he reached his front door, he was feeling much better, no longer dizzy, his mind clearer. He picked his phone up off the table, looking at the couch where his brother and Sasori were curled up, fast asleep.

He sighed then started up the stairs, into his bedroom. His phone had several missed calls and his inbox was filled—all of it was from Kakuzu save one from home. He saw Shithead laying on his bed but he hissed when Hidan went to pet him, jumping off the bed and out of the room. Hidan frowned, reading through all of Kakuzu's messages. His last message brought tears to Hidan's eyes.

'I guess you won't be on tonight. I'm going to bed. Busy day at work tomorrow. I've stayed up late enough for you. Good night.'

It was sent an hour ago at three in the morning.

–

"Kisame, are you going to be home tomorrow?" Itachi inquired over the phone.

"Yeah, I will. I'll be home for a few days, actually. Is that when you're coming?" Kisame smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Sasuke now." Itachi murmured.

"Oh. Good luck then, angel." Kisame leaned against a wall. "I love you."

"I love you too." Itachi sighed, hanging up and looking up at the dojo.

"Itachi?" Sasuke had come out, smiling when he saw his brother.

"Hey Sasuke... We need to talk."

Sasuke's smile fell and he followed his brother to the Akatsuki van. Itachi's heart was aching and he lowered himself to look his brother in the eye. He rested his hands on the his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Do you really like it here, Sasuke?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I do." He grinned. "I even got a boyfriend now." Itachi inwardly cringed, remembering the blond. "Even if he's deep in the closet."

"Uh huh..." Itachi murmured. "Well, I'm moving, Sasuke."

"Where to?" He tilted his head.

"Hawaii." Sasuke blinked.

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know. A few years. About five years... possibly more." Itachi murmured.

"Will you be able to come see me though?"

"Money's tight, Sasuke-kun." He sighed. "Plane trips are expensive."

"But you promised me!" He scowled. "You promised we'd stay together!"

"I know. That's why I'm giving you a choice." He sighed.

"A choice?"

"Yes Sasuke. Do you want to stay here with Kakashi or do you want to move to Hawaii, live with Kisame and me. Go to school with Haku. Make new friends, learn to surf, whatever."

"H-How long do I have to decide?" He murmured.

"I expect to be there tomorrow."

"Can I go talk to Naruto?"

"Of course."

Sasuke nodded then took off back to the dojo. Gaara and Lee were in the middle of a practice fight. Naruto was watching on the sidelines with Sakura. Sasuke made his way over to his friends, tapping Naruto on the shoulder. He started, looking back then smiled, getting to his feet. Upon seeing Sasuke's grim expression though, the smile faded. He glanced at Sakura then dragged Sasuke to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto frowned.

"My brother is moving to Hawaii." He whispered, leaning heavily on Naruto, nuzzling him. "He wants me to go with him."

"Really? That sounds like fun." Naruto grinned. "Haku went to Hawaii, right?"

"Naruto, if I leave, I won't be able to come back for awhile." Sasuke stood straighter, glaring at him. "Like five years at the least. That's Junior year."

"But it would be a good experience, won't it?" Naruto smiled. "I think you should go... If you really don't like it, can't you come back to live with Kakashi again? Or wait a year before going? Tell your brother that you at least want to finish middle school."

"Are you trying to get me to stay for yourself or Sakura?" Sasuke murmured.

"Well, Sakura would be sad if you just left." Naruto chuckled nervously. "But I think you should stay here at least a year longer for yourself, not me or Sakura or even your brother."

"Dobe." He sighed, embracing Naruto. "I will talk with my brother... for you."

"Eh? I really don't care..." Naruto blushed, looking away.

"You never mean what you say. That's why you're a dobe... I'll be back."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek then left the bathroom. Naruto huffed, wiping his cheek before returning to Sakura's side. She had a questioning look in her eye and he said that Sasuke just wanted to ask him about a girl. Sakura gave him a skeptical look but said no more, watching Sasuke walk back outside. Itachi was pacing restlessly, stopping as his brother came forward.

"Well brother?"

"I at least want to finish middle school." He murmured. "You can at least afford two trips, right? This one and one in two years?"

"I suppose so." Itachi nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll call you as much as I can and you can call me whenever you want, Sasuke."

"Thank you, brother." Sasuke smiled, embracing his brother. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

–

"I'll send any money we make, Pain." Itachi assured his father, bouncing Konan in his arms. "And Sasori said he's babysit for you so you can probably get a job. Kisame's mom wouldn't mind either. Though she plans on moving later."

"Don't worry about me, Itachi." Pain smiled, embracing him. "I will manage. You don't need to send me your money."

"I can't help it, dad." Itachi sighed, picking the boys up now and nuzzling them.

"Oi, Uchiha, your plane's here, un." Deidara informed his old rival, now friend.

"Thanks Deidara. Take care of Hidan... Hidan, try to stay out of trouble." Itachi smiled, putting his siblings back in their stroller. "I'll try to keep in contact with everyone.

"Hey, call me before you give sharky your virginity."

"Hidan!" The others all scolded him with gasps.

Itachi merely rolled his eyes at him, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder and heading for his plane. Hidan sighed sadly with Deidara while Sasori and Pain watched him walk away. Once the Uchiha was out of sight, they piled into the van.

"Everyone's growing up so fast." Pain sighed reminiscently.

* * *

_HeartsNaruto, YuukaUchiha, HEYpaige, bleachfan15, CuteGiggle, Kero26-Anne Marie, MyStrangeObsessions,_ and_ Silent Winds Of Oblivion._

Thanks y'all~ -heart-

I hope you're all enjoying this. I went through hell and back to update it. I got struck hard by a virus and I thought I lost all my files and my laptop! Luckily for you, I found a solution. Although I think I might have lost a few files from other stories... (Online Affairs) but won't be able to find out for awhile.

For you KisaIta fans whom are going to miss the pairing throughout this, I am uploading a smut KisaIta oneshot now. Called Bouncer.

Also, FYI: This story has about 143 followers now and I couldn't be prouder. I'm already working on the next chapter~!


	36. Shinobi High: Fifteen

EVERYONE THANK MY BETAREADER: _XxDarkSarcasm1010xX _and thank my loverly, _kakuhidahearts,_ and a few others, mainly friends and fans.

* * *

Hidan sighed, turning on his laptop and waiting for it to load. Kakuzu told him to be online again and Hidan refused to blow his second chance. Once it finished loading, Hidan opened the web cam chat. Not minutes after, Kakuzu had invited him to a conversation. He opened it eagerly just as Shithead leaped onto his lap. He could see Kakuzu was holding Dumbass as well, trying to avoid the hyper puppy's tongue.

"Hey, did he grow some?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know. I suppose. What about Shithead? He looks big." Kakuzu grunted, tossing the dog on the floor.

"I guess." Hidan laughed, stroking the Persian's long fur. "Itachi's moved in with Kisame now."

"I heard. Kisame called me earlier after he picked Itachi up from the airport. Lucky bastard." Kakuzu appeared to be pouting.

"I'll say..." Hidan mimicked his pout. "Are you done with work for the day?"

"More or less. I still have some extra work to do before college starts back up." Kakuzu explained. "What about you? Has sister given you any work?"

"No. She said she'll wait until I finish high school. Just one more year then I'm free baby!" Hidan hooted.

"Deidara told me someone took you to prom..." Kakuzu murmured quietly. "Who's the corpse?"

"He's not a corpse." Hidan huffed.

"He will be." Kakuzu growled darkly.

"Jeez Kakuzu, you're such a jealous bastard." Hidan paused. "It really turns me on."

"You haven't changed much." Kakuzu laughed, "Want to tell me where you were yesterday though?"

"Um, I don't know where I was. The details are fuzzy. I went to Orochimaru's party with Kabuto." He explained.

"Wait, you were with Kabuto and Orochimaru? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you forgetting that they were practically our enemies since elementary?" Kakuzu scolded.

"Well Kabuto's changed. We're friends now. He was the only one I could talk to that would listen to me, you prick." Hidan snapped defensively. "He's not that bad and Orochimaru isn't too bad either."

"Hidan..." Kakuzu sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful..."

"I promise." Hidan sighed as well, "Can we change subjects now? I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kakuzu smiled. "So have you been well then thanks to Kabuto?"

"Yeah. He's really made high school better. He even said he'll visit me every day throughout my senior year." Hidan grinned.

"Hey Hidan, did you tell Kakuzu he also took you to the prom, hm?" Deidara smirked from the doorway.

"He what?" Kakuzu's expression turned hard again and Hidan groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Deidara." Hidan snapped. "I thought I told you my room was off limits today."

"Aw, but I wanted to go to the mall today." Kabuto whined, brushing past Deidara.

"Kabuto!" Hidan jumped up, temporarily forgetting his boyfriend as he went to embrace his friend. "I thought you were going to Missouri with Orochimaru."

"Eh, he actually crashed at my place." Kabuto replied, looking over to the computer. "Oh hey Kakuzu!"

"You're dead." Kakuzu growled.

"... Someone's in a bad mood." Kabuto laughed, elbowing Hidan. "Just what the hell kinda date is this? My dates are way better."

"Oh shut up Kabuto." Hidan flushed. "Dei, could you and Sasori go with him to the mall? Keep him out of my hair."

"But-"

"Please~?" Hidan begged, glancing to his laptop.

"Fine. But you owe me, un."

"Wait, when did you get a haircut?" Kakuzu asked, eyes squinted to see the blond on his computer. "Looks good."

"Hidan butchered my hair over in Japan, un." Deidara pouted, self-consciously petting his hair. "It's growing back too slow, un."

"Well I think you look fine. Kakuzu does too. Sasori hasn't had any arguments either." Hidan scoffed, pushing Kabuto out the door. "Now shoo."

"Fine, we're going." Deidara huffed, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry about that Kakuzu." Hidan sighed, going back to his seat and repositioning his laptop.

"It seems like Kabuto and you are more than friends." Kakuzu glared.

"Jeez, trust me, he's all for that snake bastard, Kuzu." Hidan growled. "Stop being so jealous. I fucking love you, alright!"

"Alright." Kakuzu sighed, petting Dumbass' head, "I love you too."

"So what now?" Hidan blinked.

"Not sure..." Kakuzu leaned back, looking intently at the screen. "I would strip but-"

"Do it!"

"No way, you need to block your door first." The older flushed.

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled, pushing a dresser in front of the door. "There, now take off that ridiculous bandana."

Kakuzu sighed, obeying him and untying the black bandana hiding his mouth. He then moved onto his tie. He had rushed home straight from work, not bothering to change out of his business suit. Hidan watched him in interest though it was probably the second time they have done something like this over their web cam dates. He slowly pulled off his coat, setting it neatly on the back of his chair then unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. Once the light shirt was completely unbuttoned, Kakuzu stopped, smirking at the computer screen.

He could tell Hidan was practically drooling, quivering in anticipation. He laughed shortly at that then pulled off the shirt, folding it then placing it on his coat. Stitches were still left across his torso and light scars stood out on his rough, tan skin. Hidan squinted his eyes, trailing them past his boyfriend's pecks and below his belly button where there was a faint trace of a 'treasure trail'. Kakuzu sighed and reseated himself, crossing his large arms.

"Happy now, Hidan?" He huffed, struggling not to blush.

"Very." He beamed, using the web cam to take a screen shot. "By the way... you know what this Friday is, don't you?"

"It's the day you become legal." Kakuzu winked.

"Not funny, but yeah." Hidan blushed. "I'm turning eighteen."

"I'll be working that day but I'll try to do something for you." He assured his young boyfriend. "I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Kuzu. Goodnight."

–

"So Dei-chan, how are you and Sasori doing?" Kabuto inquired of the blond.

"Don't call me that, hm. And my relationship is none of your business." Deidara snapped.

"Sorry. Hidan is always calling you that so it kinda stuck and I was just curious. Sasori and I used to be good friends before he got jealous of Orochimaru." Kabuto sighed.

"I heard it was the other way around, hm." Deidara grumbled.

"Hey, Sasori, Orochimaru, and I all hung out together before you came along, pretty little rich boy. Orochimaru and Sasori were pretty good friends and they both took a liking to me, the new kid, and even invited me into their little friend group. The problem was that Sasori was a loner type and preferred just a few friends." Kabuto sat at a table in the food court.

"Continue..." Deidara sighed, joining him.

"Kakuzu was much closer to Sasori than Orochimaru and Sasori even looked up to Kakuzu. Of course, who didn't look up to that giant?" He laughed at his own joke, but continued his story after receiving a frown from his listener. "Anyways, Orochimaru wanted somebody to look up to him too and be his best friend. Sasori always played with Kakuzu over Orochimaru so he often felt left out. When I came, he thought he could make me his best friend. It kinda hurt me to see how lonely Orochimaru would get whenever Kakuzu came to play with Sasori. It got worse when that Kisame kid came. He replaced Orochimaru, in a way."

"So what, hm? You two decided to stop playing with Sasori and get nasty towards him because he found other friends? You two sound like the jealous ones, not my Sasori, hm." Deidara scoffed.

"You don't understand." Kabuto sighed. "He got nasty towards us first."

_~Flashback~_

"_Orochimaru, I saved you a swing!" A little first grader grinned, holding a swing._

"_I'll be there in a second, Kabuto." Orochimaru returned an innocent smile and looked around the playground. "I'm going to wait for Sasori."_

"_Okay." _

_ Kabuto let go of the swing as Orochimaru approached to hold it for him. Kabuto swung high, taking advantage of the height to scout for their redheaded friend. He spotted blue under a tree and on the next kick up, he found Sasori talking with his two second grade friends. He slowed his swing and informed Orochimaru about their friend's location. Orochimaru sighed, settling himself on the free swing._

"_Oh well. I'll just swing with you until he comes over." The second grader pouted._

"_It's okay, Orochimaru, he'll come play with us sooner or later." _

_ Kabuto continued to swing in time with Orochimaru though he went higher, being lighter than his companion. He caught a glimpse of Kisame moving and before he knew it they were at the swings. Kakuzu and Kisame flanked both of Sasori's sides. Kabuto looked over, finding that Orochimaru and he were the only ones occupying the swing set for three. The two swingers stopped their play in order to greet Sasori._

"_Hey Sasori." Orochimaru murmured, eying his two classmates. "Wanna swing?"_

"_Not with you. Get up so we can swing." Sasori said coolly._

"_But we were here first." Kabuto protested._

"_He said move, you little brat." Kakuzu growled._

"_C'mon, Kabuto..." Orochimaru hissed, "Let's go play on the slide..."_

"_That's right, slither away you snake." Kakuzu murmured to Kisame, pulling a laugh from the new kid._

_ Kabuto frowned but gave up his swing, following Orochimaru. He made sure to bump against Sasori on his way and utter an insult. Luckily he only got a glare from his classmate. The insult went unheard by his 'bodyguards'._

"_I didn't know Sasori was such a jerk. What did we do?" Kabuto whimpered, grabbing Orochimaru's hand for comfort._

"_Don't worry about him, Kabuto. We still got each other. We don't need him."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Sasori would never do that, un." Deidara frowned, appearing unsure.

"Well he did. He's an asshole, just like Hidan says he is." Kabuto scoffed.

"Did you tell Hidan this story too...?" Deidara inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because he hates Sasori and he really hates that I'm dating Sasori, hm." He murmured.

"Yeah, he does hate it a little. But don't worry." The silver haired boy smiled. "Hidan knows you're happy with Sasori and won't interfere until he sees a tear."

–

"Happy birthday, Hidan. Sorry that I won't be able to do anything more than this for you. My second job is swamped. Hope you can understand and forgive me."

Hidan sighed, closing his phone after checking his voice mail. Kakuzu had only left him messages for his birthday. None used the 'L' word. He tossed his phone aside again and pulled Shithead close, nuzzling the Persian's soft fur. He was home alone for the day too. Aoi was working and Deidara was helping Sasori babysit the triplets. He just hoped Kabuto would come by and save him from his worst birthday since the accident. Not soon after he recalled the event that left him orphaned with his sister, there was a knock at the front door.

He carried Shithead downstairs with him and opened the door to reveal Kabuto and Orochimaru, both holding presents. Instantly a smile broke out across his face and he invited them in. He saw a package on the doorstep too. He set his cat down and examined the package before grinning wider, taking it inside. Kabuto quickly made himself at home while Orochimaru hesitated, waiting for Hidan to enter the living room. Shithead was glaring at him.

"What's with the package, Hidan?" Kabuto inquired.

"It's from Itachi and the others over in Hawaii." He replied, setting it on the coffee table with the other two gifts. "Kakuzu's sister sent me a present too but she's keeping my fan mail and shit. Apparently my birth date was leaked to the fucking press and some of them sent me some weird presents..."

"What about Kakuzu?" Orochimaru asked innocently (-cough-not-cough-).

"Oh. He's working..." Hidan murmured then quickly cheered. "But fuck him, I got you two. While I'm at it, fuck Deidara too. Damn whore, helping fire crotch babysit instead of spending time with me on my birthday."

"Did you bake yourself a cake?"

"Nah. But mom bought cupcakes. Want one, Orochimaru?"

"Sure." Orochimaru nodded and joined his boyfriend on the couch once Hidan was in the kitchen. "Kabuto, I'm going back to Missouri next month. Jiraiya worries when I'm gone too long."

"Oh. Alright. When can I move out there with you?" Kabuto inquired, leaning on the snake lover.

"I dunno... I'll rent an apartment eventually then I guess you can move in then. I'm struggling at college though..."

Hidan returned with a container of cupcakes, ceasing the couple's conversation. They each took a cupcake and then opened presents once the cupcakes were annihilated. Hidan started on Kisame and Itachi's package first. There were four individually wrapped presents in the box. Apparently, Zabuza and Haku had also sent their regards. There was a new pocket knife from Kisame and Zabuza had given him a kit to care for said knife. Itachi sent along a very nice lighter and Haku had sent the fluid for said lighter.

Orochimaru handed his gift over once the opened presents had been pushed aside. Inside the box was a snake skin and a few odd types of jewelry. Hidan nervously thanked him and was surprised when Orochimaru informed him of another present for another time. Kabuto smiled then and gave him a book on relationships. Hidan glared at him and Kabuto laughed.

"I put some cash in there too since that seems to be the best thing in his relationships." He joked.

"You suck." Hidan whined.

"I'm also spending the night." Kabuto winked.

"Why?"

"I'm driving back to Missouri from here... It's an hour's drive from here but from Kabuto's it's a bit farther. And let's face it, gas is cheaper in Missouri." Orochimaru laughed.

"Tch. Fine. But you're sleeping on the floor."

–

"These kids are so cute, hm." Deidara squealed, nuzzling Konan.

"I guess..." Sasori shrugged, feeding Nagato.

"Don't you like kids, danna?" The blond blinked.

"No, I don't but I promised Itachi I'd help and Pain and Konan did so much for me..." Sasori murmured.

"Brother home?" Yahiko inquired, tilting his head.

"No, not yet. In a few years kid." Sasori sighed.

"Sasowi," Konan squirmed in Deidara's arms. "Potty."

"Again?" Sasori groaned. "Dei, you think you could take her to the bathroom for me?"

"Sure... when's their nap time?"

"We can put them down after lunch. Why?" Sasori blinked.

"I wanted to discuss our plans after..."

"Oh. Right, that... we should plan later, you're not even a senior yet."

"But danna, it's important, hm." Deidara huffed, stomping his foot.

"Ugh, you sound like a woman. Don't tell me you'll be wearing a dress to that too."

"I thought you liked my dress, un!" He snapped, the triplets forgotten.

"Dresses are expensive!"

"You sound like Kakuzu, un!"

"You sound like a bitch!"

–

"Hey Itachi. Thanks for the gifts, hope you and Kisame are faring well. Same for the other bastards too."

"Jeez, if that's you giving thanks, I might never get you anything again." Kabuto interrupted Hidan's phone call, lounging back on the bed.

"Oh shut up and get the fuck off my bed." Hidan grumbled, hanging up. "The bastard didn't even answer the phone."

"Hidan, their time is five hours behind us. He's probably napping. I heard he's nocturnal." Kabuto laughed, sitting up as the front door slammed open.

"Hidan! I'm home, hm! Get your ass down here." Deidara shouted.

"Why the fuck should I, bitch?" He shouted back, hanging out his bedroom door.

"Because I'm pissed and need to vent, hm!"

"What did asshole do now?" Hidan groaned, marching downstairs with Kabuto on his heels.

"We got in an argument over my—What is he doing here, hm?" Deidara glared at his brother's friend.

"Um. Birthday sleepover?" Hidan offered.

"You're lucky I lost Kakuzu's number, un." Deidara grumbled.

"Tch, you don't have the balls. Now what happened, bro?" Hidan sighed.

"Nothing. Forget it, hm. You wouldn't like it." Deidara murmured, brushing past him. "It was just a stupid little tiff, nothing serious, un."

"Damn... now I'm curious." Kabuto laughed.

–

"Happy birthday, danna." Sasori winked, kissing Deidara's cheek.

"Danna!" Deidara started. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, babe." Sasori shrugged, "And we are dating."

"But how did you know I would be at the mall, hm?" Deidara inquired, hiding a book behind his back. "And in the bookstore and in this section of the bookstore, hm?"

"Your brother told me... don't ask me how he knows..." Sasori laughed, smiling at his boyfriend. "What's that behind your back?"

"I-It's nothing." He stuttered, slipping the book back on the shelf and grabbing another without drawing attention.

"Bull." Sasori scoffed, easily snatching the decoy book from Deidara's hands. "A book on homos?"

"I-Itachi recommended it, hm."

"Oh... Well forget it. I'm taking you to our shop. I have a surprise for you."

Sasori set the book down and proceeded to drag Deidara from the mall to his car. Deidara remained quiet during the ride, curious about his surprise. There was not much at Sasori's family antique shop that Deidara liked. Sure there was plenty of art, but the style was lasting and old. Nothing new and short-lived like Deidara's preferred style. The blond continued to ponder until the car came to a stop at the front of the store.

Sasori got out first, helping Deidara out of the car. Sasori soon put a blindfold on him, promising it was temporary. Blue eyes rolled under the black cloth but he followed the redhead regardless. He was carefully led past the various wooden clocks and puppets and into the back of the shop. However Sasori did not stop in the workshop, instead leading Deidara up a hidden staircase. He took off the blindfold and stepped back from Deidara.

The blond gasped at the sight. It was a romantic dinner set up in the store's attic. Sasori had set up fancy candles and even some flower petals and the glass figurines they had bought so long ago—as it seemed to them—were neatly and decoratively positioned all over the room. Sasori handed Deidara a lighter and led him to the table, sitting in one of the wooden chairs he himself had made. Deidara also noticed the table had been made by Sasori as well. He moved the candles and plates aside, staring in awe at the scorpion and bird carved into the table top.

"Danna...?" Deidara blinked; his eyes were watery.

"Do you like? I was thinking it would be perfect for after you graduate..." Sasori trailed. "I'm taking over this store in a few months since I'm older now."

"Will we live here, danna?" Deidara wondered.

"Whatever you want, babe. We can sell whatever art pieces we want as well. Even your clay figures and fireworks. This attic makes a perfect bedroom and there's a bathroom downstairs. In the basement is a kitchen and another bedroom." Sasori fidgeted slightly.

"Danna..." Deidara smiled, lighting the candles. "It's perfect."

"Not quite..." Sasori flushed, fishing something out of his pocket. "I didn't do it properly at the dance and you know I'm old fashioned so..." He clutched something tightly in his hand.

"I already gave you my answer, you don't have to... un." Deidara blushed.

"I know. But I want to... Besides, I wouldn't mind doing this everyday if I have to. I love you and I always will. I know we're probably rushing but-"

"That's my style, un." Deidara giggled.

"Exactly."

He held out his hand and slowly uncurled his fingers...

–

August tenth started Deidara and Hidan's senior year. Something Hidan was not quite as excited about. He moped on his way to class, upset that Kakuzu was busy with college once again. This time he could not meet with Kabuto between classes. However Deidara would be able to meet him now that Sasori was gone. Once they reached their homeroom for introductions, the two brothers sat at an art table towards the front.

They had both been put in Ashley's homeroom since Konan passed on and Pain quit work for their triplets. The boys' first day of senior year went by quickly. At lunchtime they both split a lunch Hidan had made and packed. Hidan spoke of the theater club and Deidara of the art club. They reminisced about the old days and soon started discussing their future plans. Deidara did not say much though, simply stating he would become an artist and possibly go to college.

At the end of the day, they felt closer than they did in Junior year but still not as close as Freshman year. It seemed time really changed them; it changes everyone.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_sasodei awsum_: I realize SasoDei is popular... but in my opinion, it's too popular and there's so many conflicts about it so I tend to keep my distance. I write what I wanna write. Sasori and Deidara aren't the main characters and I apologize if I didn't make this clear enough. As this story is still in progress and has so many couples and pairings, I have been changing the characters so fans of all sorts of the pairings featured here could find this story. Once the story is completed, the end characters chosen to help people find this fiction will be "Akatsuki".

As for Dei wearing a dress, I justified it a bit. Besides, it was totally fan service. XD It's not happening again anyways... Sorry that I offended. People like feminine Dei and some like masculine Dei. I couldn't care one way or another and try to please both sides. This is the whole reason I try to avoid the pairing. XDD As for making him more masculine... I have. He's still just a kid. Give it time. He just got a traumatic haircut too. How's that for masculine? No more pretty, girly locks... until after graduation... but if you want him to stay masculine, fine. I can keep his hair short. D

Back to there not being enough SasoDei. If you paid attention to my author notes, you would see that I was struggling with that. I was asking for ideas and such but none were given so I did what I could think of for the time. SasoDei is just so popular and overdone that it bores me... But I love it still and try to think up new, original things to write with this couple.

(Sorry that I'm rambling. It's a nasty habit of mine. I prefer reviews like this to be ones I can send a PM to but I like anonymous reviews a lot.) Oh, and KakuHida = my OTP and ftw.

_Some dickhed_: Lol. But yeah, same thing as above. I'm sorry if Deidara's a girly kid. He was his mother's dress up doll back in preschool so what did you expect? And Sasori did kind of come out of the closet but don't worry. I promise Sasori isn't ashamed of Deidara. He was just suffering from shock that his boyfriend cut his beautiful hair. I think in the last chapter I made it clear that they had made up... In fact... -hint to a spoiler- they're probably more lovey-dovey now than any of the other characters.

So, the gist of these two reviews: SasoDei isn't the main pairing and is a very controversial issue! It is very dangerous to write SasoDei. Note to self: Write less SasoDei. (Joking. XD I'll just have more trouble writing SasoDei, inevitably prolonging the whole story. That or I'll just write them however I feel like writing them.) Thank you both for your reviews. I really appreciated hearing your true opinions. I like getting constructive review like your guys'.

* * *

Personal News That Affects My Stories: Okay, I'm going through another rough patch. Might end up on the streets again. Possibly going to a new school district which really stresses me out and puts me through depression. When I am depressed, I have no energy to move, eat, go to the bathroom, talk, or type. I just lie there. So if I suddenly become inactive, you'll know why... If I sound snippy to anyone, I don't mean it, honest. I'm just so tired of life. (I'm not suicidal.) I feel like hibernating~ -heart-

Thank the new fans: _hMLS335, KanameAngel, 3vilrainbowponyy, _and**_ Xrcas__xDarkSa__m1010xX. _**Another special thanks to my beta-reader.


	37. Shinobi High: Sixteen

August fifteenth was just like any day to Kakuzu ever since he had come to New York. The only difference was that Hidan would constantly bug him. However, this year seemed to be the exception. In class he made sure to take his detailed notes as quickly as he could, daydreaming about what Hidan would do for his birthday. After school, he headed to one of his jobs at a cafe. One thing he loved about living in a city like New York was that he did not need to worry about gas.

Walking was so much easier for him and kept him fit. After work he headed for his dorm, his school bag held protectively to his chest. His dorm-mate greeted him from the television where he was playing a video game. Kakuzu set down his bag and pulled out his laptop, went to the desk, and shoved the other, beat up laptop to the side. He had a report to type up.

"Some guys called. Wished you a happy birthday." His roommate informed him, pausing his game.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu inquired.

"No, sounded more like Zabuza, Kisame, and their boyfriends." He replied, stretching.

"That's odd. They never call me..." Kakuzu blinked. "But no Hidan yet?" He heard the phone ring and jumped to his feet. "Hello, Hidan?"

"Er, no, Sasori." The caller replied awkwardly. "Happy birthday man. Hidan isn't out of school yet so..."

"Oh. Right." Kakuzu felt the urge to slap himself. "What did you call for?"

"To wish you a happy birthday. It's been awhile." Sasori replied with a drawl.

"That's all? I'm busy, Sasori." Kakuzu sighed.

"Sounds like a load of bull." Sasori scoffed. "Sounded to me like you were waiting around to hear from Hidan."

"I-I am not!" Kakuzu stuttered, looking at his laptop, his report not even started. "I was working on an important report I have to turn in tomorrow."

"But you don't have class tomorrow..."

"Shut up, Ares." Kakuzu glared at his roommate.

"Okay... well, I'm gonna let you go now. Got to pick Dei up from school."

"Wait, what about Hidan? Who's picking him up?"

"Kabuto. Who else?" Sasori scoffed, hanging up.

Kakuzu blinked, setting down the phone very calmly. Ares stiffened, slowly stepping back into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. A crash was heard and an angered shout followed.

"Fucking whore! What the hell's so great about Kabuto!" Another crash and Ares winced then sighed when the fit of anger stopped. "Ares, can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Why?" He replied.

"Um... I broke mine... and my laptop."

"Idiot."

–

"So where are we going, bitch?" Hidan inquired. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know. I apologize for that. Orochimaru wanted me to come visit him for a little bit." Kabuto smiled slightly, picking Hidan up from school. "But I'm back now, so no worries. We were thinking of letting you come down to Missouri for winter break too."

"Oh, I don't know. I might have plans, man." Hidan frowned. "I don't know if Aoi and Dei are staying home for the holidays or what..."

"Why wouldn't they?" Kabuto stopped his car outside Hidan's house.

"I don't know." Hidan sighed, unbuckling. "Thanks for the ride."

"Call if you need anything!" Kabuto shouted before driving off.

Hidan waved until the beat up car vanished from his site then he darted inside. The house was empty; Aoi was at work and Deidara was no doubt on another date with Sasori. Shithead was the only other living thing in the house. He whined loudly and insistently, leading his master to his food bowl. Hidan sighed and filled the cat's bowl before heading to his bed. He glanced at his cell phone and the calendar, sitting up.

"Kakuzu..." He blinked, reaching for the phone.

He brought his hand back to his chest with a sigh. He grabbed his pillow and flopped back on the bed, holding the pillow tightly over his face. He could not call Kakuzu. He was tired of getting yelled at for interrupting Kakuzu's study. After a good half hour or so he sat back up, removing the pillow. He saw his phone and felt his eye twitch. In a flash the phone was in his hand, opened.

"C'mon, Kakuzu, pick up." He sighed, speed-dialing his boyfriend. "... Nothing..." Hidan slouched, groaning. "I'm an idiot for getting my hopes up. The fucker's so un-fucking-reliable!" He turned of his phone, tossing it in his bedside table's drawer. "Bastard..."

–

"I can't believe you don't even know your boyfriend's phone number by heart." Ares scoffed, scolding Kakuzu.

"Shut up." He groaned. "I never had time to memorize it!"

"That's pathetic man." Ares cackled. "You're a real shitty boyfriend."

"You're no better." Kakuzu glared.

"Well, what are you going to do about your report?" Ares smirked.

"I guess I'll just steal your laptop." Kakuzu sighed. "Though it's a shame there's no web cam on that piece of shit."

"Oi, if I find anything white or sticky on my baby, I'll kill you."

"You're sick."

–

"Let's see... Itachi told me to just browse the gay section... but I can't find it, hm." Deidara frowned, fingering the various book bindings.

"Find what?" A familiar voice from behind made Deidara jump, clutching his chest.

"Holy shit, Kabuto. What are you doing here, hm?" Deidara hissed.

"Looking for a book." Kabuto smiled innocently, picking up a book on safe sex.

"Uh..." Deidara blushed, eying the book. "Is that book any good, hm?"

"I think so..." Kabuto blinked, flipping the book over to read the back. "It's a book for beginners though Orochimaru claims he already knows what to do. I decided to get a book anyways." He smiled, a little creepily in Deidara's opinion, and looked along the shelves. "Hidan hasn't heard from Kakuzu in awhile. How are you and Sasori?"

"We're fine, thank you very much, hm." Deidara huffed, turning back to the shelves.

"Do you have plans next month?" Kabuto inquired.

"December? None that I know of... hm?" Deidara frowned, glancing at the other curiously.

"I see..." Kabuto smiled, grabbing another book before leaving.

"Weirdo, un." Deidara blinked, grabbing a book on marriage. "Wonder if this is any good, hm."

–

"Happy birthday, Sasori-danna." Deidara greeted the redhead at his door. "How was work, hm?"

"I made a new puppet since my old one sold for about fifteen bucks." Sasori replied, kissing the younger male's cheek on his way in. "Where's Hidan?"

"In the kitchen making a cake. Has Kakuzu called you, hm?" Sasori stopped taking off his coat in time to catch Deidara's worried look.

"Not since his birthday. I'm actually starting to worry." He hung up his coat and scarf, kicking off his boots.

"Maybe Kisame's heard something, hm?" Deidara offered hopelessly, pulling Sasori next to him on the loveseat.

"He's out at sea with Zabuza now." Sasori replied. "Itachi called me saying they wouldn't be back until sometime next month."

"Hey asshole, happy birthday." Hidan entered, casually greeting their house guest. "Dei, call me when the thingy dings." He added, going outside.

"Where's he going?" Sasori inquired.

"Oh, Shithead ran away a few months ago, un." Deidara said sadly. "Hidan won't give up his search though, hm."

"Any ideas why? I thought he was like Hidan's shadow."

"I think he got spooked by a storm. That or he's looking for a mate, hm." Deidara shrugged, leaning on Sasori.

"Mm, a horny kitty." Sasori smirked, kissing Deidara's neck. "I'm feeling rather horny myself." He whispered.

"Danna." Deidara blushed, playfully hitting his shoulder. "Don't make me give kitty a cold bath, hm."

"Kitty will be sure to pull you in with him." Sasori responded, straddling Deidara's lap.

"You're heavy, danna." Deidara flushed, moving his neck to let Sasori play.

"I am not, your knees are just weak." Sasori replied, planting a kiss over his lips.

"Jerk, hm." Deidara smiled, returning the kiss.

The couple continued to tease and caress until there was a ding. Rather than let Deidara up to check the cake, Sasori switched their positions. His hands rested on Deidara's strong hips, keeping him in place. Deidara squirmed and protested, wanting to check the cake. Sasori was stubborn though, sliding his hands up under his shirt to rub his back. Deidara's face turned bright red and his body developed a mind of its own, moving closer to the puppeteer.

"My puppet's back, it seems, no strings attached." Sasori chuckled. "My beautiful, strong puppet." He whispered in Deidara's ear.

"D-Danna... the cake... un." Deidara shuddered, placing his hands on Sasori's shoulders.

"The cake can wait." He replied, slipping Deidara's shirt up to expose his back and abdomen. "You're quite smooth..."

"Sasori!" Deidara whined. "Hidan-"

"Hidan's looking for his pussy." Sasori rolled his eyes, experimentally licking Deidara, earning a giggle. "Did that tickle?" The redhead practically purred, now running his hands up the blond's thighs. "Your skinny jeans make this easier."

"H-How so, un?" Deidara was no longer resisting.

"I can make out every curve." He emphasized the last word, grabbing Deidara's crotch.

A loud gasp was heard, overshadowing Deidara's low moan. The couple looked up from their heated cuddling session to see Hidan in the doorway. His violet eyes were wide, trained directly on them. Deidara's embarrassment became more pronounced and he jumped off the redhead's lap. Sasori cursed quietly, placing a pillow from the loveseat on his lap to hide the slight tent.

"Cannot un-see!" Hidan cried, running to the kitchen. "AH! The cake's on fire!"

"That's not the only thing on fire." Sasori muttered with a squirm and a glance to his lap.

–

"Ares, have my packages arrived yet?" Kakuzu grumbled, pacing his dorm.

"No." His friend replied from the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go walk Dumbass. Keep an ear out for them." Kakuzu sighed, calling to his dog.

After clipping the leash to the dog's collar, Kakuzu left the dorm for the icy outdoors. Dumbass trotted behind Kakuzu, his fur fluffed up against the cold wind. Kakuzu was also bundled up for the winter weather, frowning as his dog slowed to mark a hydrant. They continued on, stopping occasionally to let the dog sniff around or do its thing. It soon got too cold for Kakuzu to stay out and he looked at his shivering dog.

He sighed, scooping the dog up in his arms. Dumbass squirmed for a bit, lapping eagerly at Kakuzu's face. The man groaned at that, putting the dog back down. In a flash the dog was off. Kakuzu cursed and called him back. Dumbass stopped on the adjacent sidewalk then came racing back. A car swerved nearby, hitting a patch of ice.

"Hidan!"

–

"Hidan!"

"What, Dei?" Hidan sighed, sitting up in his bed, quickly wiping away his tears. "I'm busy."

"I was just letting you know I'm leaving, hm. I'll be back next year." Deidara giggled at his idea of a joke, ducking back out of his brother's room.

"Asshole..." Hidan sighed, looking at his pocket knife.

"Hidan, honey!" Aoi's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Come quick!"

Hidan jumped to his feet, wincing when the blade sliced his finger. He cursed, putting the finger in his mouth until he reached the bottom of the steps. Aoi was smiling, looking outside. Hidan went to her side, following her gaze out the window. He quickly brightened, rushing outside. Kabuto was in the driveway. However Kabuto was not what Hidan was interested in.

"Shithead! Where'd you find him?" He smiled, plucking the brown Persian out of his friend's arms.

"The shit head snuck into my car and was hanging around my place." Kabuto laughed. "I finally managed to catch the little bugger."

"Thank you, Kabuto-chan!" Hidan beamed, embracing the other silver hair, careful not to let Shithead go.

"I know you probably want a proper reunion..." Kabuto smiled, "But how would you like to come down to Missouri with me for Christmas?"

"Oh... I don't know. Mom's upset 'cause the bitch bailed with his asshole." Hidan glanced back at the house. "But I guess I'll ask."

"Cool."

–

It was just a few days before Christmas that Deidara had left to celebrate the holidays with Sasori's family. Now he was curled up comfortably with Sasori, watching the fire burn through the wood in the fireplace. Temari and her brothers were also in the living room, quietly chatting with each other. Kankuro was teasing his older sister about her young 'friend' whom landed himself in one of her advanced classes. Gaara stopped trying to converse with them when the conversation got a bit uncomfortable and instead observed his cousin.

Sasori had not revealed his sexuality or boyfriend to his grandmother Chiyo for fear of the old woman's reaction. However his cousins were well aware of what he and Deidara did when she was not around. This Christmas would be celebrated without Chiyo as she was in the hospital. Deidara had agreed to spend the holidays with Sasori in an attempt to distract him from the fact that she might not survive the year. The blond looked away from the fire, pulling Sasori's gaze down to meet his own.

"Danna, I need to call my mother, hm." He whispered.

Sasori nodded, pulling off the blanket and letting Deidara out of his grasp. Once the blond was out of the room, Gaara clambered off the couch, joining his cousin on the floor. Sasori quirked a curious brow from his position on the floor. After a little staring match, the older redhead sat up.

"Sasori, have you and Deidara had sex yet?" The room quickly fell quiet.

"Why do you ask?" Sasori finally managed to respond.

"Well, I've only heard people say how a man and a woman have sex..." Gaara murmured.

"Ah... well..." Sasori glanced at Gaara's siblings. "Well... I'll tell you about it tonight, okay?"

"Tell him about what, hm?" Deidara had returned with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Nothing, brat." His boyfriend replied, getting back into a cuddly position. "What did your mom say?"

"Something about being safe and that Hidan's having fun down in Missouri, hm." Deidara said, handing him the mug.

"I'm going to try and call Kakuzu again." Sasori sighed. "Shithead came home yesterday, right?" He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Kakuzu's number. "The jerk hasn't called any of us in ages."

"I'm not a jerk." Kakuzu answered, his voice sounding odd.

"Kakuzu, where the hell happened man? We all lost contact with you for like months. Deidara and Itachi were convinced you were just having an affair." Sasori joked.

"Now isn't a time for jokes." Kakuzu choked. "Dumbass got hit by a car."

"What?" Sasori's eyes widened, "Is he okay man?"

"What happened, danna?" Deidara inquired, setting the cocoa on the hard tile in front of the fireplace.

"Dumbass got hit by a car." Sasori whispered.

"They say he's lucky but I'm still worried. He sleeps most of the time and hardly eats." Kakuzu practically whimpered.

"Why don't you go ahead and call Hidan?" Sasori suggested.

"I don't know his number..."

"Seriously? That's pathetic..."

–

"Kabuto, Hidan! Welcome to my humble abode." Orochimaru greeted the two silver haired males.

"Hey, we live here too." A blonde woman with a rather large bust hollered from behind him.

"Did you bring a pretty lady, Oro?" A male with white hair questioned.

"Nope, just some male friends." Orochimaru said smoothly, leading the two inside.

Orochimaru lived in a two bedroom town home with his two college friends, Tsunade and Jiraiya. The three had met when Orochimaru and Kabuto had been kicked out of the Shinobi school district. He had gone to live in Missouri and attend school with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kabuto had not been with him, choosing to stay in Illinois with some foster parents. Orochimaru had not said much to Kabuto about the long time the two spent apart.

"This is the room I share with Jiraiya." He smiled, opening a door on the second floor.

"Holy shit..."

Hidan felt his eye twitch as he saw what was inside the room. There was a blowup doll, for one, in the corner of the room. In that corner were posters of nude and scantily dressed women taped on the wall. On the floor were quite a few magazines and he was sure there were some condoms mixed with trash. Kabuto ignored all this though and went to the bunk bed on one side of the room, plopping down on the bottom bed.

Orochimaru followed then pulled on rubber gloves from the bedside table. He went to the corner and started to tidy it up. When he finished stacking and deflating he climbed the bunk ladder. He threw down some pornographic movies and other objects that made Hidan look away. Kabuto laughed, giving him the 'all clear' after a few minutes.

"What the fuck?" Hidan twitched.

"Jiraiya's a major pervert." Orochimaru laughed. "Thankfully he rarely brings his bitches home when I'm sleeping in here."

"Where will we be sleeping?" Kabuto asked.

"You with me, Hidan and Jiraiya on top bunk." Orochimaru grinned. "Unless someone wants to sleep with Tsunade."

"Hey, who's phone is ringing?"

"Mine. Hello?" Hidan answered and his eyes went wide at the voice on the other line. "Kuzu-chan!"

"Dumbass got hit by a car." Hidan's jaw dropped and his grip loosened.

"W-What?" He stuttered, struggling to catch his breath. "Is he okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Kakuzu replied. "How's Shithead..?"

"He gave a bit of a scare, disappeared for a few months. But it's all good. Kabuto found him at his house and brought the little shit back." Hidan started to pace the room, a roar of emotions flooding him. "What happened to your phone? And you haven't been online. I was fucking worried about you."

"I just threw a little tantrum, Hidan. Broke both my phone and laptop. But I got them fixed. Where are you now?" Kakuzu replied with a tired sigh.

"I'm down in Missouri for the holidays. Why do you care?" Hidan pouted.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Kakuzu snapped. "Why are you in Missouri? What about Deidara and Aoi?"

"Deidara's spending Christmas with Sasori while Chiyo's dying and Aoi wanted to sleep through Christmas day." Hidan replied. "Kabuto came over and invited me to spend Christmas with him. If you have a fucking problem with that then tough shit."

"Of course I have a problem with that but..." He sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can do about it." Hidan could tell Kakuzu was forcing his temper down. "You're happy and I'm happy with that. Just please be careful. I'll call you again tomorrow and Christmas day."

"Thanks. I love you." Hidan smiled faintly.

"I love you too." Kakuzu sighed before hanging up.

"So, the New Year party is gonna be here, right Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked his boyfriend.

"What about Christmas?" Hidan joined in, squeezing onto the bottom bunk.

"Well, just the five of us will celebrate that. So no big party." Orochimaru replied.

"Sweet."

–

On Christmas everyone that went to Akatsuki Daycare received a gift from Pain that Itachi chose. Sasori and Deidara made their gifts for Sasori's cousins and Hidan gave edible gifts to Orochimaru, his roommates, and Kabuto. Kakuzu talked to Hidan for two hours about nothing in particular and Jiraiya got a kiss under the mistletoe from Tsunade. They later needed a trip to the hospital to fix his broken jaw. That left the house to Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Hidan for the night.

"Harder, Orochimaru!"

Hidan spent the night in Tsunade's room, pillow over his head.

–

On the thirty-first of December, Hidan found himself making party entrees for Orochimaru's 'guests'. A good half a dozen were already at the house, up in Orochimaru's bedroom. Kabuto had decided to help Hidan prepare the food and beverages. Hidan was amazed by the amount of alcohol Orochimaru had bought for the party. He made a mental note not to let his own drinks or food for the night out of sight.

As the sun went down, the party population drastically increased. Hidan could not find any place in the house quiet enough to hear his phone ring, let alone answer it. He maneuvered past a group of young adults on the stairs and then entered Orochimaru's bedroom. He was not expecting to see what he saw and quickly backed out of the room. He then turned to Tsunade's bedroom, trying to expel from his mind the scene he had just witnessed.

He cautiously entered the smelly room and relaxed a bit when he saw Kabuto was in there alone. He frowned though as he saw that his friend was smoking something. Kabuto started coughing and Hidan rushed over, climbing onto the bed to pat his back. Once Kabuto stopped coughing long enough to realize Hidan was there, he sat up, putting his joint on the bedside table.

"Hey man, you enjoying the party?" He asked airily.

"No, I am not! What are you doing in here, bastard?" Hidan snapped.

"Smoking some pot. Want a puff?" He waved the rolled paper in front of Hidan, holding in another coughing fit.

"Ew, no! It fucking reeks. Where the hell is Orochimaru?"

"He should be here soon. He said he was gathering people for an orgy." Kabuto shrugged, taking another puff.

"What the fuck is an orgy?" Hidan coughed.

"Ask Sasori or Kakuzu." Kabuto shrugged again, spluttering off to cough. "I'm not too sure what an orgy is either..."

Hidan felt his eye twitch and he got off the bed, going to a corner of the room. He pulled out his phone and hesitated on who to call. Kakuzu would not want to be bugged by some weird question. He sighed and dialed him anyways. He was surprised when someone else answered Kakuzu's cell.

"Is this Hidan?" The voice inquired. "Kakuzu's busy right now."

"Oh... I just wanted to ask the shit head a question." Hidan replied, trying to name the voice.

"What's your question...?" Hidan figured it had to be Kakuzu's room mate.

"What's an orgy?" Silence.

"... A what?" Ares sputtered.

"An orgy!" Hidan shouted louder, thinking the party was making it hard for the other to hear him.

"Does someone want to have an orgy with you?" Hidan heard Kakuzu's voice in the background. "Geez man, chill. I highly doubt he's going to have one without you." Kakuzu's voice sounded again and Ares let out an exclamation of pain.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Hidan snapped, losing his patience.

"Dude, chill and smoke this." Kabuto said from the bed, giving him a weird look.

"Okay, okay. It's basically just group sex. Sex with lots of people." Ares sighed. "Kakuzu says to get away from where ever you are now if they're mentioning orgies."

"I think I already saw one..." Hidan twitched, remembering the scene he had walked in on earlier.

"Lucky basta—I mean... Happy New Year!"

"What did he say?" Kabuto stretched.

"I need to go home, Kabuto, I'm not feeling good." Hidan lied, pocketing his phone and backing up, only to bump into someone.

"Nonsense, Hidan, you just got here." Orochimaru's voice sent an unpleasant chill down Hidan's spine.

"M-My mom wants me home early though. Family emergency." He replied quietly, jumping when the back of Orochimaru's pale hand touched his forehead.

"You're just running a fever. Here, I'll give you some Tylenol." He smiled crookedly, pulling out a pill.

"N-No, I'm good." Hidan tripped, surprised when he did not fall to the ground.

"Come on kid, stop being a pussy." A strange man had restrained his movement.

"Thank you." Orochimaru sneered, pinching Hidan's nose and prying his mouth open, popping the pill inside. "You just need to chill and enjoy the party, Hidan."

Hidan struggled as he swallowed, kicking the man behind him and running over to Kabuto. Kabuto was laughing at what he had seen and told Hidan to calm down. Instead Hidan grabbed his arm, pulling him off the bed. He was going to try and get his friend away from the mess they had gotten into. However Kabuto resisted at the door. Hidan cursed and ran outside.

Inside the house, Kabuto seemed to come to his senses, taking Orochimaru outside. It was too late for Hidan to be out and he was a long way from home. The pair searched from the porch for Hidan. They saw him stumbling around in the street, appearing to have trouble walking. However that was not what made Kabuto shout; a car was speeding from the party, heading for Hidan.

The couple quickly ran out to the road, hovering over Hidan's body. Orochimaru cursed under his breath and looked around. Kabuto was shaking and pressed two fingers to his friend's throat, checking for a pulse. Orochimaru ran back to the house, getting into his car and pulling out to where Hidan lay. Kabuto gave a shaky sigh of relief and informed his boyfriend of Hidan's pulse.

"Get him into the car."

Orochimaru lifted Hidan's legs while Kabuto picked him up by the shoulders. Together they put him in the back, strapping him in place with the seat belts. Kabuto hopped into the passenger seat and Orochimaru sped off. He passed a hospital, raising questions from Kabuto.

"We can't take him to the hospital or we get in trouble. We have to dump him somewhere far away from us." Orochimaru explained calmly.

"What? No, we have to get him help!" Kabuto shouted.

"Well then we'll dump him at his house." Orochimaru shrugged.

"No one's there. Aoi is out at a party." Kabuto snapped.

"Then... Sasori's house." Orochimaru said, making a turn. "His cousin Gaara is an insomniac."

"Okay, that and Deidara's there."

Kabuto let some relief show as they pulled into the neighborhood. Sasori's house was the only one with its lights on. They stopped the car in front of the house and Kabuto jumped out. He dragged Hidan out of the car and set him on the side of the road. He wanted to ring the doorbell but Orochimaru had shouted for him to get back in. He jumped in and they sped off again, disappearing into the night.

* * *

This is the unedited version. An edited version will be coming soon. Hope you are satisfyed with this one for now. Once my beta has the time, this will be replaced. Feel free to revisit when the next chapter comes to see my detailed author's note.


	38. Shinobi High: Seventeen

"And that is how two males have sex, Gaara." Sasori finished his explanation, sitting on his bed across from his cousin.

"That doesn't sound right..." Gaara frowned, tilting his head. "Cause it sounded more like making out..."

"I'm still kinda a virgin, Gaara and you're still in school. You actually thought I would tell you how to have sex?" Sasori laughed.

"... I know you and Dei did more than just make out when you were a senior..." Gaara huffed.

"T-That was just a rumor." Sasori snapped, blushing heavily.

"Sasori! Please? I really wanna know how I can make Lee happier about being with me..." Sasori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gaara... Sex isn't everything in a relationship. You should honestly save it for when you both are older..." Sasori explained.

"But I need to change his mind before his Christmas party!" Gaara whimpered.

"Wait... Change his mind about what?" Sasori blinked.

"He told me that he wanted to try and get Sakura under the mistletoe..." Gaara murmured.

"Are you guys really dating or...?" Sasori trailed, eying his cousin.

"Well, we kind of are but I know he liked Sakura before I asked him to be my boyfriend."

"Well, I won't teach you about a hand-job or a blow-job... But I'll help make sure that kiss doesn't happen." Sasori offered.

"... What's a blow-job?" Gaara blinked.

"Danna! I thought you weren't going to tell him, hm!" Deidara shouted, standing in the doorway.

–

"Why are you two coming?"

"He's our little brother, why wouldn't we come?"

It was the day of Lee's Christmas party and Gaara's siblings just climbed into Sasori's back seat with their brother. Both wanted to go to their brother's first Christmas party. Their hidden motive was probably to get acquainted with his boyfriend with a few added threats. The Christmas party was going to be hosted by the dojo's owner, Gai so it was a little more public than most parties. All of his students, past and present, would be there.

Once they arrived at the dojo, Sasori helped Deidara out of the car and Gaara went to open the door for his family. Inside were numerous decorations but the sparring area was being used. Gai and Kakashi were sparring though it looked more like Kakashi was reading. Sasori and Deidara easily picked Sasuke out from the small crowd at the side of the room.

Gaara went over first to greet his friends. The only ones that bothered to return it were Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Thanks to Naruto (and Sasuke), more people had joined the dojo like Choji, Ino, Kiba, and even the shy friends, Hinata and Shino. Of course, all of the new kids continued to have difficulties acquainting themselves towards Gaara in the way both Lee and Naruto had; to put it bluntly, the kids still believed Gaara to be a freak.

"Hey Gaara, what took ya?" Naruto greeted him.

"Sasori had to wait for my siblings." Gaara explained briefly, looking around for his boyfriend.

"Hey Sasuke. You still mad at your brother, hm?" Deidara slid next to his old frenemy's brother.

"A little... But I'm more mad at his boyfriend for living so far away." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah, we miss them too, hm. Why did you join the dojo anyways? I thought you hated doing things with people, hm." Deidara inquired.

"Well... I want to try and be better than my brother at something." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah, so Itachi isn't good at martial arts, hm?" Deidara grinned.

"No, he excels at martial arts." Sasuke corrected calmly, replacing Deidara's grin with a scowl.

"Dammit! Why do you Uchihas always have to show off, hm?" Deidara snapped, storming off.

"What's that guy's problem?" Ino scoffed to Sakura.

"Who knows..." Sakura huffed.

"Lee..." Gaara nudged his classmate slightly, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Lee's bug eyes never left the spar between his master and Kakashi.

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas." Gaara murmured, sitting beside him to watch.

"Merry Christmas." Lee said then quickly jumped up to cheer when Kakashi lost his footing, only to knock Gai completely off his feet. "Dangit..." Lee pouted.

"That's okay, Lee, I'm sure Gai just let him win." Gaara said, attempting to cheer up the other boy.

"Gai-sensei would never do that." Lee cried (in a manly, Lee-like manner).

"..." Gaara sighed, leaning his head on Lee's shoulder. "Hey Lee, aren't you going to take notes on Gai's exercise?" He hinted, watching Gai do push-ups with his finger.

"Oh that's right! Thank you for reminding me, Gaara." Lee jumped, going to his father's side to join the push up exercise.

Gaara took a seat with a nice view and watched Lee until he was distracted by his cousin. Sasori asked him to point out Sakura. Next to approach Gaara was his brother sporting a disappointed look on his face. Temari was talking with Shikamaru about their math homework and a few other things. This left Kankuro alone which bored him.

"So... Worried about your first relationship, bro? Don't be." The older male advised as he approached Gaara, a lazy smirk on his face.

"Why shouldn't I worry?"

"It's not like you're both going to be together forever, Gaara. Love doesn't last long if it's started before it could be understood." Kankuro explained.

"I understand love..." He growled defensively, pointing to the scar on his forehead, briefly

"You're still just a kid, Gaara. Don't get your hopes up." Kankuro warned.

"This is why I hate you most, brother." Gaara whispered darkly.

Kankuro was quick to retreat after that, leaving Gaara alone once more. However Gaara no longer wanted to watch Lee, his mood had been ruined. He went to find Naruto, slightly disappointed when he saw him talking with his friends.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto beamed. "You liking the party?"

"Not really..." Gaara murmured, watching the other boys slowly leave Naruto's side.

"Oh, why not?" Naruto inquired.

"No one seems to be interested in talking with me..." He sighed.

"I'll talk with you... Though I thought you and Lee were good friends." Naruto said, heading for the dojo's garden.

"Well, yeah but..." Gaara trailed.

Naruto was a strange boy. He seemed to be in denial that any form of romantic relationship with the same gender was possible. He really had no interest in anyone but Sakura, just like Lee. Sakura was like a siren. Gaara hated her type most of all the female personalities.

Gaara could not wait for high school life where Sasori and his friends had really found love. Once Gaara and Naruto were in the garden, they sat on a covered bench. Inside, Lee had finished his push ups and went to find Gaara. Once he searched everywhere inside, he went to ask Sasuke where the redhead was.

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Gaara?"

"Naruto took him to the garden..." Sasuke moped.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Lee inquired.

"He didn't ask or anything." He replied.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura's sudden appearance made both boys jump for different reasons. "I thought you might want your gift from me early."

"Why?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Don't be rude, Sasuke." Lee scolded Sasuke. "Did you get me a present, Sakura-chan?"

"Er, no, sorry Lee. I forgot about you." Sakura replied, giving Sasuke his gift.

"That's okay, Sakura, I understand." Lee tried not to get disappointed as Sasuke opened his gift with a blank look.

"What is it...?" Sasuke blinked, staring at the stuffed animal.

"It's a fox." Sakura huffed offensively. "I thought you liked them?"

"... Uh..." Sasuke tried to see the fox in the crudely made plushie. "Thanks I guess..."

"So you like it?" Sakura practically squealed.

"I think it looks really good, Sakura." Lee grinned.

Back outside, Gaara and Naruto were squeezing close together as snow started to fall. They did not talk about much, except topics regarding school and other trivial things. Soon they became too cold and decided to head inside. The two boys saw Sakura fawning over Sasuke with Ino joined in. The boys went over to the four with Naruto ecstatically greeting Sakura.

"There you are, Gaara. I was looking for you." Lee smiled.

"Sorry." Gaara apologized, sitting beside him. "Can we go to your room?"

"Well, I guess we can." Lee looked at Sakura. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I am a little hungry." Sakura said.

"Me too!" Naruto jumped up.

"I could use a refreshment." Ino added.

Lee's plan had backfired. He had the mistletoe hung up in the kitchen doorway. Gaara noticed this and got up, offering to get what they wanted. After all, he knew his way around Lee's house better than most of them. Gaara was surprised when Lee joined him, offering to help. The pair passed under the mistletoe, as though it were not there, after getting everyone's order.

"I'll get Naruto and Sasuke's." Gaara murmured, grabbing a plate.

"No, just get Ino and Sasuke. I'll get Naruto and Sakura." He said, grabbing the cups.

Gaara sighed, getting everyone's snacks. Once everything was done, the pair left the kitchen again. Many of the guests were starting to leave. Kankuro was looking bored and Shikamaru had left early so Temari shared in her brother's boredom. Gaara spotted his cousin in the corner, Deidara sleeping in his arms.

"Hey Lee, I think I'm going to go home." Gaara murmured.

"Why?" Lee blinked.

"It's getting late and my family is all tired." He explained.

"Well wait, I want to give you your present." He said, pulling Gaara to his room.

"What is it?" Gaara asked dully, stifling a yawn.

"Look up." Lee blushed, pointing to a ceiling laced with mistletoe.

"Lee...?" Gaara was surprised. "What..?"

"You said you loved me..." Lee blushed slightly. "So I've been giving it thought and I think I love you too."

"Lee." Gaara smiled. "Thanks... It means a lot to me."

The two boys kissed and then went back to the main room. Gaara asked to stay the night and Sasori and Temari allowed it. Once they had left, Lee dragged Gaara back to his bedroom. The pair made out through most of the night, falling asleep in each others arms before midnight.

–

"Nn? Danna? Is the party over?" Deidara asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why else would we be in the car?" Kankuro grumbled from the back seat.

"Oh. Where's Gaara, hm?" Deidara sat up, looking at his boyfriend.

"Staying with Lee. We're almost home babe." Sasori replied, turning onto their street.

"Oh.. Kay." Deidara yawned, leaning his head on the window to watch the road. He quickly sat up straighter as they neared the house. "Oh,my god danna! Stop, hm!" He shouted.

"What?"

Sasori reacted to the panicked tone and slammed on the brakes. Deidara opened his door and got out as fast as he could, running to the end of his driveway. Curious and tired, Kankuro and Temari followed him, gasping when they saw what Deidara saw.

"What is it?" Sasori shouted from the car.

"It's Hidan! Oh god, danna, he's bleeding! It's everywhere, un!" Deidara panicked, staring down at his brother's body in horror.

"Let me see." In no time Sasori was at his side, checking for a pulse. " We have to get him to the hospital, now. Kankuro, Temari, go inside. Deidara, open the back door of the car and help me carry him." Sasori ordered, looking over Hidan more closely. "Looks like he was hit by a car." He murmured quietly.

When Deidara came back to his side, he carefully lifted Hidan's legs while Sasori lifted his torso. They slid him into the backseat and then rushed to the hospital. After he was taken to surgery, Deidara shakily pulled out his cellphone, calling his mother.

– Over in New York –

"Ares, where is my cell? I need forgot to talk to Hidan today." Kakuzu sighed, sitting up in his bed.

"Um... Where'd you have it last?" Ares asked, mashing away at game controls.

"You answered it last." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Jealous that I talked to your boyfriend, Kuzu-fag?" Ares mocked, jumping to his feet in celebration at getting a personal high score.

"Jealous that you still can't beat _my_ high score, Pinky?" Kakuzu shot back with a growl.

"Fuck you man." Ares whined. "Your cell's on my bed."

"Thank you." Kakuzu grumbled, snatching up his cell and dialing Hidan's number—that he had finally memorized. "The bitch has it turned off." He snapped the cell shut after it skipped to the voicemail.

"Damn, maybe he's having that orgy after all." Ares said.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu snarled, dialing Sasori instead.

"Kakuzu?" A very tired sounding Sasori answered. "I'm at the hospital right now."

"I didn't know they allowed visitors that late. Shouldn't your grandma be sleeping by now?" Kakuzu murmured, picking up the mask Hidan had given him before he got on the plane.

"I'm not here for her..." The redhead's voice was shaky. "Hidan... Got hit by a car." The mask smashed on the hard floor.

"What! How! Who?" Kakuzu roared, scaring Ares out of his seat.

"We don't know we were at a party and when we got home he was laying face down in the gutter."

"Is he..?"

"Don't know. He's in surgery." Sasori yawned. "Deidara hasn't been able to sit or eat since and it's been a few hours. I'll call if anything changes." Kakuzu had already hung up and started to pack.

"What the hell man?" His roommate demanded.

"I'm going home. Family emergency."

– Next Day –

"I can't believe Hidan's in a coma..." Deidara whimpered, laying on Sasori in the redhead's bed.

"I know babe. Try not to worry though. He always finds a way to pull through." Sasori assured him.

"Yeah, but Kakuzu was always by his side then, hm." Deidara murmured, pressing closer to Sasori.

"Well, he still has us, Aoi, and Kakuzu's family." Sasori rubbed the blond's shoulder sympathetically.

"Mom said she was going to take us to see him today, hm."

Not minutes after Deidara spoke, the doorbell rang. The pair got up from bed and hurried down to answer the door. Aoi was there, looking distraught. She quickly embraced her son and they began to cry. Sasori looked away with a slight sigh. The doctors had informed them that the car that hit Hidan was big and had not even slowed before hitting said Jashinist.

After the mother and son regained their composure, they climbed into Pain's van. He wanted to visit Hidan as well so offered to pick everyone up. Hidan's manager was even there, sitting with the triplets and Kakuzu's nephew. They drove to the hospital in an awkward silence.

It was already pretty late into the day since everyone stayed up late worrying for Hidan's health. They had all slept in until two. Then everyone took two hours to assemble. Then some were hungry so two hours were spent ordering a meal and eating. At the hospital, everyone piled into the waiting room. Only two were allowed in at a time.

"What do you mean there's already a visitor here?" Aoi demanded.

"He came in an hour ago. Said he was a close friend or something." One of the staff explained. "He should be out shortly ma'am and one if you can visit him now."

"Okay. Thank you." Chieko thanked the staff, gently pulling Aoi back to the group. "Why don't you go on in, Aoi. You are his mother. We can wait."

"But who else would visit, hm?" Deidara inquired.

"The only people who we told that aren't right here are too far away." Sasori added.

Aoi tuned out their conversation and questions and headed for her son's room. She entered the room, surprised to find who was in visiting. She glared and marched up to him with the ferocity of any protective mother.

"Kabuto! What the hell happened to my son?" She demanded venomously.

"I don't know." Kabuto lied, eyes never leaving Hidan. "He left the party early. I hadn't even known he was gone until this morning."

"How did you know he was in this hospital, hm?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"He called me last night and told me he had gotten a ride home. When I tried calling last night and this morning, I grew worried that he had been in an accident with all the ice and such on,the roads." He lied smoothly but his eyes still would not meet hers.

"Someone hit him." Aoi sighed, touching her adopted son's forehead and cheeks lovingly. "With their truck..."

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I should have stayed with him..." Kabuto murmured, turning away. "I have to go now... Will you call if he wakes?"

"When." She corrected firmly, watching him leave.

Once Kabuto was gone, Aoi planted a kiss on Hidan's forehead (careful of the wires and tubes) and then returned to the waiting room. Sasori and Deidara went to visit him next but quickly came back. Deidara could not quite handle the sight of Hidan in such a frail state. Kakuzu's sister then went in, bringing her son along. He had grown very attached to Hidan and would keep asking about him.

Pain was last to go in with Aoi at his side. She wanted to stay with her son a little longer. Minutes passed and then someone new joined the waiting room, looking around uncertainly. Sasori got up to greet him. It was a blond boy—one of Hidan's most common co-stars. Suki hesitantly returned Sasori's greeting and asked about Hidan. Once Pain returned to the waiting room, he led the blond actor to Hidan's bed. He then returned to Deidara's side, plopping down with a sigh. Deidara put a hand on his arm, resting his head under Sasori's chin.

After Suki and Aoi left Hidan's room, the group gathered their things and headed home. Chieko held a sleeping Daisuke close in one arm, unlocking her apartment door. She frowned and opened the door which was already unlocked. There was a light on in the kitchen and a laptop sitting open on the living room's coffee table. She gently laid her son on the couch and looked into the kitchen.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"It's me... ChiChi..." Kakuzu's voice startled her and she rushed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home? Don't classes start back up soon?" She inquired, still shocked to see her brother in her kitchen.

"I heard about Hidan... but no one was home so I wasn't sure where to go..." Kakuzu murmured, pulling out a carton of milk.

"When did you get here?" She asked him, sitting at the table.

"I got on the plane this morning... got here a few hours ago." Kakuzu answered, grabbing a bowl and looking for his box of Special K whole grain cereal.

"I'll take you to see him first thing tomorrow morning." Chieko said, pointing out the boxes of cereal on the fridge.

"Thank you... Dumbass is here too, by the way." Kakuzu made his cereal then went to his room, taking his laptop on the way.

–

The next morning, Chieko entered Kakuzu's room, finding him on his laptop. On his bed lay Dumbass, the sheets unused and folded under him. Chieko sighed and went over to him, rubbing his shoulders. He tensed slightly and looked back at her, pulling off his headphones.

"Ready to go bro?" She said softly.

"Yeah..." Kakuzu murmured and closed his laptop, putting it in his messenger bag.

At the sound of his master's voice, Dumbass sat up, tilting his head. Kakuzu held up a hand, ordering him to stay and then followed his sister to the living room. She gently shook Daisuke, waking him up. Once he was awake, they dropped him off at Pain's and went to the hospital. Aoi and Deidara were already there, waiting to see Hidan.

When Deidara saw Kakuzu, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He jumped up and went to greet his old friend with an open palm. Kakuzu blinked in surprise, holding his cheek and then glared at him. Deidara glared back and the stare down continued until Aoi came over. She put a hand on her son's shoulder and smiled sadly at Kakuzu, welcoming him.

"I'm so glad to see you here, Kakuzu."

"Thanks, Aoi... Try not to worry about Hidan too much. He always pulls through." Kakuzu tried reassuring her as well as himself.

"I really hope you're right. I don't think he's ever been in a coma and he's still in bad shape." Aoi informed him quietly.

"When do they let visitors in?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer now."

Kakuzu nodded and then sat in the waiting area, pulling out his laptop. He admits he procrastinated a bit on an over-the-break assignment. He had not been able to use Ares' laptop as much as he had wanted and he had found a second job in New York as a business intern. He was probably going to lose one of his jobs if he did not call in soon. He did not play any music this time in case he missed something about Hidan.

"Aoi, you can see your son now." A nurse said, entering the waiting room.

Aoi nodded and looked to Kakuzu. He quickly and expertly put his bag away and got to his feet. They made their way to the room where Hidan still lay unconscious, wrapped in bandages. Kakuzu was still extremely jumpy when it came to hospitals. He paid special attention to the beeping, afraid of hearing the dreadful sound of a flat-line. He saw some surgical scissors on a surface and shuddered, quelling his memories of when he had to sew his own wounds.

A gentle hand to his forearm startled him from his memories. Aoi gently squeezed his arm, staring at Hidan. Kakuzu took a seat next to his boyfriend's bed, hesitantly grabbing his hand, carefully avoiding the wires and tubes. Aoi left after Kakuzu had settled, deciding to give the boys some privacy. Kakuzu glanced at the heart machine and sighed, caressing Hidan's hand. He scooted the chair closer to the bed so he could reach over Hidan and embrace him.

He lay across his closest friend, supporting his own weight so he wouldn't hurt him further. He closed his eyes and sighed, going deep into thought about his life and relationship. He wondered if Hidan really would recover, he looked awful. After he left for college, he admits he distanced himself from his boyfriend. He had considered breaking it off with Hidan and focus solely on his career. Every time he tried though, he got a gut wrenching feeling.

He was honestly afraid of being alone. He watched countless documentaries and movies with a lonely businessman. He did not want to be one, he used to love being alone until he started to love his best friend. He was quiet and cold on the inside but he was still human with the desire to have a mate. He sighed, kissing Hidan's forehead.

"Funny how I find how much you mean to me when you're in such a state." He murmured, stroking his cheek with a thumb. "I love you more than I thought possible... you mean everything to me so you better get healthy soon." He whispered those three words again against his lips and stood, grabbing his bag.

He paused at the door, glancing back once more. He frowned and then left, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. Chieko gave him a sympathetic smile, returning to the car. Aoi and Deidara remained behind to stay with Hidan. When Kakuzu got dropped off, he went to his room, locked the door, and lay on his bed, holding Dumbass close. For the first time in years he felt like crying.

–

Weeks went by and with it the end of winter break. Hidan was still in a coma and Kakuzu visited every day. He had asked Ares to get some notes and assignments from classes for him and in the few classes that they had together he would have Ares turn on a webcam and mic so Kakuzu would not miss out on too many lectures. On the seventh of January he had his laptop out, sitting by Hidan in the hospital, listening to a lecture, headphones blocking out the sound of the beeping machinery. He missed the slight change as the beeping became more frequent. Hidan's breathing leveled out and his hand twitched. Kakuzu was helping Ares with his homework.

"Nn..."

"It's 42 dollars, Pinky." Kakuzu sighed, "I'll be back later man, I haven't eaten yet today." He closed the laptop and stretched.

"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan's weak voice made Kakuzu jump, nearly dropping his laptop.

"Hidan!" He set his laptop on the chair and leaned over his boyfriend.

"..." Hidan blinked, staring up at Kakuzu in slight confusion.

"What is it, love?" Kakuzu asked, overjoyed to see Hidan awake.

"Love..? What do you mean?" Hidan asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'" Kakuzu frowned.

"Why are you calling me love?" Hidan blinked.

"Because we're lovers..." He replied. "We've been dating for years now."

"Oh... really?" Hidan suddenly cried out in pain. "Fuck it hurts!"

"You were hit by a fucking truck, of course it hurts." Kakuzu scoffed, slightly worried about the amnesia.

"Sir, you need to leave now. We need to work." A doctor entered, shooing Kakuzu back to the waiting room.

Kakuzu frowned, going to the waiting room to inform Aoi of what had happened. She cried for awhile out of relief and even embraced Kakuzu. He tensed, unused to such contact from anyone but Hidan but eventually relaxed and she released him. He offered to drive her home as the doctors were not going to allow visitors until he was fully examined. She accepted gratefully.

"You guys are back from the hospital early, hm." Deidara asked when they arrived to the house.

"Hidan woke up today." Kakuzu explained, looking around for Sasori.

"What?" Deidara dropped his chopsticks back in his bowl of ramen.

"He's awake, Dei." Aoi repeated with a smile. "We'll visit him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Didn't Sasori pick you up from school?" Kakuzu inquired.

"No." Deidara frowned. "Granny Chiyo's in pretty bad shape, hm."

"Oh. I hope everything goes okay." Aoi fretted.

"It seems nothing has been going okay since I left..." Kakuzu sighed.

* * *

I. Apologize. Sincerely. For. The. Delay.

**Here is my list of excuses:**

I've had:

Technical problems (viruses and lost my Flash Drive)

Writer's block

Severe depression

Stress of moving to a small school

And bullying from said small school.

I am going to lid my ranting here before I start getting suicidal thoughts. Those annoy me. .'

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this (sort of filler) chapter. I'm probably going to be wrapping it up soon. TWO MORE CHAPTERS! … I think...

Man, I haven't even been able to eat. That's how bad my depression is... I've been writing some more oneshots and scrapping each one... -sighs- Anyways, please don't forget to look at any poll I may have on my profile.

(Also, although my Beta looked over this, if there are still mistakes, blame the fact I wrote most of this on my phone, trying to ignore the assholes at my school during lunch since I don't eat anyways. -grumble-) Also, I plan on coming back with the list of thanks soon as I find my one flash drive and fix the last chapter. Damn my cousin and her porn-filled room that has eaten my baby flash...


	39. Shinobi High: Eighteen

"Grandma's coming home today... But before she does, we have to make a decision." Sasori announced to his family in the living room.

"What're you talking about, Sasori?" Temari sat up.

"Do we want to care for her here or pay to put her in a nursing home?" Sasori said quietly.

"Nursing home...? Why?" Kankuro blinked, putting down the puppet he was playing with.

"I have to run the shop and it's gotten to the point Chiyo needs 24 hour care."

"I'm sure we could manage... Run the shop after school." Temari suggested.

"Alright. If you guys think we can do it. We will." Sasori stood. "I'll go pick her up now."

"Can I come with?" Gaara asked.

"I'm picking Deidara, Hidan, and their mom too." I might not have room." Sasori said, grabbing some car keys.

He arrived at the hospital, seeing Kakuzu and Deidara outside with Hidan in a wheelchair. Sasori sighed, glad he was borrowing Pain's van. His little car would hardly fit one wheelchair let alone two. He had to admit that seeing Kakuzu there surprised him. He opened the doors of the van and let Kakuzu pick him up and set him on a seat inside. Then he folded up the wheelchair and put it at the back.

Deidara smiled, kissing Sasori's cheek before following him into the hospital. Kakuzu decided to wait outside with Hidan. The young artists went to Chiyo's room where the doctors were already situating her in a wheelchair. She was putting up a bit of a fight though. Sasori sighed, going to her side.

"Grandma, you have to deal with the wheelchair for now. You just had a stroke." He sighed.

"Damnit, Sasori, I'm not a weak old lady! I can take care of myself!" She started to cough and Deidara sighed, helping her gently into the wheelchair.

"Look granny Chiyo, we'll let you out of the wheelchair soon and you won't have to again, hm." Deidara whispered with a grin.

"Thank you, child." She sighed, resting back in her chair.

Sasori thanked the doctors while Deidara wheeled Chiyo out to the van. After he got her medication and information, Sasori joined his friends and grandmother. Kakuzu offered to help Chiyo in the van but she was insistent on being independent. He added her wheelchair in the back with Hidan's. Once everyone was buckled in, Sasori started the van.

"Alright, who's getting dropped off where?" He asked.

"I'm staying with Hidan." Kakuzu answered.

"Drop Chiyo off then us. Then you can return the van and go home, hm." Deidara suggested.

"Good thinking, Dei." Sasori smiled, making a turn.

"Why did you call him Dei, Sasori?" Hidan asked from his seat with Kakuzu.

"It's a nickname." Kakuzu replied gruffly.

"Sounded more like a pet name to me." Hidan scoffed. "Like when I call you Kuzu~." He nuzzled the elder.

"Well, they are dating..." Kakuzu whispered as they neared Sasori's.

"Dating? Who's dating who now?" Chiyo started.

"Sasori's dating Deidara, ma'am." Hidan repeated loudly to the old woman.

"What?" The woman gaped.

"Hidan!" Deidara hissed.

"What? What did I say, blondie?" Hidan whined innocently.

"You told Sasori's grandma that we're gay lovers, hm!" He scowled.

"No, I think you just told her that." Sasori grumbled, pulling into his driveway uneasily.

"Oh... Damnit..."

Deidara blushed and glanced back at the woman. She appeared to be in shock. After a moment though her expression became blank and she got up. Sasori unbuckled, getting ready to help but she stopped him with a strange look.

"I don't want you coming back tonight, Sasori... I have to think about some things, apparently." She opened the door and went into the house.

"Way to go, Hidan, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"It's not his fault. He has some temporary memory loss." Kakuzu sighed, petting Hidan's messy hair.

"It's okay, Deidara, it was bound to happen eventually." Sasori sighed, pulling out onto the street.

"But danna, what if she kicks you out for good, hm?" Deidara whimpered.

"He can live with us." Hidan said. "I am an actor after all."

"A lesser known child actor." Kakuzu smirked.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Hidan huffed, fingering an exposed stitch on Kakuzu's face. "Tell me again how you got all these sexy stitches..." He murmured.

"I... Just had an accident is all. Don't worry about it. They don't hurt anymore." Kakuzu smiled slightly, grabbing his wrist.

"But why do I always feel guilty when I see them or try to remember what happened...?" Hidan appeared saddened and aggravated with this.

"Don't worry, babe. You had nothing to do with this. It was an accident. Simple as that." He said calmly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

In the front and driver seat Sasori and Deidara frowned. If Hidan forgot what happened for good, then a lot of his stress would be alleviated. If not, Kakuzu might be sleeping with Dumbass for years. That incident is what really made Kakuzu and Hidan's flourish. Sasori sighed, seeing Deidara's house was just ahead. He slowed, pulling up to the driveway.

"Will you be coming back tonight?" Deidara asked softly, hesitantly resting a gloved hand on Sasori's shoulder.

"No... I think I'll see if Pain will let me stay there." He smiled, placing his hand over the blond's.

"Want me to come with...?" He inquired.

"No... You just go ahead and spend time with Hidan. Itachi said Kisame and the others were back home and wanted to see him."

Sasori kissed his hand and then gently shooed him out of the van after Kakuzu and Hidan. He then drove off, stopping in the old daycare's driveway. He got out and then went to the door. However he did not knock, afraid to wake the triplets. It was late, after all.

He gave a sigh, putting his hands in his pockets after dropping the keys into the mailbox. He pulled out his own keys, going to his car. However he shook his head, deciding a walk would better clear his head. As he started down the sidewalk, millions of scenarios flooded his head.

He worried about which actions his grandmother would next take. Would she make him move out? Perhaps she would disown him completely. He worried about the family shop and his heart clenched at the thought of losing it. The shop was a gift from his parents, a momento of sorts.

Unbeknownst to him, tears began to spill. If she demanded he part from Deidara or risk some sort of punishment, he wondered which he would choose. As he neared the park where he had shared so many memories with his blond, his decision was clear to him. No matter what he would always, always choose the beautiful, artistic blond with the fiery and explosive attitude.

After all he had been through to make Deidara his, he would not think twice about turning his back to the world. Deidara was like the sun in his world and without a sun, life would crumble. He sat on the park bench and looked up to the starry sky. He had to choose Deidara over everyone. They were engaged, after all...

–

Once Deidara was inside he ordered Kakuzu to wheel Hidan in front of the television. Ashley had come over with Bobby to visit Hidan and had also offered to tutor him while he was stuck home. Ashley had set up a web cam so Itachi, Madara, and the others could also visit the Jashinist. Once everything was set up, she called her adopted 'sons' while Deidara called up Itachi. Two windows popped up on the television screen. Kisame and Itachi were in one with Zabuza waxing a board in the background. Zetsu was alone in the opposite window, seemingly busy. Madara was unaccounted for.

"Itachi!" Hidan grinned and attempted to wave but the cast prohibited it. "And Zetsu."

"Forgetting me?" Kisame pouted.

"Of course not, fish-sticks" Hidan snickered.

"We're glad to see you're not in excruciating pain." Itachi said smoothly, pushing his boyfriend back onto the couch.

"You always were able to recover fast." Zetsu commented.

"Hey Zetsu, where's Tobi?" Hidan asked.

"Madara is in a meeting but he should be back soon..." He replied. "**He didn't want to take us along...**"

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked.

"Cause..." He answered. "**We freak his coworkers out.** No, you freak them out." He began a mini argument with himself.

"Where's Sasori?" Kisame scanned the living room for his childhood friend.

"He's..." Deidara trailed, looking down.

"I accidentally told his granny that he was banging blondie. She freaked and kicked him out." Hidan explained.

"I would love for someone to email me some details about that... I can call Sasori." The young writer said.

"His phone's turned off. Said he was staying at the daycare, hm." Deidara sighed.

"Pain just sent me a text asking where Sasori was though." Kakuzu whispered.

"Oh..." The blond bit his lip and looked at his hand, fiddling with a class ring.

"Don't worry, Deidara, he just needs some thinking space." Hidan assured his brother.

"So, Hidan, I heard you had a hint of amnesia?" Madara's voice sounded in Zetsu's background and moments later he appeared, loosening his tie.

"It's minor. He just has some trouble remembering some events and who's dated and dating who." Kakuzu informed him quickly.

"I see..." Madara eyed Hidan for a moment then looked to Deidara. "What's wrong with you?"

"A little relationship problem. How is my father, hm?"

"A bit of a nuisance. I'm not liking this job very much at all. How many years do you have left of college, Kakuzu?" Madara sighed.

"One more, I believe. Why?" He inquired.

"I want to come back to America. Business has always been your thing so I've been considering putting you in charge."

"Wouldn't that mean he'd have to go all the way to Japan?" Hidan frowned, feeling sick at the thought.

"I have to decline the offer, Madara. But I would be happy to assist you with a plan so you can keep the business and live here." Kakuzu offered.

"Alright. Zetsu, do me a favor and-"

"Already scheduling it..." Zetsu sighed, typing on a computer.

"You'll have to email me your schedule, Kakuzu." Madara said.

"Of course." Kakuzu replied.

"Oi, how did a personal conference turn to business!" Hidan whined.

"Oh, right. Sorry Hidan." Madara smiled.

"Hidan!" From the Hawaii side of the screen came Haku's voice.

"Who's that?" Hidan blinked, not recognizing the voice.

"It's me, Hidan. Zabuza's lover." Haku giggled, moving Itachi away from the camera.

"And Zabuza is..?"

"I'm Zabuza." The man stopped waxing to wave.

"Oh. I thought you were a relative of Kisame's." He murmured.

"Heh. Might as well be. We grew up together." Kisame laughed with Zabuza.

"Boys, it's late." Aoi called. "Bed." Everyone groaned.

"But mom, it's the weekend, hm." Deidara whined.

"Hidan needs to rest." She said as Ashley and Bobby packed up their gear.

Deidara complied and head upstairs to his room. Kakuzu wheeled Hidan to the bottom of the stairs then gently lifted him out of the chair. He carried him bridal to his bed and tucked him in. Soon Shithead was there, meowing happily to find his master home. He jumped up on the bed, curling between Hidan's legs. Kakuzu smiled slightly and kissed Hidan's forehead. Hidan yawned and closed his eyes and so Kakuzu prepared to leave.

"Kuzu... Don't go..." He whispered.

"... Alright." He sighed, grabbing an old sleeping bag. "I'll spend the night here..."

–

On Sunday, Sasori returned to his car at the daycare. He drove to Deidara's house first, still a little too nervous to return home. He entered his second home and immediately the smell of eggs and bacon hit him. He realized then how hungry he was and drifted towards the kitchen. Deidara was cooking while his mother did the dishes. Sasori smirked, tiptoeing towards his fiancé to silently wrap his arms around his waist.

"What?" The blond squeaked, turning around. "Danna!" He threw his arms around the redhead's neck.  
"Deidara…" He smiled, inhaling the smell of his shampooed hair. "I love you so much… Couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Are you alright?"

"I was worried for you, Sasori-danna, hm." Deidara sighed. "Is there any news from Chiyo?"

"Not yet…" Sasori felt sick. "I'm very worried though."  
"Well don't… you can always stay with us." Aoi smiled, saving Deidara's eggs from being burned.

"Thanks for the offer, mom… but I'd hate to burden you…" Sasori said with his handsome smile.

"You're no burden at all." Aoi giggled, plating everyone's breakfast. "Could you go and give these to the boys?" She handed Sasori two plates. "Tell Kakuzu he has to feed Hidan."

He nodded and went upstairs to Hidan's room. He groaned, seeing the door was closed and locked. He raised his foot and kicked slightly, hoping it would be enough to wake them. He did it again after awhile and finally got results. Kakuzu stumbled into the door and opened it, shirtless.

"Breakfast..." Sasori murmured, looking Kakuzu up and down.

"Thanks." Kakuzu had forgotten to button and zip his pants so Sasori did not need to ask why he was blushing. "Can you put them on the table?"

Kakuzu retreated back inside, letting the redhead enter. Sasori went to the bedside table, setting the food down. He saw a magazine laying open on the floor and blushed. Kakuzu noticed and quickly snatched up the magazine, shoving it in his bag. Hidan was still sleeping.

"So... Decided to take Pain's advice, Kakuzu...?" Sasori cleared his throat.

"Shut up..." He snapped, also blushing. "It was that or take advantage of Hidan."

"Porn is fine. Mind if I borrow that issue?"

"It's not porn!" Kakuzu huffed. "It's just a..."

"Totally porn." Sasori snickered, taking the magazine from his friend's bag. "Unfortunately, these men are all to masculine and old for my tastes."

"Yeah. I prefer smooth skinned boys." Kakuzu said, trying some of the eggs.

"Does that include their pubic hair?" Kakuzu started choking on his food.

"Yeah... I think it does. But I would never get rid of my bush." He murmured, embarrassed. "You?"

"I... Mine doesn't really grow all that long. I might trim it like once in awhile..."

"I pluck..." Hidan yawned, startling the two friends.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu blushed deeply. "How long have you uh... Been awake?"

"Long enough to hear about your wild bush." He yawned again. "I smell food..."

"Yeah, Sasori brought it."

"Oh thank Jashin you're back." He sighed. "Does Dei know? I'm real sorry for outing you to your granny."

"It's fine..." He sighed. "Well, I'll give you two some privacy."

"Do you really pluck your pubes, Hidan?" Sasori heard Kakuzu ask as he shut the door.

He took a moment to shudder before going back down to the kitchen. Deidara was in the living room, watching Pokemon, much to Sasori's surprise. He grabbed his plate and soon joined him. Deidara smiled, leaning on him and cuddling close.

"How were they, hm?" He inquired, rubbing Sasori's thigh.

"I... Heard stuff I wish I hadn't..." He blushed.

–

Almost a month later, Hidan was well enough to continue school but his body was still sore. It was going to be Kakuzu's last day in Illinois so Hidan made sure to plan a date after school. Sasori had gone back to his grandmother's house though she completely rejected him for his sexual preference. Because of that he lived lone in the house. She had taken Gaara and his siblings with her to live with her brother. Sasori was sad to see them leave but bitterly accepted his grandmother's decision. He constantly slept over with Deidara since the big house just was not the same when empty. He had agreed to drive Kakuzu to the Shinobi High and pick up their teenage dates. Kakuzu frowned when he saw Hidan limping out to the car, occasionally leaning on Deidara when he stumbled.

Hidan still had a few misty patches in his memory. Unfortunately, much as he wanted to stay, Kakuzu had to get back to college or risk losing everything. At least his boyfriend was no longer in critical condition. Once Hidan was pressed tightly to Kakuzu's side in the back, they left.

"So where to, Hidan?" Sasori asked.

"The movie theater..." He yawned, grabbing Kakuzu's arm and hand.

"Do you have the money?" The older man grumbled.

"Yeah... But I thought you usually pay..." Hidan pouted.

"Kakuzu? Pay?" The pair of artists in the front seat burst into laughter.

"Your memory loss is worse than we thought, hm." Deidara giggled.

"I'll pay..." Kakuzu sighed, watching Hidan tear up. "Besides, I do usually pay for our dates..."

"Since when?" Sasori scoffed.

"Since I got a job." He scowled.

"You're not just saying that?" Hidan mumbled.

"No. Granted, I would complain, but I usually ended up paying in the end. You were too cute to deny..." He admitted calmly.

"... Were we that corny babe?" Sasori glanced at Deidara.

"You were the master cob of corny, Sasori." Kakuzu smirked.

Once they arrived at the theater, they parked and got out. Kakuzu and Hidan's date would be a double date with Sasori and Deidara since he had driven them. Before they reached the ticket desk, they were intercepted by Atari and Suki.

"Suki, Atari." Hidan grinned.

"Hidan! Thank Jashin you're better!" Suki cried, glomming Hidan.

"Ow!" He winced. "Not completely..."

"Oh, sorry. What are you guys doing here?" Suki giggled, skipping back to Atari's side.

"Double date, hm." Deidara answered.

"Care to make it a triple date?" Suki jumped.

"Triple...?" Sasori and Kakuzu echoed.

"Yeah..." Suki stopped, surveying the area, "Atari asked me out and we don't want the flashers to know."

"Flashers?" Hidan's three friends repeated in confusion.

"It's his word for the paparazzi." Hidan shrugged. "And that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Yay! We'll pay for your tickets." Suki cheered.

"Wait, what?" Atari twitched.

"Come on, Ata-chan~" Suki whimpered, nuzzling his fellow actor.

"... I'll pay for Kakuzu, Sasori, and you." He mumbled.

"Oh fine... I'll pay for Hidan and Deidara then." Suki pouted, pulling out his empty wallet. "Uh... Oopsies... I forgot my money at home." He giggled, batting his lashes at Atari.

"Damnit Suki..." Atari huffed, blushing. "Fine, I'll pay for everyone."

"Thank you." The smaller blond smiled.

"Can you teach me that?" Hidan whispered to him as the others went to the ticket counter.

"Why? You're the one that taught me." He blinked.

"I was..?"

Suki nodded and grabbed Hidan's hand, pulling him back to join the group. Atari handed out the tickets, grumbling under his breath. Hidan accepted his, deep in thought. Kakuzu looked down at him, a questioning look in his eye. Hidan just shook his head and followed everyone into the theatre. The group date went perfectly, though Hidan was sleeping on Kakuzu through most of the movie.

"Hey guys, thanks a lot for everything." The two actors said.

"Anytime." Hidan yawned. "See you guys later."

–

After Kakuzu had left, Hidan returned to semi-normal. The only difference was how he was practically glued to Deidara's side. Kabuto had not shown up since Hidan's accident. Deidara and Hidan only had a month left of school and the stress was getting to them.

Hidan had a lot of catching up to do with his work. He was grateful that Pain, Ashley, Bobby, Deidara, and even Itachi were tutoring him. He had forgotten much of what he had already learned too due to his slight case of amnesia. Deidara was not having education issues, but he felt he was growing up too fast. Then there was the big day that he had planned for less than a month after graduation. The thought of it filled his stomach with butterflies, making it difficult for him to finish his lunch.

"You okay, Dei?" Hidan looked up from his text book as the blond pushed his tray away. "I know you watch your weight but I think you're taking it too far. This coming from an actor." He joked.

"... You haven't been using enough profanities, hm." Deidara avoided Hidan's question.

"Oh. Fuck, I didn't know I used fucking curse words." He grumbled, scratching his head. "None of you assholes corrected me."

"Probably for good reason, hm." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Deidara?" A shy boy, most likely Sophomore or Junior, had approached the table.

"Yea, Jeff?" Deidara turned to his art classmate.

"Um, do you have a date for prom...?" He mumbled.

"A underclassman boy asking an upperclassman boy? That's new." Hidan snickered.

"Shut up, Hidan. And I'm afraid I'm not going to prom, hm. My boyfriend wanted to take me somewhere." He said apologetically.

"Bullshit." Hidan snapped.

"Wha-?" Deidara raised a brow.

"You're coming to our last prom with me, bro. And kid, you're welcome to join us." Hidan demanded.

"Well, I suppose I could talk with Sasori if it means that much to you, Hidan, hm." Deidara mumbled.

"So we'll be all be going as friends?" Jeff asked shyly.

"Sure. Us fagots gotta stick togetha-ow!" Deidara had kicked Hidan under the table.

"Thank you. I'm thinking of starting a GSA or something here... My old school had one." Jeff smiled.

"Damn, wish we had one of those when we were Freshies."

"Ashley or Bobbay would probably sponsor it, hm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll mention it next time they tutor my brother, hm."

–

The day before prom, Deidara went to Sasori's house to borrow his tuxedo. Hidan refused to allow Deidara to wear a dress again. Sasori greeted him with an open hug, dressed in only his boxer briefs. Deidara was blushing faintly and followed the redhead to his room. He opened the closet and pulled out his tuxedo.

"Try this on brat. Luckily our sizes aren't too different." Sasori murmured, handing the tuxedo to Deidara.

"Thanks danna..." Deidara smiled, setting it aside. "What do you want to wear for our wedding though, hm?"

"I left that up to you babe." He replied, stroking his cheek. "I don't care if it's a dress or a tux."

"If I asked Hidan he would threaten me to wear a tux, hm." He pouted.

"It's your choice, not his. No one even has to know about the wedding before it happens."

"I know, danna." Deidara smiled, kissing his cheek. "See you later."

–

Hidan and Deidara both traveled in a limo, much to the blond's embarrassment, on the night of their final prom. Before they could go to the prom though, they had to pick their underclassman up. Jeff would be Deidara's 'date' while a friend would be Hidan's.

"So Jeff, what's your friend's name, hm?" Deidara grinned, seeing the boys stare at the limo with dropped jaws.

"This is Jack." Jeff blushed, climbing into the limo.

"Jack...?" Hidan blinked, feeling a sense of deja vu. "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Hidan."

"Thanks for letting us come..." He replied coolly.

The group arrived at the prom destination and Hidan stopped a moment to talk with the driver. Once their transportation left, they entered the building and found a table. After awhile, Jack and Jeff left for a quick dance on the floor. Hidan and Deidara were alone to talk.

"So Dei... Do you have any plans for the future? I'm probably just gonna work on my acting. Then I can show that asshole I'm not just a lesser known child actor."

"Well, I don't know about what career course to take, hm. But I'll probably help danna around the shop." He murmured. "Maybe I'll be a cosmetician or freelance artist, hm."

"Yeah. Well, you still have time as I see it." Hidan nodded.

"Do you have any plans with Kakuzu in the future, hm?" Deidara inquired.

"I dunno. That asshole will probably forget about me, getting swept up in his career." Hidan shrugged, chugging down his soda.

"That's depressing..." Deidara murmured.

"Life is depressing."

"... Let's dance... Brother." Deidara said, grabbing Hidan's hand. "Tonight is supposed to be fun, hm."

"You're right..." He grinned, following him to the dance floor. "Soon we'll be grown ups."

* * *

Urgh. -hits head on wall- OH GOD! MY HEAD! I made my headache worse...

Anyways. I really thank all of your for all of your suport and care. You all keep me going. One more chapter after this before the sequel. OH FUCK MAKE THE LITTLE POODLE STOP YAPPING! -holds head-

Don't forget: **_THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL._** _Grown Up_ will be the sequel that I have had planned since the prologue. I am just not sure when I will get to writing the sequel. I have to finish the four incomplete stories.


	40. Epilogue: Grown Up

During Sasori's senior prom, he had pulled Deidara out onto the dance floor and held him close. Whilst they danced, his thoughts were wheeling, starting a debate within himself. He wondered if he should ask then or wait. For once he felt nervous about a love interest. He worried and sweated, but he finally managed to come to a decision. They went back to the table so he could finally ask the big question.

"Danna, are you okay, un?" The blond inquired, placing a hand on Sasori's cheek, reading his expressions like an open book.

"What does danna mean…?" Sasori had always wondered that. "I know it means master, but Itachi said it meant more than that."

"Well…" Deidara paused as the song stopped, "it means husband too, un."

"I see…" Sasori glanced around the dance floor as another song started. "Would you like to make that official?"

"What do you mean, Sasori?" Deidara blushed.

"Will you marry me? When you're out of school, of course." Sasori said quickly, blushing as much as his partner.

"Danna…" Deidara pulled away, seemingly in shock.

"But… we don't have to rush things." Sasori stuttered, afraid he had scared his lover away. "It can be in twenty years if you want."

"No." Deidara said calmly.

"No?" He repeated, extremely deflated; he could feel tears threatening to spill over.

"Danna, let's make it right after I graduate." Deidara said softly, wiping his tears.

"Really?" Sasori was feeling literally ill from how Deidara was playing his heartstrings, yanking them this way and that.

"Really, really." Deidara repeated with a giggle. "I love you very much, danna."

"And I love you, my brat." He laughed while nuzzling the short blond hair.

"Where are you going, Deidara?" Hidan inquired, watching Deidara run about his room to pack a variety of things.

"Oh!" Deidara jumped, dropping a little clay figure. "Hidan, I didn't hear you wake up, hm." He fumbled to clean up the pieces.

"It's three in the afternoon. I just woke up an hour early." He said. "Now answer my question."

"Wait, it's three, hm?" Deidara squeaked, crawling around to look for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Hidan grumbled, getting frustrated about being ignored.

"Fuck, the battery died, hm." The blond groaned, putting the phone on its charger.

"DEIDARA!" Hidan shouted.

"What?" Deidara huffed.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded.

"I'm leaving for a few months, hm." He consigned. "With Sasori."

"What for?" His brother prodded.

"I can't tell you, un." He said quietly, hearing the phone beep.

They both dived for the phone but Hidan was the first to snatch it. He kept Deidara at arm's length, seeing he had four new voice mails on the phone. He smirked and began to play them on speaker phone. Deidara continued to fight for the phone while Hidan had his fun teasing and listening to a frantic Sasori. His grin vanished when the third voice mail started to play.

"Look, Dei… I'll come and pick you up after I visit Pain. He has an early wedding gift for us. Hope you're ready around four, before your brother wakes up." Sasori's voice said with a quieter and less frantic tone than the previous two messages.

Deidara easily grabbed the phone before the last message played. Hidan appeared to be in shock. He took advantage of that, zipping his suitcase. As his hand touched the knob of the bedroom door, the young actor snapped out of his stupor. He had a wide range of emotions playing out on his face.

"You're already getting married? And you weren't going to tell me?" He shouted.

"Hidan—" Deidara started.

"I thought we were friends. Brothers." He glowered.

"You're overreacting!" Deidara snapped.

"And you're being a bitch!" Hidan huffed. "Why the hell didn't you invite me?"

"Come again, hm? I didn't think you would have wanted to go." Deidara looked away. "We thought you would be against it since you're… you know…"

"No. I don't know." Hidan growled, pushing past him to go up to his room. "Bitch."

Deidara slumped and sighed then he heard someone at the front door. He hurried downstairs, putting his suitcase down in order to let him in. Sasori was frowning; clearly he had been waiting for a while. Deidara apologized and explained what had happened with Hidan and why he had not received his calls. Sasori gave him a somewhat understanding look then led him to the car.

"Do you think we should have invited them, danna?" He murmured once the redhead had started the car.

"I don't know, Dei." He replied. "Don't worry about it. After all, we're finally getting married."

"You're right, un. I'm sorry." He smiled, cuddling up to Sasori.

The car ride lasted for a few hours before they reached the first hotel in their journey. Once they had arrived, Deidara finally answered his mother's calls. He smiled as she yelled and scolded him, watching Sasori undress for a shower. Once the redhead was actually in the bathroom Deidara sighed and calmed his mother. He said that she could throw a wedding party when they returned. The conversation from there was pleasant and standard for a mother about to have her baby married.

As soon as Deidara hung up, his phone rang again. He answered, seeing that it was Itachi. He was unprepared for whatever the Uchiha's reaction would be to the announcement of their Vegas-style wedding. He had not yet heard of it though.

"Wait, you mean you and Sasori are eloping? And I was not informed?" Itachi said with a slightly appalled tone.

"Well, I didn't think you would care, hm." Deidara blinked.

"Are you kidding? I want to know everything about your and Hidan's relationships. I am writing a romance book after all."

"One based off our actual lives, un?" Deidara squeaked. "I don't think-"

"Don't worry, I'm not planning that for a while. But I would have loved to accompany you guys for research… don't you need a witness?" Itachi said, hopeful.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that…" Deidara frowned. "He wants to get married in Canada for some reason so I don't think you would be able to come up…"

"Probably not in time." Itachi sighed sadly. "Wait, get Kakuzu to go with you guys."

"I guess... he is pretty close and on the way if we take a longer route, hm." Deidara considered, "But I don't see why he would want to."

"I'll pay him if he records it." Itachi said quickly.

"Okay…" Deidara sighed. "I'll talk to danna."

"I have to go, Haku needs my help with a summer school project."

After Itachi hung up, Deidara saw that he had missed a call from Hidan. He decided to avoid that voice message for now and looked at Sasori's abandoned phone. It was vibrating to the point of falling off the bedside table. He grabbed it and, naturally, answered it. There was no response for a while then finally Deidara heard a familiar voice.

"Sasori?" It was Gaara.

"Deidara, hm. Sasori is in the shower." Deidara replied.

"Oh. So are you guys in a civil union yet or whatever?" Gaara inquired.

"Not yet but well on our way, hm." He informed him.

''Could you have Sasori answer our call tomorrow? Your mom is coming to visit Chiyo tomorrow morning… to tell her about your guys' eloping." This time it was Temari's voice speaking.

"Um, sure." Deidara agreed. "Are you guys okay over with Chiyo and her brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. Gaara hasn't been looking to good though." Kankuro answered.

"I don't want everyone to shun me like they did with Sasori…" Gaara said quietly.

"We know, Gaara. Don't worry about it." Temari said before ending the call.

"Who was it?" Sasori asked, stepping out of the shower.

"It was your cousins. They want to talk to you tomorrow, hm." Deidara passed the message, staring at his fiancé's nude body.

Sasori nodded and noticed the blond's eyes were drifting south. He gave him a handsome smirk and went to straddle Deidara. Deidara blushed, leaning back on the bed as Sasori leaned closer to him. They met with a kiss and wrapped their arms around each other. Sasori plopped down on the bed and then pulled Deidara on top of him. They kissed again, letting the passion swell. Soon Deidara's shirt was on the floor with Sasori's towel and the lovers were heading under the covers.

"I love you, danna."

"I love you too."

"I love you three." An extra voice said from the doorway.

"Hidan! What the hell are you doing here, hm?" Deidara demanded with a blush, pulling the covers to his neck.

"How did you get in our hotel room?" Sasori asked, also covering himself.

"Pain and mom leant you their credit cards. Kakuzu was able to get everything we needed from that." Hidan scoffed, arks crossed.

"'Kakuzu'?" The duo echoed.

"On break." The young man grumbled, entering the hotel room with a briefcase which held his laptop and paperwork.

"... Looks like we have witnesses, danna." Deidara blinked.

"Ugh." Sasori huffed, flopping back on the bed. "Fine."

"Oi Deidara, you better be a virgin still." Hidan drawled, sitting at the foot of their bed.

"Hidan, un!" Deidara flushed, whacking his brother with his pillow.

"Where are you two sleeping?" Sasori inquired.  
"We were thinking of sleeping out in the van." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Cheap ass!" Hidan pouted. "I wanted to sleep here!"

"Give them some privacy."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, dragging his boyfriend off the bed. Sasori mouthed a thank you while Deidara giggled. Outside the room, Hidan was still pouting while Kakuzu scolded him. Afterwards he gave a sigh and grabbed the Jashinist's hand, leading him out to the van. The pair had taken a taxi to get to the hotel after getting off the plane which Kakuzu's sister paid for with Hidan's paycheck. Hidan pulled some blankets out from a storage bin in the old day care van while Kakuzu pulled down the headrest of one of the seats to meet another, forming a bed.

"How'd Itachi know about this?" Hidan smirked suspiciously.

"Now, now Hidan. None of that." The older sighed, laying down a sheet and some pillows.

"Bet Kisame knew about it too." He snickered, earning a smack to the back of the head.

"Lay down. I'll lock the van."

Hidan rubbed his head, grumbling as he lay down on the makeshift bed, pulling the blanket over himself. Kakuzu went about locking the door and a few windows then took off his shoes, tie, and blazer to join his boyfriend under the covers. Hidan yawned loudly and Kakuzu unbuttoned his shirt until Hidan stopped him, nuzzling his exposed tan chest. Kakuzu smiled, wrapping his legs around his and then put his arms around him, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Inside the hotel room, Sasori was sitting up in bed, looking under his covers, face flushed and lips parted. Deidara rested between his legs, almost finished with his job. A hand made its way up Sasori's torso, letting the tongue play with his neck and collarbone. Sasori's panting became more pronounced and he groaned with pleasure. Deidara blushed and sat up, wiping his mouth. The redhead smiled at him, stroking his cheek. They whispered their loving words then curled up together under the sheets and blanket.

The next morning, Sasori and Deidara packed up their things and got into the van, waking Kakuzu and Hidan. They continued their drive to Canada with an occasional stop. Elsewhere, Kisame and Zabuza were gettimg off a ship, bags in hand and swords on their back. Itachi smiled, waiting for them at the end of the dock. He held open the truck door and was squished between them after they threw their bags in the back.

"How was it?" Itachi inquired as Kisame started the car.

"Eh. Tiresome." Zabuza sighed. "How were you and Haku?"

"Same as usual. I'm almost finished rewriting my novel." Itachi smiled.

"That's great, angel." Kisame kissed Itachi's cheek once they had finished the short drive to Haku's school.

"We'll walk home, guys." Zabuza informed them, sliding out of the truck as Haku approached.

"Zabuza!" The young boy collided with the older, giving him a tight hug. "You're home."

"Yeah. I am." Zabuza tossed Haku's backpack in the back and then walked down the sidewalk.

Itachi smiled, grabbing Kisame's free hand for the ride home. He could not wait to tell Kisame about their friends' elopement. Kisame stroked his boyfriend's hand with his thumb, trying to focus on the road rather than his passenger's beauty. They made it home safely and entered the lovely beach house. Zabuza and Haku entered shortly after.

"Okay you two... We have some news about Sasori and Deidara." Itachi began, pulling Kisame onto the couch.

"Really? Did they break up or something?" Zabuza sat on a recliner, Haku nestled in his lap.

"No, quite the opposite, Zabuza." Haku giggled.

"They've eloped."

"They what now?" The two marines were clearly confused.

"You know, they ran off to get married." Haku explained.

"Seriously?" They exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm having Kakuzu record their wedding though. They caught up with the elopers last night." Itachi smirked.

"'They'?" Zabuza echoed.

"Hidan was near Kakuzu, shooting a commercial. I called and told them." Itachi explained. "Hidan seemed happy."

"Achoo!" Hidan sneezed, shivering as they stopped at their hotel in Canada. "It's chilly..."

"Mmhm." Kakuzu murmured, putting his arm around his boyfriend, rubbing his shoulder to smooth the goosebumps.

"It's beautiful here, danna." Deidara sighed blissfully, staring at some water displays.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sasori replied, hand on the blond's waist.

"Still corny as ever." Kakuzu murmured to Hidan, earning a snicker.

"Hey, at least I know he loves me, hm." Deidara puffed, sticking his tongue out at them.

"What's that supposed to mean, bitch?" Hidan snapped.

"Nothing." Deidara smiled, nuzzling his beloved.

"I got a room with two beds so you won't freeze in the van." Sasori hinted, wanting to be alone.

Kakuzu acknowledged this and dragged Hidan into the hotel. The two elopers were finally alone to take in the scenery, pressed close together. It was a pleasant silence between the two and then they started to think back to their not-so-distant childhood.

"Danna..." Sasori smiled at Deidara.

"What would you like to know, my dear?" He inquired charmingly.

"How... Did you lose your parents and limbs... Hm?" He asked quietly.

"Oh." Sasori's smile faded slightly. "Well, it was a tragic vehicle accident..."

_~Flashback~_

_ Sasori was on the school bus, heading for an art museum with his class. His parents were chaperones, driving their own car behind the bus. Children were singing, laughing, and playing. There were a variety of ages on the bus, all younger than the redhead. One of these kids sat in front of him. He looked very much like Hidan though back then Sasori knew nothing of him._

_ He was clearly nervous, even a little teary eyed. Sasori sighed and poked him, trying to get his attention. The boy with pink eyes looked up, glaring. He asked the boy what was wrong but the boy was quiet._

"_Well kid? You look real down…" Sasori frowned._

"_Shove off, asshole, it's none of your business!" He shouted._

"_Oi, keep quiet back there." The bus driver snapped._  
_"Jeez, I was just trying to help." Sasori scoffed and rolled his eyes, sitting back down._

"_Well I don't need it." The boy scowled, crossing his arms._

_ Sasori fumed silently, pulling out his puppet that his grandmother had made for his birthday. In front of him the boy was pulling out a photograph. It was a pregnant woman and a man, both with a little girl between them. A kid seated next to him snatched the framed photo, sneering. The troubled child laughed, making a face as the boy tried desperately to get the picture back. The driver felt her eye twitch and glared at her mirror._

"_Cut it out." Sasori finally shouted. "If you don't sit down, something bad will happen."_

"_Like what, doll-boy?" The bully sneered, punching the first grader._

"_Don't hit him." Sasori snapped, snatching the photo._

"_Stay out of this…" The boy coughed._

"_I said to quiet down, you brats!"_

"_Ms. Ter-!" A teacher gasped as her warning was cut off when the bus met head-on into an eighteen wheeler._

_ Sasori and the other two kids were thrown back, gasping in pain. Sasori tried to stay calm amongst the screaming children as the bus finally came to a screeching halt. He saw his parents in the car behind them, slamming on their brakes. Unfortunately, their car was old and they rammed into the bus, sending their son and some of his classmates jolting forward. Sasori felt more bumps as more cars crashed into them._

_ Sasori finally screamed as his mother landed near him, clearly dead. He backed up into a student, whirling around to see who it was. The student was bleeding heavily. Then Sasori realized it wasn't just his blood. He couldn't feel his legs or arms. He began to panic, looking around frantically for his missing limb. He noticed the first grader from earlier sitting perfectly unharmed on a body of their schoolmates. That angel of death was the last thing Sasori saw before he finally blacked out._

_~End Flashback~_

"After that I woke up in the hospital. I had to have my limbs amputated and my grandmother was sobbing on the chair…" Sasori said, voice breaking.

"Oh Sasori…" Deidara teared up, putting a hand on his prosthetic arm. "I'm so sorry, un."

"Now that I think about it… that kid really was Hidan, wasn't it?" Sasori sighed. "The few survivors were all badly injured though I read in a newspaper later that there was one perfect survivor… It was him…"

"You don't blame him, do you?" Deidara asked quietly.

"No… it was that bully's fault…" Sasori replied, putting his hand over his fiancé's.

"He and his sister told us about that bus accident, hm." The blond whispered. "They said that a redhead had saved the picture of their parents but Hidan hated himself because that redhead died…"

"I see." The redhead sighed and laid back, "Perhaps we should tell him some day…"

"It would be nice, hm."

"I told you! He's not wearing a dress, damnit!"

"It's our wedding and we say he is!"

"Guys, stop fighting, hm!"

"This doesn't concern you, brat. I said he's wearing a dress, Hidan and that's final!"

"Fuck no, he won't wear a dress to please you with your sick fetishes!"

"Kakuzu, do something, hm!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything, hm!"

"Fine."

Kakuzu got up from his seat, shutting his text book and setting it aside. Nearby, Hidan and Sasori were growling and glaring, trying to plan the wedding without Deidara. The blond had been watching helplessly from the bed. A tuxedo and a dress both lay beside him and he had planned on wearing both but then Hidan protested the dress. This got Sasori fired up to argue and demanded his fiancé wear the dress.

Kakuzu hit both of his friends hard on the head, getting their attention. He told Hidan to stay out of everything and then told Sasori to take Deidara's feelings into account. He then promptly left, dragging Hidan out by his hair. Sasori gave Hidan a raspberry then looked to his pouting fiancé.

"… So you don't want to wear a dress?" He asked quietly.

"No, I do… but I also want to wear a tux, hm." He sighed heavily, looking at the beautiful dress his mother had lent him.

"Is there a way you can wear both…?" Sasori inquired.

"Yeah. Wear one during vows and another during the reception but I can't decide which one to wear when, un." Deidara sighed, fingering his wedding dress.

"Well... Let's exchange vows in the tux then you can wear that dress for the reception. I think you would look beautiful dancing in that with me." Sasori stroked his cheek, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now, so long as you don't get cold feet, you could go to the altar naked for all I care."

"You'd like that, un." Deidara giggled, kissing his cheek.

Kakuzu stood next to Sasori at the altar, completely comfortable in his business suit. Sasori, on the other hand, was sweating heavily, fiddling with his tuxedo. The music started up and he snapped to attention. Deidara came down the aisle, Hidan latched onto his arm. Kakuzu and Hidan's laptop webcams sat in different locations, recording and hosting live.

All their friends watched from their homes as Hidan glared hard at Sasori, giving him his brother's hand. Deidara was blushing, trying to be calm. Hidan grumbled lightly under his breath, grabbing a bible with his church's symbol. He had gotten a certificate through his church for marrying others under their god, Jashin. Kakuzu only encouraged Sasori to allow it because it was cheaper than hiring a minister or other 'professional'.

"Alright, fuckers, we're all gathered here today to celebrate a union of two heathen bastards." Already Kakuzu was regretting this decision. "Sasori 'asshole' Akasuna and Deidara Katsu."

The two lovers rolled their eyes, listening to Hidan's reading of the vows. The profanities made some of their friends laugh, especially Kankuro. He and his siblings were watching for Sasori but Chiyo had still disowned Sasori. She did not even know about their elopement. But today was a happy day because Aoi and Pain were watching, clearly proud of their children. Pain was like a father to all the kids that had been part of the Akatsuki daycare.

"So, do you, asshole, take my beloved brother to be your partner for all eternity-"

"Of course. Eternal beauty is my specialty." Sasori smirked.

"Danna, beauty is meant to be fleeting, un." Deidara corrected.

"So you don't want your marriage to last forever?" Kakuzu grumbled in annoyance, growing impatient as the ceremony dragged on.

"True..." Deidara trailed.

"Look, just say 'I fucking Do', alright?" Hidan huffed before a fight could be started.

"I do?" Sasori said.

"I do~." Deidara smiled.

"Good." Hidan shut his bible and the young couple stared at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Hidan?" Kakuzu elbowed his boyfriend.

"No?" Hidan blinked.

"Aren't we supposed to kiss, un?"

"Fuck no I'm not letting you two kiss." Hidan snapped.

"Hidan." Kakuzu warned.

"Fine. Fuck each others' brains out." He grumbled.

Deidara giggled while the other two rolled their eyes. The newly wed couples leaned in, giving a loving, passionate kiss. After the fifth minute Hidan finally broke it up by smacking Sasori's head with his bible. The group finished everything they were intended to do and headed back to the van. The reception would be back in Illinois where Aoi and even Deidara's father had helped rent a place. In order to reach home in a day rather than a week, Kakuzu and Sasori drove and slept in shifts.

Meanwhile, all their friends had canceled any and all plans they had and attempted to return to Illinois to celebrate their friends' wedding. Even Sasuke, Gaara and their dates were invited to the reception. Everyone gathered at the old daycare and waited for the newlyweds, some reminiscing about Deidara and Sasori and their past.

"I must admit, I liked Deidara a little more than I probably should have." Madara was saying to Kisame and Zabuza, "That kid is hot."

"Excuse me?" Zetsu grumbled moodily.

"You're excused." Madara replied coolly.

"Jerk." He huffed, "This is why we like Tobi more than you."

"Ouch." Kisame and Zabuza laughed.

"Yeah well Tobi can't screw you into the mattress like I can." Madara snapped back.

"Too much information…" Zabuza said, covering Haku's ears.

"I'm thirsty." Zetsu mumbled, blushing.

"I'll get you a drink." Madara smiled, leading his lover away.

"Itachi, that's a beautiful kimono." Aoi said, admiring the Uchiha's outfit.

"Thank you… it was the most formal attire I could find that would fit." Itachi replied.

"It's fine." She smiled. "Your little brother is wearing a darker one."

"He's here?" Itachi looked around, searching for his beloved brother.

"Naruto, why won't you be upset when I leave?" The younger Uchiha was demanding of his date.

"Not really. You'll finally be back with your brother." The blond replied dully.

"But what about you?" Sasuke urged.

"I suppose I'll be a little upset for Sakura." Naruto said.

"But you?" Sasuke sighed, giving up.

"The newlyweds are here!" Kisame shouted, startling most of the guests.

The friends closest to Sasori and Deidara both rushed to the windows, watching Sasori help Deidara out of the vehicle. Behind them, Hidan stumbled out on sleeping limps, a few bags in his hands. Kakuzu followed with the remaining suitcases on his shoulders and in his hands. Aoi and Pain both rushed out to greet the couple, arms open. They were finally ready to go to the reception hall in town. People piled into the van and their cars, heading for the building. It was a decent size with plenty of room for a small party like theirs.

They received a big surprise to find Atari and Suki there with their manager and Hidan's manager. Kakuzu greeted his sister casually then helped unpack the stars for their live performance. Hidan had arranged it so that his costars would perform at the reception as they had started getting an interest in music before Hidan graduated. However no one expected Hidan to join them on the stage and tap his finger on the top.

"Alright assholes, let's give our congratulations for the newlywed artists. In about thirty minutes we're gonna start up the music." He announced.

"I didn't know Hidan was in the band, hm... Did you, Kakuzu?" Deidara asked his brother's boyfriend.

"No... Sister?" He blinked.

"Of course, I am his manager, brother." She replied, picking her son up.

Kakuzu blushed faintly, upset that his sister seemed to know Hidan better than he did. However Deidara had lost interest in his brother's manager, going to take his husband's arm. Sasori smiled, turning away from Kankuro and Temari to place a loving kiss on Deidara's forehead. They both walked around, accepting their friends' congratulations and looked to their table of gifts and their food table, keeping their eyes trained on the wedding cake.

"Hidan made that before he went out to meet you guys…" Aoi informed them, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I can't believe you went and got married without me." She pouted, nuzzling her son. "But I'm happy my beautiful boy found his handsome prince." She then rested a hand on the redhead's cheek before moving aside for other guests.

"Congratulations, Sasori." Pain greeted with Kisame and Kakuzu at his side. "Konan is probably smiling down from heaven as we speak."

"Thank you, Pain." Sasori smiled, shaking his hand. "How are the triplets?"

"It's a little easier with Itachi back home. I'll miss him when he goes back to Hawaii." He replied.

"I wish we could stay here but I still need to finish college." Kisame sighed, "I know he's worried about little Sasuke-kun."

"Gaara says that Naruto never really liked Sasuke…" Sasori murmured, "That Sakura girl is drawing attention from both him and Lee but she likes Sasuke. Kind of a mess."

"Makes her a mary sue…" Itachi appeared in place of Deidara. "It's a term used for a bitch that essentially has nothing that's really attractive yet everyone finds her attractive."

"That's not nice, Itachi." Kisame laughed halfheartedly.

"And that's only part of what can make a mary sue." A new voice laughed.

"Ashley, Bobby!" Kisame and Kakuzu gaped, surprised to find their old teacher there with his sister.

"Congratulations, Sasori." They said together.

"Thanks." The redhead smiled.

"We can't stay too long. Just wanted to see Tobi and Zetsu." Bobby said.

"Ungrateful bastards stopped contacting us after moving to Japan." Ashley growled.

"They're over there talking to those managers, hm." Deidara returned to his husband's side with a snack.

"Thank you." The two siblings left, going towards their former 'children'.

The thirty minutes ended and Hidan drew the party's attention. Suki and Atari were behind him, the latter with a guitar. Suki was on keyboard and a drumset sat behind them. Hidan cleared his throat then prepared his speech.

"Alright, first dance goes to uhm... The newlyweds, right?" Suki shrugged, "Well, alright then. Asshole and my brother get the first minutes alone." Hidan withdrew from the microphone, sitting behind the drumset.

"Oi, Chi-Chi, can Hidan actually play those?" Kakuzu motioned to the drumset.

"Yep. I found out it was a great way to lessen his stress." She smiled. "I didn't even really have to pay for lessons. He just studied a few books and movies. Apparently he took a few music classes in high school and lessons back when he was in Japan." She explained as Hidan started slapping the sticks together.

Instead of the sound of a drum and guitar, Hidan hit his symbol once and let Suki have a gentle solo on a piano setting for the keyboard. When everyone gave them looks, he explained.

"What? Mom and Sasori said they wanted some of this shit to be traditional." He huffed, hopping off the stage. "Got you guys going though, didn't I? After the mother-son dance or whatever then we'll get to the good music."

"You're an idiot..." Kakuzu grumbled, grasping for some kind of last minute insult.

"Thank you, Hidan."

Sasori rolled his eyes at his new brother-in-law and pulled Deidara to the dance floor. Aoi sighed in awe, loving how her wedding dress fit her son almost perfectly. She had it tweaked back when she had gotten divorced, dreaming to see it on her only child despite his gender. She had been training him to wear dresses ever since he could crawl so he had no problems dancing in them. While she beamed though, Hidan was brooding, glaring at how the redhead's hand was resting below Deidara's hip, a perverted smirk on his face.

He was successfully distracted as Kakuzu grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor as other couples joined in. Hidan sighed and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, forcing thoughts of his brother away. Deidara was happy and that was all that mattered. Plus, he could feel Kakuzu was growing a bit forgotten. He smiled, standing on,his toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Kakuzu." He smiled, nuzzling closer to him.

"I love you too." Kakuzu smirks, placing his own strong hands on the Jashinist's posterior.

"Aw, look at them all." Itachi sighed somewhat blissfully, sitting with Kisame at a table. "They're all so happy."

"And you're happy too, right?" Kisame said.

"Well yeah but I would be happier if we were dancing out there with them." Itachi grumbled.

"Sorry I was born with two left feet." Kisame pouted.

"It's fine, love." Itachi smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Why don't you dance with Sasuke? Naruto doesn't look like he's interested in dancing." Kisame nudged him, pointing to his little brother sitting alone in the corner.

"Where'd that blond asshole go?" Itachi growled.

"He's over with Lee and Gaara."

Itachi got up, going towards his brother, offering him a dance. Sasuke was hesitant but accepted, following him to the dance floor. Kakuzu's nephew had joined on the floor now, dancing with his mother and then Hidan. Kisame took the freedom to go and interrogate Naruto.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" He tapped the boy's shoukder.

"Uh, sure." He shrugged.

"Why aren't you dancing with Sasuke?"

"I didn't think he was the kind that liked this kinda stuff." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"He likes it as much as he likes you." Kisame sighed.

"Sasuke doesn't love, he hates." Naruto grumbled.

"What makes you think that?" The blue man scowled.

"Only a heartless bastard could break Sakura's heart." The blond replied with a huff.

"That's your boyfriend, you're talking about." Kisame twitched angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend. I only agreed to be his friend with benefits so Sakura wouldn't be embarrassed when she sees Sasuke would rather kiss a guy than her." He explained hotly.

"You are an idiot that makes no sense." Kisame growled but walked away when he saw Itachi approach with his little brother.

A few feet away, Pain sat with his triplets at the table. He smiled as he watched the kids he had raised dance and smile, enjoying life despite all their hardships growing up. He smiled again, this time at his daughter.

"They've all grown up, Konan."

* * *

Since I'm going to my friend's house this weekend, I decided to put this up now. That means I can't formally thank you. However, visit my dA for a proper thank you in my journal. Same username as my fanfiction account!

Thank you all so very much for your support! I love you all and keep an eye out for more stories and, after a few months or so, the sequel, _Grown U__p._


End file.
